Song of Mira the Quick (Adopted)
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: After the funeral she ran away. She took everything that had meaning to her and left. When she lands on Berk mere days before the big Freeze she finds a home, one that seems to be ever changing. Mira always dreamt of long gallops and fierce storms and she's about to get her every wish. (I adopted this story from Babyuknowme13.)
1. The Blood of Dragons

**Hi! Everyone, you all know me, Dolphineheart99. I have adopted this story called Mira the Quick by Babyuknowme13. He /She let me adopt it because it is an amazing story. So please enjoy and there are few changes in the story. Forgive me Babyuknowme13. And Oh! Mira has midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her brothers have stormy blue eyes and pitch black hair. And the baby has short black curly hair and aqua blue eyes.**

 **I do not own HTTYD!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Blood of Dragons**

A girl about fourteen years old was looking at two tombstones sadly. The girl is name Mira and she has lost her parents by a terrible illness, leaving her and her siblings alone. She has nine year old twin brothers named Joe and Jon and a baby sister name Betty. As soon as her parents' funeral was over, she had taken her siblings, their horse and cats, and fled the mainland with all the supplies she could sneak aboard. Without her parents and underage it would've only been a matter of time before the townspeople decided to make her into a ward and separate the siblings. Her brothers and sister would grow apart from each other and in time forget their blood ties. As a ward, she would be expected to work from dawn to dusk as her lord saw fit, a slave. Mira knew how to survive in open water. On the ship her parents' had lovingly cared for two generations she felt as strong as a horse, galloping with all the strength of an avalanche. She couldn't gallop on board, but it was a necessary evil. They needed to stay together, as a family. The best way to do that was venture somewhere that Mira could be acknowledged as a working member of society. That meant Vikings that meant Vikings who were at war that meant Vikings who fought dragons.

So they sailed north, just fourteen year old Mira with ten year old twin brothers and an infant sister. They, and this ship, were all she had in the world. She solemnly repeated her vow to guard them with her life as she climbed on deck. Trader Johann's ship was still well in sight, they were still heading towards the island he had mentioned, Berk.

He didn't often go this far north but he'd told her, he owed the chief his life after a dragon attack years ago so he always came up once a year. It was winter now in the north, although it was only the very beginning of November by her count. Well, it didn't matter. They had to hurry before the ice set in anyway. She only hoped the Vikings would welcome an extra set of hands and allow them to live on their island.

"Alright then, we'll be there by high noon if this tailwind keeps up!" Johann called to her.

She waved her arm to show she'd heard, and then hurried to her chores. Feeding and brushing Windstreak, a female dark brown horse who is showing signs of bearing foal, then take in one of the nets and feed the smallest fish to the cats, the female of whom was most definitely pregnant.

After that she went back into the cabin and began preparing breakfast. Today was Fredag, so everyone would get a fruit with breakfast along with the last of the salt beef and a boiled egg. As her brothers emerged from below deck, rubbing their sleepy blue eyes and sitting at the table blankly as she doled out the food. She checked the fire carefully being sure no stray ember would leap out and burn them down to the waterline, and spooned the warmed milk into a bottle. It was time to feed Betty.

"Joe, Jon, don't you two dare go near the railings or spook Windstreak." She warned them before climbing down the ladder. They gave her promises with pinkies extended, and she dropped into the hold.

Inside it was dark, but she knew her way around in the hold better than anywhere else. Besides, there really wasn't much down here. Most of the supplies she'd gotten had been eaten, except for the fish that would never run out, and they weren't a trading vessel to carry all manner of goods. Coils of rope, a few baskets of seed potatoes, one more bale of hay for Windstreak, and a barrel of ale she'd brought as a gift to the Viking chief to convince him to let them stay. She'd been at her wit's end keeping the boys out of it.

Betty was awake now, though she hadn't started crying yet. With deft hands Mira cleaned her, then nestled her in the crook of her arm to feed. That done and the baby burped, she grabbed the basket of mending, put Betty in her sling, and climbed back on deck.

The fresh sea breeze hit her just right as she stepped out of the hold. Mira could tell a lot by the way the sea smelled when she stepped out of the hold. For one thing, that tailwind earlier had faded but they were now in a current, for another it appeared that she would need to take in the sail soon because a storm might be approaching. With luck this current would be swift and carry them away before it struck. If luck abandoned them then with the furled sails at least they might not capsize.

"Betcha' can't!" Joe yelled.

"Betcha' can!" Jon yelled back.

"Betcha' can't!"

Mira groaned in annoyance and dropped the basket on top of a crate by the cabin door. They were fighting about some kind of bet that was never good when it came to small boys and of course Mira no longer thought of herself as a small girl, for wasn't she all of ten now and a mother in all but birth?

"Hey now, get down from there!" She ordered at once upon seeing what this new bet had been.

The boys had climbed the rigging and were betting to see if they could jump into the water from this height. They cringed upon seeing her, knowing well they were doing what ought not to be done by small boys. She glared fiercely at them until they had climbed down and quickly lassoed the two to the mast, making them slump and pout. Her parents would've kept them below deck for the whole trip, to avoid them falling overboard and drowning. She had to improvise by tying them to the mast with a leash.

She didn't have any maps of the seas this far north. They must've passed Point Hopeless some time ago though, and the air had grown increasingly crisp with every passing day. She was wearing her thickest dress, which was a boring and drag grey but had nice long sleeves and went down almost to her feet. The boys were as bundled as she could get them, they wore both of their normal outfits but had outgrown their usual winter gear. She needed to let out the seams on them. The boys were growing like weeds.

Betty didn't really need winter clothes, she was so small. She was perfectly happy to be kept in her sling, wrapped up in all the spare cloth that Mira had to offer her. Surprisingly, the cold bothered her least of all.

"Land ho'!" Johann cried with a joyous cheer.

Mira grinned, climbing up the rigging and squinting, wanting to catch that first glimpse of dried land. Slowly the smudge grew darker, she could see mountains and sea stacks.

"Is dat Berk?" Joe called up to me. There was no difference between him and his brother, same black hair, same stormy blue eyes, and same dimple in each cheek. But this was Joe as surely as Jon was waiting in the wings by the rail.

"With any luck, it'll be home." I correct him, carefully climbing back down and never allowing myself to glimpse the floorboards below me.

Two Vikings, one wearing a bucket and with a long braided mustache and the other short and slightly rotund, helped me to dock. Johann had his own helpers, and the entire tribe of Hooligans seemed to have come down to greet him. I was a curiosity, but nothing more than that.

And then there was a man coming through the crowd. The word _man_ didn't seem to do him justice. He had the biggest, reddest beard of all the Vikings, and stood nearly a head taller than everyone else. Bear blood, her father would've said, if he'd ever seen a man of comparable stature. Mira thought he'd taken the bear and added a few dozen dragons for spice.

"Johann, who's this?" He boomed at the trader. For the first time Mira wondered if Johann could get in trouble for bringing them here. Would they turn away his business of her presence displeased them?

"This is Mira, with her brothers and sister." He answered easily. "The little tykes don't have parents anymore, and she ran away from being forced into slavery so for a small fee I escorted her to the _friendliest_ Vikings this side of Valhalla!"

Now the great behemoth turned his war-hardened gaze on her, inspecting her. She imagined that he was weighing the extra mouths to feed against the work he might get off of her in exchange. Were her arms and shoulders strong enough to meet his standards? She was big compared to girls in the south but when she looked twice at the crowd she could see plenty of women who appeared to have bear's blood in their veins. She felt very small.

"The Freeze will be here soon. Do you know what you're getting in to? The dragons don't attack as often in the winter, but they come by often enough that we can't afford to help someone who's going to run out on us before planting season." He warned her sternly.

"We don't need help, just a place to dock." She assured him, never breaking his gaze.

"Ah, Stoick, don't be too rough on the lassie!" Another man boomed. Mira was startled to see that he wasn't more than an inch or so shorter than the first one, except he had a hook hand and his mustache was blonde and braided.

"Besides, looks as though she's brought some sort of pack animal." He gestured over to the shanty stall that Windstreak eyed them from.

"What is that?" Stoick asked, quieter now though not to the volume she was accustomed to. She wondered if Vikings knew what whispering was.

"She's a horse, her name's Windstreak." She gave an appraising look at the man, then at her shire. "She can draw heavy loads. Carry a man farther over land than he could walk in a day." Well, a normal man anyway. Windstreak was a big horse, bigger than those dainty things nobles used, but she wasn't sure that her horse was ready for a man with _Dragon_ blood.

"And she's with foal. I'll rear the wee one for you and let you have him when he's grown." She swore. "I also brought ale, someone told me to bring a gift to the Chief so I brought it." She'd stolen it, but the Gods looked kindly on those in desperate times.

"What are your names?" He sighed.

She bit her lip to stop the mad giggle that wanted to break through. He looked resigned.

"I'm Mira, them two's Joe and Jon, and this wee thing is Betty." She answered. Things happened fast enough after that. All the Vikings in Berk came down to trade things with Johann. Mira couldn't tell which of the two was getting a better bargain. Dragon teeth and hide were popular trading, and she knew how valuable it was to those in the southern lands where dragons didn't tread as often, but the Vikings got good quality goods in return.

Stoick's friend, a man by the name of Gobber, came by with a barrow and helped her heave the barrel of ale up the steps. Mira drew in the sails, leaving Betty lying in a basket of cloth and the boys still tied to the mast and being careful not to lose her hold. Finally, at a couple hours till sundown the worst of the crowd left, happy with the deals they'd made, and the smaller Vikings were able to get through.

 _Well, at least I'm not the smallest person on the island after all_. She thought as she saw a group of smaller Vikings approach the trader. It was difficult to tell since they varied so in size, but she thought they must be all near the same age almost. And that age appeared to be a year or two older than her. A blonde girl helped herself to a shiny axe, two blonde twins (She thought maybe one was a boy and the other a girl but she wasn't sure) fought over something in a bag, and there was a boy who definitely had dragon blood who gushed over some sort of book, and then there was a boy with some bear blood who found something shiny that he wanted.

There was one more member of this pack, and he was the littlest Viking of all. If someone asked what coloring his blood had, she would answer, _bird._ If there was ever a Viking that could be said to have _bird_ blood, there he was. Smaller and wry, he was all arms and legs with a reddish brown plume on his head. He wore a thick fur jacket, but he didn't look cold. She supposed it was meant to make himself seem larger, like when one of her cats puffed out their fur, but it only emphasized his wee stature.

He had to wait until the other small Vikings, if Vikings could be small, had left before he could get something from Johann. He got a few bottles that looked like they might have ink in them. He traded something for them and then left in a hurry, although the other small Vikings were long gone.

"Well, Mira, what do you think of the people here?" Johann came over to ask once the last few people had left.

 _Most of them could break me without half trying._ But she didn't say that. She told him that they hadn't been too upset about her coming to live here, and she'd given a whole barrel of good ale to the Chief.

"That's good." He nodded approvingly. "Stoick saved my life a few years back you know, so I always make the trip here for him, even though I usually stay away from areas with too many dragons." Johann couldn't stay though. The tide was going out, and he didn't want to stay lest a dragon raid came in the night and torched his ship. Mira and her family waved good bye and calls of luck as he vanished over the horizon.

The sun went down, they had dinner and she laid everyone down to sleep. She did the chores, mended a net, and then settled down beside her sister for a good long sleep. The gentle rocking waves against the hull lulled her to sleep, and morning came with a face full of cat fur.

Without opening her eyes she could tell it was Quickdash, the male. He purred in her ear and his fur tickled her nose. Mira carefully sat up, cradling him in her arms like he was a kitten. He settled back down on her pillow while she got up and dressed and brushed her hair. She wanted to make a good impression on the Vikings, so she'd taken it out of its plaits last night so she could brush it in the morning.

All braided it hung almost low enough to sit on. She'd never had to have her hair cut. It hung just as silky and black as it had the day she was born. With that done she fed and changed Betty, gave the boys their breakfast, and fed the animals. Today she dressed the boys warmly, but the upper layer was their town clothes, their third outfit. Today she wore the blue dress over her gray one. It was a spring dress, and had short sleeves and only came to her knees, but it was clean.

Windstreak was ecstatic to finally be let out of the stall. Mira saddled her with expert fingers, and then put both boys on before vaulting behind them, Betty slung on her back. It was quick, nauseating trip up the cliff to the village proper, and then she got her first true look at Berk.

The houses were very well-made, and there were huge torches that stood in key points around town. People had started getting up and doing the chores, but they all turned around to get a good look at the strangers. Mira tried her best to meet their eyes without flinching. Vikings seemed to have wolf blood in them too, but that didn't scare her. She was riding Windstreak, nothing could hurt her when she was riding Windstreak.

"Ah, good, you're already up." Stoick was coming down from a house on a hill. It was bigger than the other houses, the home of the Chief, and beyond it was a long flight of stone steps that led to a truly massive building.

"Hello, Chief Sir." She greeted him.

"Your creature can draw loads?" She nodded at his question. He gestured over to some small barrels. They were water tight, probably had water inside them or ale. They stood in a two-wheeled wagon; all that was needed was something to hitch it to.

She did that, getting Windstreak settled in. The horse tossed her head, testing the weight she was being charged with. This wasn't a problem for the big Shire horse. Mira took the lead rein and looked at Stoick, silently asking what he wanted her to do next.

"Take'em to the storage, down that way with the big doors," He pointed to the building. It was on the other side of the village, but there was a clear path from here to there. She nodded and went on her way. She took a quiet moment of satisfaction as some Vikings began "whispering". They hadn't expected one creature to be able to pull all those barrels, or for one small girl to command that creature.

After that she let the boys down and told them they could play but if they so much as _thought_ about going into the forest or too near the cliffs, and then she'd have to tie them up to the mast for the rest of the winter. They were too small to remember that they'd probably be inside for most of the winter anyway, and swore up and down that they'd stay near the village.

Her first day on Berk is spent running errands and making deliveries. It was the same thing she used to do for coin, but now she did it for a test. The Vikings were taking her measure, and she desperately needed a passing grade. They weren't unkind. They'd give her a share of the firewood she hauled, or some bread for lunch, and in one case a young woman gave her a necklace made of dragon teeth because "a pretty girl should have something pretty to wear."

Mira wisely chose not to tell the woman of southern fashions, where wearing anything like teeth got one labeled as mad. She bit her lip and thanked the woman, tying the necklace around her throat, so that five little fangs glistened on her chest.

Finally they seemed satisfied that the horse at least, was useful, and she gratefully unhitched Windstreak. Now her horse could paw the ground and rear slightly, confident that her rider would not slide off. Indeed, Mira clung on with a fierce strength and a wild smile. The women back home would've called her mad, but Mira kicked her steed into a full gallop straight into the forest.

 _Yes,_ this is where she belonged. On a valiant steed charging into battle, or racing to deliver a message for a king! She belonged at the helm of her ship in a storm, barking orders to a brave crew and raiding the shorelines for treasure. She wanted ocean spray, with the wind in her hair to whip her braid back behind her.

They leapt over fallen logs and outstretched roots, every clinging branch was one of those townsfolk who'd clucked their condolences, and as she broke free of the branches she broke free of _them._ She didn't ever want to stop running!

Windstreak was sweaty and shaky by the time they got back to Berk. She decided to walk beside the mare, keeping a leash on her brothers. She made sure the mare was between her and the long drop down as they walked down to the docks. She tended to her mount as she imagined she'd tend to her firstborn, with love and care.

Thus the ended of her first day on Berk.

* * *

 **I'll update tomorrow at 2: 00 pm. Review or Favorite**


	2. The Home of Kittens

**Chapter 2: The Home of Kittens**

The next day, she met one of the small Vikings. The first one was the bear's-blood boy, with dark hair and a curly horned helmet. He was walking on _her_ deck, inspecting _her_ horse as if he had every right. She took one look at him, grabbed an oar, and beamed him on the head. It was a kinder fate than allowing Windstreak to steal a few fingers.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" He demanded, bringing all his weight down to bear on the younger girl.

"It was for ill-mannered boys who trespass on my ship!" She shot back accusingly, poking his chest with the oar.

"What business do you have here? Make it quick, I've got animals to feed and children to mind!" He seemed slightly daunted at the brisk scolding she had given him but she'd had plenty of practice with her brothers.

"I want to ride your _horse._ " He pronounced the thing funny, more like _hoarse._ He didn't ask, he demanded.

"Windstreak only lets me and my brothers ride her, if you touch her she'll bite off some fingers." She warned him. The boy scoffed and reached out to pat the horse's mane. Like quicksilver the mare pounced, catching his arm and drawing a shriek of pain. The mare quickly spat him out though; she'd been rather kind actually, only drawing a _little_ blood.

"Told you she's picky of her riders," Mira said, "Now don't be bothering her no more, get out before I let her have her way with you!" She reached threateningly for the latch that kept the stall door closed.

"Fine, a _real_ man does his own work anyway!" He roared before stomping off. She watched him go, and then she went to finish her chores.

She'd gone to the beach to set up lobster traps when she met the dragon's-blood boy. He seemed too skittish to approach her at first, although he made a strangled noise when she removed her work dress and stood in her under things. Her brothers watched and Betty lay in her basket on the shore as she waded in. The water stung, she dreaded the moment when she'd be immersed completely, but it would all be worth it if they had some lobster to eat soon.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" The boy called to her once she was chest deep. She was working up the courage to take the plunge when he finally spoke.

"The water's _freezing_ you know! You'll catch your death of cold!" But Mira grinned, and waved, and sank beneath the water. Once she was moving she could almost forget the cold. The slope of the beach had been gentle, there was no undertow to drag her away, and she'd tied the ropes to a rock anyway. It was short work to set the traps and come up again for air, which she only did when her lungs made clear the amount of pressure they were working under.

The air was even colder than she'd anticipated. Her eyes pricked with tears at the painful sting. She hadn't wanted to get in the water, now she hated to get out. It just wasn't fair. She clambered onto shore on limbs that suddenly felt much clumsier than before, and took off running. Her brothers laughed and cheered her on as she ducked and dived over the sand to warm her body. Soon she was breathing hard and sweating again, she felt she might survive if she put on a dry dress.

"Are you _insane?_ " The boy demanded in a squeaky voice. "What if you'd gotten a cramp, or drowned?" He began listing other horrible afflictions that came of swimming in frigid waters, most of which culminated around the central point of freezing to death.

"Doesn't matter, need to set traps and that's the only way to do it." She shrugged. He was bigger, but he wasn't as overbearing as the first boy had been.

"Mira's the best swimmer of all!" Jon proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, she can dive really deep too!" Joe added, as if it would make this great hulking stranger understand how amazing his sister was. Mira left them talking as she again ran up and down the beach, this time fully clothed. She was starting to feel human again.

"I'm Fishlegs, you know, if you were wondering." She hadn't been, but she didn't say so. She introduced her little family, changed Betty again, and they went back to the ship. This time the other three small Vikings were there, along with the first bear's-blood one.

"Yeah, you know, well I can ride this thing anytime I want." He was boasting. He leered at the blonde female without the helmet. "So Astrid, do you wanna—?"

"I'll pass." She cut him off, nodding in Mira's direction. The boy seemed to be frozen for a moment. She gave him a look that firmly communicated her opinion of his being.

"Ha, guess you aren't so tight with the stranger after all, huh Snotlout?" Laugh one of the twins. This one didn't have braided hair, and now that she was closer she could definitely tell that the other twin was a girl.

The boys were excited. They'd never seen another set of twins before. They burst forward with a million and one questions, so Mira occupied herself by grabbing an oar and approaching the boy.

"I thought I made myself clear this morning, you was not to trespass on my ship again or I'd let Windstreak have her way!" She waved the oar threateningly.

"You idiot, we're basically breaking into her _house._ " The girl, Astrid, heaved a punch that drew another cry of pain from the boy's, Snotlout's, lips. "I'm sorry about this."

"Did he touch Windstreak or my cats? If not, then no harm done." She nodded. Satisfied that retribution had been wrought if not by her hand. Besides, this time she was carrying a baby and Snotlout appeared to be a violent boy.

"What are cats?" One of the twins, the girl this time, asked. Mira pointed straight up, where an orange feline had made himself comfortable and was watching the proceedings.

" _That_ is a cat. They catch mice and things, and I've got two of them, only Silverwhiskers is going to have babies soon." She answered.

"They catch mice?" She repeated.

"And eat them, but they also like fish too." Mira looked from the twins to the adoring eyes of her brothers. "I'm Mira, and these two are Joe and Jon, on my back's Betty."

"I'm Tuffnut Thorston and this is my lame sister, Ruffnut." The male twin introduced himself, getting much too close to be mannerly. He did a smile that he might've thought was dashing but made Mira wonder if he'd been eating rocks. Every tooth was crooked, and one in the back was missing entirely.

"Mira, Mira, they're _twins!_ " Joe informed her, as if she hadn't eyes to see for herself.

"Like us!" Jon added. She nodded and made a thoughtful noise, to satisfy her brothers that she had indeed found the connection. Soon she bid good bye to the small Vikings, and was able to get Windstreak out to the village.

Joe and Jon went to see if they could find the twin blondes again, leaving Mira and Betty to do what work they could for the Berkians. There was a new couple who asked for help hauling more lumber to rebuild a burned house, and one very strange old lady who did not speak but merely gestured to a big pouch of fish and a house in the center of the village.

"Ah, Mira, how are you and the little ones settling in?" Gobber called from his smithy. She trotted over to him and vaulted off Windstreak's back.

"Not bad, the boys are around somewhere looking for those other twins." He looked vaguely uncomfortable at this information but did nothing more than jump a bit and pale slightly.

"Well, I'm sure they're fine." He shrugged, returning to hammering a sword into shape. Behind him the smallest Viking returned to work, having stopped to ogle the stranger as well. Gobber frowned, " _They couldn't have that now, could they?_ " he thought worriedly.

"Hiccup, I think we're good enough for today, we're just about ready for the beasties, why not get to know Mira here and show her around!" He suggested, catching the boy on his hook hand and thrusting him out the door, heedless of his protests.

"Gobber!" He gave one final breath of frustration before awkwardly turning around to face the only one on Berk shorter than he was. He didn't want to be anywhere near the monster that Snotlout swore had nearly taken his whole arm, but the girl with the baby refused to move away from it.

"Um, welcome to Berk." He said unnecessarily, clapping his hands and throwing his gaze around for some topic.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but we've got hiking, fishing, and a charming view of the sunsets." He shuffled uncomfortably close to the animal, darting away as soon as he could and taking a position on her left. There was probably something to be said about using a girl with a baby as a shield but as his father wasn't around to say it, he didn't think it was that important at the moment.

"I went for a ride yesterday, the forest is very nice, and I saw the sunset, but I haven't had a chance to do much fishing yet." She spoke back to him. She nearly stumbled when he came to an abrupt halt, staring at her as though she'd spoken another language. He looked as though he hadn't expected any sort of reply.

"Naagaaa!" Betty's squeal startled them both. Mira smiled and swung her around so now she was lying against her older sister's chest. She babbled some more in the way of small babies, falling asleep as they began walking again. Whatever had surprised Hiccup earlier seemed to have faded now, and he continued talking.

"There's only one big problem." He took in her questioning look and answered. "We've got these pests, see, they come around every once in a while."

"Pests? Like rats?" Mira asked.

"Dragons, actually," He corrected softly. Automatically he stiffened, awaiting a blow that would never come.

"I already knew about the dragons. I've never seen one before though." She chose not to mention his expression, which brought to mind of a fish on dry land.

"Killing a dragon is everything here." He told her as they walked by the center of the village. From there they could see the Great Hall, which was their final destination.

"It means you're one of _us._ " They didn't say anything else until they got to the Hall, and then it was only for her to ask if he was sure it was alright for Windstreak to go inside. They got some food and settled down to eat, neither feeling much like talking.

"How old are you? I'm thirteen." She asked, having been unable to figure it out herself.

"Fourteen, and you're only thirteen and you're taking care of your brothers and sister all by yourself?" Mira nodded. Her mouth full of the delicious mutton stew he had recommended.

"I'm used to it. I'd normally watch them while my parents focused on bringing in the catch." She informed him.

"Well, you didn't really come at the best of times. The big Freeze is almost here and then we have winter. Then Devastating Winter, then Almost Spring, then we have two weeks of spring before summer starts." He said this all in his sarcastic nasal drawl. Mira wasn't sure what to make of this. She'd always known only the four seasons.

"Uh, so, is there anything you really want to see?" He asked in a way that implied he would much rather prefer her answer to be no.

"No, but thank you for the offer, it's around noon now, so I think I'll do some fishing before finding my brothers." She waved to him from atop her steed, kicking her into a canter. They'd start the real ride once they were out of town.

She caught twelve river fish within the next few hours, and after another hair raising ride returned to the village to find her brothers. They must still be with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but everyone she asked seemed to go a bit pale and stocky before listing several places she could try. Eventually she found them by the forest line that came up to the smithy. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been trying to start a fire.

"Hi Mira!" Her brothers clambered to greet her, darting between the mare's hooves. Windstreak stood with utmost patience in order to avoid stepping on the human foals.

"Hey Mira, we were just about to start a fire!" Tuffnut waved to her, his flapping arm resembled a sail in a fierce gale.

"You could join us if you want!" He pushed his sister down when she started making kissing noises behind him. Mira waited a moment, but it seemed they had forgotten about them in favor of wrestling with each other.

"They keep doing that." Joe told her, obviously confused.

"They _like_ it." Jon whispered back to her. They both looked positively awestruck, as if the notion had never occurred to them. Honestly, it had never really occurred to Mira either, but as always she played the part of the all-knowing older sister, and gathered her brothers to take them home.

The next day she scaled the fish, chopping up some guts and chunks for the cats and then cutting the meat into strips for smoking. She built a good fire on the beach and watched the smoke curl around the catch. Now she shrugged off her outer clothes again, and waded in to her waist so she could draw in the traps. She tested them, tugging them lightly to see if they had a catch. Three of them did, and she brought them up, leaving the other two where they lied on the ocean floor. Four lobsters looked up at her, reaching out with pincers to grab tender skin.

She probably wouldn't get many more lobsters with winter almost there. They'd be going into hibernation until spring, and spring was a long time coming here. It took many hours for the fish to be done smoking, and by that time she had nicely boiled two of the lobsters. One she shared with her family and the other one she wrapped up to be eaten for dinner.

She continued on this way for a week before the ice set in. Now she bundled the boys in their new Viking-winter style clothes, and heated Betty's blankets by the fire every morning. She used some yak hair that she had traded some lobster for to make mittens, scarves and to line the inside of their boots. She didn't have enough for hats, but Ruff and Tuff's mother had given the boys her own twin's baby helmets, so the boys' ears were kept warm.

She was just sitting the boys down, trying to get them to eat their greens, when a knock sounded on the door. She put Betty in her basket and opened it up, shivering against the sudden icy blast as a gale suddenly rocked the ship on the water.

"Hello there lassie, I'm Mulch, this here's Bucket." The short rotund man from before and the man wearing the bucket on his head!

"We came here because we heard you got animals that catch mice and rats." Bucket said excitedly. He was almost bouncing up and down.

"Cats do catch mice and such things, um," She craned her neck to look at the room behind her. "Why don't you two come in and get warm, I know it's a bit of a walk from your farm isn't it?" They gratefully accepted her invitation and she got out two more plates for the last of the lobster.

"Oh yum, I never had this before!" Bucket smiled, digging in to his food right away.

"I'm not likely to get anymore lobsters for some time. They sleep all winter long, so I can't catch them." She had only caught three more since that first big catch.

"Well, listen here Mira." Mulch started, having finished half his food already. "We've been having problems lately; rats get into the grain bags that we use to feed the chickens. Now, we heard from Jorgenson who heard from Thorston who heard from their twins, that you've got a female getting ready to have her babies."

"If we could trade for one of the babies, that'd clear out our problem in no time!" He finished, digging back into the food, lest it grow cold.

"Baby cats are called kittens, you know they won't be able to leave their mama until they're four or five weeks old though, don't you?" She informed them. The kittens had already been born last night. They were down in the hold, nestled in some old cloths she had thrown away.

"Aw, is five weeks very long, Mulch?" Bucket pouted. "I want a baby cat!"

"Quiet down, Bucket. Are you five years old?" Mulch scolded him. "You can't take the baby from its mother before its ready." He turned back to the girl, "Can we have a look at them though, just so Bucket here can decide which one he wants?"

"Alright, they're down in the hold right now." She told the boys that they could go and play with Ruffnut and Tuffnut now, since they'd eaten all their food, and then put Betty in her sling. Mira shows them where Silverwhiskers nested along with her kittens.

"Aww, look at their wee faces Mulch!" Bucket cooed when he saw the four little kittens. He picked up one that was nearly solid black except for a white crown on her forehead and hind feet. "This one Mulch, oh look at it!"

"That one's a girl, Bucket." Now he turned to Mira to begin negotiating. "One of our hens managed to hide a clutch of eggs from us. How about in exchange for the kitten when it's grown we give you the nine chicks."

That was how Mira learned that everyone on Berk owned some animals, not just those who lived on farms. The ones who worked the farms took care of the animals in exchange for some goods, and all the animals wore leather collars with small metal plates that had the mark of whoever owned the creature. Mira agreed to trade for the nine chicks, who would not be layers for a year, when the crowned kitten was old enough to leave her mother.

What followed were more Vikings, eager to stave off the lesser pests with her small animals. A woman who introduced herself as Phlegma was revealed to be Astrid's mother, and traded some boar's meat for an orange tabby kitten. Mira began putting little rope collars on the kittens to show other Vikings if it had been claimed yet or not.

Another young woman came by, this one toting around a small boy not but a year older than her brothers came by, and offered to trade her son, although she was talked down to a lamb that had been the runt of its litter. That woman got the white kitten with black fur on his feet and tail. Mira asked Mulch and Bucket to look after the lamb for her, and commissioned a handful of collar plates from Gobber in exchange for the last kitten, which was mostly brown save for some white on the sides that looked a bit like tiny flames.

Winter had settled in by the time the kittens were grown enough to leave Silverwhiskers. She had already dropped off Gobber's kitten, which he'd named Flecks, and Gustav's mother's kitten, now named Muddypaws. Now she knocked on Phlegma's door, trying to keep the wriggling kittens from jumping to the ground and running away.

"Mira?" Astrid answered the door.

"I brought the kitten your mother wanted." Mira held up the orange ball of fluff, who managed to swipe her hand and draw a pearl of blood.

"Oh right, she said you'd be by soon and told me to stay here so I could give you the boar's meat." She let Mira inside and unhooked a large shank from the ceiling. Mira taught her how to butter cat's paws so by the time the cat licked itself clean it would accept its new home. Astrid thanked her and Mira awkwardly tied the wrapped up shank to Windstreak's saddle horn.

Now she only had Mulch and Bucket's kitten to deliver, and rode to their farm north of the village. They were waiting for her, and showed her the lamb that had started putting on weight and the nine chicks, all yellow and soft. The kitten was named Crown.

* * *

 **I'll update at 8: 00 pm today. Review or Favorite**


	3. The Blood Ground of Vikings

**Chapter 3: The Blood Ground of Vikings**

Devastating winter was now upon them, and she learned why it was so devastating. The first storm caught her by surprise. The blizzard lasted for two days. Their ship rocked on the small waves, sometimes crashing into the dock. When it was over Windstreak was half frozen and the ship had taken on some water. Thankfully, Mulch and Bucket came by to check on her after the storm and pointed her in the direction of Fishguts, a shipwright.

First he inspected the damage to the hulls, and the stall that she wanted to make warmer for her horse. Finally they set down for some negotiating. He could repair the hulls easily and only asked for a kitten from Silverwhiskers' next litter, and she agreed on the deal. The stall was harder though, because it had been added onto the ship later when they first got Windstreak, and the wood was old. He advised her to have Windstreak moved to one of the farms and to put a collar on her, although everyone on the island knew who owned the only horse on Berk.

Mira hated to be far off from Windstreak, even if it was only a fifteen minute hike to Mulch and Bucket's farm, but she needed to do what was best for her valiant steed. She slipped the collar around her throat and arranged to return three chicks in exchange for Windstreak's housing. She didn't really need very many chickens anyway.

In the second week of Devastating Winter, she saw her first dragon. A raid had come upon them. Mira woke to crying children. She raced to the deck and watched in fear as the great lizards flew overhead, setting fire to all that moved in their quest for food.

They set fire to the deck and mast. Mira screamed her outrage and raced back and forth, fighting the blaze. One dragon, blue and green spotted with the air of some sort of bird, landed on the deck and looked at her with one beady eye. Mira, still firmly in the clutches of her fury and knowing her siblings were still below, trapped by the flames, tossed a bucket of water at the thing's head.

It squawked, breathed a few more flames, and retreated when Mira took up an oar in an attempt to brain it. A Viking had seen the commotion and got some friends to race down to her aid, they caught the beast and dragged it off, talking about some sort of training.

"Are you alright?" Stoick asked. He'd been one of the ones to race down. He had knocked the dragon out with one punch and then helped her put out the fires. The damage wasn't too bad, although she would have to replace the sail and maybe the mast.

"Just a few burns," She answered, still trying to catch her breath. "So that was a dragon?"

"Aye, a Deadly Nadder. You're lucky it wasn't worse." He told her.

"M-Mira?" They both turned around. At the door to the cabin stood her brothers, Joe was carrying Betty, who was sniffling. Mira took a long look at them, knelt on one knee, and opened her arms. They were soon filled with scared children, asking her what was going on and if the scary monsters would come back.

Mira was able to finally coax them back to bed, but the sky had already started to brighten up and she needed to see about repairs. Fishguts could replace the mask easily, and he asked for no payment. After a dragon attack the only thing anyone wanted to trade for was another pair of helping hands to pass up tools for repairs.

Windstreak got a good workout, lugging timber from the forest. A strong Viking could carry a large log without a problem, but Windstreak could cart five or six of them in one trip. Her ship was repaired in no time and she learned why nearly everyone on Berk had wood working experience. There were a lot of repairs to see to before the next storm.

After that first surprise winter Mira learned it was better to bundle up the kids and catch the cats and bring them to the Great Hall. It was warmer, everyone could pull their food in bad times, and they weren't forever being bashed against the docks. Once, near the end of the season, the barns were destroyed and the animals had to come in with them.

"Hey Mira, how have you been doing?" Tuffnut asked her during one of the storms.

Devastating winter was just about over, but it seemed to be doing its best to get every last soul it could.

"Hello Tuffnut, not too badly, I didn't have to chase Quickdash high and low to bring him here this time." Mira looks at the male cat. He seemed to have finally understood that it was warmer in the Great Hall, although he still preferred the ship on any other day.

"So you're Mira, I've got a bone to pick with you!" The speaker was an old man leaning heavily on a walking stick. He had warts and wrinkles and only three teeth. Beside him was an equally disgusting sheep, with ragged and dirty wool.

"Is there a problem I can help you with?" She asked, trying to think if she had ever offended this old man before. She sternly scolded herself to stop from staring at his rotted teeth.

"There had better be!" He cursed, spitting on the floor.

Jon made a gagging sound and retreated to his brother's side, as if the gob was poisonous.

"Those dang cats of yours start yowling all hours of the day and night, I won't have it!" he complained.

"Most of the cats belong to other villagers now, and only the female ones yowl." She informed him. "They do it because they're adults now and are going into heat." Silverwhiskers was pregnant again, still in the early stages though.

"There isn't anything I can do about it, I'm afraid." She said as she holds her baby sister close while the old man cursed and made some noises but most of the people ignored him.

The cats had begun proving their worth in keeping the small pests away. Mulch and Bucket in particular claimed they had only lost half the usual amount of feed, and that was mostly due to Bucket. The other farmers were clamoring for kittens of their own.

"Uh, hey, Mira," She looked up from where she was feeding Betty to see Hiccup. They hadn't talked much since the day of the tour, even though she sometimes did see Gobber when she went to the smithy.

"My dad, you know, the chief, wanted me to come over and talk to you about getting a cat." He said uncomfortably.

Mira hadn't immediately known that Stoick was Hiccup's father. It seemed amazing to her that a man with dragon's blood could have a boy with bird's blood. She had never mentioned it, of course, but it seemed sometimes that everyone else was of the same opinion.

"Well, Silverwhiskers is pregnant again, she's due in another couple months." She informed him. "She's likely to have anywhere between 2 and 8 kittens this litter, and I've already promised one to Fishguts. I'll save one for you, but you can't have one until its five weeks old, that's when they can safely leave their mama."

"Right, right," Hiccup rubs the back of his neck.

She couldn't tell if he was really listening. He was staring in Astrid's direction, where she was teasing Crookshanks into standing on his hind legs and fighting for a fish. Maybe it wasn't his dad who wanted the cat, maybe it was Hiccup.

"So… what do you want to trade for a kitten?" He asked, coughing. Astrid had wandered over to a group of bigger Vikings who were sharing stories of dragon raids.

"I can't read. Could you teach me, since we're stuck inside most of the time anyway?" She asked. A fisherman's daughter didn't need to know how to read, but most Vikings could read now and she wanted to as well, even if it wasn't much use.

"Sure, I guess, but that seems pretty small." Now whenever a storm picked up the two would sequester a table and he'd walk her through the different letters. On clear days she would quiz herself on what she knew, and by the start of Almost Spring she could recognize simple words and sentences.

Fishguts came by and picked one of the five kittens to be given to him when it was old enough. He'd chosen a kitten with smoky fur and jokingly thought to name him Ashbiter. Stoick was the one who came by and chose a ginger female. More Vikings came for the other three, each anxious to be rid of their pests.

Spitelout, Snotlout's father, chose a male tabby. Mrs. Thorston picked the gray female. The Ovesdale's oldest daughter decided she wanted the last solid black kitten. Now Mira was that much richer, now having a goat, one laying hen, and another lamb.

With the snow starting to melt everyone was getting ready for planting season. Mira was back to work with Windstreak, fishing in her spare time and even setting out lobster traps. With a few months to her name Mira was now considered to be a true member of the Berkian society, and was gifted with a helmet to celebrate it. She made sure to wear it every day, to show everyone how thankful she was that she had been accepted. She was even getting used to the chilly weather, though she doubted she'd ever bare her arms again.

With the return of lobsters, came the return of Mildew. He demanded that she haul his cabbage seeds for him in the afternoon, rather than the mornings she usually ran. Afternoons, in her fair opinion, were for fishing and riding, not working, but she accepted without complaint. He complained the whole time, and somehow roped her into helping him plant and into cleaning out his sheep's wool before she could escape. By that time the sun was ready to set, and she had no opportunity for riding that day, so she returned Windstreak to her new stable, found the boys, and went home.

Hiccup hadn't been kidding when he said spring only lasted for two weeks. It seemed Berk was a land of extremes, and that included temperature. Mira shed her winter coat and went now in only her blue spring dress, though by now it was shorter than was mannerly. If anyone from her old life could see her, oh how they'd all roar at her immodesty!

Mira now had eggs to look forward to for breakfast, and began making turnovers too. She could trade them for things like yak milk, which was alright once one got over the slightly bitter after taste. She grew comfortable in her life, and even the occasional dragon raid couldn't douse her contentment. They mostly stayed away from the docks, since they were after the livestock.

Although she couldn't simply stay indoors anymore, she was fourteen now, and apparently that meant she could join the small Vikings in Fire Duty. Her first night was spent more in trying to put out her own dress than a house, but she learned to be as fast as the horse she rode. When the horn blew in the middle of the night she would dress fast and give her brothers strict instructions to stay out of sight.

What was it the priests used to preach about to her? Fire and brimstone, they said, all of Hel was made of Fire and Brimstone. Mira grabbed two buckets and filled them at the well. Her hair wasn't braided, only pulled back tight to keep it out of the way. She yelped when a Gronckle nearly crushed her, and splashed some water on the Hofferson house.

The air was hot and tight. She caught sight of the teenage Vikings from time to time, running around and trying to fight the fires same as her. She even caught a glimpse of Hiccup, which surprised her. She hadn't seen him in a raid before this.

He was being chased by a dragon. The sight brought her up short for a moment. She tossed her head like a startled mare, sprinting forward to try to help. Hiccup had taught her how to read Norse, and he'd given her a tour of Berk. He didn't deserve to be eaten.

"Away from him you lumbering oaf!" She spat as she lunged for the beastie. It roared in confusion, possibly wondering if the small thing wrenching its wings shut was sick or insane, then crashed to the ground. Hiccup stopped running, gasping for breath and calling for help.

Stoick saw Mira wrestle the beast to the ground, downing the dragon, and saw his son in blasting range of its mouth. He grabbed his hammer and slung it at the beast, which stopped struggling and lay dead beneath his blow.

"Are you alright?" He gruffly asked the spit of a girl. She looked surprised, shocked that she had attacked the dragon and saved his son's life.

"Still breathing, chief." She assured him. He nodded and turned to look at his son. The raid was dying down now. The losses weren't so bad, only two sheep lost this time.

"Hiccup, do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was? If that beast had rolled over, Mira would be dead right now, not _it_!" He bellowed, attracting the attention of the other Vikings.

"I-I was just-just…" Hiccup stuttered, unable to look his father in the eye. "Trying to help." Stoick sighed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to the meeting of the Chiefs of the Shivering Shores, so stay out of trouble until I get back." Now he turned back to Mira, who was still recovering with her hands on her knees.

"Good work in downing that dragon, but next time call for someone else's help." She nodded wordlessly and he walked away to take stock of the damage to the housing.

"Thanks for…you know." She blinked at Hiccup, for a moment unsure what he meant. Realization drew her eyes back to the carcass beside her. Dead, with blood still dripping from the head, she shivered.

"Saving your life? Wasn't a problem," She contested easily. She eyed him now, inspecting him for injuries. "You're not hurt?"

"Psshh, no I'm fine!" He laughed. "You know me, they wouldn't know what to do with all _this._ " She couldn't help the giggle at the cute pose he established. His pout did not help matters.

"I have to be going now, Joe and Jon will be worried and Betty will need changing." She straightened up, ignoring the twinge of her back from where she'd fallen off the beast when Stoick's hammer struck.

"Right, then, see ya!" He waved as she trotted off, mane flying in the wind. It had come loose during the struggle.

Mira hadn't known that helping to take down a dragon earned her a share of the meat, hide, horns and fangs. Sven came by and congratulated her on helping to bring down her first dragon, mentioning that if she got a weapon for herself next time she might even kill one. She thanked him politely, though she was still a little stocky from last night. She resolved to see Phlegma about making the hide into clothes, and chose to make necklaces out of the fangs for her brothers.

This is what her old townsfolk had called Going Native. She was a fisherman, but she was also becoming a Viking and most of the time that seemed like a very fine thing to be. She decided that she _was_ going to get some sort of weapon. It had been terrifying, on the back of that dragon and desperately trying to keep it on the ground.

Gobber happily accepted some dragon fangs and some of the meat in exchange for making her a weapon, and asked what she wanted.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to be stuck on top of a dragon again like last night." She told him honestly. She noticed Hiccup's guilty grin and gave a careless shrug in reply. She'd do it again. She liked Hiccup better than a pile of ashes.

"Well, you haven't got much upper body strength, so I'd say a hammer or mace is out." Gobber said thoughtfully, before turning to his apprentice. "Hiccup, what sort of weapon would best suit Mira here."

"I don't know." He deadpanned, clearly not amused.

"Not good enough, Hiccup." Gobber lightly smacked him on the head. "Think about what sort of physical traits she has. She's not as brawny as some of our women, but she's a sight faster. Strong enough to hold back a dragon's wings, but not enough to throw a hammer the way Stoick did last night."

"So something smaller, since she's fast she doesn't need a lot of reach…how about an axe?" Hiccup guessed. Apparently it was the right answer, because Gobber clapped him on the back almost hard enough to make him fall on the floor.

"Good job Hiccup, an axe is just what she needs!" The blacksmith laughed. "Not a big war axe mind, not until she's got a bit more meat on her bones, but a smaller one for her to get a feel of the weapon for certain."

"We'll have it ready for you in a week, come pick it up then." She nodded, left the meat and a handful of fangs, and decided to do a bit of fishing.

"Mira, there you are!" Mira drew Windstreak to a stop and swiveled around to see Astrid jogging her way. The older girl had a big grin on her face and drew alongside.

"My mother told me that you helped Stoick the _Vast_ take down a dragon last night!" She swung her axe in her hand, miming delivering the final blow. "I've never done that before, but it must've been awesome! I saw you leaving the blacksmith's earlier but couldn't talk then, I was doing my chores. What weapon are you getting?"

"An axe," She answered.

"That's good that means when you get it _I_ can teach you how to use it, like a big sister!" Astrid nodded. "So how'd you take down that dragon?"

"Well, I saw it chasing Hiccup and didn't want him getting eaten, so I chased after them." She paused, retracing her steps last night. "We went by the Thorston house, and I vaulted over those boxes there like I do when I'm mounting Windstreak here. That got me on the dragon's back."

"Then, well, I was afraid it might cart me off to eat me instead, so I grabbed its wings and started pulling them closed so it couldn't fly." She stopped and delivered the fish she was carting to the storage rooms. "Hiccup noticed he wasn't getting chased anymore, and called for help, but I was busy trying not to get thrown off or crushed. Then Chief Stoick _threw_ his hammer, all the way from the tower there to where we were." She pointed to a patch of gravel by the side of the road. The body had been moved already, and she had a portion of it waiting to be used back home.

"Gronckles are the dumbest of the dragons, but they're big and heavy." Astrid informed her, as if she had never known this before. "Most bladed weapons will bounce off the hide; you need something heavy and blunt to do any real damage." She hadn't known that part.

"If you had an axe and did that jumping thing again, you could probably swing your arm around and get the underside of the neck. That's where the armor is the weakest." They both looked up to see Fishlegs standing awkwardly nearby. Evidently he hadn't meant to speak up, as he looked just as surprised as they did.

"I will keep that in mind if ever I feel the urge to wrestle another Gronckles to the ground." She promised him. He still sometimes came to the beach when she was setting her traps or drawing them in.

"My dad saw the whole thing. He says people are starting to call you Mira the Quick." She latched onto the name, the title. Mira the Quick sounded like the heroine in a fanciful tale, the star of an adventure!

"That's the first of us to get a _title_!" Astrid praised her, reaching up on tip toes so she could pat her sister-in-arms on the back.

* * *

 **Okay, I will update tomorrow because I feel like posting early.**


	4. The Rise and the Fall

**Chapter 4: The Rise and the Fall**

Astrid was true to her word about the lessons. She ambushed Mira as soon as she walked out of the forge with axe in hand, and dragged her to a clearing in the forest where they could practice. She showed her younger sister-in-arms how to hold the axe, and taught her techniques to strengthen her arms. The hardest of those, and the ones Mira hated the most, was to lie oneself flat on the ground and hold one's body straight while pushing up with the arms. She could only do four but Astrid did twenty while still giving her instruction about axe care.

Luckily, dragons didn't seem too bothered to attack except in the early morning hours, and they experienced no droughts. Her brothers seemed to think this was a sad thing though, for they had already composed a catchy poem about Mira's future victories.

 _Mira the Quick is her name_ _  
 _she's also known as dragon's bane_  
 _she'll fight them up and down the lane_  
 _bringing dragons pain!__

They loved to waltz up and down the village, singing it at the top of their lungs. They'd even gotten some other kids in on it. The adults would tease her whenever she showed up with their deliveries, asking how many she'd brought down now. When Stoick came back from his meeting even he gave a short barking laugh when he heard the stanza.

It seemed that with having helped to bring down a dragon, even if she hadn't killed it herself, Mira was now considered a full adult in the eyes of the Vikings. If someone caught her practicing with her axe they'd give tips on footing, and new mothers would come up asking for tricks for babies and making arrangements to share babysitting duties with each other.

The only downside was the sudden bolstering of Tuffnut's crush on her, which she was totally clueless on dealing with. And since he was friends with her brothers, she could always count on seeing him at least once a day. He asked her on dates, got in fights on her behalf, and had developed a habit of bringing her flowers which was awfully sweet of him but he always gave them to her while reciting poetry he had written himself, usually in front of the rest of the village.

"I just don't know how to get him to _stop,_ or to at least do it in private instead of in the middle of the village." She complained to her training teacher. Astrid was teaching her basic grappling moves today, and Mira had already wound up pinned to the floor eight times. Even as she thought this, Astrid managed to hook her left leg again and brought them both down, knocking the breath from her lungs for the fourth time that day.

Astrid patiently waited for Mira to stop wheezing before pulling her to her feet. _She_ thought the whole thing was hilarious, and spent the better part of that morning laughing at Tuffnut's latest lyrics. Mira didn't think the poem was all that bad, it was even flattering, but she _was_ uncomfortable with him doing it in public. He didn't seem to understand why she was so embarrassed either, and was now of the opinion that his poetry was slowly _wooing_ her.

"Just tell him his poetry stinks!" She suggested unhelpfully.

"I don't want to be rude." Mira frowned. It was something they didn't really agree on. Astrid was a Viking, born and raised, and had difficulty understanding the concept of rudeness. Mira had been raised in the south though, and sometimes she couldn't let go of the mannerisms of her hometown. If anyone had been giving out flowers or reciting poetry in public there the townsfolk would have a few choice words about _propriety_ for them.

She didn't even want to _try_ explaining about propriety to Vikings. They never had any compunctions of being affectionate or violent in public. The violence was more common, but couples kissed in plain sight and there _was_ the occasional problem with Snotlout and rain. She _still_ couldn't look him in the eye!

"That's your problem, Mira." Astrid began, directing her to start doing more of those darned push-ups. "You're too _nice_ unless someone threatens your siblings or your animals. Tuffnut's not doing either of those, so you're at a loss." It was completely unfair that she could do so many push-ups and still have the breath for speech.

"He's bigger than you are though, so if it really bothers you, just tell me and _I'll_ deal with him." Mira shook her head. Tuffnut wasn't really hurting anyone and it didn't seem fair that he'd be penalized for trying to be nice.

"Just keep it in mind. Now, show me that you can get closer to the target with your axe than last time." Mira groaned goods naturedly, but jumped to her feet to obey. Anything was better than more push-ups.

Well, at least she thought so until they got back to the village on their way to the Great Hall for a bite to eat and Tuffnut met them there.

"Mira, hey! I brought you some purple flowers! Purple's your favorite color!" He'd found this out from her brothers earlier, who seemed to be in total approval of his plan to someday marry their sister. She blushed prettily, no normal Viking girls ever blushed, "And now, a poem for milady!"

" _Pretty blue eyes, an awesome glare_ _  
 _Strong enough to wrestle a bear_  
 _Long black hair and a helmet with horns_  
 _She never ever scorns!"__

"Oh, Tuffnut, t-that was very, um," Astrid's laughter was not helpful in the very least. Oh and her brothers were _smiling_ at her and Tuffnut had gone to so much _effort._

"Awesome, I know." He nodded modestly. "I'll bet you're falling for me now!" He gave her the flowers and walked off, followed by her little brothers and leaving the lady wanting more. He was so cool.

"Pfft, ha!" Ruffnut was groaning from laughing too hard. "You should've seen the faces he made while he was trying to come up with the last two lines! I thought he was going to explode!"

"Looks like the love birds are at it again." One Viking commented with a teasing smile.

"Leave her alone, Ruffnut." Astrid growled, taking her little sister and leading her away from the amused masses until her blush could die down. Only _she_ was allowed to tease Mira.

"He's never going to stop, is he?" She moaned, still holding the purple flowers he'd put in her hands. They did look nice, she could put them in a mug on the dining table, and the poem _really_ wasn't _that_ bad, and as always rather flattering even.

"Oh Astrid, what do I do if he tries to _kiss_ me?" She asked, mildly horrified.

"Then you deck him, obviously." The older Viking girl shrugged.

"I'm being serious, Astrid!" She protested.

"So am I." Mira was expecting the punch that followed, and very carefully did _not_ rub the new bruise. It only incited further blows to that region. "You're just _too_ nice, Mira."

There was another raid that night. Mira groaned, as once again she had untied her hair before going to sleep, intending to brush it the next morning. She tied it back out of her face and instructed her brothers to stay inside, as always. Unless of course the ship caught fire, in which case they were told to run to the docks and hide.

She grabbed her axe and helmet on the way out and joined the teens in getting water to fight the fires. Luckily there was no call to leap onto the backs of fire breathing lizards, although she did have a close call with a Hideous Zippleback, a two headed dragon. She had luckily doused the head that sparks the green gas and gotten out of the way when some Vikings came to subdue it.

Hiccup did get into trouble again though, and there was nothing she could've done to prevent it. Apparently he'd been trying to save some sheep, and knocked over a bunch of barrels. The barrels had tripped up some Vikings, and Mira had narrowly avoided the same fate by bounding over them. The Vikings that had fallen had previously been carrying some sheep and goats to safety. The dragons took them.

She winced in sympathy when Stoick scolded him very publicly. Hiccup was meant to stay inside the house or the forge during a raid, and he'd broken the rules again. The dragons got away with a lot more livestock this time though, eight sheep and three goats. Astrid managed to find her before going home, having heard of the accident and wanting to make sure the dragons hadn't made off with her little sister-in-arms.

Repairs were needed again the next day, and she chafed when calls of lovebirds and dragon's bane filled the air. By the time she could give Betty over to Nolip, Gustav's mother, for her turn at babysitting Mira was ready to scream if it were not entirely rude. Windstreak was tired, but she loved a good run just as much as Mira did, and they were off.

She galloped down animal trails, jumping fallen trees and leaping over creek beds. They wove between the trees, as wild as the forest itself. Nothing could stop them, nothing could stand against them. They rose and fell on a tide of passion, of adventure. She was leading an army into battle against the dragons; she was staring into the eye of a great storm at sea!

And then part of the ground broke away, and she was falling.

Mira quivered on the ground for some time, listening to the mare's whinnies that carried down to wherever she was. Her right leg hurt, badly, and she was having a bit of trouble breathing and moving in general. She whimpered weakly as she tried to move her arm out from under body. She was hurt, on the far side of the island.

And Windstreak had been with her.

Her eyes shot open in the darkness that wasn't really dark. A shaft of light fell around her, from wherever she'd fallen from. Cautiously, she turned her head, trying to see above her. Windstreak's head was poking through the opening, blocking most of the light. She whinnied down to her misplaced foal, but seemed unhurt.

"Get help, please." She whispered, unsure if the mare could even hear her let alone understand. The horse disappeared from the hole. Mira was eleven years old and alone in a hole. But she couldn't stay there. She had no way of knowing when help would come, or if they'd even be able to find her. She needed to figure out how badly she was hurt, and if there was a way out.

Sitting up hurt too much, so she had to settle for rolling over which hurt almost as bad. Now on her back and able to breathe easier she figured out her nose was broken, which was why she tasted blood and couldn't breathe. Nothing she could do about it now, and it had mostly stopped bleeding anyway, so she tried to get a good look around her hole.

It was big and dark, that was all she could tell from her prone position. Well, this wasn't doing any good. What was it Astrid was always saying after she'd knocked down Mira for the tenth time in a day? No pain, no gain? Well, she was in a considerable amount of pain, so now it was time to see what she could get out of it.

She found she could sit up if she used the wall, and did so. Now she looked at her leg, and felt faintly ill. The ankle was swollen, but it was the calf that she felt was broken. It was twisted, and was the source of the greatest bit of her pain. She had a broken leg and nose, in a hole on the other side of Berk, and no one knew where she was. Well, things could only get better from there.

The wall had handholds. And it sloped, given it was steep but it was still a slope. The only problem was that the wall in question was on the _other_ side of the floor, and she had a broken leg. She had a bit of rope, and her axe, but not much else.

Mira managed to stand using the wall she was leaning against, and more or less hopped on one foot to the other wall by circling the hole. From there she had to drag herself up with her arms and other leg, slowly. By the time she reached half way her arms had started shaking, but the slope began getting easier at this point, and she could see a tree.

Awkwardly, she tied the rope to her axe handle, and threw it. It stuck in the trunk, and she tugged the rope a few times, gingerly testing it against her weight. It held. Now she just needed to pull herself out of there.

Getting up was difficult, but doable, and she gratefully collapsed on the ground. It had broken right in front of them and Windstreak had balked, trying to stop from falling in headfirst. Mira had gone end of end over the mare's head, and must've landed on her bad leg. Windstreak was nowhere to be seen, which was too bad. Mira needed a ride home.

Night had fallen when the rescue party found her. Gobber carried her over one shoulder while Windstreak worriedly lipped at her hair and clothes. She explained what had happened, and he told her she must've galloped over a weak part of the Earth and caused it to break open, and she was lucky she hadn't hit her head worse than breaking her nose.

She was covered in blood, tired, and would now have a crooked nose. So no, she wasn't happy when she was taken to Gothi's house to be healed up and then carried home. Phlegma was the one who brought her brothers and sister home to her, and they all tried behaving the best they could for her since she was hurt.

Perhaps the worst part about being injured, beyond having to rely on Astrid to work with Windstreak, was the fact she now could never escape Tuffnut, and by association, Ruffnut. Five and a half weeks later she welcomed freedom, celebrating her mobility _and_ Betty's, who had begun crawling and was now into everything all the time.

Windstreak seemed glad to have her back on her back. And Astrid worked her even harder in training now, payment she said for making her worry. Mira groaned, wishing she could break her leg again to escape the push-ups. Knowing Astrid would probably kill her if she tried.

She helped again in dragon raids, darting between fires and trying to put them out. Hiccup came outside again, her first night back, but this time he only distracted some Vikings. Everyone quickly forgot about Hiccup in favor of the new threat that had revealed itself.

"IT'S BACK!" Someone screamed. A high pitched whine filled the air, and the tower exploded in purple fire. People scrambled to find cover, and Mira only narrowly avoided a falling piece of burning timber. This dragon had only showed up once or twice, and no one had even really seen it. It came, it blasted, it vanished, and that was more terrifying than anything else.

The dragons seemed to rally in the confusion. Mira yelped and tried tossing her water buckets to distract a Nadder from taking some sheep. It rounded on her, roared, and began the chase. Mira did not stand her ground, though she did draw her weapon. She darted away, rounding around one of the torches to come up behind the beast, which was apparently a mistake. She was nearly gutted by some spines.

Still, her axe struck its wing and its pained roar called the attention of some nearby Vikings. They saw Mira retrieve her axe and dodge a pillar of fire. She ducked under the beast, coming up in front of it, but the creature had eyes only on the sides of its head, and could not see her. They cheered when they saw her about to strike another blow but the cheers got the Nadder's attention and it moved. It swiped the human girl with its tail, knocking her into the torch. The Vikings were furious and rushed to her aid, and then the dragon was dead.

"It was thanks to Mira the Quick, you know. She got its wing so it couldn't fly away!" People began saying.

"You should've seen the way she danced around the beast, why if she'd been only a mite faster _she_ would've taken its head!" Someone said the very next day.

"She got some spines from it, I heard, and the hide from its wings." One mother began discussing the uses of wing hide. Her brothers' song had a new stanza.

 _Mira the Quick is clever as a mink_ _  
 _There and back in just a wink_  
 _didn't give the Nadder time to think_  
 _There and gone in just a blink__

Mira was able to finally make herself a new dress, and a breast band for her now developing bosom. Astrid congratulated on her victory and began complaining about how Mira was younger but at this rate _she'd_ get to kill a dragon first. Mira hadn't been thinking about glory when she'd attacked the dragon. She'd been thinking of a long cold winter, and how the wool from the sheep made it so much easier. And then she'd been thinking of how much she really didn't feel like dying, thank you.

Tuffnut grew ever more amorous, even asking her out a couple of times though he usually got distracted by fighting with his sister. Other boys began taking an interest in her too, but though Ruffnut thought his crush was hilarious she still fought beside him when someone thought to challenge his claim. Not many people wanted to face both twins at once.

"How you do it, I mean," Hiccup complained. She had come to the forge to have her axe sharpened and they'd gotten into a conversation about her supposed prowess.

"You make it look so easy. You've already taken down two dragons!" He ran the axe over the grinding stone again, checking the balance before shaking his head. Either at her luck or the balance, she wasn't sure.

"Well, the first time I was worried you might get hurt, and the second time I was thinking it might get the sheep." She never went out of her way to attack them, things just sort of happened. "On my first raid a Nadder actually landed on my ship, and I was terrified because my brothers and sister were inside and would be trapped by the flames."

"Aw… but man, everyone _loves_ you. You're the hottest topic on Berk!" He went on like she hadn't said anything. Mira sighed but smiled, Hiccup sometimes had trouble with listening. "If _I_ could do that, I'd _finally_ get some _respect._ "

"You would get people stopping to clap you on the back so hard that you bruise, teased about, and have small children write silly songs about you." She corrected him softly, knowing he wasn't listening anyway so she could say what she pleased.

"Someday I'm going to be out there." He told her firmly. "Killing a dragon is _everything_ here."

"I haven't killed one." She pointed out.

"Well yeah, but everyone _knows_ you're going to. It's only been luck so far that you haven't." She shook her head, accepted her newly sharpened axe, and bid him a good day before leaving. She was going fishing now, with Mulch and Bucket actually, and needed to drop Betty off at Nolip's house again.

* * *

 **I'll update tomorrow at 2: 00 pm**


	5. Discovery

**I update early because my big sister is forcing me to go to a mall. For all readers out there, it is not a Mira and Hiccup pairing. Mira will get a boyfriend in Dragon Riders Defenders of Berk but I won't tell you because it is a secret!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Discovery**

Mira was feeding Betty while her brothers eat their breakfast. Today was spring and Mira has to go to Mulch and Bucket's farm to help Windstreak to give birth to her foal. She allowed Joe and Jon to play with the Thorston Twins but they are not allowed to do what the Thorston twins do. She feared that they might cause trouble or worst.

Once Mira finished feeding Betty and her brothers finished their foods, they all went out. Mira handed Betty over to Phlegma. It was her turn to watch over Betty while she goes to Mulch and Bucket's farm. It took her a while but she finally made it to farm. She rushed over to the barn, where Windstreak was in. And saw Mulch and Bucket trying to help her give birth.

"Ah! Mira, thanks goodness you are here." Mulch said in relief.

Mira went over to Windstreak and pats her gently, Windstreak was panting heavily, "That's it girl…breath gently." Mira whispers.

Windstreak breathes in and out. Mira stayed with her horse for a while until for another few hours. Windstreak have given birth to healthy colt. He was brown with a white on his snout. Mira was happy to see the colt trying to walk carefully. Mira named him Spiritrunner because he has a running spirit when he grows. After Windstreak rested along with Spiritrunner, Mulch asked Mira to help them to collect eggs, milk and wool for the winter. Mira agrees because there were no errands to run. Mira helped Bucket collect the eggs, since he keeps forgetting which animals do their jobs. After an hour, Mira bid them a good day before went off to search for her brothers in. it didn't took her long, they were in the village watching Ruffnut and Tuffnut punching each other. She guesses that Tuffnut was making his _awesome_ poetry about her and Ruffnut made fun of him again. Phlegma came with a sleeping Betty. She gave her back to Mira and she thanks Phlegma for watching her. She then took her brothers back home when Ruffnut pushes Tuffnut on a wheelbarrow and it rolled to the ocean. Mira then saw Stoick at the docks looking for her. Once he saw her, he went over to her.

"Ah, Mira, there you are." He walks over to her.

"Is there something you need, Chief?" Mira puts Betty on her sling.

"I came here to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?"

"How would you like to join dragon training in Berk?"

Mira was surprise, is this mean that she has to train to defend her-self against dragons? She does need to increase her fighting skills in order to protect her siblings and also to defend herself from Astrid's ambush attacks. She agreed and was told the training will start tomorrow morning. Once she bid Stoick a good day, she started making dinner for her brothers and sister. She fed the cats with fish and her brothers eat lobsters and green. She then feeds Betty and changed her. She tucks her brothers to bed and she cradles Betty.

"Mira?" Joe looks at her sister.

Mira looks at him, "Yes Joe?"

"Are you going to fight dragons with the other teens?"

"Yes."

"Can me and Jon come?" he looks at her with big eyes hopefully, along with Jon.

"No." Mira gave them a warning look. Little brothers and Dragon Training don't mix.

Her brothers groaned in disappointment. They really wanted to come so they can watch their sister fight and also see their favorite Vikings, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They all went to bed while Mira prepared herself for training tomorrow.

On the next day, Mira woke up early and fed her siblings. She handed them to Phlegma. Apparently, everyone heard about Mira going to Dragon Training made them excited. If she completes her training then she will be great warrior! But Mira is only doing it for self defense. Swinging her axe on her shoulder, Mira sets of to the academy. Stoick told her the location yesterday before he left. It took a while to get there but she made. She saw the teens and surprisingly Hiccup was there. She guessed that he needed to learn self-defense too. Once she entered, everyone looks at her. Tuffnut grins before rushing over to her, "Mira! You made it!"

Mira backs away a bit, "Yeah, sorry I'm late. I have to drop off my siblings to Phlegma."

Gobber waddles over to her, "It's okay Mira, and it's a good a thing too because behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Gobber gestured the doors. Mira watches carefully when Gobber gestured each doors, "Deadly Nadder that Mira _captured_!" Gobber smiled proudly at Mira. Mira didn't captured it, she just defend herself against it.

"Speed 8, armor 16." Fishlegs said. Mira glanced at him. She doesn't know what that means.

"The Hideous Zippleback that Mira _captured._ " Again, Mira didn't capture that one.

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8, venom 12."

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber yells annoyed making Mira winced, "And the Gronckle." Gobber holds the lever for the cage.

Fishlegs whispered to Mira, "Jaw strength 8." Mira looks at him in disturbance.

"Wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked, looking a bit scared.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said before opening the cage.

The Gronckle came out and started chasing the teens. Mira and the others scattered, trying to avoid the Gronckle. Mira thinks that Gobber was crazy, letting a dragon attack them. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted…you're dead!" The Gronckle hits the wall before eating rocks. Mira was a bit curious on how did it eat those rocks without damaging its teeth.

"What's the first thing you'll need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor?" Hiccup guess.

"Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs added.

"A shield! / A shield?" Astrid and Mira said unison. Astrid answered while Mira guessed.

"Shield. Go!" Gobber yelled. The teens grabbed the shield they need. Hiccup had troubled with his but Gobber helped him. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Mira grabs hers and was ready. The twins were fighting over a shield with two skulls on fire.

"Let go of my shield!" Tuffnut yelled, pulling the shield.

"There are a million shields!" Ruffnut pulls the other end of the shield.

"Take that one. It has flower," Tuffnut glanced over to Mira dreamily. Mira dodged the Gronckle's tackle just in time, "Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said dreamily, not taking his eyes off of Mira. With him being distracted, Ruffnut yanks the shield off of him and hits it on his head, "Oops, this one has blood on it." Ruffnut grins happily.

The two fought for the shield but didn't notice the Gronckle flying towards them before firing its fire at them. The shield exploded and the twins fell on the floor dizzily, "Ruffnut! Tuffnut! You're out!" Gobber announced loudly.

"What?" they asked dizzily.

Mira felt sorry for them but continued to focus on the task in hand. She dodged the Gronckle when it tried to hit her. "Shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim! All dragons have a limited number of shots." Mira and the remaining teens started banging their shields.

"How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"5?" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrected.

"Correct, six!" Gobber yelled.

Fishlegs was pleased but was cut off when the Gronckle fired his shield making him defenseless. Gobber told him he's out and scurried away while screaming in fear. Gobber told them that the Gronckle has each shot for them. Mira counted two shots of the Gronckle. She notices Hiccup hiding behind a wooden wall. Gobber yelled him to come out but Hiccup almost got shot by the Gronckle.

" _Three down, three more to go._ " Mira thought.

Mira notices Snotlout trying to win Astrid's heart by coming to his home but in the end. Astrid dodges the fire of the Gronckle and it made Snotlout shield explode and also making Snotlout fall. Snotlout is out and there were two shot limits of the Gronckle now. Astrid was beside Hiccup. Unfortunately, Astrid moves away and the Gronckle attacked Hiccup. There was one shot limit in the Gronckle and Mira can't let Hiccup die on the first day in training. Mira watched as Hiccup was pinned on the wall by the Gronckle. She felt that moment when Hiccup was going to be killed by the first Gronckle that chased him few months ago. Mira throws her shield on the Gronckle to focus on her. As it did, it glared at Mira. It ignored Hiccup, giving him time to escape. Mira was at the Gronckle's opened caged. She held her axe high and was ready to strike. "Come and get me you fat oaf!" Mira yelled.

Roaring angrily, the Gronckle charges at Mira, Mira held her ground for a few seconds. Her heart was racing fast until she jumps out away. The Gronckle didn't have time to stop when it crashes inside its cage. Mira got up and pulls the lever to closes the cage doors shut. The Gronckle bangs at the cage, trying to get out so it can kill Mira. Mira was panting heavily. She heard Gobber clapping at her. "Good job Mira!" he praised, "The shield is also good in attack and remember. Dragons always, always go for the kill." He said it on Hiccup's face, "Right, all of you rest up. We have a meeting in the great hall tonight."

Mira just sigh and nodded before heading out. Not until the teens, minus Hiccup, congratulate her in her achievement. Mira went back to the village to pick her siblings up from Phlegma. Her brothers asked how her test went and asked if Ruffnut and Tuffnut were there. She answered and said she is going to the Great Hall for the meeting. The boys asked if they can come and Mira allowed it as long as they are behaved. Mira and her brothers entered just in time when the rain started pouring hard outside. They saw the teens minus Hiccup, were there sitting on one big table with Gobber. Tuffnut saw her and grinned, "Hey Mira! I saved you a sit!" Tuffnut pushed Ruffnut away so Mira can sit with him. The two started to fight while Mira sits with Astrid. Joe and Jon sit next to their favorite Viking teens, asking them about their training. Mira feeds Betty her food while Joe and Jon eat their cooked mutton. Hiccup came in wet. He didn't sit with the others because Snotlout took the space of the seat. Mira felt sorry for him as he sits on an empty table. Gobber explained the teens about their training today. Mira got a good score on hers. He then told the teens to read the Dragon Manual so they can learn all the dragons they need to know. Gobber left and the teens complained. Mira and Hiccup were the only ones that weren't complaining. Mira was very curious about the Dragon Manual. When the rest of the teen left, Mira and Hiccup were the ones here.

"So, should we read together?" Hiccup asked.

"That sounds nice but I have to take my siblings home first. I'll barrow it when you are done." Mira holds Betty close.

Mira takes her siblings home and put them to bed. Mira decided to go to the great hall to get the Dragon Manual from Hiccup. She got there and saw Hiccup leaving in a rush. He jumped when he saw Mira. "Gah! Mira, hey I…I was just going to give you the manual." He stuttered.

"Okay…where are you going?" Mira asked.

"I was heading home. The manual is in table." He said before rushing home, "Bye!"

Mira just blinked before entering the great hall. She saw the manual in the table. She sits down and started reading. Mira memorizes every dragon in the book. She was a bit curious about the Skrill but Mira went to a certain page that doesn't have a picture or information. "Night Fury," Mira whispered, "Speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy of lightning and death itself, never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you." Mira reads out. She was very confused about this mysterious dragon. Mira knows one person that can help her with this. She closes the manual and brings it with her. She went over to Fishlegs house. Mr. and Mrs. Ingerman were happy to see her and let her in. She asked Fishlegs about the Night Fury.

"I'm sorry, Mira, but Night Fury is total mystery to me." Fishlegs said, "There is no information about Night Fury for years."

Mira nodded in understanding before bid him a good day and went home. Mira was still curious about the Night Fury as well as the Skrill but she'll focus on her task, like being ready for tomorrow's training. Mira stopped when Gothi came to her. She scribbled something on the dirt saying that she needs Mira to collect herbs on the forest tomorrow. Mira understand her and will ask Gobber if it's okay for her to skip the class tomorrow.

Luckily, she was allowed to skip for the day since she did well yesterday. Her siblings stayed with Gothi since the other mothers were busy with their works. Mira got a list of herbs that Gothi needed. She got Windstreak and rides her to the deep part of the forest. There was a big river with a small waterfall. There were even lily pads there. She stopped Windstreak and she got off of her. Mira looks at the names of the herbs and started collecting them. Mira puts the herbs in separate baskets so they won't get mixed up. Then she decided to catch some fish, she took out a net from Windstreak's saddle and throws it on the river. The net caught ten river fishes then Mira felt something coming from the other side of the river. She looks at the other side to see a midnight black figure coming out from the undergrowth. It was a dragon! Mira shoat up and took out her axe while the dragon growls at her.

The dragon was half the size of Windstreak. Its head was broad, its huge mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. It was slender and had large paws with sharp curved claws that almost looked like talons. It had huge bat like wings. It had a long slender tail with two elegant tail fins on the end. Its shoulders, chest, and thighs are slender. Its eyes were sapphire blue like Mira's. Mira readied her axe. The two have a stare down until the dragon looks at the fishes in the river. Mira was getting suspense when the dragon came close to the river. Then the next thing Mira knew, the dragon fired a blue ball of fire like energy and made a small explosion. Mira yelp, losing her balance and landed on her bottom, her axe was fallen ten foot away. Windstreak let out a horse like scream as she runaway towards the other side of the forest. Mira looked at the black dragon to see six fishes on front of it. Mira eyes widen in realization. The dragon was fishing. The black dragon looks at Mira. Mira looks at it. Their sapphire blue eyes met. Mira was the first broke eyes contact when she saw a jumping fish next to her. The dragon was eyeing on the fish. Mira got up and the dragon growls at her. Mira carefully picks up the fish and shows it to the dragon. The dragon looks at Mira warily. Mira then throws the fish in front of it. As the fish landed in front to the dragon, the midnight black dragon then picks up the fish and swallowed it along with the others before turning away. But it stopped when it glanced over to Mira. Mira gulps as she stood tall. The dragon turns away before running towards the forest. Mira was left standing in shock and amazement. She thought dragons always go for the kill but this one…this one didn't.

Shaking her head, Mira picks up her axe and went after Windstreak and take her home before sundown. She just home she can find her and clear her head on what just happened. Luckily, Mira was able to find her horse and take her back to Mulch and Bucket's farm. She gives the herbs to Gothi and went to get her siblings. Gobber informed her that there will be campout at a watch tower. She brought her siblings because they need to eat dinner. Gobber was telling them his story. "And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole!" Gobber raised his hook, where his hand should be, "I saw the look on his face... I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

He shows them his peg leg. Joe and Jon awed at it. Mira shook her head as she feeds Betty her milk. Mira was sitting next to Astrid and Snotlout. Her brothers were sitting with Ruff and Tuff. "Isn't it weird to think your hand was inside a dragon?" Fishlegs said. "Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from inside by crushing his heart."

"That isn't possible." Mira said.

"I know right?" Tuffnut wiggled his eyebrow with a stupid grin. Mira looks at him in disturbance. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I swear, I'm so angry!" Snotlout growled, "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon. I fight, with my face."

Mira leans over to Astrid, "I don't think his face will survive the fire of the dragons." She whispered. Astrid snickered in amusement already imagining the pain of Snotlout.

Gobber shook his head, "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon." He said. Mira notices Hiccup being scared and worried, Gobber put down his food and stretch with a loud yawn, "All right, I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Everyone, minus Hiccup and Mira, were getting excited. Hiccup silently got out and left. Mira saw him left but didn't go after him. She was still thinking about the midnight black dragon. Tuffnut leans down and put his arms behind his back.

"It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?" he shows everyone his tattoo.

Fishlegs and Mira's brothers gasp in awe, "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "OK, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." She said.

"Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side." Tuffnut objected.

While the two bickered, Mira brings her siblings home to bed. Mira was still thinking about the midnight black dragon. Its eyes were like hers and Mira thinks it was a girl. Mira always thought that dragons were killers but that dragoness shows intelligent. She just hopes that the midnight dragoness won't bother her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the midnight black dragoness was walking through the dark forest. She entered a cave that has a small campfire. When she did, there were three different shades of black figures with different shades of blue eyes. Two pitch black figures, with stormy blue eyes, were twice the size as a sheep and one has black scales and aqua blue eyes and is the same size as a chicken.

The dragoness regurgitates the fish that she caught and the small dragons eat them. She lies down and the small dragons sleep close to her. The dragoness was actually a big sister. She was taking care of her two twin male brothers and her infant sister. She lost her parents by an unknown sickness and was left to take care of her siblings. She protected them and care for them. She didn't want to lose them like her parents. The dragoness looks at her siblings sleeping beside her. She was grateful that she has enough food for them and she was still thinking about that female human. Something about her was different. She heard about humans killing dragons but she, she didn't attack her. Sure, she raised her axe on her but that human gave her a fish. That shows signs of friendship. The dragoness was wondering if that human was different from the rest. She was determined to know about that human female and maybe they could be friends.

Letting out a yawn, the dragoness curled into a ball and draped her wing at her siblings while curling her tail around them until they were in a safe and warm cocoon by her warmth. The dragoness hope that she can be friend with that human but she has to know for sure if she wasn't a treat to her or her siblings.

* * *

 **Guess what dragons are they. Again it is not a Mira and Hiccup shipping or a Mira and Tuffnut shipping.** **Devil's Chick93 and I made a cool and awesome boyfriend for her but it will be a secret and don't give me any character ideas because I have too many in my other stories, please read them. I will update at Friday.**


	6. Truth of Dragons

**Sorry for the late update. I was sick yesterday because of my little sister. MMM if you are reading this, in the crossover of the little girl and Draco. Val will not show herself to them until she defeats the tyrant king.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Truth of Dragons**

Mira woke up early. She needed to catch some fish for her family. Getting up, Mira tied her hair and puts on her helmet. She grabs her axe and went out. Training won't start till noon. She asked Mrs. Thorston to watch her siblings until she returns, which she agrees. As Mira got to the river, she puts down her axe and throws a net in the water.

Mira then heard a twig snapped and look at the other side of the river. It was that midnight black dragoness again! She was looking at Mira both curiously and warily. Mira didn't use her axe. Instead, she just ignores her and continued to fish. The midnight dragoness went to the edge of the river before catching a fish with her jaws. Mira glanced at the dragoness. She was impressed by her talent. As they fish silently, Mira accidently caught an eel and lifted it up as it wiggles around.

The dragoness screeched in fear as she backed away. Realizing the situation, Mira throws the eel to the ground and use her axe to cut it in half. Mira looks at the dragoness curiously. She didn't know dragons afraid of eels. After the eel was killed, the dragoness calms down. Mira looks at her and the dragoness looks at her.

"Sorry," Mira mutters. She sounded like an idiot when she tried to apologize to a dragon. She heard a snort coming from her saying it was okay. After they fish, they went their separate ways.

When Mira returns, she puts the fish on the basket on the ship. Mira looks up and saw it was almost noon. She went to the killing ring and saw the teens and Gobber were there. Gobber's cat, Flecks, was by his side. Gobber gave her a bucket and he partners her with Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber announced as the door suddenly burst open with green gas. Everyone stayed close with their partners.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." Gobber explained.

Mira remembered it was the right head that releases the spark. She could hear Fishlegs explaining while Hiccup ordered him to stop. Then she felt water splash into her and her friends.

"Hey, it's us, idiots!" Ruffnut said angrily.

Mira pears over to her and see Tuffnut and Snotlout. She guessed that they're the ones who throw the water at them.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut said before looking at Mira dreamily, "Except for Mira, Mira's fine."

Mira backs away from him while Snotlout said, "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure." He then got punched on the face by Astrid and Tuffnut got hit by a bucket of water by Ruffnut. Then suddenly, something grabbed Tuffnut making him yelp.

"Wait." Astrid ordered. There was silent until a tail knocked out Astrid and Ruffnut. Tuffnut came running as he shouted, "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now." Fishlegs mutters.

Then out from the gas moving in like a snake was a head of Hideous Zippleback. Fishlegs got scared and splashed it with bucket of water. But, he splashes the wrong head.

"Wrong head," Fishlegs mutters in fear as the Hideous Zippleback releases more gas. Fishlegs screams in fear while Hiccup tried to wet it but it was a weak throw. Mira gasps in fear as the Hideous Zippleback was ready to attack him. Mira and Gobber were about to help but the Zippleback became scared all of a sudden. As it or they backed away from Hiccup, "Back, back, back! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right. Back into your cage," Hiccup ordered as the Zippleback went inside its or their cage, "Now think about what you've done." Mira could've sworn that she saw Hiccup thrown something inside the cage. As Hiccup closes the cage doors, everyone, including Flecks, looks at him in shock. Fishlegs dropped his bucket in shock while Mira looks at him.

"OK, so are we done?'Cause I've got some things I need to... Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!" He called before running off.

"What just happened?" Mira asked.

"I have no idea." Astrid answered watching Hiccup run off.

Mira nodded before heading home. She was curious about Hiccup's action and decided to investigate the Zippleback's cage tonight. Mira picks up her siblings and made dinner, she gives extra fishes to the cats and feed her siblings. Once they were done, Mira tucks her siblings to bed. Mira went out to go to the killing arena. She brought a lantern with her as she peeks inside the Zippleback's cage. She saw the two headed dragon were eyeing on the eel in fear. She remembers the dragoness being afraid of eel. Mira became scared all of sudden. Did Hiccup found her and the dragoness earlier? That's impossible, she was alone with the dragoness but how did he know?

Mira looks at the Zippleback again. She saw how scared they were at the eel. Mira felt sorry for them. Taking a deep breath, Mira puts down the lantern and opens the doors slightly. The Zippleback growls at her when she entered but they noticed that she didn't carry any weapons. Instead, Mira picks up the eel and throws it out form the cage. The Zippleback looked at Mira in shock.

"I'm sorry for _capturing_ you or you two." Mira said quietly.

She felt suddenly nervous when the two headed dragon lowered their heads and looked at her. Then they did something that surprised Mira, they nuzzled her! Mira heard them purred at her. As they let go, Mira lifted her hand up slowly, the Zippleback narrowed their eyes as Mira's hand came close to the right head's face. Her hand shivers a bit afraid that the dragon might bite her hand off. But, they didn't. Instead, the right head nuzzled her hand happily. Mira was shock to see that. She then strokes the head gently earning happy purrs from the right head. The left head felt jealous of his brother getting all the affections to himself. The left head nudge Mira while making crooning sounds, wanting to be stroke too. Mira strokes the other head gently, earning happy purrs. Mira was amazed on what she is doing but she had to cut it short since she has classes tomorrow.

She went out while closing the doors shut but not before she looks at cage. She could see the eyes of the two headed dragons looking at her curiously. Mira then picks up the eel and lantern before heading home. Her mind was full of questions.

On the next day, Mira woke up very early. She brings her helmet and headed towards the riverbank where the dragoness is. Once she got there, Mira search for the dragoness. But all she found was big field of grass. She picks up a small patch of grass and looks at it. Then she heard a soft croon behind her. She turns and gasps to see the dragoness. She was looking at a patch of grass on Mira's hand. Mira looks at it before giving it to the dragoness. The dragoness's pupils grew wide as she nuzzles the grass with a happy purr. Mira gives the grass to her and the dragoness jumps to the grass rolling about. Mira couldn't help but smile at her.

When Mira returned to the academy, they were facing the Gronckle again. Tuffnut got hit and the Gronckle headed towards Hiccup but Mira saw Hiccup holding a patch of grass on his hand and used it on the Gronckle. It was calmed down before falling to the ground happily. Everyone was shocked, even Astrid.

The teens, minus Astrid and Mira, asked Hiccup many questions but Hiccup said he forgot his axe and left to get it. Mira was confused, he didn't have an axe. Mira had an errand from Gothi to collect some apples in the forest, she needed wild apples. Mira rides Windsreak to the forest, once they got to the riverbank. She saw the dragoness on her spot, trying to get an itch off from behind her neck. Mira got off Windstreak and helped the female scratched her itch away. At first, the dragoness was shock to feel the human's fingers scratching her itch but she purrs happily when Mira scratched her itch. Then Mira scratched under the dragoness's jaw. The dragoness's eyes widen before falling unconscious happily. Mira giggled at her, finding it funny for a dragon.

On the next day, Mira and the teens were facing a Deadly Nadder. Many Vikings were there even her siblings but Gothi is watching them. Mira saw Astrid charging at the Deadly Nadder but it fell unconscious happily. Mira was shock to see. Did Hiccup really follow her? When they were in the Great Hall eating, Hiccup sits on empty table until he was swarmed by Vikings including her brothers. Astrid slams her mug angrily. Mira looks at worriedly while she feeds Betty.

On the next day, Mira was polishing her axe when a small patch of light shines on it causing a small light to shine on the shadow. The dragoness pounced at the light. Curious, Mira moves her axe and the light moves while the dragoness follows. Mira found it funny to see a dangerous dragon chasing a light like a cat. In the arena, the cage doors' lock was lifted, "Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber announced. Then a small dragon came out from a small door. The teens, minus Mira and Hiccup, snickered at it.

"Ha! It's like the size of my..." Tuffnut was then pounced by the Terror. It tried to bites Tuffnut's nose off. "Ah! Get it off!" Tuffnut screamed. Joe and Jon winced at him in sympathy while Betty, being hold by Phlegma, giggles. Mira saw Hiccup shinning a light from his shield and lures the Terror away from Tuffnut. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

Mira looks at Hiccup taking the Terror back to its cage. Tuffnut came to the group. "Wow! He's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said to Astrid earning a big glare from her.

After the training, Mira was training Astrid at the forest but the older girl keeps striking her axe at the trees trying to calm her stress. Mira and Astrid saw Hiccup carrying something. He walks away quickly. Astrid and Mira followed him but he was already gone. When Astrid went home, Mira decided to go to the riverbank. She saw the dragoness waiting for her. Mira made a small smile and sit down putting her axe away from her. The dragoness went to her and sits by her side before laying her head on Mira's lap.

"You know, I can't always call you dragoness." Mira whispered, stroking the dragoness's neck. The dragoness looks at Mira. Her sapphire eyes were like hers. Mira then had an idea, "I'll call you Sapphire," Mira smiled.

Sapphire croons at her. Liking her new name, Mira smiled before patting Sapphire's head. Mira had to head back but she promise to visit her new friend. Mira can't tell anyone even her brothers. She had to protect her from the villagers and hopes that there will be peace.

On the next day, there was no training. Mira made her deliveries with Windstreak while her brothers play with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Betty was with Mrs. Jorgensen. Mira delivered everything in a blink of an eye. They didn't call her Mira the Quick for nothing. Mira decided to use her time to spend with Sapphire. Sapphire was waiting for her. Mira got off of Windstreak and went over to Sapphire. Sapphire nuzzles her friend and the two started fishing together. Mira was getting a good progress with Sapphire, their bond became strong. Sapphire wanted to show how much how great Mira was. Sapphire grabbed Mira from behind her dress and placed Mira on her back. Mira was confused until Sapphire shoots up in the sky. Mira holds on to Sapphire's neck with all her might with her eyes close. Sapphire spread her wings and glides in the air. Mira heard an encourage roar from Sapphire. She opens her eyes and gasps in amazement. She was high up in the clouds. She always wants to know what clouds feel like. When she touched it, it was wet like mist. Mira felt a smile on her face as she touched it with her other hand.

Sapphire glides past many clouds. Mira smiled happily as they dive underwater. Mira was amazed as Sapphire got out of the water and into the sky. Mira felt happy. Then Sapphire took her somewhere. Sapphire landed on a far side of Berk and Mira got off.

"Sapphire? What is wrong?" Mira asked. Sapphire pushes Mira gently before entering a cave, Mira follows her in the cave. She heard shuffling and chittering. Mira gasps in shock to see hatchlings, two twice the size of sheep while the small one is the same size as chicken.

"You're a mother?" Mira asked.

Sapphire shook her and Mira guessed again, "A big sister?"

Sapphire nodded and nuzzles her siblings. Mira kneels down and looks at the hatchlings. The twins, males, went over to Mira and sniffed at her. Mira reached out her hand and they nuzzled it. The small one, female, waddles over to Mira with a cute chirp. Mira smiles as she strokes the hatchlings back. Mira looks up at Sapphire, "Did you take care of them?"

Sapphire nodded and Mira asked, "Did your parents died?"

Sapphire nodded slowly, "By hunters?" Sapphire shook her head, "A sickness?" Sapphire nodded sadly. Mira's eyes soften, her parents died like hers. Mira pats Sapphire's head, "You are just like me." Mira whispered with teary eyes. Sapphire nuzzled her friend before they looked at the hatchlings.

"I should give three names." Mira looks at the twins, "You are called Lightning and you are Thunder."

Lightning and Thunder chirped at her saying they like their names. Mira looks at the small ones aqua blue eyes, "And you are called Aqua." Aqua yawns and went to sleep. Mira got up and went out of the cave with Sapphire following her. "Okay, Sapphire, take me home." Mira whispered. Sapphire nodded before snorting at her siblings to stay at the cave.

Mira got on Sapphire before taking off to the sky. Sapphire landed back on their meeting place, Windstreak nuzzled her Mira happily. Mira got on Windstreak before heading home while waving goodbye to Sapphire. Sapphire took off to the sky and headed home.

* * *

On the next day, Mira was watching Astrid and Hiccup to take down a Gronckle. Mira heard the announcement of the final contestants. Astrid and Hiccup are in the top. Mira was relieved that she didn't get to be pick because she made friends with Sapphire and the Zippleback. Mira learned that Sapphire is Night Fury. Mira found out in the blank page of the manual.

Mira's siblings were there, cheering to Astrid and Hiccup. Betty was clapping her hands. Mira saw Astrid charging but stopped when Hiccup already _defeated_ the Gronckle. Mira told her brothers to cover their ears while she covers Betty. Mira heard Astrid swearing on the ring. Then she heard Gothi tapping her staff on the ground.

"Quiet down! The elder has decided." Stoick announced. Mira watched as Gobber pointed at Astrid but the Gothi shook her head but she nodded towards Hiccup and everyone cheered. Mira saw Astrid glaring at him. Everyone went to the great hall to celebrate but Hiccup sneaks away. Mira couldn't come because she has chores to do. Mira harvested Mildews fields while washing his sheep. Mildew was actually enjoying her work because he didn't get to anything. Once she was finished, Mira decided to visit Sapphire and her siblings.

Mira went to the riverbank to see Sapphire waiting for her. The two soared to the skies until dark. Mira was enjoying this until Sapphire suddenly changes direction. Mira holds on to Sapphire's neck. They were flying through the fogs until more dragons came. Mira became scared when she saw their kill in their claws. Then they all dive down and dodged many rocks. They entered to tunnels inside of a volcano. Sapphire landed somewhere safe so no dragons can see her or Mira. Mira watched as many dragons dumped the foods in a hole. Mira was confused, why throw the foods away? Then she saw a Gronckle flying lazily before dropping a small fish in the hole. There was a loud growl and the Gronckle tried to escape but a massive jaw snapped shut and swallowed the Gronckle.

Mira covers her mouth with her hand. That…that was a monster! Mira now knows why the dragons attack Berk. They were forced to attack by this monster! Mira then notices the monster looking at a dragon that she couldn't see. It snapped its jaws but the dragon escape all the dragons fly away in fear.

Sapphire flies back to riverbank and landed. Mira got off and started crying. She never felt scared in her entire life! Sapphire went over to Mira and nuzzled her head. Mira hugs Sapphire as she cries, "I'm sorry." Mira whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Sapphire rumbles at her gently saying it wasn't her fault. Mira cried for a few minutes before going home with Windstreak. She picks her brothers up from the Thorstons and headed home. Mira will forever be haunted by the beast.


	7. The Battle and Peace

**Chapter 7: The Battle and Peace**

Mira was at the forest with Windstreak and Sapphire along with her hatchling siblings. She couldn't go to the arena since she saw the monster in the volcano. She didn't have chores or tasks because of Hiccup's final test. Mira's brothers and sister were there because they wanted to watch the battle while Gothi watches Betty. Mira told Gobber that she needed a time alone and was allowed. Mira couldn't stop thinking about that monster. Sighing, Mira leans at Sapphire and strokes the female Night Fury's head, "I just wish Vikings and dragons lived together in peace." Mira whispered. Sapphire looks at her friend and nuzzled her gently, earning good scratches on the ears. Then suddenly, Sapphire's ears perked up and she went to cliff. Mira followed her friend and followed her gaze. She gasps in shock to see many Vikings getting on the ships. Mira could've sworn she just saw a dragon trapped and muzzled on one of those ships. Mira then realizes something. Something that made her eyes widen in fear.

They're going to Dragon Island!

"Oh no! Sapphire they're going to get themselves killed!" Mira said in horror before getting on Windstreak, "Sapphire stay hidden with your siblings. I'll be back!" Mira ordered Windstreak to go in high speed. The big horse raised through the thick forest until they reach their destination but the ships were gone. Her brothers and sister, who was being hold by Jon, came and explained everything. Mira was shock to hear that and she didn't see Astrid or the other teens. "Where are the others?"

"They said something about going to Dragon Island." Joe said.

"Riding on dragons!" Jon added.

Mira's heart started pound hard. Her friends are going their riding on dragons. She can't lose them! Even if three are really stupid. She had to help them. Bringing her siblings on Windstreak, Mira ordered her to go the forest. Windstreak runs there like a storm. Mira's brothers hold on to her while Betty was in her sling. Windstreak made it to meeting place of Sapphire and Mira. They got off and Mira called Sapphire. Sapphire came out from the bushes with her siblings in toe. Joe and Jon gasps in shock when Lightning and Storm sniff at the two kids. Aqua sniffs at Betty when Mira sets her down. "Sapphire, we need to go to Dragon Island to help my friends before they get killed by that monster!" Mira said, readying her axe and putting her helmet down. Mira took out her hand and looks at Sapphire. Sapphire looks at her friend before putting her snout on Mira's palm, saying, _I'm with you_. Nodding, Mira takes off Windstreak's saddle and puts it on Sapphire. It surprisingly fits since she was half the size on her. Mira gets on Sapphire. "Boys! Stay her with Lightning and Storm and Aqua. I'll be back soon. Windstreak, watch them." Mira ordered before Sapphire takes off in high speed.

"Come on, Sapphire, let's see your true speed!" Mira said, holding on the saddle.

Roaring in agreement, Sapphire flies in high speed. They just hope they can get there in time. They made it pass to fogbanks and saw the battle. The ships were on fire while Vikings tried to escape. She saw her friends fighting the monster with their dragons. Sapphire swoops down to help them. The Monster let lose a powerful fire. Mira watched as her friends tried to escape the flames of the beast. Flying in closer Mira took out her axe and throws it with all her might at one of the beast's eyes causing the Beast roared in pain. Everyone, and the Vikings from bellow, gasps to see Mira riding on a Night Fury!

The beast fired at them but Sapphire dodges it by doing a barrel roll. Mira orders Sapphire to fire at the beast's eyes. Sapphire fires at the left side of the beast. Then they heard a Night Fury roar. Astrid turns around and orders them to leave. The Thorston twins were able to get Snotlout out of there in time but Astrid was being sucked in by the beast's mouth! Sapphire was about to help but a plasma blast came and attacked the beast. Astrid fell overboard but was caught by a Night Fury with Hiccup riding it. They set Astrid down safely and took off to stop the beast. Sapphire landed besides Astrid and Mira gets off and went over to Astrid. "Mira, how did you find a Night Fury?" Astrid asked in shock to see a Night Fury.

"I'll explain later," Mira said looking at the battle, "Right now, we need to hope that Hiccup and his Night Fury can stop that monster." Astrid nodded and looks at the battle along with the others. They watched as the beast took flight and chased the two in the sky. They disappear in the dark clouds. They couldn't see what was going on. They only saw was flashes of light and red fire from the clouds. Then they saw the two flying down with the beast on their tail. When beast opens its mouth, the Night Fury fires at its mouth, it was set on fire from the inside. Mira watched as it crashes to ground causing a big explosion. Hiccup and the Night Fury couldn't be seen. They waited until the fire dies down. It took an hour but the fire dies down. Stoick went off to search for his son. Mira was worried about Hiccup. He was like a brother/friend to her. Stoick founds the Night Fury but no Hiccup. Mira's eyes began to water in sadness. Hiccup fell off the saddle. Everyone watched in sadness while the dragons from the island came back to see the fallen rider in sadness. Astrid came and Mira looks at her in sadness. They looked at the scene in grief. Sapphire nudges her rider and Mira looks at her. Mira hugs Sapphire and cries silently. Then suddenly, they heard gasps and the two looks at the scene in shock to see Hiccup safe and sound.

"He's alive!" Stoick announced happy, "You brought him back alive!"

Everyone cheered in happiness and relief. All the dragons roared in happiness as well. Mira looks at everyone, she smiles happily knowing there will be peace in the land. The new riders were able to get everyone home by riding on dragons. Hiccup was really in bad shape because they had to cut off his leg since it was infected. Once they got home, Stoick explained everything to the villagers that the war is over and there is peace in the land. Hiccup was in his bed while Gothi checks on him. Toothless wasn't allowed inside until Hiccup is fully healed. Astrid asked Mira about Sapphire and Mira told her the honest truth. Mira and Sapphire went to the forest to get their siblings. They saw Windstreak with them. Their brothers play while Betty and Aqua take a nap together. They brought their siblings to Berk. They went to the Great Hall to see many Vikings and dragons being tend by others. They were amazed to see Night Fury family with Mira and her siblings. Mira sits down on a table with Astrid as she feeds Betty. Her brothers played with Lightning and Storm. Sapphire grooms Aqua clean. Fishlegs came and looks at the Night Fury family.

"Wow! A Night Fury mom and her babies," Fishlegs said in awe.

Mira shook her head, "They're actually siblings, Fishlegs," Mira corrected, "This is Sapphire she's the oldest. The Night Fury twins Lightning and Storm and the hatchling is Aqua." Lightning and Strom were play fighting with Joe and Jon. Then the Zippleback came with their new riders. They came over to Mira and the Zippleback nuzzles her.

"Wow, who know Barf and Belch were a lady's man." Tuffnut said stupidly.

"Actually, I befriended them at the arena when Hiccup uses an eel at them because what I've learn with Sapphire. Dragons hate eels."

"So that's how he did it." Fishlegs said before taking it out notes.

"Yup, and I remove the eel and we became friends." Mira said before earning more nuzzles from the Zippleback.

The cats that were in the halls were enjoying the company of Terrible Terrors and they work together to catch mice that were in the halls. The Night Fury came with Stoick. He walks over to Astrid and croons at her. Astrid pats his head. "Don't worry, Toothless, he'll wake soon." She assured. Toothless croons in agreement before looking at Sapphire. His eyes became wide and his jaw drops in pure shock. He has finally found one of his own! Then he looks over to Sapphire's siblings. He was happy that he wasn't the last. Toothless went over to Sapphire and greeted her with croon and a toothless smile. Sapphire tilts her head at the male Night Fury. He was twice her size and he looks strong. Lightning and Storm went over to the male and sniffs at him. They chirped at him before nudging him, accepting him as a friend. Mira and Astrid looks at him and each other before laughing a little. Sapphire doesn't know that Toothless has crush on her. It was like a version of Mira being flirted with Tuffnut. After everything was clear, they all go home. Sapphire and her siblings stayed with Mira since they became friends. Their brothers sleep together at their slings while Betty sleeps with Aqua at her crib. Mira sleeps with Sapphire next to her.

"Goodnight," Mira whispered before going to sleep.

Few weeks later, everyone, minus Mildew, was getting use with dragons living at their home. The dragons helped them with their chores. Mira and Sapphire, who got a new saddle, works together to get the job done. Windstreak was happy having Sapphire around since she brings Mira at the barn faster. The three haled the fields, delivered, bring wood and so on. Mira's siblings made a bond with Sapphire's siblings. They play together and made sure not to get hurt. Toothless would often visit their home to see the Night Fury family. Mira just watched in amusement as Toothless tries to win Sapphire's heart but Sapphire doesn't know it since she was always busy helping Mira with the chores.

On the next day, Hiccup finally woke up from his coma and the first thing he saw were dragons and Vikings working together. He thought he was dead but Stoick told him everything, everyone went over to him and congratulated him. Hiccup saw Mira and her siblings along with Night Furies.

"Mira? How- how did you…"

"Long story," Mira smiled, holding Betty close.

Astrid came and punched him for scaring her. Hiccup said is she going to punch him until she kissed him. Joe and Jon plus their dragons groan in disgust. Mira and Sapphire covered their little sisters' eyes as they broke the kiss.

"I could get use to it," he said.

Astrid smiles and Gobber gave Hiccup a new tail fin for Toothless, "Welcome home." Gobber smiled. Hiccup smiles back but Gobber yelled Night Fury when Toothless came out from the house and went over to Hiccup. The teens laughed a bit before getting on their dragons. Mira and Sapphire's siblings stayed on the ground with Windstreak and her son. They took off to sky. Mira looks at the sky in happiness. They fly pass many houses.

 **This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**

They fly past to a house where a man swallowed his drink to hard. They fly pass the docks and under the bridge where their friends decided to tag along.

 **The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots...we have...dragons.**

Hiccup and Toothless flies high in the sky while Mira just watched in awe. There is a whole new world out there and they will and adventure of a life time.

* * *

 **Next is a Snoggletog chapter, I hope you all like it and please read my other story and MMM, I'm not comfortable with my characters being a Lego toy at Ninjago and Pokemon, I'm not any more a fan since they keep making Ash young. I mean, he's always ten years old in each series or movies! Please like it!**


	8. Happy Snoggletog

**Sorry for the long wait, I had many home works.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Happy Snoggletog**

Today the Vikings were preparing a special day. It's called Snoggletog! Why did they choose such a stupid name remains a mystery? Who knows but with the war of Vikings and dragons long over and dragons living amongst them, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.

Mira was decorating her houseboat with decoration. Her brothers were playing with Lightning and Thunder. Aqua was sleeping with Betty on her ne crib that Gobber made. Sapphire was decorating the mass. In few days it will be Snoggletog! Mira still doesn't know what it means and have no idea why they should celebrate it but she shrugs it off. Sapphire landed next to Mira and nuzzles her excitingly.

She and her siblings are taking them to a special place. They were going to surprise them. Mira finished decorating and saw Hiccup and Toothless in the docks.

"Morning Hiccup," she greeted with a smile. Sapphire came to Mira's side and sits up with her hind legs.

"Morning Mira," Hiccup greeted back. Then Toothless made happy grunts at Sapphire. He was trying to win her heart again. But Sapphire doesn't know because she has a lot of work to do.

"Off flying again?" Mira asked with a smile.

"Yup," Hiccup said before getting on Toothless, "See ya later." Toothless took off in hyper speed.

Mira just smiled and went back to work. Their brothers were riding on Sapphire's back while Betty was in her sling on Mira's back along with Aqua. Then there was weird dragon roar. They look up to see many dragons flying somewhere. Mira and brothers doesn't know what's going on until Mira was picked up by Sapphire and was taken to the air with her siblings.

"Sapphire! What's going on? Where are we going?" Mira yelled threw the wind.

Mira's brothers hold on to Sapphire's saddle while Sapphire's brothers just sits down casually. Betty and Aqua were still sleeping since they were tired. Sapphire flies to the herd of dragons and they left Berk. Sapphire threw Mira in the air and she landed on to the saddle. Mira was really confused. Her brothers hugged her in fear while Betty cries with Aqua. Mira holds the two crying infants in her arms and cradles them. They calm down while Sapphire continues flying with the dragons. Mira's brothers were asleep with Sapphire's brothers.

It's been hours and they were still flying. Then they flew up from the fogbank and saw a beautiful island with a big pool. Mira was amazed and wakes up her brothers. Once they did, they were amaze to see that. When all the dragons landed, Mira and her siblings get off of Sapphire and look around in awe. Sapphire's brothers went over to their riders' side. Betty and Aqua were napping in Mira's arms. Sapphire leads them to a cave with a small pool. Mira sits down and holds Betty close while Aqua lies next to Sapphire. Joe and Jon played hide and seek with Lightning and Thunder outside of the cave.

"Why are we here?" Mira asked.

Sapphire warbles at her. Mira looks around the island to see many dragons making nest and nested them-selves, mostly the females. Mira then became shock when she saw eggs were being laid! Mira saw some familiar dragon faces. There was Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, and Barf and Belch, the Thorston Twins' Hideous Zippleback. Mira didn't see Meatlug, Fishlegs' Gronckle, and Toothless.

"I wonder where they are." Mira mutters. She looks at Sapphire, "Sapphire? Do you have eggs inside of you?"

Sapphire gave her a look. Clearly, saying that she is not ready to have hatchlings. Mira saw this and blushes a little.

"Are you the same age as I am?" Mira asked.

Sapphire nodded earning another embarrass blush from Mira. Time pass and it was already dark. Mira was lucky enough to pack some food for her family. They settled in for a long sleep and hope that the eggs will hatch.

Mira studied them carefully. She and her family been her for two days yet the eggs are not hatching. But on the third day, Mira discovered that the eggs hatched for three days and exploded. She learned it from the hard way when one of the Gronckle's eggs didn't make it to the pool and exploded. Luckily, Sapphire saved her rider just in time.

"Dragon eggs explode!" Mira exclaims in shock watching the baby Gronckle waddles over to her mother. Mira looks at her friend.

"Do Night Fury eggs explode?"

Sapphire shook her head. Mira sighs in relief knowing that Night Fury eggs don't explode. In truth, Night Fury eggs are very mysterious. They can never be found by other dragons. Only a Night Fury can find a Night Fury egg. Mira took the time by studying and classifying the hatchlings. She even collected dragons' scales that were shed to make some belts, dagger hilts or a vest. She was making them for her friends in Berk.

One faithful noon, Mira and Sapphire were just feeding their baby sisters while their brothers play with their new friends. They are playing with the Riders' dragons' hatchlings. Then they heard…

"Toothless?!"

Mira's eyes widen in shock to hear Hiccup's voice. She looks up to see Hiccup. When she did, she went to him and asked how did he get here? Hiccup explained everything to her. Ge told her he made a new tail fin for Toothelss to fly on his own and asked if Toothless was here. Mira haven't seen him for days since she was here this whole time. Hiccup then saw Hookfang and the others. He was relief to see them but then he realizes his holiday. So, Hiccup decided to head home with the help of Hookfang. Mira and her siblings got on plus Sapphire's before taking off. The others followed suit and Hiccup tried to stop them but they insist to come home.

"I just made the return migration." Hiccup said.

"Yes, yes you did." Mira said.

The hatchlings were eager to fly and tried to take off but the wind on the cliffs push them back. They are still young to fly and Mira was worried that they might be left behind. Then Hiccup had an idea.

"Mira, do have any ropes with you?"

"I have many ropes, why?"

"Follow my lead." Hiccup said before guiding Hookfang somewhere and Mira followed him.

* * *

Back at Berk, everyone was fixing the houses that were destroyed by the exploding eggs. The teens were trying to make a happy Snoggletog when they discovered that Meatlug has eggs. When they put the eggs inside the warm houses, they exploded and the teens have to fix them.

"What are we going to do Gobber?" Stoick sighs in frustration, "The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us. Mira and her siblings were abducted by their own dragons!" Stoick walks out from the damage house, "Let's face it. This holiday is a complete...What are these people looking at?"

All the villagers were looking at the sky. They don't know what it is but when they got a closer look. They saw hundreds of dragons carrying something with the ropes. And the best part, Hiccup and Mira were there too!

When they landed the ship, the baby dragons came out and the adults landed. Everyone awed at the baby dragons. Mira watched as every dragon was reunited with their riders. They all went to the great hall to celebrate Snoggletog. Mira went over to the riders and gave them their gifts. Mira gave Fishlegs a notebook that was filled with baby dragons' information. Snotlout got a scaly belt. The twins got scaly dagger holders. Astrid got scaled armbands. And Hiccup a new belt. Everyone celebrated happily. Hiccup, on the other hand, watches everyone with their dragons with a sad smile.

Mira wondered where Toothless might be. Her brothers were singing Snoggletog songs with some kids. They sang better than the adults. Mira then notices the door of the great hall being open. A black head poked out and looks around. Mira smiles when she saw none other than Toothless. He saw Hiccup and came over to him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled happily as he ran to his dragon and hugs him. Toothless was confused by this sudden action while others looked at them with a smile. As Hiccup let go, he pointed his index finger at Toothless, "Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death! Don't ever stay away that long again!" Toothless followed Hiccup's moving finger, "And what is in your mouth?"

With that said, Toothless put his whole mouth on Hiccups head! Everyone, minus Tuffnut, turns away in disgust while Mira's brothers laughed at him. As Toothless let's go, Hiccup whips off the saliva with his helmet in his head.

"Yeah, you found my helmet." Hiccup said and then his eyes widen in realization, "Hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" Hiccup holds Toothless' head, "Buddy, thank you. You are amazing." Hiccup hugs his dragon again. Everyone cheers happily saying: Happy Snoggletog!

Astrid went over to Mira. She was holding Aqua and Betty close to her. Windstreak and Spiritwind were there as well.

"Hey Mira?" Astrid sits beside Mira, "Why isn't Sapphire having hatchlings yet?"

Sapphire gives Astrid an awkward look. Mira told her that Sapphire is the same age as her, making Astrid blush. Truth be told, some dragons aged the same way as humans some grow up in nine or eight months.

Mira and Astrid watched as Toothless gives fishes for Lightning and Thunder to eat. He was trying to impress Sapphire to see him as kind and worthy mate for her in the future but Sapphire still doesn't know why Toothless is being nice to her and to her siblings. She was busy helping out Mira to keep their family safe so she doesn't have time for _relationships_. But that won't stop Toothless from trying.

Every winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart. Turns out, that was the best Snoggletog ever. That year, Mira gave her best friend a pretty great gift. But Sapphire, gave her a better one.

* * *

 **Next will be The Legend of the Boneknapper! See ya soon and MMM, I'm not sure for the Frozen crossover idea because there's too much singing. I'll update at March 8.**


	9. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon

**I will update at next week Sunday. And it will be Riders of Berk in my version.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon**

Mira didn't know what to think anymore. One minute she was sleeping with her family, the next minute Gobber's house was on fire! She and the riders put it out with their dragons help. No one knows how it started but Gobber said it was the Boneknapper. Mira and the other teens didn't know what a Boneknapper is but Gobber said that it was a disgusting, foul beast, wearing a coat of stolen bones, like a giant, flying skeleton and it will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. Every adult heard this story and said it was just a legend. They found Gobber's underpants near the stove and that was the only thing that cases the fire. As everyone leave, Gobber and his sheep Phil started to get ready for the hunt. Mira felt sorry for him until Hiccup said, "I can't let him go by himself." He looks at his friends and orders, "All right, Vikings, grab your shields." Everyone, minus Snotlout, said yes while Mira just nodded. Snotlout crosses his arms, "There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon." He said.

Mira rolled her eyes before looking at her brothers, "Boys, I want you to stay with Sapphire and her siblings." Mira puts Betty on Sapphire's pouch in her saddle, "I'll be back soon."

"Can we come?" Joe asked pleadingly.

"Yeah!" Jon agrees with his twin.

"No," Mira said sternly before telling Sapphire to watch her brothers. Mira and the teens got on the boat with Gobber as they stroke for their lives. Snotlout was rowing an oar with the others. Gobber _cheers_ at them. "Come on! Put your backs into it, you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!" Mira sits with Hiccup because he needed an extra hand to row.

"How fun is this, right?" Hiccup tried to brighten up the mood, "We got the team back together, another adventure... This is pretty cool, huh?"

"Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed," Snotlout sarcastically answered.

"Just want you kids to know that it touches my heart," Gobber sniffs, "You helping me slay the Boneknapper. True Vikings, you are."

"Gobber, are we there yet?" Ruffnut pants out.

"Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones." Fishlegs explains making Mira shivered in disgusts.

"Not so, Fishlegs," Gobber corrected him, "The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer."

"Wait. So if we don't hear anything, were dead?" Ruffnut asked in panic.

There was a dead silence until Tuffnut leans a bit and whispered, "I don't hear anything."

Then Phil blurted a _baa_ that made everyone yelp. Gobber chuckles at his sheep and praised his sheep, "Good one, Phil!" Then there was loud yelp and everyone jumped as they turned to see Joe on the floor.

"Joe?!" Mira exclaims in shock. How Sapphire didn't see her brother leaving? "What are you doing here?"

Joe stood up, "It's not my fault! Jon ran away, I knew I'd get blamed for it." Then Jon pops out inside a basket with the cover on his head, "That's not true!" he exclaims, "Joe said: Something's up with Mira and we have to find out what!"

"And it's not my fault! / Hundred percent all-your idea!" Joe and Jon made up an excuse so that Mira will be mad at one of them but she is mad at both of them.

"Wait a minute," Mira interrupts and everyone looks at her, "You left Betty back on Berk alone?!"

"Of course not! Sapphire got it cover." They answer unison making Mira face palm. When this trip is over, she is so grounding them.

Gobber chuckles again earning annoyed glares from the teens. He cleared his throat and said. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?

 ** _(Gobber's POV)_**

 ** _A long ship sailed through icy waters laden with enormous glaciers, rowing the boat were two male Vikings; one a great, muscular man with a long moustache and a serious expression, the other his son, a large Viking lad with shoulder-length blond hair and a happy smile. In his youth, Gobber still had all of his limbs and maintained all the innocence of a little boy holding an axe. Gobber's mother, a short, squat woman with carrot-colored hair, sat in the middle of the ship, holding a shield._**

 ** _"I was a young lad, about your age, on Summer Vacation with my family," began Gobber, nicely setting the scene, "When I heard the call of nature Gobber's eyes widened and he squeezed his legs together uncomfortably._**

 ** _"Oh! Dad! Pull the boat over" he called, leaping off the boat onto one of the ice platforms._**

 ** _"Didn't I tell you to go before we left?" Gobber's dad yelled irritably as teen Gobber dashed into an ice cave to do his business._**

 ** _When teen Gobber was finished, he pulled up his trousers, lifted his axe over his shoulder, and turned to go, when he caught sight of something and gasped._**

 ** _"I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle!" Gobber described. Teen Gobber stood facing an enormous wall of ice. Vikings were stuck in various battle poses in the ice. One of the Vikings nearer to the bottom of the ice wall had his arm extended toward teen Gobber. In his hand was a small treasure chest._**

 ** _"Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest! I have to have it." Teen Gobber's eye twitched as he gazed at the chest._**

 ** _He lifted his axe above his head and let out a yell as his brought it down hard onto the ice. The ice shattered, creating a hole large enough for teen Gobber to reach in and grab the chest._**

 ** _"I reached in a pulled out the chest! It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw!" Gobber said dreamily._**

 ** _Teen Gobber lifted the lid of the chest and golden light spilled out. Gobber's young blue eyes widened in awe as he gazed in wonder at what was inside. Suddenly, something grabbed teen Gobber's arm and started yelling something in a muffled voice. Teen Gobber yelled in shock as he saw the hand of the frozen Viking gripping his arm. Teen Gobber made a fist with his hand and tried to punch the Viking's arm, but the Viking steered teen Gobber's fist toward his face and repeatedly punched Gobber in the face._**

 ** _"But the frozen Viking was alive!" Gobber continued, "He started punching me! In the face!" The Viking punched teen Gobber one last time, and something large and white fell from the bottom of teen Gobber's mouth._**

 ** _"Oh!" Teen Gobber cried, stretching back his bottom lip and trying to peer into his mouth at the empty space where his tooth used to be. "My tooth!"_**

 ** _The frozen Viking continued yelling. Teen Gobber glanced at the frozen Viking, who pointed his un-frozen arm at something in the sky. Teen Gobber turned and his jaw, minus one tooth, dropped._**

 ** _"And there it was!" Gobber exclaimed, enjoying telling his story, "I never even heard it coming! The Boneknapper!"_**

 ** _The Boneknapper flew at teen Gobber, its talons ready to strike. Teen Gobber dove out of the way in the nick of time, and the dragon crashed into the wall of frozen Vikings. The wall shattered, and chunks of ice, each with a frozen Viking within, began to fall._**

 ** _"It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!"_**

 ** _As teen Gobber ran, trying to keep ahead of the avalanche, he tripped, and the treasure flew out of his hands._**

 ** _"AH!" Teen Gobber cried, as the treasure fell off the edge of the ice and into the water, "THE TREASURE!" Teen Gobber scrambled to the edge of the ice and plunged his hand in. He sighed with relief as his numb fingers closed around the chest. But then he cried out as something grabbed his arm from deep below the surface of the water. He pulled the chest out of the water, and gripping his arm was the same Viking, still frozen in his block of ice._**

 ** _"I reached into the water, only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!"_**

 ** _The frozen Viking slammed teen Gobber's own hand into his face again and again, blackening the boy's eye. Teen Gobber pulled his arm free just as the Boneknapper was swooping in. Teen Gobber leapt away from the dragon, but the dragon's claws latched onto the treasure chest and flew away with teen Gobber still clutching the other side of the chest. Teen Gobber realized, with half panic, half hope, that the Boneknapper was flying toward another glacier with a crevice just large enough to fit teen Gobber in its side._**

 ** _"The Boneknapper wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more!" teen Gobber wrenched the treasure free and curled into a ball, aiming for the crevice. teen Gobber shot through the crevice, slid through a cave, flew out the other side, slid up and around a slick, curved wall of ice, and was flung into the air. He sailed up, then down, and landed squarely on his seat on his parents' long ship._**

 ** _"What took you so long?" complained Gobber's dad. Teen Gobber looked at the treasure in his hands and quickly hid it behind his back, giggling nervously and grinning, displaying an empty space on his lower jaw where his tooth used to be._**

Gobber laughed merrily at his memory while the teens stared at him in disbelief.

"You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout mocks.

"Yeah! Twice!" Gobber exclaimed cheerily showing two fingers.

The teens all rolled their eyes. Joe and Jon snickers at Gobber, finding the story funny. "Hey, it could happen!" Hiccup defended.

"What do you mean it could happen? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast!" Gobber grinned, congratulating himself.

"Um, Gobber," Fishlegs buts in, "I hate to be a stickler for detail but Boneknappers are not silent,"

"Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear! Ah, but I could feel it. I have a sixth sense for danger…" Gobber said, annoyed. Mira saw rocks coming their way and she tried to warn the others but the rocks hit the ship and they all escape while they watch the ship sink to the bottom.

"Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," Ruff complained, walking back to the group, who all looked as annoyed as she was, "And no one even knows where we are!" Mira holds her brother close. She had to agree to Ruffnut, now they are trap in an island by themselves with no one but each other.

Fishlegs leaned down and picked up a large bone that looked too big to be from an animal. "Uh…ex-except the Boneknapper!" he stammered, "Legend says its roar can…"

"Hey! You know what legend also says? Stop talking!" Snotlout yelled

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout. "Just hold on one darn second…"

Phil bleated nervously. It looked like a full-fledged argument would have broken out if Gobber's careless voice had not interrupted them. "No need to panic, kids!" Gobber declared, not sounding worried at all, "I've been shipwrecked many times!"

"Oh!" Hiccup said sarcastically, "Well that's comforting."

"Really?" Mira looks at the Blacksmith blankly.

Gobber sighed, somewhat dreamily. "Ahh…you never forget your first shipwreck."

 ** _(Gobber's POV)_**

 ** _Gobber was looking around, assessing the situation. It didn't look very good._**

 ** _"I was stranded on an island with only my broom!" Gobber explained._**

 ** _Gobber brought his arm out from behind his back and groaned as he saw a broom attached to it instead of a weapon._**

 ** _"It was a very small island," remembered Gobber._**

 ** _The island Gobber was standing on was about the side of a large shield. A single palm tree grew off to the side. Things got worse as Gobber looked up into the sky and frowned as he saw a familiar shape wheeling through the air._**

 ** _"It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure."_**

 ** _The Boneknapper swooped down to grab Gobber, but Gobber ducked just in time. The Boneknapper's sharp talons snapped the palm tree in half and flew back into the sky to try again. Gobber, feeling that this time there was a chance that he might not make it, looked around him in desperation, and saw, to his delight, another island, considerably larger than his. Gobber's eyes lit up. He had an escape route!_**

 ** _"There was another island. My only escape! But I was surrounded…"_**

 ** _Gobber's smile dimmed as thousands of sleek, black shaped popped out of the water and bared foot-long, razor sharp teeth at him._**

 ** _"…by bloodthirsty hammerhead sharks!" Gobber said in excitement, "I only had one chance! So I ran across the shark-infested waters!"_**

 ** _Gobber leaped off the tiny island and began to hop from shark to shark toward the larger island, fighting off any sharks that lashed out at him as he ran. "Take that!" Gobber yelled, punching a giant shark, "Watch it! Night-night, fatty!"_**

 ** _An enormous shark snapped its teeth inches from Gobber's face, but Gobber merely scrubbed at the shark's fangs with his broom and said merrily, "Someone forgot to brush!" in a sing-song voice. Gobber was going fast and the sharks weren't slowing him down, but as fast as he was, the Boneknapper was faster. It dove at him, talons bared, ready to grab the hapless Viking. Gobber looked back at the dragon nervously and then back at the island. There was a chance he could still make it._**

 ** _"I didn't think I was gonna make it!" Gobber said, "When then, from the depths of the ocean, burst forth…"_**

 ** _As Gobber's feet touched the sandy ground of the island, something enormous and blue erupted from the ocean and launched itself, jaws bared, at the Boneknapper, emitting an eerie noise from its throat like a muffled roar of fury a giant hammerhead whale!" Gobber cried, hugely enjoying his story._**

Everyone stared at him blankly while Fishlegs did not. "Whoa!" Fishlegs laughed with astonishment, "And the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?"

"Almost!" said Gobber, grinning at his student's enthusiasm.

Astrid, with her arms crossed, leans over to Mira, "Do you think there might be a Hammerhead whale in the ocean?" she whispered.

Mira shook her head, "I've seen whales before but not hammerhead whales." She answered quietly.

"He is so making that up." Joe and Jon whispered together as fist bumped each other.

"But he got away. Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle…"

 ** _(Gobber's POV)_**

 ** _Gobber, panting hard, quickly glanced behind him to check if he was still being followed. Sure enough, there it was, proving itself just as fast on foot as it was by wing. He held up his arm to see what he had with him this time. This object made him grin._**

 ** _"All I had was my trusty eggbeater!" Gobber recalled. Gobber quickly began to crank the handle on the eggbeater, beating not eggs, but the foliage of the jungle._**

 ** _"I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat! Still, the Boneknapper was right behind me!"_**

 ** _Gobber slashed through a row of bamboo sprouts and dashed on, when he suddenly screeched to a halt, stopping in front of a group of little pink flowers growing on the ground._**

 ** _"Mmm! Azaleas!" Gobber said, picking a flower and sniffing it as if he had all the time in the world, he quickly dropped the azalea he was holding and sprinted off as the Boneknapper caught up with him. Gobber burst out of the thick jungle and out into open air. He began to sprint up the side of a volcano that was so steep he was almost horizontal. The Boneknapper was right behind him._**

 ** _"I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leaped across the fiery crater!"_**

 ** _Gobber, without hesitation, jumped over the bubbling pit of lava below him. As he sailed towards safety on the other end, the Boneknapper spread its wings and took to the air. It swooped in on Gobber._**

 ** _"And then, deep within the burning volcano, burst forth…"_**

 ** _Suddenly, a dark, hairy shape flung itself out of the lava and toward the Boneknapper, teeth bared as it neared the skeletal dragon._**

 ** _"A giant hammerhead yak!" Gobber exclaimed._**

 **"Okay, wait a minute," came Tuffnut's flat voice before Gobber could continue.**

"Now you're saying a giant hammerhead yak leaped out of a fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut said flatly.

"Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you?" Gobber said in frustration.

"There's no such thing as a hammerhead yak." Mira steps in, "In the village there are only regular yaks not hammerhead!" Astrid nodded in agreement.

Gobber ignores her, "But the Boneknapper got away again! I knew that bony scoundrel would keep coming after me…"

 ** _(Gobber's POV)_**

 ** _Gobber was in the forest, setting up several traps for the Boneknapper. He hung an enormous metal spike-ball up in the trees, and set up several enormous leg-hold traps on the ground._**

 ** _"…so I set up a gauntlet of traps…" Gobber, finally finished, sat down in front of the traps on a chair and began to softly strum a guitar that was attached to his arm. Gobber's fingers moved over the strings quite skillfully as he waited._**

 ** _"…and waited for the beast."_**

 ** _A few seconds into the song, the Boneknapper finally appeared. Gobber quickly leaped off the chair and jumped nimbly over the traps, grinning as the Boneknapper followed him._**

 ** _"And when he was ready, he charged! And then I ran like the wind! But the traps failed!"_**

 ** _Gobber had started out grinning, but he wasn't anymore. Instead of the traps snapping onto the Boneknapper's ankles like they were supposed to, they snapped on thin air as the Boneknapper yanked its feet away just in time. The spike-ball didn't even move. Gobber's face fell as he realized his traps were failing. He ran faster, but as he barreled out of the forest, he screeched to a halt. He was inches from falling off the steepest cliff he had ever seen. Flecks of snow and rock fell off the edge of the cliff where Gobber's feet had been and plummeted to the ground below. Before he had time to decide, the Boneknapper caught up with him and closed its claws around Gobber's body, pinning his arms to his sides. Gobber struggled, but he was stuck fast._**

 ** _"Then he captured me. I did what any brave Viking would do."_**

 ** _"HEEEEEELP" shrieked Gobber in a high-pitched voice._**

 ** _Up in the sky, the clouds parted to reveal a giant muscle-bound man with a golden helmet. He flexed his arms and more muscles popped up from nowhere._**

 ** _"The Gods must have heard my prayer. It was Thor!"_**

 ** _Gobber almost forgot about the Boneknapper as he 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at his hero._**

 ** _Thor reached into the clouds and picked up an enormous lightning bolt._**

 ** _"He tossed a mighty lightning bolt."_**

 ** _Thor hurled the lightning bolt toward the ground. It missed the cliff by a few feet and plummeted to the ground. Both Gobber and the Boneknapper followed the bolt of lightning with their eyes until it finally exploded on the ground below, creating a gaping crater in the ground._**

 ** _"Aw! You MISSED!" Gobber exclaimed, with annoyance and disbelief._**

 ** _Thor held up one gigantic finger. "Wait for it…" he warned._**

 ** _Gobber peered down into the crater, waiting for something to happen._**

 ** _"Then, from the center of the Earth, burst forth the hammerhead yak riding THE hammerhead whale!" Gobber shouted gleefully._**

 ** _"Deploy the yak!" the hammerhead yak said, very formally._**

 ** _The hammerhead whale shot a powerful fountain of water from its spout, shooting the hammerhead yak up onto the cliff. The hammerhead yak launched itself at the Boneknapper and began kicking and punching with some impressive martial arts. The hammerhead whale flew in, roaring, and closed its jaws around not only the Boneknapper, but also a big chunk of the cliff. Gobber looked over the side of the cliff as the hammerhead yak jumped back on the hammerhead whale. The whale turned around and saluted Gobber while the hammerhead yak waved._**

 ** _Gobber shyly saluted back and then they were gone. Gobber stood up, threw his arms in the air, and yelled, "YEAH!" Then he hunched over and cried, "Oh, my back!"_**

Everyone was staring at Gobber with disbelief. Jon and Joe snickers at the idea of the two hammerhead beasts. "Whoa…" Fishlegs gasped, the only one who seemed to be buying it, "The whale saluted you?"

Gobber laughed loudly. "Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk, and set fire to my house…"

As Gobber was talking, Snotlout steps in annoyed, "Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this!"

"Yeah, you totally made everything up!" Tuffnut added to Gobber, also annoyed.

"C'mon, Gobber, it's time to get out of here!" Ruffnut complained.

"We need to get home!" Snotlout frowned.

Tuffnut stood up then and said, "You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!"

"Of course I have proof!" Gobber promptly replied, "I still have the treasure!" He stood up and lifted the fringe of his pants to reveal a thin belt with a big white oddly shaped buckle. "This stunning belt buckle! It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years!" They just stared at it blankly.

"It is stunning…" Fishlegs said, staring at the belt buckle reverently.

"All this for a belt buckle!" Mira exclaims in frustration.

"Ah…listen, Gobber?" Hiccup went over to Gobber, who was sharpening his hook, not looking at Hiccup. "Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home…" Hiccup suggested.

"Say no more," Gobber said, waving his hook at Hiccup. "I hear you loud and clear; I have a plan. All right…" He grunted as he stood up and waved his hook at the group. "Who'd like to be dragon bait?" he asked. He grinned and pointed toward the center of the group. Everyone gasped, for a moment thinking that Gobber was pointing at them. Then they followed the direction of Gobber's hook until they were staring at Fishlegs and Phil, who were side by side.

Phil seemed to know why they were looking at him, and he delicately sidled away from Fishlegs, who looked at Gobber nervously. "Huh?"

* * *

Fishlegs was standing on some bones with a small yellow rope that almost looks like Gobber's braided beard, on his face and bones for the helmet and hook. There was a huge ribcage tide above him the rope was tied on a rocky outcrop were Phil was placed. "Uh…Gobber," Fishlegs called to the Viking man nervously, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Gobber dismissed Fishlegs's words with a wave of his hand. "Eh, safety's overrated."

Fishlegs gulped. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. Gobber walked back to the rest of the teens and the dragons, who were standing in a circle, waiting for him to get back to them. "Okay," Gobber began, "Here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right?" He pointed towards a trail off to the side. "He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs…" Fishlegs let out a yelp of fear at those words. "Causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that ribcage…" Gobber pointed to the trap "…and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all!" His eager grin was met with disbelieving looks from the teens and the little boys. They all stared at him blankly. Snotlout leaned over to the twins and whispered, "It's sad when they get old."

"Gobber?" Hiccup began, looking annoyed, "You're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it! There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!"

"Wormsquat!" Gobber huffed. "Now, get into position. WAY TO GO, FISHLEGS!" he called over to him, "YOU"RE DOING FINE!" Everyone crouches down behind a log to watch Fishlegs from a safe distance but he gasp when saw the Boneknapper landed behind them.

"No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy!" Hiccup said in annoyance.

"Hello? Sees dead Vikings?" Snotlout scoffed.

"Uh, guys?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Yeah," said Tuffnut, not hearing Fishlegs's silent plea, "Especially that thing about the hammerhead yak."

"Guys!" Fishlegs tried to cry out. This time his voice was a little louder. The Boneknapper was walking towards them it wasn't making any noise at all. "Guys!" Fishlegs cried.

"This is a complete waste of time!" Astrid complained.

"I can't believe you dragged us here!" Mira added, with her brothers close to her.

Everyone broke into annoyed chatter. Fishlegs tried to warn them but they were too busy arguing. They didn't even notice the Boneknapper sneaking up on them. "GUYS!" Fishlegs screamed, pointing wildly behind them.

Everyone turned to look at him with angry looks on their faces. The boys were watching amusement. "WHAT?" they yelled at him simultaneously. There was the sound of bones rattling and everyone froze. "It's right behind us, isn't it," Hiccup said in a flat voice. Mira nodded and everyone slowly turned.

Over fifty feet of mottled green skin and dusty white bone loomed over them. Vivid green eyes stared down at them from behind an enormous white skull. An awful rattling sound was emanating from the beast as it shifted position, causing all its bones to knock together. The Boneknapper growled at them, lifted its head, opened its mouth and a squeak came out, Fishlegs blinked in surprise.

"Well what do you know? No roar." He mutters. The Boneknapper lowered its head and opened its mouth wide. A ball of green gas began to form in its throat. "Run!" Gobber yelled. Everyone leaped over the rock and began running as fast as they could toward Fishlegs. The Boneknapper released a big plume of bright red flame and directed it right at the running Vikings, who barely managed to dodge. Mira carries Joe while Astrid carries Jon.

"Okay, Gobber! We believe you!" Astrid shrieked as she carries a screaming Jon. The Boneknapper swung its massive, spiked, clubbed tail, and sent everyone sprawling on top of Fishlegs and the pile of bones, right under the ribcage. Phil, not even glancing toward the Vikings, raised a hoof and kicked the bone away. The ribcage dropped at them, trapping them. "PHIL!" Gobber yells of annoyance and anger from underneath the ribcage. The Boneknapper ran up to the side of the ribcage and opened its mouth again. Everyone quickly scrambled to hide behind a rib. The Boneknapper's fire shot through the slits in the ribcage, surrounding the just barely protected Vikings in flames. Snotlout clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky. "Find a happy place, find a happy place…" Mira and Astrid rolled their eyes as they shield Joe and Jon from the fire. The Boneknapper jumped on top of the ribcage and peered down at the trapped Vikings below, then jumped off and squeaked again.

"Nonononono please!" Fishlegs tried to plead with the Boneknapper, telling him he is not Gobber, "Don't! Please!"

Hiccup looked up at the Boneknapper, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess, when his eyes fell upon a spot in the middle of the Boneknapper's breastbone. There was an oddly-shaped hole in the Boneknapper's armor. Its shape was familiar. "Wait…" Hiccup whispered to himself. Hiccup quickly looked over at Gobber, who was shaking his fist at the dragon and yelling, "Bring it on!" Gobber shifted position, and his belt buckle slipped to the side, giving Hiccup a good look at it. Hiccup looked at the hole in the dragon's breastbone, then back at Gobber's belt buckle. It was a perfect match. "It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor!" Hiccup exclaimed, his eyes widening in realization. "The treasure!" Hiccup dashed over to Gobber, "Gobber! Take off your pants!"

Gobber stopped yelling at the Boneknapper and looked at Hiccup strangely. "Huh?"

Everyone whipped at him and yelled, "NO!"

"Listen to me!" Hiccup protested, looking back at the Boneknapper again, "I think Fishlegs was right! The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar, but maybe he can't, 'cause the bone he needs is your belt buckle!"

"Gobber, please! You have to give it back!" Astrid begged, holding Jon close.

"So we can get out of here!" Mira added as he holds Joe close.

Gobber planted his hands on his hips and said loudly, "No way! It's mine!" The Boneknapper's jaw went through the ribcage and closed on Gobber's wooden leg. Gobber's eyes widened, "Uh-oh." The Boneknapper yanked Gobber out and began shaking him around. Gobber yelled and tried to break the Boneknapper's strong hold on his leg. Everyone went to the ribcage as they watch the older Viking get tossed in the air.

"Give him back his bone!" Hiccup yelled.

"No!" Gobber yelled back as the Boneknapper shook him ferociously.

"GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!" Hiccup yelled again.

The Boneknapper flung Gobber through the air. Gobber's face was set. "NOOOOOOOOOOO…ooohh, alright." Gobber reached down, pulled off the bone, and hurled it in the Boneknapper's direction.

By some small miracle, the Bone flew directly into place. Golden light shot from the cracks around the breastbone. The Boneknapper paused and began to shake itself, making sure that the bone was firmly in place. Gobber landed with a crunch in the middle of another pile of bones. The Boneknapper opened its mouth again. And this time, what came out wasn't a squeak. Everyone turned their head away and clamped their hands over their ears, cringing as the sound waves sent dust and bones flying in all directions. The roar was so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think, even with your hands over your ears. Everyone's eardrums were still ringing when the Boneknapper fell silent again. There was a scuffling of bones, and Gobber emerged, looking shaken but fine. The Boneknapper lowered its head and growled at Gobber.

Hiccup gasped. "Gobber!"

"Oh Gods!" Mira's eyes widen as Joe and Jon covered their eyes.

Gobber looked at Hiccup, then at the ground, looking defeated. "Alright," he said to the Boneknapper, closing his eyes. "You've got me. Make it fast." The Boneknapper lowered its head towards Gobber and began to nuzzle against him, a loud purring sound coming from its throat. Gobber opened his eyes in confusion that he wasn't dead yet and glanced back at the others. They all shrugged in confusion as Joe and Jon open their eyes. And, without the belt to support the pants, Gobber's pants fell down. Everyone groans and quickly looked away.

"Ah, that's going to give me nightmares." Hiccup mutters as Fishlegs almost puke.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Mira almost puke while her brothers covered their eyes again.

"Well at least we have a ride home." Astrid gestured toward the Boneknapper.

Gobber scratched the Boneknapper under the chin, and the enormous dragon fell over on its side, wagging its tail in the air. "Aren't you cute? Yes you are, Yes you are!" cooed Gobber

Minutes later, they were airborne. Phil was perched on top of the Boneknapper's head between its horns, still chewing and looking bored. Gobber had the seat of honor, right behind the dragon's head. Hiccup, Astrid and Mira, with her brothers, were behind him, followed by Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut, Tuffnut being up the rear. The Boneknapper opened his mouth and let out another roar, but this time it was of happiness. "Whoo-hoo!" cheered Ruffnut, pumping her fist in the air.

Snotlout turned to Fishlegs and smirked. "You know, I never doubted him," he said, gesturing to Gobber. "I was always like: he's right." Fishlegs rolled his eyes.

Tuffnut shifted uncomfortably in the dragon's spine. "His tailbone is hurting my tailbone."

The Boneknapper let a loud roar. Hiccup smiled at Gobber. "He sure seems happy to have that bone back."

"Well legend says that the Boneknapper's roar is its mating call." said Fishlegs.

"Really?" Mira asked playfully.

Gobber chuckled. "Oh, that's just a myth!"

An ear-splitting roar vibrated through the air around them. It was not coming from their Boneknapper. Everyone uneasily turned and looked behind them. Phil bleated fearfully. "Uh-oh," Gobber said cheerfully, watching four new Boneknappers soar after them, answering their Boneknapper's cry with more loud shrieks. "I think Stoick will believe me now, eh?" Gobber asked as many Boneknappers followed them from behind.

As the scene closes, the hammeredhead whale and yak came to view and waved or saluted before yak slaps the whale gently and they dive down.


	10. Dragon Academy

**Chapter 10: Dragon Academy**

 ** _This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious... then one day, everything changed._**

Hiccup flies in on his Night Fury and best friend, Toothless.

 ** _Hiccup met Toothless, and together they shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, they can ride them... live with them, even train them. Mira learned it too. She met Sapphire and her siblings and became a big family._**

They land on a sea stack where Mira, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their dragons are waiting for them.

"Okay, guys." Hiccup looks at his friends, "Best Trick Competition. Who's up first?"

Fishlegs raised his hand, "Uh..."

But Snotlout exclaims, "Me!"

"Actually, I think it's…"

"Me!"

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm," Astrid exclaims, "GO!"

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go. And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on…" but before he could finish, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, plummets off the sea stack, scaring an unprepared Snotlout, "FIRE!"

Hookfang pulls off many stunts, scaring his already terrified Rider into almost wetting himself. Hookfang circles back around and lands back on the sea stack with a thud.

Snotlout looks at himself, "I'm alive...? I'm alive!" he cheered. He then notices the blank looks at the riders, "Of course I am."

"It's my turn! Ready, Meatlug?" Fishlegs' Gronckle, Meatlug, takes off, flies around in a simple circle, then lands. "Yes! New personal best!" Fishlegs hugs Meatlug, earning a big lick.

"My turn!" Ruffnut readied Barf.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut stops his sister.

"You two do realize that you are riding the same dragon, right?" Mira steps in, not wanting to see a full twin fights again.

"Oh right," Tuffnut head butted Ruffnut. Barf and Belch, take off, but then the Twins begin to argue on which way they should go.

"Go left!" Tuffnut ordered, pulling Belch's head.

"No, right!" Ruffnut pulls Barf's head.

"N-no, right!" Tuffnut pulls the other head again.

"No, left!" Ruffnut pulls the other head as well.

They narrowly miss colliding into another sea stack. Barf and Belch looked at each other before they fling the Twins off their necks and high into the air. The twins screamed in the air as they plummet to their doom.

"OH, NO! WHOA! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AAAH!" Tuffnut screamed in fear and amazement.

As they fall, Barf and Belch then catch them before they can go splat, then fling them up, and back onto their necks. They flew back to the others and then land on the sea stack. The Twins panted in exhaustion.

"We almost died!" Ruffnut exclaims in shock.

"Yeah, I know..." Tuffnut agreed until he and Ruffnut became cheerful, "…go again?"

"Hey! It's my turn!" Astrid interrupts them and she turns on Hiccup and Mira, "You two might wanna take notes." Mir "Let's go! "

Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, shoot off the sea stack, and fly down towards the ocean.

"Okay, Stormfly, Tail Flip!" Astrid ordered. Stormfly flips her tail into the water. "Now Twirl!" Stormfly then barrel rolls, shooting forward, "Quick, Upwards Spiral!" They finish their routine with a final spin, high into the air. "Alright, Stormfly!" Astrid cheered and Stormfly flies back to the others. As she lands back on the sea stack, the other Riders congratulate her performance.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Snotlout huffed.

Astrid responds to him with a good, hard punch to his shoulder. Snotlout yelps in pain, "Ow!" Mira shook her head.

"I guess it is our turn?" Mira looks at Sapphire, "Ready girl?"

Sapphire huffs with a smile as she took off to the sky. Sapphire did amazing twists and turns and then she dives down to the ocean. Everyone watches in amazement when Sapphire spins around the water to create a vortex and shoot up to the others. The water droplets created a small rainbow above the two females. Everyone applause at the two friends, "Good one Mira," Astrid grins.

"I didn't know Sapphire can do that!" Fishlegs awed at the female Night Fury. Sapphire landed to next to Astrid and Stormfly.

"Actually, Sapphire did it by herself," Mira smiles as she scratched Sapphire, earning happy purrs.

"Wow! Your dragon can do that by herself?!" Tuffnut exclaims, "Why our dragon can't do things by themselves?"

"They just did Tuff," Mira said blankly remembering the trick that the Zippleback did. Astrid then turns and gestures to Hiccup, meaning it's now his turn.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us there, bud," Hiccup said before looking at un-responding Toothless, "Bud?"

Toothless was busy gawking at Sapphire. Her moves and skills were breath taking. Oh how he wishes that she was his mate. As Toothless was busy looking at Sapphire, Mira claps her hands. Toothless head jerked up as he looks at Hiccup and then to Mira.

"It's your turn Toothless." Mira smiles in amusement.

Nodding, Toothless makes a vertical takeoff. He then dives down the sea stack, right to the ocean. Hiccup pulls up at the last second, and shoots forward at breakneck speed. The two boys skillfully swerve in and out through the maze of sea stacks before coming across two conjoined rocks. As soon as they get close enough, Hiccup unhooks his metal leg, and jumps onto the bridge between the two rocks, while Toothless glides under. Hiccup runs across the rocky bridge, and then jumps onto Toothless on the other side. The boy and the Dragon rocket towards the sky, leaving the other Riders amazed and awestruck. Toothless then shoots out multiple plasma blasts, which explode like fireworks. It's obvious who won the competition. The riders and their dragons watched in amazement.

"They're still the best." Astrid said.

"Yup but you are even better," Mira said, earning a smile from Astrid.

Toothless sores to the air while doing impressing moves in front of Sapphire. Hoping that she can see how healthy and strong he is.

"Another win," Hiccup looks at Toothless, "Good job, bud."

Hiccup and Toothless fly back to the village. Toothless glanced over to Sapphire and let out sad whine. She was busy talking with Stormfly and Meatlug. She didn't see his performance! Oh why is the world so cruel!? As they fly back, Mira went back to village and work. Sapphire flies over to Mulch and Bucket's farm and saw some dragons scaring the farm animals. Spiritrunner was being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare. Windstreak scared him off with a loud neigh. Sapphire uses her plasma blast to scare off the other dragons away.

As they landed, Windstreak and her son went over to the females. Mira pats Windstreak's snout and spoke softly, "Come on, girl, we have to go to work."

Letting out a snort, Windstreak, Mira, Sapphire and Spiritrunner went to the village and started delivering. Mira left Spiritrunner with her siblings as well as Sapphire's. They are in the care of Gothi since she took a liking at the young ones.

 **Most people on Berk would say life here is better since they made peace with them. Unfortunately, dragons are still, well, dragons. Most of them here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away.**

Mira and her friends continued delivering the items to for the Vikings while scaring some dragons that are causing problems for the Vikings. The adults were glad to have Mira. She was so responsible with her work as well as her horse and Night Fury. Once the sun stetted, Mira brings Windstreak and Spiritrunner back to the farm while bringing their siblings home. Once they feed them and gave their baths, they tucked them to bed. Mira and Sapphire collapse on their sleeping are and soon feel asleep.

On the next day was unexpected, Mira, Windstreak and Sapphire were delivering. Hiccup and Toothless were busy trying to _stop_ the dragons while the other teens were watching in amusement. Sighing, Mira went back to work. They remembered the words of Mildew saying that dragons should be locked away in cages. She shudders at his words. She remembered him walking up to her and said that she should only work with Windstreak without Sapphire. She can't do that. Sapphire is like family. As the day ended, and Mira was tucking her brothers to bed, she heard a knock on her door. Going up, she opens the door to see Hiccup and Toothless.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, Mira but can you come to the ring with Sapphire? There's something I need to tell everyone."

Mira thinks about it before nodding, "Alright, but I have to take my brothers with me since I have no work tomorrow."

"Perfect! See you tomorrow!" Hiccup gets on Toothless before taking off.

Mira sighs as she went to bed to get ready for tomorrow. On the next day, Mira was in the academy with Sapphire and their siblings. She saw Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders are gathered with their dragons in the old arena. Hiccup explains his plan. He and the others are going to train their dragons. The dragons in that were trapped in the ring were uncomfortable and a bit tense when they return back to their death zone.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut asked stupidly.

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut added.

"Right... because we don't do that anymore." Hiccup said nervously, "That's why it's available."

"Are you sure it's a good idea training the dragons here?" Mira asked, patting Sapphire's head, "This is where…you know…where we _tried_ to kill them."

"Mira's right, I mean, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid added.

"That's because they're very sensitive." Fishlegs covers Meatlug's ears, "Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it."

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena." Astrid said.

"Yeah," Mira added when Barf and Belch huddles at Mira for protection. She was safer that the twins and because she smells like honey and fishes.

"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?"

"There you go, talking about it! Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control." Hiccup said, "We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that."

"Got it!" Tuffnut understands now, "Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that."

"No." Hiccup shook his head, "I believe I said…"

Ruffnut cuts him off, "Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry."

"No problem. We anger everybody."

Hiccup stops them before they can do anything, "No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me."

The twins felt, sort of, sorry, "You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut blame Ruffnut. Ruffnut glares at her brother. Joe and Jon snickers as well as Lightning and Thunder. Betty crawls around in circles followed by Aqua.

"Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." As Hiccup explains this to the riders, he holds up a loaf of bread, which Toothless takes from him. He then gets Toothless to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys.

"Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." Snotlout takes the bread from Hiccup, and then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth. Snotlout walks over to his dragons, "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" Annoyed, Hookfang drops the bread, and then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible. Jon and Joe and their dragons burst into a fist of laughter while Betty and Aqua, who were sitting, giggles.

"See? He dropped it." Snotlout muffles out.

Tuffnut snickers, "Should we help him?"

"Yeah, in a minute," Astrid smiled in amusement.

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control." Hiccup said giving bread to Mira. The riders went to their dragons and started training them. Snotlout was still in Hookfang's jaws.

"Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Jon and Joe decided to play with Snotlout's legs. They took out their wooden swords and started hitting the legs.

"Ow! Who's hitting me?! Ow!" Snotlout muffled in pain as Jon and Joe continues hitting Snotlout's legs. Lightning and Storm bites Snotlout's right leg while Joe and Jon hit the left leg. Hookfang made dragon like laugh when he lowers Snotlout's legs so the little ones can torment Snotlout.

The riders thought their dragons are tamed but they didn't and in the end Stoick had no choice to lock them Teens are gathered in the Great Hall with sad looks on their faces. Mira and her brothers were there along with Sapphire and her siblings. Windstreak and her son were there as well.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout complains.

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning." Astrid sighs sadly.

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!" Fishlegs whimpers. Mira and her brothers plus Sapphire and her brothers looked at Fishlegs in disgust.

Ruffnut tries to lighten the mood, "I volunteer Tuffnut!"

Tuffnut's too sad to care, "Whatever. What time should I be there?"

Astrid sighs before getting up, "Come on, guys. Let's get this over with."

Fishlegs gets up, "This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!"

The Riders get up from their seats and then head to the arena to lock up their dragons. Mira stays behind as she and her family has one last time with their dragons. Hiccup watches his friends leave, "We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had."

Then smug look Mildew came. He mocks in regret, "Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much... you know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins." He walks away followed by his sheep.

Before Toothless could attack him out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill that makes the fireplace go out. Toothless decides to help by relighting the fire with a plasma blast.

The Viking Woman looks at Toothless thankfully, "Oh! Thank you, Toothless."

This gives Hiccup an idea. Mira saw this and asked, "You have an idea do you?"

"Yup and you know what? Mildew is absolutely right! Come on, guys!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Riders fly towards the arena and say goodbye to their beloved friends.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout pats Hookfang on the head.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go." Astrid points her torch to the arena gates, to which Stormfly and the other dragons sadly walk through.

"Ugh, Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest." Snotlout clutches his chest.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking."

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!"

The gates begin to close, saddening both the dragons and the Riders. Suddenly, Hiccup's voice is heard. "Don't close it!" Hiccup lands Toothless near the gates, and then grabs the lever to open them back up. Mira with her siblings and Sapphire's siblings landed beside him.

"We are not locking them up."

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Astrid hopes but seeing Mira shaking her head she realizes, "Or are we going behind his back again...?"

"Uh... one of those," Hiccup hesitated, "Look, the dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!"

The riders looked at him before looking at Mira, "Just do it." She sighs.

* * *

The next day, Mulch and Bucket are trying to catch fish but there were no fishes in the sea yet.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch complains.

"Bucket Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop. Am I being too negative?" Then Snotlout and Hiccup fly over to the boat.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!"

Grinning, Hookfang dives into the ocean. At first, Bucket and Mulch thought it was a dragon attack but Hookfang was scaring the fish and herding them into the fishing nets. When Hookfang flies out, the two fishermen were shock to see that.

"Hey! Thanks, dragon!" Mulch thanked.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Snotlout cheered.

Then Hiccup, Mira Astrid and Fishlegs fly toward Mildew's field, where the old man is trying to plant more cabbage.

"Come on! Follow me!" Hiccup ordered before flying down. Mildew looks up in confusion.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid uses Stormfly's tail to dig into the soil, while Hiccup flies down to pour cabbage seeds into the ground-up dirt.

"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" Hiccup yelled.

"Fertili…?" Mildew was cut off when he saw hundreds of dragons begin flying over Mildew's field, Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them.

"Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!" Fishlegs encourages.

Meatlug and the rest of the dragons begin pooping onto the field, providing a good fertilizer to help grow Mildew's cabbage. Then a big vortex of water from the ocean came. Mildew gasps when the vortex dissolves to tiny droplets to water the field. He saw Mira and Sapphire were the one who did it.

"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Hiccup yelled as they fly somewhere else.

In the forest, the Twins are using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a sounder of wild boars. Once they run out of the forest, Hiccup herds them all into the village's slaughterhouse. They cheered but soon they were taken by the ring when Mildew told Stoick what happen. The riders and Mira's brothers were ready for their punishments. Stoick came to them.

"You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I…"

Gobber came in front, "You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!"

Everyone was shock to hear that especially Mildew. The Teens' confusion and shock is replaced by relief and happiness.

Stoick looks at Gobber, "Gobber! I wanted to tell them!"

"I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead."

"Well, you told most of it!"

"You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!"

"GOBBER!" Stoick looks at the teens and the little ones, "Hiccup…well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." Stoick opens the cages inside the new Academy, releasing all the Teens dragons. The dragons went back to their riders and earned many hugs.

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Stoick told his son.

" Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him." Hiccup pats Toothless.

"Ah-hem?" Astrid and Mira coughs.

"And...them too," Hiccup added gesturing his friends.

The scene shows Hiccup is drawing his friends with their dragons. On the next scene, Meatlug is licking a sleeping Fishlegs' feet, and the next was a sleeping Astrid's window flies open, revealing Stormfly, ready to start the day. Mira and Sapphire were carrying a basket of fish and puts it on the storage basket.

 **Dragons can't change who they are. But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures.**

Hookfang and Meatlug are hanging the new sign on the new Academy: The Berk Dragon Training Academy. Astrid, Hiccup, Mira and her brothers admired it.

"Berk Dragon Academy," Astrid gently punched Hiccup's arm, "I like the sound of that."

 **And as long as it takes everyone, they are going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?**

* * *

 **I will update next week Sunday.**


	11. Viking for Hire

**Chapter 11: Viking for Hire**

 **Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone.**

The Teens are gathered in the new Berk Dragon Academy, where Hiccup is quizzing them on dragons. The Teens are split into two teams: Astrid, Mira and Fishlegs on one team, and then Snotlout and the Twins on the other. Their dragons were with their riders' side. Sapphire stayed close to Mira, making sure she doesn't get hurt. Sapphire and Mira's siblings were being watch by Phlegma. They were really behaved.

"Every dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world." Hiccup explains, "Which dragon makes the best welding torch?"

"Oh! Deadly Nadder!" Astrid answered.

"Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun!" Fishlegs added.

"Correct! Point to Team Astrid." Astrid, Fishlegs and Mira fist bump, "Score is now 100 to 10." Hiccup wrote down the numbers.

"And you started with 10." Astrid jokes earning silent laughs from Mira and Fishlegs.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over." Tuffnut said before forgetting, "Wait, what team am I on?"

"Next question," Hiccup interrupts, "What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout."

But before anyone could answer Astrid joked, "I don't think they can count that high." Mira and Fishlegs hold their laughs.

"Oh, really? Let's find out! Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut called. Barf and Belch shoot six fireballs at the other team; Astrid, Mira and Fishlegs barely manage to duck in time. As Barf and Belch stop, Tuffnut answered, "Looks like it's about three." He holds up only two fingers.

Mira looks at his fingers, "Tuff, that's two."

"I know. It's you and me." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Mira looks at him in disgust. Tuffnut notices Sapphire giving him a deadly glare. Her sapphire blue eyes narrowed at him and her pupils turn slit. Sapphire will not have Mira to have that an excuse of a rider to be her rider's mate. She let out a dangerous growl making Tuffnut sink under his barrel and made a nervous chuckle. Ruffnut decided to change the mood, "Told you we could count that high!"

"It's six," Hiccup corrected blankly; "You were half-right. Five points."

"Yes! We're up to 30!" Ruffnut cheers before high-fives Snotlout and Tuffnut. He came out after Sapphire stops growling but she was still glaring at him.

Astrid got up in competitive mode, "Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" She whistles for Stormfly, who shoots her tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the wall, unharmed. Sapphire made a please look at the sight while Mira giggles.

"No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!" Tuffnut yelled out.

Sapphire snorts at him before looking at Stormfly and nodded respectfully at her. Stormfly ruffled her wings and puffs out her chest happily. Snotlout jumps down from the wall and marches over to Hookfang, who was sleeping, "I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you?"

Hiccup noticing that it's going a bit far, "Okay, guys, that's enough training. So... we did some really good work here today." He walks away while Toothless looks at Sapphire dreamily.

Snotlout was still ready for a fight, "Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout pats his jaw, and Hookfang suddenly rears up and set himself on fire, burning Snotlout's butt. Snotlout screams in pain as he got off Hookfang and tries to find any water source, "AH! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" He jumps into a nearby water tub, putting out his flaming butt. "Aahhh... sweet relief."

Hiccup was confused by this new event, "Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?"

Astrid sarcastically answered, "Maybe, he just realized who his owner is."

"There's room in here for two." Snotlout flirts.

Astrid grabs his helmet and shoves him back underwater. Snotlout resurfaces and gasps for air. Mira chuckles before gesturing an amused Sapphire to follow her to the Bucket and Mulch's barn. As they got there, they saw Windstreak nuzzling Spiritrunner. As they landed, Mira went over to Wingstreak. Winstreak saw her and nuzzled her, "Ready for work?"

Windstreak let out a loud neigh as Mira gets on. Sapphire makes sure that Spiritrunner was close to her. She doesn't want anyone harming this little colt or they will deal with her and they don't want that. They went down and started delivering the things for the villagers. Then they came to a stand to see Gobber selling his weapons but it wasn't going to well. Mira started her work by delivering fish baskets towards Silent Sven's house. Once they did, they saw a boulder coming at them.

"Sapphire!" Mira called out. Mira fired her plasma blast at the boulder, destroying it to pieces while saving Sven's house. Sven made hand motion saying thank you to her. The crowd left and Mira went back to work. She felt sorry for Gobber. She wishes she could help. When Mira puts Windstreak and her son back to the barn, she tucks her brothers and Sapphire's siblings to sleep. Betty was in her new crib that Gobber made for her. He was nice to make it for them and Mira would repay him. Sapphire curled herself next to Mira as the two went to bed.

On the next day, Mira got up bright and early. She made breakfast and feed her animal friends. Lightning and Thunder were having a tug of war with a fish. Aqua was being feed by Sapphire. Betty was too being feed by her sister. Mira doesn't have any deliveries today but she does have to help Bucket and Mulch with fishing later. Gothi was kind enough to watch over them while she went fishing with Bucket and Mulch but when she got to their home. She saw them hitting each other with weapons. Mulch was using a mace and Bucket was using a hammer. Sapphire and Mira's eyes widen as the two rushed in and stopped them. "Hey now!" Mira stops Mulch while Sapphire growls at Bucket. Bucket dropped the hammer in fear.

"What were you two thinking?" Mira looks at the two, "Violence is never the answer."

"But Gobber said…"

"Wait, Gobber?" the two nodded. Mira went to the docks followed by Sapphire and two fishermen to see Gobber putting metal on a ship. Stoick came and ask what was going on and Gobber said that he was fixing the ship but it sank when there was too many metal. Sighing, Mira and Sapphire started fishing with Mulch and Bucket.

The next day, the teens and their dragons are gathered at the Academy as Hiccup tells them his plan. Her siblings are there as well as Sapphire siblings. Hiccup plan was bringing Gobber here and that made everyone got in edge.

Fishlegs said cautious, "You're bringing Gobber here?"

Hiccup was trying to sound optimistic and encouraging, "He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know... studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better Dragon Trainers." Suddenly, the door burst open and in comes Gobber, lugging a whole cart-full of weapons.

Gobber grins, "I'm back! Did ya miss me?" The dragons are clearly intimidated. Mira and Sapphire brought their siblings close. There is no way in Valhalla that their letting those little ones near those sharp weapons.

Hiccup cautiously walks over to him, "First of all, welcome. And second... tiny question, why did you bring your…you know...?"

Gobber points at his weapons, "Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them." He takes out an unusual-looking weapon, like a sword mixed with an axe and a mace, "By threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim." He slams the weapon into the ground, breaking the earth, "School's in session!"

Frightened, the dragons, all except Toothless, Sapphire and her siblings, fly off. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins take off after them.

Gobber was clearly missing the point, "Eh. I didn't like school either." Mira face palm while Sapphire narrowed her eyes at Gobber. Is Mira, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs are the only intelligent humans in this village? Gobber left and the teens ride back to the Academy with their dragons. They dismount, groaning in pain.

Hiccup looks at them, "What's wrong with you guys?"

Astrid rubs her back, "Ugh. We've been riding our dragons for four hours." She gets in Stormfly's face, making her squawk, "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away."

Hiccup sighs, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just don't know what to do with him.

Then they heard kicking sounds. They saw Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's butt. Mira and Sapphire's siblings watched on the sidelines. They snicker at the sight of them fighting.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I don't think their fighting." Mira corrected.

Tuffnut looks at them, "Mira's right. I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back."

After Ruffnut finished she bends down, "You gonna return the favor or what?" Tuffnut proceeds to kick her butt. Mira and Sapphire covered their baby sisters' eyes. They are still young to watch this except for her brothers.

Hiccup was confused, "I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem."

Astrid miserably said, "That's because you have a saddle." she looks at Mira, "And also her."

Toothless and Sapphire looks at their saddles. Toothless' eyes widen in realization. He and Sapphire have saddles. They are alike! Toothless made a toothless smile while Sapphire looks at him in confusion. She doesn't know what's wrong with this male.

Hiccup was getting an idea, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Mira asked.

"Saddles!"

* * *

Later, in Gobber's smithy. Hiccup and Toothless rushed over to the forge with ideas and told Gobber everything. "Saddles? I love it! I've got so many ideas!" Gobber said before looking at Hiccup's drawing with disinterest and then tosses them aside, "But not like these. Good ones."

Hiccup picks up his ideas, "I'm glad you're excited. But I still think there are some things in my designs you could use. I mean, you did teach me everything I know."

"Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers."

Hiccup was trying to get his point across, "I know you know what you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. So you need to adjust the…"

Gobber interrupts him, "Hiccup."

"But…"

"Hiccup."

"But, I just think…"

Gobber still was not listening, "Hicc. Up. I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know." Hiccup gives in and leaves Gobber to his work. Gobber can be heard happily and boisterously singing. "I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through! Hmmm!"

Hiccup looks over to Toothless, hopefully, "You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing."

"What good thing?"

Hiccup and Toothless jumped in surprise as they turn to see Mira and Sapphire. They were just having a night stroll when they heard terrible singing. Hiccup and Toothless tried to catch their breath. Toothless straighten himself up to show Sapphire he wasn't scared, even though she saw the whole thing.

"Mira? How did you get here?" Hiccup pated out.

Mira blinks, "Me and Sapphire were just having a night stroll until we heard singing. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything fine. Gobber is just making saddles."

"Fine, you mean, bad." Mira corrected and Hiccup just nodded sadly. Toothless just gawked over Sapphire. He really wishes that she could notice him but sadly Sapphire was thinking of gathering fishes for the winter. She doesn't have time with romance yet. On the next day, at the Academy, the teens and their dragons are gathered to see Gobber's handiwork.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us. Gobber has been working hard to…"

Gobber interrupts, "I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." He proudly makes his announcement as the kids get excited, minus Mira and Hiccup, "I've made a lot of saddles in my day, horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without further ado…" He unveils the odd-looking-and-equipped saddles. The reaction is immediate. Everyone was surprise. Mira was a bit disturbed to see the saddles. They were filled with dangerous weapons. It's a good thing that Phelgma was babysitting them.

Hiccup was a bit surprised, "Wow, Gobber. This…this is certainly not what I imagined." He said.

"I thought you were going to make saddles." Mira pokes at the saddles while Sapphire stayed in a distance.

Gobber was clearly missing the point. He doesn't know what is right from wrong, "There are saddles and how could it be? I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." Gobber taps his helmet with his hammer-hand. Sapphire rolled her eyes at the blacksmith. Clearly, she saw better craftsmanship in other villages. She stayed hidden in the shadow while watching them.

Hiccup points a new saddle, which is armed with a blower and a bit of lit-up hay, "Is…is that…?"

Gobber smiles proudly, "Yep! Flamethrower," Gobber gives Hiccup a demonstration, "Didn't see that one coming did ya?"

Hiccup looks at it nervously, "Uh...no, not for dragons. They come with one built in, actually."

Gobber was still missing the point, "I know, but can ya ever really have too much firepower?"

"Actually yes there are very dangerous," Mira said until her eyes widen when she saw something, "Oh no! Ruff! Tuff Don't…"

Everyone turned to see the twins loading large rocks into each of their catapults on their saddles. They failed to hear Mira's warning as they launch them, only to have both Barf and Belch struck in the head. They fall to the ground in pain.

The three teens stared at them blankly, "Uh, catapults for the twins? Not such a good idea." Hiccup said. Gobber just shrugs.

Fishlegs' saddle is equipped with four large maces, which Meatlug has a hard time staying aboveground with. Fishlegs encourage Meatlug, "You can do it, girl! Think light." Meatlug, exhausted, falls to the ground.

Gobber was disappointed, "Oh, come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!"

Mira defended Fishlegs, "He's not fat! He's all meat and bones!"

Fishlegs smiles at Mira's words, "My mom says I'm just husky."

Snotlout tries to put his flamethrower saddle on Hookfang, but Hookfang only throws it off and thrashes around.

Snotlout puts out a hand to touch Hookfang's snout, "Come on, Hookfang. What's wrong with you?" Hookfang turns away, "That's it. Someone's trading with me." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut sarcastically said, "Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven."

Astrid was landing with Stormfly, who doesn't look tired in the slightest. "This saddle's actually pretty good." Astrid said.

Gobber chuckles, "Wait 'til you try the horn!"

"Horn?" Mira wondered before she gasps, "Astrid, don't…"

Too late, Astrid blows into the horn, which is a telescope-like horn. The bigger it is, the more amplified the sound is. This startles Stormfly and she sends spines flying, pinning Snotlout to the wall.

Snotlout looks in disbelief, "Really? Again?"

Hiccup sighs frustrated, "So, anyway, I…I think we're really gonna need to make a few…"

Gobber smiles, "Changes! I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's gettin' crowded up here." Gobber bangs his helmet before he chuckles. Hiccup has a looks at him full of worry.

Later, Hiccup is cleaning up the arena, which is full of burn marks. Mira helped him aswell as Sapphire, using her tail to brush the dirt away. Stoick enters the arena, looking around in surprise.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!" he said. Sapphire gave him a flat look, "I'm just joking."

Snorting, Sapphire walks away and went to her rider's side while Toothless was gawking at her. Mira puts the broom down, "I have to go. I have to get dinner ready for my siblings." She said before getting on Sapphire and took off. Toothless whines sadly. Sapphire always has to be busy.

Hiccup waves at the two before looking at his father, "Yeah, we sort of got _Gobbered_."

"Well, you know Gobber. He means well, he just doesn't always do well. So what are you going to do about him?"

"I'm going to clean up his messes and re-do his work."

"Look; Gobber's like family…"

Hiccup sighs, "Yeah, I know he is! That's why I can't say anything to him." He was so frustrated.

Stoick pats his son, "No, son, that's why you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber."

"Why do I have to say something to him?! You didn't! You just passed him off to me!"

"That's what the chief does; he delegates. Look, I gave you this Academy because it's the best thing for Berk." He guides Hiccup out to the gate, "Now you have to do what's best for the Academy. And I'm sorry, son, but what's best is very rarely what's easy." He sees Snotlout hanging on the wall, snoring, "What about him?"

Hiccup stops him, "Leave him. He's going for a record."

Stoick nodded, "Enough said."

Later that night, Hiccup was looking at the forge with Toothless. "Hey, you never know, bud. Maybe Gobber finally looked at my plans and is actually making the saddles better." Then there was an explosion that made black smoke, "Or not."

Hiccup enters the forge, "Gobber?" Gobber pointed a crossbow at him, "Don't shoot!" Hiccup shielded himself.

Gobber chuckles, "I would never shoot you, Hiccup…unless I absolutely had to."

Hiccup nervously chuckles, "He-he, yeah. Still, if you could please put the crossbow down, I know I'd feel better."

"You know, about the weapons, maybe the catapults were a bit much for some of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way. I've gotten rid of the two big ones."

Hiccup beamed happily, "Gobber, that's great!"

"And replaced them with six little ones!"

Hiccup face palms, "Yeah, um, Gobber we need to talk. Uh, I think it might be time for you to take a little break."

"In case you hadn't noticed, the only time a Viking takes a break is to die."

Hiccup rubs his arm, "Maybe _break_ is the wrong word. What I mean is…I'm not sure things are working out."

"Well, get back to me when you're sure." Gobber was making more weapons.

"Okay, I'm sure. Gobber, I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project." Hiccup finally said.

Gobber stops working and looks at him sadly, "Are you gettin' rid of me, Hiccup? Now I see why you had me put down the crossbow."

"It's just the saddles! We'll find something else for ya." Hiccup said truthfully. It was really bad for saying those words.

Gobber looks at the ground sadly, "I don't need your pity. I've lost and arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job."

"I'm really sorry, Gobber." Hiccup said before leaving, Hiccup felt bad as he went over to Toothless, "Well, that was awful. I don't know what could be worse than that. Okay, it looks like I'm about to find out."

Then they heard Hookfang roars. They looked up to see him destroying stuff. Snotlout came running to them, he panted out, "I never... thought... I'd say this... but Hiccup... HELP!" he yelled while Toothless snarled at Hookfang.

As everyone runs away from the raging Hookfang, Stoick barked out orders, "Everybody back away! The dragon's out of control! It's not safe here!"

Mira came with Sapphire. She told her brothers to stay inside and don't come out until she came back. Sapphire also told her brothers the same things.

"What happen!?" Mira came to the riders.

"I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me!"

Fishlegs observes Hookfang from a distance, "They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here."

Snotlout glares at him, "Hey!" Snotlout punched his stomach.

Fishlegs holds his stomach in pain, "Yeah, I rest my case."

"When was the last time he ate?" Hiccup asked.

"Not for days."

Hiccup tried to feed Hookfang but he spat the fish out and started to get angry. Hiccup got out in time and Toothless started fighting with Hookfang.

"Toothless! Stop!" Mira yelled, "Don't kill him!"

Sapphire roared and Toothless get off of the angry Hookfang. Stoick looks at his son, "I've seen enough, Hiccup. I'm sorry. We tried it your way." He said before running towards the forge.

Hiccup looks at the angry Hookfang. Sapphire was shielding her rider. She will not let Mira get hurt. Mira gave her and her siblings a home and will protect her at all cost!

"Come on, guys! Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried?" Hiccup looks at his cousin, "Snotlout, you have an idea?"

Snotlout looks behind and turned pale, "Gobber!" they all turn to see Gobber wearing many weapons.

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." Gobber said.

Snotlout panicked, "He's gonna kill my dragon!"

Hiccup assured him, "No, he's not."

But unfortunately, the twins butt in, Tuffnut said, "Uh, yeah, he is." Ruffnut added, "You don't use that stuff to butter toast."

"Well, I mean, we would, but you don't."

"Really? Making jokes at a time like this?" Mira looks at the twins in frustration.

"Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways." Gobber said.

"But he's a good dragon." Mira defended.

Snotlout added, "He's a good dragon!"

"There's probably just something wrong with him."

"There's definitely something wrong with him!"

"We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day."

"A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Gobber."

Gobber started fighting with Hookfang. Gobber was winning since he made Hookfang run out fire. He use bolas at him and was ready to finish him but Hiccup stopped him and then Hookfang opened his mouth that made Gobbber and Hiccup shock. Hiccup lets go and Gobber looks at Hookfang. The male dragon freed himself and roared, "Time to put this beast out of its misery."

Astrid and Mira rushed over to Hiccup, "Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid asked but Hiccup silence her. then Gobber gets on Hookfang. But Hookfang tossed him aside like a rag doll and then he became calm.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout was relief. Gobber got up with a broken took in hand, "For a toothache? What kind of lunatic are you?" he tossed it away.

Hookfang came over to Snotlout and nuzzled him. Snotlout was happy until he saw the amused faces of the riders and the adults, "Stop it. Stop it. Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?" everyone rolled their eyes and left. Mira went over to Hookfang.

"You must be hungry for the past couple of days are you boy?" Mira asked. Hookfang nodded. He was staving for fish. Mira smiles at him, "Come on Hookfang, we have many fishes stored in my house."

Nodding happily, Hookfang followed Mira and Sapphire home. He really likes her. She was sweet and kind. She's much better than Snotlout. As the three left, Hiccup went over to Gobber, "Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth; I can't believe I didn't think of that."

Gobber just waved at him, "That's because you're not Gobber! I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know. Well, better go put the girls away." Gobber sadly went to the catapult.

Hiccup then had an idea, "Gobber! Not so fast!" Gobber turned and smiled.

Few days later, there was a line in Gobber's forge. Gobber was declared Dragon Dentist and he had a good job to. Mira watched in a distance with her dragon and their siblings.

"So, Gobber has a new job?" Joe asked, riding on Lightning while Jon rides on Thunder.

Mira nodded with a smile as she holds Betty close, "Yeah and he seems to be ahppy." She said as she hears Gobber singing his song.

 **When the world around you changes, the good men find a way to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men. In fact, he's one of the best.**

* * *

 **MMM if you're reading this, help me with more ideas with the Rango. I already know what will happen but I need help on Miakoda coming there. Imagine Miakoda being flirt with Jake when he saw her coming when Jake was sparing with Jay. Please help.**


	12. Animal House

**Chapter 12: Animal House**

 **Here on Berk, they made peace with the dragons. They're finally living and working together and it only took them like three hundred years. But there's one slight problem... they forgot to tell the animals.**

At Mulch and Bucket's farm, Windstreak was grooming her son at the stables. She watched as some dragons scared off some sheep, Yaks, and chickens. She didn't fear dragons. She always hangs out with Sapphire, who was like a daughter figure to her even though she's a dragon and Windstreak's a horse but they don't mind. They are really good friends.

Then Mulch and Bucket came and shooed the dragons away. Mulch shooed a Deadly Nadder while Bucket shooed a Monstrous Nightmare. After they did, they started to gather the things they need but when Bucket tried to get the eggs form the chicken but there were no eggs at all. "It's chickens who lay eggs, right?" he asked.

Mulch sighs, "Do we really need to go over this again?"

Bucket shifted and lied, "No..."

Mulch rolled his eyes, "Apparently we do. Well, pay attention Bucket."

He points at the sheep, "Wool," then the chicken pen, "Eggs," then the yaks, "Milk," he looks at Bucket, "Was that so hard now, see?"

Bucket became confused, "Ugh…"

Mulch sighs loudly, "Times like this I wish Mira lives here with siblings." He mutters out before walking over to a yak, "Observe. Just grab the utter, like so, and pull." Once he did, there was no milk. Confused, Mulch pulls again, "Uh, pull." Again, nothing, "Pull!" but that action made the yak to kick Mulch. Luckily, he was caught by Sapphire. She and Mira came to get Windstreak.

"Are you alright Mulch?" Mira asked as she gets off of Sapphire.

Mulch nodded, "Yes and thank you for saving me," He then looks at the animals.

"Is there something wrong, Mulch?" Mira asked as she gets off of Sapphire

Mulch nodded, "I think we're empty. That's not good."

Mira looks at the farm animals in concern and spoke, "I think I should get Gobber."

Mulch nodded and Mira gets on Sapphire before taking off. They fly over to the blacksmith shop or other words the _Dragon Teeth Cleaning Shop_. Sapphire landed and Mira got off. She saw Gobber cleaning a Monstrous Nightmare's teeth. She went over to him.

"Gobber!" Mira called out. Gobber glanced over and waved, "Ah! Mira, is there anything I can do for ya?"

Mira nodded, "Yes, there's something wrong with the farm animals at the barn."

"What's wrong with them?" Stoick asked, coming over to do them.

"I don't know but they are not doing their work." Stoick and Gobber looked at each other before going to Mulch and Bucket's farm. Once they did, Gobber checks a yak. "Ah, uh... there it is, mm-hmm!" Gobber said loudly under the yak, "Just what I thought." Gobber came out, "She's not giving milk... none of them are."

"We know that, Gobber. We want to know why." Stoick said.

Mira was patting Windstreak gently on the head. Sapphire was watching over little Spiritrunner. He was running in circles around Sapphire. She doesn't mind. She likes little children or hatchlings. She found them really cute.

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat." Gobber began, "She was mean, ornery, ate everything in sight. The goat was so scared of her, she couldn't give milk."

Mira, Sapphire, Windstreak and Stoick looked at him in confusion. What the heck is he talking about? "So, what are you saying, Gobber?" Stoick ask his friend.

Gobber answered, "Mothers and goats don't mix." He points at the animals, "Same with farm animals and dragons, we stopped fighting dragons, so now they're around all the time. The animals are spooked." A Monstrous Nightmare flies above them while roaring. That action scared the animals and causing some sheep to faint. Everyone looks at the scene plainly, "Like I said, spooked." Gobber pointed out.

"But, what about Windstreak," Stoick points at the horse, "She isn't afraid at them even her son."

"That's because Windstreak always hangs out with Sapphire," he points his hook at Sapphire, who was having a conversation with Windstreak. But all they could hear was neighs and grunts, "Sapphire isn't threatening her or her son. And it seems like she views Sapphire as her own kin." Gobber explains, "Funny, Sapphire is a deadly and vicious dragon while Windstreak is a loving and gentle momma horse."

Mira and Stoick blinked at him in surprise. Stoick was about to ask when they heard Bucket groan in pain. They turn to see Bucket holding his…well, _bucket_.

Mulch looks at his friends, "Uh-oh. Your bucket's not tightening up on ya, is it?" he asked.

Bucket shook his head, "No, I'm just... FIIIIIIINE!" he yelped in pain as his bucket started to squeeze his head.

Mulch shook his head, "Well, whenever his bucket gets tight it means a storm is coming."

Bucket looks at him and lied, "No storm, everything's fine."

Mulch looks at him sternly and said, "Bucket..."

Bucket looks at him and whined, "I don't want there to be a storm! If lighting strikes me bucket, I could end up less intelligent."

Mira and Sapphire looked at each other and shook their heads. Bucket is not really the brightest so they just kept quiet so they won't hurt his feelings.

Mulch looks at the tight bucket, "Oh, ho-ho! That's one tight bucket! And the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm," he said.

Stoick scoff, "But that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season."

Gobber added, "And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for." Mira and Sapphire could've sworn they saw the chickens tense a bit before waddling away.

Mulch spoke, "If you recall that bucket of his predicted the Blizzard of Olaf!"

Bucket nodded in agreement, "That was a bad one! It took us a week just to dig Mildew out."

Mulch added, "And the rest of our lives to wonder why we bothered. Trust the bucket, Stoick."

Sapphire snorts in amusement. She could imagine the old man being trapped in the snow of his own home and no one cares to help him. She made a small smile that was visible to see but Mira was able to see it and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Stoick shook his head, "You trust the bucket. I want a second opinion," he said.

* * *

Gothi was just enjoying her day until she saw Sapphire landing with Mira and Stoick on her back while Gobber was being carried by her claws. They got off and Stoick asked Gothi, "Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm?"

Gothi draw something in the sand. Sapphire looks at the old healer full of curiosity. She was always fascinated with her but mostly due to her healing skills since day one. When Lightning got a stomach ache and they had to visit Gothi. She was lucky to have an herbal remedy for him and she was really grateful for that and if there I any herbal ingredients to find she would be up for it.

Stoick looks at the drawing, "What's she saying, Gobber?"

Gobber looks at it and spoke, "She says: _What do you think?_ Huh?" he just shrugs in confusion. Gothi rolled her eyes as she pointed her staff at her home being barricaded. They were impressed to see that.

"How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Stoick asked.

She draws something and Gobber translated, "She says she could hear Bucket's screaming from way up here." The four looked at each other in surprise. So Bucket's bucket can predict the weather.

Stoick looks at Mira and Sapphire, "Mira, go find my son and tell him to meet me at our house. It's important."

Nodding, Mira gets on Sapphire and took off to find the Hiccup. Then she saw the Thorston twins riding on their Hideous Zippleback. Barf and Belch flew over to the two and follow them.

"Hey Mira! How are ya doing?" Tuffnut asked.

Mira looks at them, "I'm looking for Hiccup. Chief told me to bring him home. It is very important."

"Is he mad?" Ruffnut asked.

"Uh…no, he's not angry." Mira said blankly.

The two groan but Tuffnut spoke, "If we find them can we at least tell him that he's a little mad?"

Mira thinks about it and nodded slightly, "Alright but not too much, alright?"

"Anything for you Mira," Tuffnut wiggles his eyebrows. Mira looks at him in disturbance while Sapphire looks at him in annoyance. Using her tail fin, she whacks Tuffnut, hard.

"Ow!" Tuffnut yelped in pain.

Ruffnut laughs happily while Sapphire just snorts. They search for them until they found them in one of the watch tower talking about something and Snotlout was buried in snow. Once they landed, Toothless saw Sapphire and he straightened himself looking proud and strong and also trying to impress her. Sapphire looks at him in confusion, he's acting strange again. "Hey, Hiccup!" Tuffnut called, "Your father's looking for you."

Ruffnut nodded and grinned, "He looked angry."

Hiccup got up, "He's looked angry since the day I was born. But I'm sure there's no connection."

"Actually, there is." Mira spoke. Hiccup looks at her and nodded before getting on Toothless and took off. Mira always tell the truth in reports. She didn't make any lies to it. Mira looks at Snotlout buried in the snow, "What happen to him?" she asked.

"He tried to make Astrid to hug him but she has her own hug towards him." Fishlegs explains. He points the snow.

"Hey, Mira, if you're cold." He winks at her.

Mira looks at him blankly then she heard a loud THUD! Then more snow falls down on Snotlout and they heard a muffled HEY! Mira turns to see a smirking Sapphire. She guesses that Sapphire used her tail to make the snow fall from the watch tower. The twins laughed at that scene while Barf and Belch made a dragon like laugh. Mira gets on Sapphire and took off to find her siblings and Sapphire's. She found them at beach playing with the cats and some Terrors. They don't mind the dragons. They almost act like cats. They were having fun until Mira came.

"Okay, time to go." Mira said. Mira and Sapphire's brothers whined but Mira spoke, "Not home but in Haddock home and then the academy." With that said, the males got on Sapphire excitingly. Mira went over to Betty and Aqua. The two were sleeping on a basket before she picks them up. The terrors and cats went home and catch some mice or rats. Mira get on and took off and headed towards Hiccup's house. As they did, Mulch and Bucket came. They entered and Stoick spoke, "Ah! Any luck?"

Mulch holds up an empty bucket, "Not a drop. And this is after yankin' on that poor yak for three hours!" Joe and Jon winced in sympathy at the yak that was being milked.

"But it's not like the dragons are trying to be scary. I mean, they don't even eat farm animals. They eat fish!" Sapphire nodded. All dragons eat fish while some eat boars or deer.

Gobber steps in, "True but they're huge, they breathe fire, and now that we've made peace with them, they're everywhere. The animals are terrified of them." he explains, "Well, except for Windstreak and Spiritrunner. They don't seem to fear them since they have Sapphire."

Stoick nodded, "Here's where you jump in and say _I'll fix this_."

Hiccup sighs but nodded, "Okay. But how long do I have before the storm hits?"

Mulch answered, "About a week."

Hiccup felt relieved, "No problem, more than enough time."

Then Bucket's bucket started to go tighter making him moan in pain. Mulch corrected, "Correction: three days, six hours."

"Yikes," Joe and Jon spoke unison.

Hiccup became less relieved, "Uh, okay... less time... might be more of a problem."

* * *

At the Academy, Hiccup and Mira were able to gather the riders and farm animals. Hiccup and Astrid were pushing a yak inside. Mira was brings Windstreak and Spiritrunner. Well, Windstreak is while Spiritrunner dashed in and runs around the academy full of energy. Her brothers were gathering the chickens with bread crumbs so they can follow. Betty was sleeping at a basket with Aqua. The sheep came in as well because they were scared of the dragons outside. There were two male dragons inside, a Monstrous Nightmare name Burningscale and a Deadly Nadder name Spineripper.

"Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on." Hiccup grunted out as he pulls the yak in with Astrid, "You'll really like them if you get to know them."

Astrid added, "The dragons look scary but they're just big, scaly reptiles."

"Just like Snotlout." Tuffnut snickers. Snotlout heard that and grabbed Tuffnut's collar and lifted him up and was ready to punch him but he checks at him.

"You're the guy, right?" Snotlout cracks his knuckle.

Tuffnut made a high-pitched voice, "Uh, no," he lied, trying to sound like Ruffnut.

"Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective?" Fishlegs said as he crawled on four and crawls around, "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here... walking... doing sheep things... Baaa!" Fishlegs crawls over to the Burningscale, "Baaa! You know, he doesn't really seem so big and-" he was cut off when the Burningscale roars at him. Fishlegs screamed as he rushes under Meatlug, "Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one."

Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder snickers at that. Mira rolled her eyes as she patted Windstreak neck. Spiritrunner runs around Burningscale and Spineripper without any fear. He let out a happy neigh as he nudges Spineripper's leg, wanting to play chase. Spineripper let out a happy squawk before playfully chasing Spiritrunner while not hurting him otherwise Spineripper would suffer the wrath of an angry Sapphire. The others watched them play.

"See, Spiritrunner doesn't fear them," Hiccup spoke, "Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore."

Burningscale sniffs at a sheep's whole, "Okay, here you go boys... over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear…" he was cut off when Burningscale accidentally sneezes out a fire at the sheep. That scared them and Hiccup and Astrid puts out the fire of the wool, "Ooh-aaah-at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs!"

"Hiccup," Mira came forward, "Why don't I and Sapphire collect some fish for the store house while Windstreak hauls the wagon." She said. She knows how to catch many fish and lobsters and Sapphire will hunt for food. Hiccup nodded as he and the rest of the riders work. Mira and Sapphire's brothers and sister must stay here with Spiritrunner while Astrid watches them. Mira went home and gather the things she needs for gathering some food. She and sapphire stared fishing. Sapphire uses her plasma blast to blast the fishes out of the water and grabbed them in the basket. Mira already set some traps under water to get some lobsters while she and Sapphire hunt for boars. Well…Sapphire was. She hunted down twenty-five boars inside a cave. After they tied the boars up on a wagon with the fishes, Windstreak hauls the wagon as they headed straight towards the beach to get the lobsters. Mira notices the rope was snap cut and her traps were underwater.

"Sapphire, stay her and guard the foods. We don't want some scavenger dragons to get it." Mira ordered gently. Sapphire nodded as Mira dives in the water while ignoring the cold. As she swims down, she heard a weird growl underwater. She swims closer and saw a dragon that she never seen before. It was a huge sea dragon. It has four stubby and powerful legs. Its tail is like a fish. Its stomach is very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is fairly slender. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth. Two or more whisker-like strings are connected to its upper jaw. The scales are sea green.

It was struggling to free itself from one of the lobster traps that was stuck on its muzzle. Mira saw three lobsters pinching in scales. All though it doesn't harm the dragon but they were hurting. Curious, Mira swims over to the dragon and got a good look at it. She recognizes it. It was a Scauldron and it appears to be a male. The Scauldron saw her and tries to attack but the lobsters were pinching it scales and he was getting irritated. Feeling bad for the Scauldron, Mira swims over to him and carefully removes the trap from the Scauldron's muzzle. The Scauldron watched in surprise as Mira tying the trap back to the others before looking at the Scauldron. The two locked eyes and then Mira raised her hand up while looking at him.

The Scauldron looks between her hand and then her before slowly pressing his snout at Mira's palm, forming a bond of friendship. Once they let go, Mira felt her air leaving. The Scauldron saw this and knew she needed air. He swims under her and puts her on the back of his neck while she holds on to her traps and then swims up to the surface. The Scauldron swims over to the beach and helps Mira to get off. Once she did, she patted him on his head.

"Thank you," she smiles.

The Scauldron purrs happily before nuzzling her. Mira smiles before walking over to the wheelbarrow and puts the traps inside. She then took out a huge cod and went over to the Scauldron and shows it to him. The Scauldron's eyes widen when he saw the fish and looks at Mira. Nodding, Mira offers the fish to him. Purring happily, the Scauldron accepts the fish.

He nuzzles Mira with happy purrs. Mira chuckles and pats his head, "I should give you a name." She spoke. The Scauldron made some waves with his tail and that gave Mira an idea, "I'll call you Tidalwave." The Scauldron name Tidalwave croons happily before nuzzling her. Mira chuckled and points at Sapphire guarding the wagon, "That's Sapphire my dragon." Then she points herself, "And I'm Mira."

Tidelwave nodded, already understanding the names then he heard a distant roar before looking at the ocean. Mira saw this and nodded, "Go." She spoke gently, "Your home is in the ocean."

Tidelwave made a sad croon. He's going to miss Mira so badly because she gave him fish. He nuzzles her gently before letting go. Mira made a sad smile before gently patting him and said, "We'll meet again, I'll remember that small scar on your upper jaw." The lobsters were able to make a small scar at Tidelwave's jaw.

Crooning, Tidelwave nuzzles her one last time before leaving while roaring a goodbye in a distance. Mira waves goodbye as she watched Tidelwave's form disappears to the water. Sighing, Mira guides Windstreak to the Storage House. Once they did, they heard Stoick talking, "Just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food store house! If this storm is as bad as I think it is, we're never going to survive!"

Gobber nodded, "Not with this inventory."

Then they heard Sapphire's roar. They turn and saw Mira, Windsteak and Sapphire with a wagon full of food, "I hope it is enough." Mira said. Stoick looks at the food and nodded.

"It will last for about for three days but we will manage." Stoick said, "Good job Mira."

Mira nodded as she guides Windstreak inside with Sapphire following. Stoick was relief that there was some food that Mira was able to get, "We're going to need more than just fish, lobsters, and some boars. We need everything we can get from those chickens and yaks."

"I'm not really comfortable putting my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big woolly beast that sleeps in its own dung." Gobber said.

Stoick shook his head, "Well luckily our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my son's."

* * *

Joe and Jon and their dragons watched as the riders were trying to teach the farm animals that there's nothing to be afraid off but it keeps failing.

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too."

Astrid nodded, "Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark."

Ruff and Tuff began to ponder, "So during the day: merciless," Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut then added, "And during the night: Tuffnut!" Tuff punches his sister, "Ow!"

"Hey! That's a real problem." Tuffnut defended. He leans over to Joe and Jon and their dragons and whispered, "Don't tell your sister that I'm afraid of the dark, alright?" Joe and on nodded while Lightning and Thunder just blinked at him. Betty and Aqua were taking a nap at the corner with Spiritrunner.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the Thorston twins, "I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me."

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, so let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things, too." He took out an eel and that scared all the dragons, minus Aqua. She was still asleep.

"I think it's working!" Astrid said. But, that eel was alive. It was able to escape the grasps of Hiccup. Burningscale and Spineripper panicked and they tried to get rid of the eel. But that action cause one of the sheep to hit the wall. Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder winced in sympathy at the sheep.

Astrid came forward to Hiccup, "Don't worry."

Hiccup tries to be calm, "Worry? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried?"

Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder rolled their eyes at him. They decided to play with their wooden swords while Lightning and Thunder play fight. Burningscale and Spineripper looked at the little ones playing. They seem calmed when they see two different species play around.

* * *

Mira, Windstreak and Sapphire were helping out by gathering foods to the Great Hall. Stoick ordered, "Bring in everything you need! We down know how long we'll need to be hunkered down!" Stoick saw Mulch carrying Bucket on a wheelbarrow, "How's Bucket doing?"

Mulch points at Bucket, "Look at him! He usually loves a wheelbarrow ride." Bucket moans in pain. Mira came with Windstreak and Sapphire. They saw Bucket in pain.

"Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket. You, Mira and Gobber go find the kids and bring them here."

Nodding, Mira use Windstreak to bring Bucket inside. Sapphire lets her rider to get on and then Bucket and Mulch. They were both heavy but she had to take them to the Academy. Once they did, they saw the chaos inside. Sapphire landed and Gobber gets off, "Everybody out, the storm is here!"

"Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!"

"Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!" Gobber said, as he moves the yak.

"Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're... still afraid." Hiccup said. Mira brings the little ones on Sapphire. Spiritrunner decided to follow them.

Gobber grabs a chicken and shook his head, "Yeh can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!"

Too bad the barn was covered in snow. Gobber blinks, "So much for the barn."

"There's no other place to hold them!" Mulch panicked.

Hiccup then had an idea, "The Great Hall!"

Mulch looks at him disbelief, "So, we're gonna have the dragons and the animals under the same roof? We know that won't work."

"We have no choice, let's go."

Gobber sighs, "Alright, keep 'em separate!"

The riders agreed before trying to separate them. They did their best but failed when the storm came harder scaring all the animals. Snotlout tries to stop them but fails _._ Spiritrunner wasn't scared. He stayed close with Mira and Sapphire. Hiccup gets on Toothless and was about to chase the runaway animals.

"Where are you going?!"

Hiccup looks at his mentor, "I'm going after them!"

"Forget it Hiccup! We'll never get them rounded up in this storm!" Gobber said.

"With Toothless, I can! I have to try. If I don't, we starve to death."

"No! Your father will kill me if I left you out here-!"

Hiccup took off, "Sorry, Gobber!" Toothless follows the animals.

Gobber groans in frustration, "Hiccup! Come back here! Astrid, will you talk some sense-" he was cut off when Astrid took off, "Ah-No, no, not you, too! Astrid! You're not going with-" the soon Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins followed them, "Ach! GET BACK HERE, ALL OF YOU!"

Mira stayed behind. She needed to bring the little ones to the Great Hall. They went to the Great Hall and saw many villagers entering, "Move those tables against the doors!" Stoick ordered. Gobber, Mulch, Mira and Sapphire with the little ones came in.

"Stoick! The barns been destroyed! The animals have scattered!" Gobber said, "Well, not all." He glanced over to Spiritrunner. The little stallion runs over to his mother. Windstreak went over to her son and nuzzles him. Mira puts down the little ones.

"Where's Hiccup and the others?" Stoick asked.

"I tried to stop him Stoick. They went after the animals." Gobber explains.

"I caught these two. I figured at least with these we'd be able to start a new herd." Mulch said, as he gestured two yaks.

Mira looks at him and the yaks, "Uh…you might want to take another look, Mulch." She, Sapphire, Stoick and Gobber went out while Mulch looks at the yaks and realizes that they were both males.

"Oh! Uh, never mind boys!" Mulch walks away in embarrass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others search for the animals. They must find as many as they can herd them back to the Great Hall. Fishlegs wants to swing by his saying he needs to get a heavy coat.

Tuffnut shows his sister something, "Check this out! I'm so cold I can't feel my face." He points his face with a grin. Ruff punches his face, Tuffnut grins, "Didn't feel it!"

Ruffnut frowns, "That takes all the fun out of it!"

The riders were trying to catch the animals but they were scattered everywhere. Hiccup was able to save a sheep from falling. The animals were scattered and the riders are confused, "Hiccup, the storm is getting worse! I can't see anything!" Astrid yelled through the storm

Hiccup understand and looks at Toothless, "Come on, bud. Give us some light." Toothless fired a plasma blast at the sky and saw two big figures, "Stray yaks, twelve o'clock!""

Tuffnut saw them, "I see them! AND THEY ARE HUGE!" he said as the Zippleback grabs the two _yaks_ , "I got the yaks."

"Put me down! Right now!" they heard Stoick's voice. They looked down to see Stoick and Gobber. The Zippleback drops them.

"Do I look like a yak to you?!" Gobber yelled standing like a yak next to a yak. Sapphire landed and she and Mira saw Gobber in a yak position. The two just looks at each other with a shrug. Stoick came over to Hiccup, "You shouldn't be out here, Hiccup."  
"Dad, I'm sorry I let you down."

"It's not your fault, son. I'm taking you back."

Gobber went over to him, "Which way?"

Stoick points at the other side, "Follow our tracks." They turn to see the blizzard covered the track. They all stared blankly.

Gobber sighs in frustration, "So much for that idea."

Fishlegs came over to them shivering, "Sir? What do we do now?"

Stoick looks at all the teens. They were all shivering. Mira was shivering too. She got off of Sapphire. Sapphire came close to her rider and keeps her warm, making Mira smile, "Thanks girl."

"Everyone, come together." Stoick ordered. They all huddled together. Mira came to them and stayed with Astrid and Ruffnut. Toothless saw this and roared out to other dragons. The dragons came to their riders and formed a circle and spread their wings to keep the snow out. Sapphire is close to Mira.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asked in wonder.

Hiccup smiles in realization, "They're protecting us."

"It's their natural instinct." Astrid added.

The dragons used small amount of their fire to keep the riders warm. Everyone felt great relief. Then they heard a sheep. They all turn to see the animals. Toothless saw them and came over to the baby sheep. The other sheep runs away but the baby didn't run. He looks at Toothless in wonder. Toothless gestured him to follow. The sheep hesitated but follows the big dragon to the others. Once he was inside the warm circle, he saw the friendly faces of the dragons. Knowing there was no threat, the little sheep calls the others. The yaks, sheep, chickens came in. it was a tight squeeze but everyone was all warmed up.

Stoick smiles at his son with pride, "Your dragons are really something, son."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, they are." He smiles at the dragons. They stayed there until the storm clears.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Great Hall, Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder pace back and forth. They worried about their sisters. Betty and Aqua were gently batting their noses. Then the doors open to revile the animals and the others.

Mulch was filled with relief, "They're back! And they're alright!"

Bucket added, "The animals are alright, too!"

"Uh-oh, here come the dragons." Mulch pointed at Hookfang. Hookfang let out a roar before lowering his wing to revile three sheep coming off everyone awed.

Mulch looks in wonder, "Will you look at that."

"Hey everyone!" Astrid called, making everyone look at her.

Hiccup came with a chicken and an egg, "The chickens are laying eggs again!"

Everyone cheered and Bucket said, "I was right. Chickens do lay eggs."

Everyone chuckles and the animals came close to the dragons. Barf and Belch were fed by fish. Chickens came over to Stormfly and fell asleep under her wing. Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder rushed over to their sisters and tackled them to a hug. They laugh happily as Windstreak came over with her son and joins in with the embrace.

 **Winter in Berk is long and brutal, and the only way to survive it is if they're all in it together. They made their peace with the dragons when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect them, all of them. Life on Berk just got a little warmer.**

* * *

 **MMM I found the ideas and they were great I hope you have more. Gabriel I will do your stories if you just let me do mine okay?**


	13. Terrible Two

**Thank you MMM for the ideas in the Rango story and Gabriel the Avatar 2009 I didn't watch that movie yet and I don't get about Pandora's secret...is it about Val's ancestors or Neytiri? Just let me know okay?**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Terrible Two**

 **When riding a dragon, communication is key. It almost have to read each other's minds or else and have to have an open mind, because sometimes, a dragon knows better than human.**

Mira, Sapphire and Windstreak were gathering the things for winter. Mira was still thinking about Tidelwave. She wonders if he was alright. The little ones are with Phelgma. As the three females store the foods in the Storage House, Stormfly landed with Astrid. "Mira!" Astrid called out, "Come to the academy, Hiccup discovered something really cool!" with that said; she took off in a hurry. Mira gets on Sapphire while Windstreak went over to Phelgma's. As the two landed at the academy, Mira gets off and saw a hatchling in Hiccup's arms. It has two large horns and orange eyes. It has legs that look exactly like a Monstrous Nightmare. It looks like a mix-breed of a Monstrous Nightmare and a Timberjack.

Mira blinks and the hatchling blinks at her, "Uh…should I ask?" Mira steps back a bit when Hiccup came over to the table where she and Sapphire are.

"Hiccup found this new dragon specie in the forest." Astrid explains.

Fishlegs nodded excitingly, "This is so exciting! It's a whole new species!"

Tuffnut came forward and looks at the hatchling, "Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me."

Mira looks at Tuffnut in confusion, "Flaming Squirrel?"

"Long story," Fishlegs said before clearing his throat, "We have no idea what it's capable of! There's no telling what it might do."

Tuffnut wasn't paying attention. Instead, he came in front of the hatchlings face and ordered, "Flame! Do it!" but the hatchling had another idea. The hatchling latched to Tuffnut's face, biting his nose off, "AH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Tuffnut screams while Ruffnut snickers. Unfortunately, the hatchling got bored on Tuff's nose and latched on Ruffnut's face making her scream, "Oh, that is funny." Tuff said as he rubs his nose. Hiccup went over to the hatchling and took it off from Ruff's face.

"Come on, you guys, this is serious! We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt!" Hiccup gestured its leg.

Tuffnut looks at him plainly, "He's hurt?" he rubs his nose.

"He's just really scared. He'll settle down." Hiccup puts the hatchling on the table.

"Um, new species, remember? We actually don't know what he'll do." Fishlegs said, getting really excited.

Astrid came forward, "Well, somebody's got to take him home."

Everyone looks at the baby dragon before backing away. Hiccup was holding the hatchling, "Well, big guy, here's your somebody." The hatchling chirps before looking at Mira curiously. She looks different from the rest and she smells sweet. Mira pats Sapphire gently before getting on. As they all go home. Mira picks up her siblings as well as Sapphire. Windstreak returns back to the barn with her son. Mira will have a free day tomorrow means she has to go to the academy with her and Sapphire siblings and with that new hatchling that Hiccup _found._

* * *

On the next day, Mira woke up bright and early. She prepared breakfast and stated doing her chores. After she did, they all went to the academy. They saw Hiccup putting Torch at a table. Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder gasp at the new hatchling as they came close to the table and awe at the hatchling. The hatchling looks at them curiously. "Hey Mira," Hiccup greeted.

"Am I late?" Mira comes in while Sapphire carries Betty and Aqua on her back.

"Nope you're just in time to watch Torch do his thing." Hiccup said.

"Torch?" Mira asked. Hiccup gestured the hatchling, "Ah."

"Alright, Torch. Let's figure out what you are." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs was particularly getting excited "Oh! This is so exciting! Documenting a whole new species... learning all about it!"

Tuffnut looks at him blankly, "Wait, learning?"

Ruffnut scoffs, "No thanks."

"I want to know about Torch," Mira came over to Fishlegs and Hiccup with Torch.

"Yeah, me too!" Tuff changed his personality as he went over to Mira dreamily. Ruff rolled her eyes at her brother. His obsession of Mira is getting in his head.

Hiccup looks at Torch "There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him." He spoke.

"We even get to determine what it's called. Heh. That is... that is a really big responsibility." Fishlegs was feeling all happy, "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Snotlout came in, "I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it!"

Mira and Sapphire look at him blankly before looking at each other, "He will never learn." Mira mutters out and Sapphire nodded. Mira then notice something, "Hiccup? Where's Toothless?" Hiccup points at a cliff near the academy. Mira saw Toothless and he seems not happy, "What's wrong with him?' she asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a time alone." Hiccup puts Torch at the table.

Astrid took out a measuring tape and measure Torch's wing, "Twenty inches for the wings." She said.

Hiccup was impressed, "That's a big wingspan."

Snotlout pops in, "Big Wing! Big Span! Big-Wing-Span!"

Fishlegs started thinking, "May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" Fishlegs took out a piece of paper. Torch looks at it and in flash with his talons. The paper was slice, "Look at these talons... They're razor-like."

Snotlout pops over again, "Sharp-Claw! Razor-Feet! Razor-Sharp-Claw-Talon-Feet!"

Tuffnut looks at Snotlout, "Hold on. Is he serious?"

"Yes, Tuff, yes he is." Mira rolled her eyes at Snotlout.

Fishlegs then had an idea, "You know what's next, don't you?" he was getting excited.

Hiccup shrugs, "No. Not really."

Fishlegs then spoke, "Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels...The Eel Reaction-Test!"

"Eel?" Joe looks at him with wide eyes in realization.

"Reaction?" Jon looks at him with wide eyes.

"Test?" they both said unison as they look at their dragons worriedly. When the word eel was pronounce, Lightning and Thunder hide under their sister. They hate eels! They are bad and unhealthy! When Fishlegs took out an eel all the dragons, minus Sapphire and Torch, runs away. Lightning and Thunder refused to leave while Aqua was fast asleep. Hiccup shows the eels to Torch. Torch flinched before sniffing at eel and eats it like spaghetti. That made everyone, minus the dragons, gasps. The dragons made gagging sounds at Torch, minus Sapphire and Aqua.

What kind of dragon eats an eel!?

Fishlegs gasps in shock, "He ate it! He ate the eel!"

Snotlout pops in again, "Eel Eater! Come on, that's perfect." He said. Mira and Sapphire shook their heads at him. Lightning and Thunder comes out and went back to their riders.

Hiccup looks at Fishlegs in shock, "Fishlegs, has there ever been a Dragon who wasn't afraid of…"

Fishlegs cuts him off, "Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend." He said. He was getting excited.

Hiccup smiles, "You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind." He pats Torch on the head.

"Now we need to get him to fly." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded, "Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly?" Hiccup looks at Toothless at the cliff, "Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud!" But Toothless didn't even want to fly down to him. Instead he continues to glare at the horizon. "Toothless!"

Mira looks at Toothless worriedly. Something is wrong and Toothless knows about it. Snotlout chuckles at him as he went over to Hookfang, "So much for the dragon trainer. We've got this!" he gets on Hookfang, "Watch and learn!" he said but suddenly Hookfang took off in high speed, "HOOOOKFANG!" Hookfang flies violently ignoring his Rider struggling to hold on.

Joe and Jon and their dragons watched in amusement, "We're watching." Joe grins.

"But we're not learning." Jon finished before laughing happily as they high fived. Lightning and Thunder snickers at Snotlout's misfortune. They finish and Snotlout pants, "Okay, your turn. Don't think you have to live up to that."

"Which he won't," Astrid whispers to Mira, making her giggle.

Torch attempts his flight but he just walks around, Ruffnut looks at him, "What's he doing?"

Astrid answered, "I think something's wrong."

Tuffnut groans, "Aw man, we broke him!"

"No we didn't," Mira sighs.

Hiccup looks at Torch worriedly, "Maybe he can't fly."

But Torch started to spark and the Riders back away. He quickly flies in circles in great speed and when he gets in the air it spins like a typhoon and lands back like a boomerang.

Everyone awes at that. Hiccup picks up Torch, "You... are one incredible little dragon!"

Ruffnut looks at the ground, "Whoa... Look at that burn mark!" they all look at the ground to see a burn mark. It was beautiful and has a remarkable pattern.

Tuffnut looks at his smoking arm, "Look at this burn mark." He shows it to Ruff making her awe.

Fishlegs was getting really excited, "Did you see how he flew? He spun like... like a typhoon!"

Astrid nodded, "And he came back just like a boomerang!"

Snotlout made another ridicules names, "Hot-Spinner! Flaming-Combacker!"

Fishlegs shook his head, "No... Typhoomerang," he moved his arm as if it was a badge of honor.

Snotlout didn't understand, "Typhoomerang...? Nah, I don't get it." he said then Torch suddenly latched to his face. Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder laugh at that before cheering at Torch.

Mira smiles and shook her head at the dragon. Torch gets off Snotlout before growling at him. Torch looks at Mira curiously. He went over to her as Mira kneels down, "Hello Torch." Mira gives him a friendly smile. Torch sniffs at her. Mira smells like the ocean, sweet apples and Dragon Nip. She smells much better than the others. Torch chirps as he nuzzles Mira. Mira gives him a friendly scratched on the back of his neck making him purr. He really likes her. Mira is like a mother to him and he wish he should have her.

"It seems Torch made a new friend." Astrid smiles as Torch demands more attention from Mira.

"Hey! Get your own Mira!" Tuff marches over to them. Torch glares at him and growls before pouncing at Tuff's face. The male Thorston started screaming as Torch continues to bite Tuff's face. Mira is Torch's human and no one, minus Sapphire and their siblings, else's! Torch continues to bite him as Tuff runs around like crazy while Ruff laughs her head off. The others watch as Torch bites Tuff's face angrily.

"Is it me or Mira has two rival males fighting over her." Fishlegs looks at Tuff's screaming form.

"Well, the two are fighting over for Mira so yeah she has two males fighting over for her." Astrid snickers. Mira gives her a playful glare before hearing a girlish shriek from Tuff. They turn to see Torch setting Tuff's clothes on fire. He runs around like crazy.

"This is awesome and painful! AAAHHHH!" Tuff screams out before running out of the academy before jumping off a cliff and to the ocean. They heard a Tuff's scream getting fainter in every second and then a faint splash was heard and then they heard Tuff's faint yell, "I'm okay!"

"Okay…we should probably go." Mira said. Everyone nodded and started heading home while the Zippleback gets their other rider. Torch was picked up by Hiccup. Torch was sad. He wanted Mira to take care of him. Hiccup carried Torch home while Torch watches Mira taking off with her family.

* * *

Mira was rocking Betty as she hums Betty a lullaby. Sapphire was doing the same with her sister, Aqua. Heir brothers are asleep and snoring softly. As they finished, they put them in the crib and Mira puts the blanket at them. Once they did, they both yawn, taking care of their siblings is hard work but it will be all worth it. Before they could go to bed, Sapphire's ears perked up before going up.

"Sapphire?" Mira asked in confusion as she follows her friend. Sapphire opens the door and went out Mira follows and closes the door. Sapphire looks at the forest. Mira follows her gaze and spoke, "There's something in the forest, right?"

Sapphire nodded and kneels down. Mira gets on Sapphire before the two took off to the forest. Mira hugs herself to keep warms in the cold night. As Sapphire landed, she listens to any sounds. Mira keeps quiet as the two silently walks through the forest. Then they saw something. They knelt down and saw two hatchlings. They look like Torch but different color. There was yellow and the other light blue. They were chirping at each other adorably. Then they smelled Mira's scent. Turning to the bush, they saw Mira and Sapphire.

They went over to her and sniff at her. She smells so sweet. They nuzzle Mira happily and chirp for attention. Smiling, Mira pats them making them purr happily. Then they heard a boar squeal. They turn to see a wild boar. The hatchlings shriek in fear before hiding behind Mira. Sapphire came in front of her rider and growls at the charging boar. Then suddenly, they heard a loud roar. They turn to see an angry mother Typhoomerang. Her scales are red. She glares at the boar before scaring it away. But, the mother isn't happy. She took off and surrounds it in a wall of fire, making it grow more by spinning faster and faster until the boar gets caught in the flames. The boar vanishes in the blaze.

Mira gasps in horror as the flame consumes the boar. As the flame slowly disappears, the mother Typhoomerang looks at Mira and Sapphire. Mira backs away while Sapphire stands in front of Mira protectively. The mother Typhoomerang sniffs at Mira. She smells like the ocean breeze, fresh apples and Dragon Nip.

She looks at Mira's legs to see her hatchlings clinging to each of her legs. The yellow was clinging at the left while the blue clings on the right. She wonders if Mira was protecting her hatchlings. Mira looks at the mother before outstretching her hand slowly. The mother Typhoomerang looks at Mira's hand before pressing her snout at Mira's palm. As they let go, the hatchlings went over to their mother and she nuzzles them happily. Mira smiles at them before realizing something.

Mira clears her throat to get the mother's attention. The mother Typhoomerang looks at her, "A-are you missing a hatchling with orange scales?"

The mother Typhoomerang's eyes widen in shock. So her other hatchling lives! She went to Mira and nodded. Mira's eyes widen in shock. Hiccup took a baby from his mother!

"I am so sorry!" Mira apologizes to the mother. The mother looks at Mira in confusion, "My friend accidentally took him because he was hurt. He didn't know Torch had a mother."

The mother looks at Mira. She knows it wasn't her fault. It was her idiotic friend that she's mad at. The mother Typhoomerang nuzzles Mira in understanding. Mira pats the mother's head, "I'll make things right." Mira said as she strokes the adult Typhoomerang's head, "I'll bring back Torch tomorrow so stay here." The mother nodded and Mira looks at the Typhoomerang's scales.

"I should give you a name how 'bout…Rubyflare." Mira suggested. The mother nodded while her hatchlings went over to Mira. Mira looks at the yellow one, "You are called Sunburn." Sunburn's chirps happily. Mira looks at the Blue male, "And you are Scorcher." Scorcher puffs out his chest in approval, making them smile.

Mira gets on Sapphire, "I promise to return your hatchling the best way I could." She said. Rubyflare nodded as Sapphire took off with Mira on her back. Rubyflare trust Mira since she smells different from the rest. She guides her hatchling to sleep while she waited for her baby to be return.

* * *

On the next day, Hiccup is with Gobber trying to figure out Toothless's jealous behavior with Torch, "It's weird. It's like; Toothless is jealous which is great. So... my first girlfriend is a dragon."

Gobber looks at him, "Another thing we have in common. Something must be going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures, Hiccup. They operate on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one." He chuckles. Suddenly, Toothless arrives at Gobber's workshop in a hurry and roars loudly to warn Hiccup of what he saw last night. Hiccup is still mistaken of Toothless still being jealous, "You see? This is what I've been talking about…Toothless, settle down!" Hiccup said. Toothless roars even louder.

Then Torch jumps in, and Toothless quickly grabs him with his mouth and takes him with him. "Gobber! Grab him!" Hiccup orders.

Gobber stops Toothless, "You want to dance, big boy?" Gobber asked, "'Cause I've got my dancing shoe on!" Toothless is blocked and distracted by Gobber. Torch suddenly sparks up and flies away from Toothless. Toothless follows him and Gobber grabs his tail unable to stop him. Torch lures Toothless into the workshop and Gobber gets hit from a few obstacles on the way and finally Gobber lets go after hitting one of the shelves, "My panpipes! Now I can get the band back together!"

Hiccup came in front of him, "Toothless! BACK! DOWN!" Hiccup ordered while Toothless growls at Hiccup. He and Hiccup were looking at each other, eye to eye, while Gobber makes unhelpful music.

"Not. Helping," Hiccup mutters out and Gobber stops and apologizes.

Hiccup tells Toothless, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it."

Then they heard Sapphire's roar. They look up and saw Sapphire landing with Mira and the little ones on her back. Mira get off of Sapphire, "Hiccup? Where's Torch?"

Hearing his name, Torch came out of hiding and went over to Mira. He nuzzles her happily as she picks him up gently.

"Mira? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"No time, I have to take Torch somewhere." Mira said as she gets on Sapphire. Hiccup was confused, "Mira what are you-" but before he could finished, Sapphire took off in high speed. Hiccup and Toothless looked up in confusion while Gobber again makes ridiculous music. They looked at him blankly while Gobber looks at them, "What?" he asked.

The others came, "Hiccup? What happen?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, we saw Mira took off with Torch." Fishlegs added.

"I don't know but Mira knows something about Torch." Hiccup said before getting on Toothless. They all took off and the dragon's follows Sapphire's scent. Well, Toothless mostly since he really, really likes her…okay maybe loves her. As they reach their destination, they landed and saw a huge burn mark. "Wow! Ultimate destruction," Ruff awed as well as her brother.

Hiccup looks at the burn mark. It looks exactly like… "We've seen that burn mark before."

Astrid nodded, "Not this big."

Fishlegs then began to be scared, "You know what this means. Big burn mark…"

Hiccup finished, "Big Typhoomerang." He looks at the trees to see a mother coming out, looking at them angrily.

Tuffnut looks at the mother Typhoomerang, "He looks really mad."

Hiccup corrected him, "Uh, it's not a _he_ it's a _she_. That's Torch's mother."

Astrid was following it, "Torch is a baby."

Hiccup nodded, "That's what Toothless was trying to tell me." He looks at his dragon with an apologetic look.

Fishlegs looks at the mother fearfully, "Whoever gets between that mother and this baby is gonna get fried!"

The mother glares at them. She can smell her baby's scent in them and she knows that they are the ones who took her baby. She rears back and the riders knew what she was about to do. She was going to breathe fire! But before anyone could do anything, they heard a familiar voice. "Rubyflare? Are you here?"

They all look behind to see Mira and Sapphire coming out from the undergrowth. Mira and Sapphire look at their friends in surprise, "Guys? What are you all doing here?"

Hiccup was the first to answer, "Well, we are here because you know something about Torch that we don't."

"Actually, Sapphire notice something was wrong." Mira pats Sapphire on the head, "Also I think Toothless was trying to warn you about Torch's mother."

Hiccup looks at Toothless full of guilt, "Sorry if I didn't believe you bud." Toothless purrs and nuzzled his rider.

"What did you call the female?" Astrid asked, "Rubyflare?"

Mira nodded, "Yes and she has hatchlings." With that said, Torch, Sunburn and Scorcher came from behind their mother and slides down. They went over to Mira and nuzzled her legs. Everyone awed at them.

"Everyone, say hello to Sunburn and Scorcher, Torch's sister and brother." The mini Typhoomerangs chirps at them before nuzzling Mira's legs happily.

"Wow…you tamed them?" Hiccup awed.

Then Joe and Jon pop behind Rubyflare's back. Joe was on the left and Jon was on the right, "Yeah! And Rubyflare is really good." Joe said.

"Yup!" Jon nodded. Lightning and Thunder pop out next to their rider's side and croons. Aqua and Betty were in Sapphire's back watching the scene curiously.

"It looks like Mira has more admires." Astrid jokes.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Mira said sarcastically but she giggles.

"No fair!" Tuffnut exclaims, "I saw her first!" he marches over to them. The three hatchlings growled at him before pouncing at his face. Tuff's scream in pain as Torch bites his nose. Sunburn bites his right arm and Scorcher bites Tuff's left leg. They watched as Tuff fell backwards on a log and the hatchlings continue to bite him.

"This is the best day ever," Ruff snickers happily.

After a while, the hatchlings get off of him and climbs back to their mother. Mira and Sapphire's brothers got off of by sliding down. Rubyscale picks up her hatchlings and ready to take off.

"Goodbye, Torch." Hiccup smiles. Torch chirps before sparking a bit. Rubyflare nuzzles Mira in goodbye.

"I hope you and your family would visit." She whispers.

Rubyflare purrs in agreement before taking off while sparking and spinning through the air before disappearing in the sky. They all went home on a long days work.

Later that night, Mira was at the upper deck looking at the ocean. Her siblings and Sapphire's were fast asleep. Mira was wondering why Rubyscale and her hatchlings took a liking to her. Because, of her smell? Mira sniffs at herself and she smells like the ocean. Sighing, Mira looks at the ocean again. Sapphire came to her rider's side and nudges her side. Mira smiles as she pats Sapphire's head, "Is there something wrong with me Saph?" she asked her friend, "The dragons took a liking on me easily because of what? My scent?"

Sapphire sniffs at Mira. Mira smells sweet and fresh. She doesn't smell like any Viking in her. She is a friendly and kind human girl on the inside while he outside she's a Viking…well, sometime. Mira pats her friend's head again before going to bed.

 **Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only must the Dragon follow the Rider's lead, but the Rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes, what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear.**


	14. The Battle of Trust

**It is a combined chapter of In Dragon's we Trust and Alvin & the Outcast.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Battle of Trust**

Mira didn't know what just happen. One minute she and Windstreak were de-weeding Mildew's cabbage fields and the next minute Hookfang and Snotlout fell on Mildew's roof. Mira had to collect more wood and had to re-fix the roof because Mildew said so. Then something happen the other day, all the boots were stolen and they found Barf and Belch sleeping next to a pile of boots. The villagers were outrage but Gobber said they are Vikings and they dealt with the cold and he will fix them all up. The dragons didn't get punished but Mildew was complaining again. Hiccup suggested and Night Patrol and they called themselves _D.U.M.B._ Mira's brothers and Sapphire's were laughing none stop when they saw the sash of Snotlout but their happiness soon ended when the Great Hall was half destroyed and the worst part when the armory was blown up and Stoick had no choice but to banish the dragons to Dragon Island and Mildew shouted, "PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" but no one cared. On the next day, the riders were saying goodbye to their dragons. it was the hardest thing they ever did.

"I'm gonna miss you..." Astrid pats Stormfly gently. Stormfly made a sad squawk before nuzzling her rider.

Fishlegs began pilling some rocks, "Okay, Meatlug. There are plenty of rocks if you get hungry... and don't eat any limestone. You know it doesn't agree with you." He said sadly as he walks away. Meatlug slumps to the ground sadly as she watch her rider leave.

Snotlout strokes Hookfang's muzzle, "Be strong, buddy. I know you're gonna miss me…" but before Snotlout could finish, a bird flies pass them and Hookfang, already forgotten his sadness with Snotlout, chases after the bird, leaving Snotlout alone, "Okay. He's crying...he's crying on the inside!" Snotlout pats his left chest where his heart is.

Mira hugs Sapphire as she cries silently. Her brothers were hugging their dragons too and Betty was napping with Aqua. As they let go, Mira strokes Sapphire's head. "I'm gonna miss you girl." Mira whispered while wiping her tears away. Sapphire nuzzles her rider sadly. She didn't want to leave. It was that stupid old man, Mildew! It was his fault that she has to leave Mira!

Mira pats Sapphire one last time, "I hope we see each other again." Mira whispers as she kissed Sapphire's forehead, "Take care girl." Mira whispers. She picks up Betty and guides her brothers to the ship.

"Bye, Lightning!" Joe cries out as tears fall from his eyes.

"Bye, Thunder!" Jon cried out as well as tears fell from his eyes.

The two young twins get in the ship while they hug Mira. They cried silently as Mira gently hums them gently as she rocks Betty. Sapphire looks at her brothers sadly. They were whimpering because they can't go back with their friends. She wraps her tail around them and brings Aqua along. She puts them in her side as the two males whimpered while Aqua sleeps on.

Hiccup was saying goodbye to Toothless, "I'll be back for you. I promise." He walks away but Toothless follows. Hiccup stops him from following. Hiccup looks like he is in the verge of tears, "No, bud! You've gotta stay here, and take care of the other dragons. It's gonna be okay, Toothless. Trust me..." Hiccup said as he walks away and this time Toothless didn't follow. As the teens get on, Gobber set sails to Berk. Hiccup looks at Dragon Island. Astrid came over to him.

"There's something Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about..." Hiccup mutters, "H-he said: _See what happens when you leave your dragon to wait outside?_ He knew Toothless wasn't with me just before the armory fire."

Astrid looks at him "So...?"

"So...so, he lives on the other side of the island. What was he doing in town? And how would he know where we were before the fire?"

"You really think he set that fire?"

Hiccup nodded, "I think he did all of it. And I think he did it so my dad would get rid of all the dragons."

Astrid looks at him, "That's a pretty serious accusation. How are you gonna prove it?"

Mira didn't listens as she and her siblings were going to get use without their dragon friends. Mira did her chores with Windstreak while Phelgma watches over her siblings but her brothers just draw on their notebooks while Betty plays a Night Fury doll. Her brothers would draw Lightning and Thunder with them on their backs while Betty hugs her doll as if Aqua was back.

Mira takes Windstreak back to Mulch and Bucket's farm while she picks up her siblings. She tucks them to bed. They sigh sadly as they hug their notebooks. Betty hugs her doll tightly, not wanting it to go. Quickdash was sleeping next to his mate. They miss the company of the dragon friends. Mira sighs as she went to bed having a dreamless sleep.

* * *

On Dragon Island, Sapphire was grooming her siblings. Her brothers didn't run or anything. They just stand still and let their sister groom them. They miss their human friends and Aqua was waddling around as if she was trying to find Betty. Sapphire picks up her baby sister on the scruff of her neck and grooms her.

Toothless stops a fight with Hookfang and Barf and Belch. Toothless went over to the hidden place where his saddle was and sniffs at it sadly.

 **There's an old Viking saying:** _ **When your friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who feels the fire.**_ **Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and Hiccup is going to prove it.**

At Berk, the riders were looking for fake dragon legs and claws. Then Snotlout yells, "Arrrrrrgggh! We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything!"

Hiccup looks at him dumbfounded, "We've been here for ten minutes! And you've done nothing than build that!" he points a small object that Snotlout build in the beach.

Snotlout looks at it proudly, "That is Snotlout Manor. And all I need now is a queen." He winks at Astrid. Astrid groans in disgust. Then Tuffnut stomps on it, "Aaaarrrrrrrgggh!"

Snotlout watched in shock, "What-What are you doing?!"

Tuffnut looks at him casually, "Storming the castle." He said, "And also, claiming it as Tuffnut Manor!" he said the last part in a British accent, "And now I need a queen!" Mira backs away from him. If Sapphire was here, she would scare Tuff away from Mira.

Hiccup was getting frustrated, "Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons! I saw dragon feet in Mildew's house and I watched him throw them into the ocean."

"I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast. And our chances at finding those dragon feet are as good as Snotlout and Astrid…" Fishlegs was cut off when Astrid threatened, "Don't go there."

Fishlegs changed it, "Going nowhere."

Astrid nodded, "Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here."

"I found it!" Snotlout called.

Hiccup was happy, "GREAT! Ehm... You were saying?"

But it was soon over when Snotlout reveals a mini bludgeon, "I haven't seen since I was a baby. You never forget your first bludgeon." He hits it in his helm.

Hiccup sighs in frustration, "Just keep looking."

"Hiccup, I need to do my delivery." Mira said, "If I don't deliver them soon then the villagers won't be happy." Hiccup nodded in understanding as Mira went over to Windstreak and rides off to do her deliveries. She did them really fast and then she stops at the forge.

She went over to Gobber and saw him making some weapons, "One down, 345 to go."

Stoick was getting worried, "Can't you do that any faster? Until you restock our weapons, we're completely defenseless."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away."

"You know I had no choice. They destroyed the armory."

"This would be a bad time to get attacked."

"I know, Gobber."

Gobber then added, "Not that there's ever a good time, but this would be particularly bad."

"I know, Gobber."

"Especially by Alvin the Treacherous our oldest and most-feared enemy, who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own," Gobber said.

Stoick sighs in frustration, "I got it, Gobber! Alvin the Treacherous..."

"Who's Alvin the Treacherous?" Mira walks in.

The two adults looked at her, "I'm sorry Mira but you shouldn't know about Alvin." Stoick said.

"Why? Is he that bad?"

"Oh you know it! He was never a good Viking in the Archipelago." Gobber said as he makes another weapon, "You should run along now and sharpen your axe. We have a battle coming."

Mira nodded and run off and gets on Windstreak. The two went home and got ready. Mira sharpens her axe and made sure her siblings are in the safe zone with the others. As she finished, she takes her siblings and her animals to the halls.

"Mulch! You and Bucket gather the elders and the children. Get them to Thor's beach. They'll be safe in the caves there." Stoick ordered. Astrid came along with Snotlout.

"We can help fight! We've been trained as warriors." Astrid said.

Snotlout nodded, "She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior."

Stoick looks at them and nodded. He took out a crocked axe and gave it to Astrid, "Take this. It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can help protect them." he said. Astrid nodded and runs off.

"Mira, you come with me and Gobber as well as some Vikings." Mira nodded and told her siblings to go to Thor's beach and made sure to stay safe.

"Let me go get the dragons. At least if we have them, Dad, we can defend ourselves." Hiccup said.

Stoick thinks but nodded, "Go. But be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of. The rest of you: We'll head to the woods. Nobody knows that forest like we do."

Gobber nodded, "And when Alvin comes to looking for us there, he'll walk right into our trap!" Mira nodded and they went to the forest. Gobber explains the plan," When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to come through here."

Stoick came over and asks, "Alright. What do we have?"

Gobber tells him, "Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife." Mira and Stoick looked at them blankly. Stoick doesn't have high hopes for the ambush, "And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?!"

Gobber shrugs and picks up a knife, "Eh, pie would be nice, too. Who doesn't like pie?" Gobber throws the kitchen knife at a tree, which causes it to split in half, "That could be useful!"

"Yes, yes it will." Mira agreed in shock

They waited for a while until they heard Gobber yelling. They got themselves ready. When Outcasts came, the ambush came. Mira hits an outcast with the hilt of her axe making him go unconscious. The others take them down with ease until they heard rustling.

Stoick pounced at the figure to revealed Fishlegs screaming, "Stoick! No!"

Stoick gets off of him, "For the love of Thor, Fishlegs, I could have killed you!"

Mira went over to Fishlegs and helps him up, "Thank you...For not killing me," He said.

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked, "Didn't Stoick told everyone go to the caves?"

Fishlegs shook his head, "They were found," Mira gasps in horror her siblings were there! "And Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me. He looked really treacherous."

"I know they're here, Fishlegs."

Fishlegs shook his head again, "Yeah. They're here for Hiccup."

Stoick's widen in fear, "Hiccup?"

With that said, they all went to Thor's beach for the ambush. They took them down and Stoick grabbed one on the shirt, "Where's Alvin?!" the outcast spat on him and Stoick was about to punch him until Astrid came, "Alvin took Hiccup."

Stoick looks at her, "What?!"

"He gave himself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island."

Mira checks on her siblings if they were okay. Once she did, she and the others set sail to save Hiccup from Alvin. They prepared their things they need for battle. Stoick steps in, "When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Astrid, you get your dragons."

Snotlout just snorts, "No! Save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself." Then he accidentally fired one of the catapults to the ocean.

Gobber shook his head, "I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one."

Tuffnut came over to Stoick with Ruff, "Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt." Ruff hits her fist on her hand.

"This isn't about Alvin. It's about Hiccup. We're here to bring him home." He said.

Everyone nodded and sailed to Dragon Island. They came close to the island. As they did, Mira heard a familiar roar. She looks up and smiles to see Sapphire. "Sapphire!"

Sapphire landed on the deck and rushed over to her rider. The two hugged each other happily. Then Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch came. Stormfly has Lightning and Thunder on her back while Meatlug has Aqua. They all landed on the boat and went over to their riders. They got on while the little ones stayed at the ship. As they got there, they saw Hiccup and Toothless fighting off the Outcast. "Oh, what took you so long?" he asked jokingly. Sapphire fired her plasma blast at one of the Outcast.

"Why, did you miss me?"

Hiccup just rolled his eyes as they all attacked Alvin and his men. It was difficult since they have catapults and crossbows. Sapphire blasted all the catapults into splinters. Then they all fired at the water to make mist. They tried to fire but couldn't see. Then something fly passes them in the mist. Outcasts panicked.

"Did you hear that? Oh, what's that?!"

Then one by one the outcasts were pushed overboard. The riders were doing their best and the Stoick gets on the boat so he can face Alvin alone, "You're a coward taking my son."

Alvin glares at him, "I take what I want! You know that, Stoick!"

Stoick clenched his fists, "Not this time."

The leaders battled. It took a while since Alvin is much bigger than Stoick but Stoick was a better fighter than him. Stoick made Alvin go over board and Sapphire picks him up, "NOW, HICCUP! BURN THE SHIP!" he ordered as Sapphire brings Stoick down to the ship.

"Here we go; guys! HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Hiccup ordered and they did. They burned the Outcast's ship to the sea. They landed back to ship and Stoick went over to his son, "Hiccup, what were you thinking?"

Hiccup felt a little guilty, "I was thinking... all I needed to do was to get to Toothless. And together, we'd be able to make things right." He said.

Stoick nodded and ordered Gobber to set sail. Mira and Sapphire landed and the little ones nuzzled their older sister. Sapphire cooed at them before giving them licks. Toothless watches her with dreamy eyes. Oh how he wish that she could be his. Toothless was so lost in thought that three male dragons, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, were silently snickering at him. Knowing that, Toothless has a huge crush on Sapphire but couldn't admit to her.

But they didn't know that Alvin knows about their big secret.

Joe and Jon were at the house with Betty in her crib. The two males were looking at the water sadly. They are worried about their sister and dragons. Then they heard a Night Fury roar. They looked up to see Sapphire with Mira on her back. The two smiled and rused over to the docks but Joe came back to pick up Betty. As they rushed over to the docks, they saw all the dragons returning. The villagers cheered and the little ones saw Sapphire and Mira with their dragons!

"Yeah!" they cheered while Betty blinks happily.

Hiccup smiles at everyone, "You hear that, bud? You're back home," he pats Toothless.

As they walk, Mildew came, "What are you cheering about? Don't you remember what these beasts have done?!" Stoick came to his face with a serious expression, "I do. They saved our lives." He said making Mildew stuttered. As Stoick walks away, Hiccup came, "And I may not be able to prove what you've done, but I will never forget it." He said before following his father. Everyone cheers for the dragons for returning home.

Mira went over to her siblings and give them a big hug. They laugh happily as Mira picks up Betty. Lightning and Thunder tackled their riders and gave them slobbery licks making them laugh. Mira chuckles and Sapphire went to her rider's side so Aqua can be with Betty.

 **It's funny how an attack by your greatest enemy can change things overnight. Hiccup set out to prove that the dragons would never hurt them... what the dragons proved, is that they will always protect them.**


	15. How to Pick your Dragon

**If anybody asked, yes Mira is going to have a boyfriend but it is not Dagur, Tuffnut, Fishlegs or Snotlout. Devil's Chick93 made a good boyfriend for Mira and will be shown at season 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: How to Pick your Dragon**

 _ **Here on Berk, they've always done things one way: the Viking Way. Since the dragons came, the Viking Way has become the Hard Way. Unfortunately some people, like Hiccup's father, still refuse to change.**_

Mira was at the docks helping the Vikings pull the boat. It was a fishing boat but t was under attack by rouge dragon. Stoick was in that fishing boat and he helps them pull. Gobber walks over to his friend, "It's that rogue dragon again. That's the second boat this week he's destroyed."

Stoick sighs, "Well, we lost another whole catch. We could have saved it if we'd gotten there sooner."

Hiccup came over with Toothless, "Well, I know how you could have gotten there sooner." He pats Toothless on his head.

Stoick shook his head, "Here we go again."

"If you'd flown there on a dragon you could have been there in five minutes instead of two hours. And you might even have been able to chase that rogue dragon away for good."

"As the chief of Berk, I do things the Viking Way. Not the Dragon Way."

"Well, the Viking way is costing us a lot of fish and almost as many boats." Hiccup said.

The two adults looks at him, "The boy's got a point." Gobber said, "If you were on a dragon you could protect this island from a lot of things even Alvin."

Hiccup nodded, "Right! You-you could use a dragon to…" he didn't finish when Stoick was listening to Gobber.

"You're right Gobber. Alvin knows we have dragons. He'll be back." Stoick agreed with Gobber not Hiccup.

Gobber nodded, "You saw what those dragons did. They had Alvin on the run. Imagine if you were the one commanding them."

"I'm listening."

"But clearly not to me," Hiccup mutters.

Gobber placed his hand on Stoick's shoulder, "I can see it know, a proud chief ruling his domain above aboard a fearsome fire-breathing reptile. Ooooh, it gives me Goosebumps." Gobber shakes a bit.

"That's what I've been trying to…" Hiccup was cut off when Stoick spoke.

"Gobber's right." Stoick looks at his son, "I need to learn to fly. When do we start the lessons?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I don't know, shouldn't we ask Gobber?"

They look at Gobber "Eh, I don't really have a preference, but sooner is always better." He looks at the three, "Don'tcha think?" Stoick nodded before walking home with Gobber while Hiccup sighs in frustration.

Mira and Sapphire came over, "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Hiccup looks at her, "My father never listens." He said before walking home. He turns to Toothless. He was busy looking at Sapphire dreamily. He really wants her to notice him. Sapphire, on the other hand, doesn't know what's wrong with Toothless. He keeps looking at her with his big eyes.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. Toothless snaps out from his trance and went over to his rider while glancing over to Sapphire. Mira sighs as she and Sapphire prepared the food for their siblings.

On the next day, Mira was hanging the clothes at the upper deck of her boat. She just cleaned them and she needed to dry them. Sapphire helps out but using her wings to dry the clothes. As they finished, they heard Toothless' roar. They were confused until Toothless flies pass them in the sky, causing to blow the clothes and Mira's hair. Mira and Sapphire look up in shock to see Toothless and…Stoick?!

"Chief?" Mira mutters in surprise before going out followed by Sapphire. They race to the village and saw Toothless and Stoick jumping to houses and flying in the air in a crocked way. Astrid and Fishlegs came looking at them dumbfounded.

Astrid watched in shock, "Was that-?"

Fishlegs guessed, "Unexpected? Disturbing?"

Astrid nodded, "Yep."

Mira watches in shock as Stoick and a freaked out Toothless. Stoick was having fun but Toothless wasn't. He was waked up really early by Stoick and was forced to go out doing _patrols_ and nearly got killed. But the worst part, the absolute worst part, is that he didn't greeted Sapphire when they flew past her home! Oh why world?!

As they landed in a clumsy way, Stoick gets off and Toothless collapses. Hiccup came to his dad, "Uh, Dad, what are you doing?"

Stoick grins, "Kicking butt and taking names, that's what!" he chuckles. Hiccup looks at his tired dragon, "Uh, on Toothless?"

Stoick nodded with a smile, "Oh, we've been all over Berk. Chiefing has never been so easy," Toothless gave him an annoyed look. Oh sure, take all the credit as he carries a four-hundred pound Viking on his back. Toothless sighs as he notices Sapphire. His eyes widen when she looks at him curiously. He straightens himself up, causing some bones to pop, and act all "tough". Sapphire just stared at him awkwardly. He felt pain and then he becomes better…this male is acting strange.

Hiccup clears his throat, "Yeah, but Dad, uh, Toothless is my dragon."

Stoick nodded in approval, "You picked a good one. Just came in to grab my hatchet. We're helping Jorgensen break down a fence." He was about to go inside his house.

Hiccup said, "Yeah, that's, that's great, but you need to understand that Toothless is-"

Stoick stops for a moment and realizes something, "Oh, you're right. I don't need my hatchet." Stoick went back to Toothless, "Toothless can just blow that fence down with a fireball." He gets on top of Toothless as the dragon grunts in pain. "Ha-ha! Up, dragon," Stoick ordered. Toothless gives Sapphire and Hiccup a pleading look.

Hiccup looks at him, "Don't worry, bud. I can fix this." Toothless nodded before taking off. Sapphire watches the male took off while Hiccup said, "So, see ya there, Toothless. I really hope..." he mutters the last part.

For the whole day, Stoick made Toothless to the bone with his Chiefing duties. Toothless was getting really tired. His body ache and he didn't have time with Hiccup or Sapphire. At the end of the day, Toothless landed and Stoick gets off of him, "Same time tomorrow, Toothless?" Stoick chuckles before walking home.

Toothless groans before collapsing to the ground in full exhaustion. He sighs tiredly before closing his eyes for a while. He had a long day of work and stress. He really hated this.

Then he felt something poking him. Toothless groans before opening his forest green eyes. He saw were Lightning and Thunder. The Night Fury twins tilted their heads at huge male. They keep wondering why he let the big red hairy human on his back and not the scrawny one.

Toothless gives them a tired smile before sighing. He really appreciates the company of his own species. It can be lonesome if he is the last of his kind.

Then he heard gurgling sounds next to him. Turning to his right, he saw was Aqua. She blinks innocently at Toothless before waddling to his side before curling up next to him. She let out a cute yawn before taking a nap next to the big male. Toothless let out a dragon chuckle. Those hatchlings made him feel like a big brother to them. Then he heard someone coming. Looking up, his eyes widen to see Sapphire coming to them.

Sapphire was looking for her siblings since its dinner time. They wondered off when Joe and Jon were playing with the twins and Betty was with Mrs. Thorston. She then found them with Toothless.

Sapphire went to her siblings and her brothers rushed to her and nuzzled her happily. She gave them soft croons and then she notices Toothless picking up Aqua from the scruff of her neck and gently places her in front of Sapphire. Sapphire looks at Toothless and then her little sister. She picks her up and gently puts Aqua on her back. Lightning and Thunder stayed by her side. Sapphire looks at Toothless and Toothless looks at her.

Sapphire wonders if he cares for her siblings as she did and maybe he wanted to be in the pack. So with a gratitude croon, Sapphire gently butted head with Toothless. It's kinda like dragon style hug. Toothless' heart skipped a beat when Sapphire butted heads with him. Toothless looks at her with wide and shock eyes. Sapphire smiles at him before guiding her little brothers back home.

Toothless stared at them for a moment before smiling happily and then fainted.

* * *

On the next day, Mira went fishing with Bucket and Mulch. Her siblings are with Sapphire's care. Sapphire decided to take them to the academy since she has nothing better to do. Once she did, she saw the other riders and dragons and also Stoick. Sapphire tilts her head, why is the chief here?

Hiccup came towards Stoick and explains, "The finest dragon species on the island. They're all represented at this Academy."

Then Snotlout butts in, "But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature. Hop on board." Snotlout gestured his dragon. Stoick gets on Hookfang. "Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference and on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up. Just enough to keep you cozy. Lemme warm him up for you."

Snotlout flicks at Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare growled at Snotlout as his head turns red. Stoick sniffs the air until he felt his but on fire. He jumps off yelling, "Daaahhh!"

Snotlout came to Stoick, "Now should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors." He said but Snotlout only receives a glare from Stoick.

Now it was Astrid, "Since she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me. Uh, her-uh, us," Astrid correctly said. Stromfly tilts her head at Stoick.

Stoick came over to them, "Well, she is a beauty." He said as he outstretches his hand.

Astrid's eyes widen as she tries to warn the chief, "Be careful with the-!" Astrid didn't finish when suddenly Stoick roughly puts his hand at Stormfly. It caused Stromfly to attack with her spike. The spikes missed Stoick but the chief wasn't happy. Snotlout came to the chief, "Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief?"

Next was the twins but they were fighting. Barf and Belch saw that and copied their riders but Stoick didn't want that next was Fishlegs but he explains it like Meatlug was a mother and Stoick didn't want that.

"I haven't seen anything that can hold a candle to a Night Fury." Stoick sighs in frustration.

Hiccup rubs the back of his neck, "Me neither! But Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk and he's mine. Also Sapphire and her siblings are the only family Night Fury on Berk and they belong to Mira and her siblings." He gestured the Night Fury family and Mira's siblings. Jon and Joe were playing leap frog with Lightning and Thunder. Betty and Aqua were taking a nap with Sapphire next to them.

"Why can't you ride on Sapphire then?" Tuff asked stupidly.

"Three reasons." Stoick holds out three fingers, "One: Sapphire belongs to Mira the Quick. Two: She is busy helping Mira with her work and Three: She has to take care of her siblings and Mira's."

Then Gobber came running in, "Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again."

Sapphires eyes widen in shock. Mira is fishing with Mulch and Bucket! Panicked came to her mind, she roars at Stormfly and Meatlug to watch her siblings. Stormfly squawks in agreement and Meatlug grunts in agreement. Sapphire rushed outside the academy. Gobber ducked just in time when Sapphire dashes out and then took off towards the location of Mira.

Stoick looks up and said, "Let's go!" he was about to get on Toothless but Hiccup needed to ride his dragon. Hiccup looks at his father, "Oh, right... What was I thinking?"

* * *

Sapphire flies fast like the wind as she searches for her rider/best friend. If that rouge dragon hurt her, Sapphire will go on full rage on him. Once she got there, she saw the rouge dragon was a Thunderdrum. Narrowing her eyes, Sapphire saw Mira trying to help Bucket up his feet. Sapphire let out a roar of rage when the Thunderdrum tried to sink the ship. She tackles the Thunderdrum to the water making a big splash. Mira rushes to the edge of the ship and yelled, "Sapphire!"

Toothless landed and Stoick and Hiccup got off. "I don't believe it. That was Thunderdrum! They say it gets its power from Thor himself." Hiccup said. Then Sapphire came out of the water before shaking herself dry.

"Sapphire!" Mira rushes to her dragon and gives her a hug. Sapphire croons as she nuzzled her rider happily.

Toothless sighs in relief, knowing his future mate is alright. Hiccup looks at the water and said, "I think Sapphire scared him off, but we've got to get everyone out of here."

Stoick nodded, "Come on! We'll escort you back to shore. You'll have no more-" Stoick was cut off when the Thunderdrum's tail grabbed him and dragged him to the water.

Bucket rushed towards the edge and yelled, "No more what?!"

Mira and Hiccup went to the edge and Hiccup yelled out, "Dad!"

Mulch went over to Hiccup and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Uh, Stoick can swim, right?" they look at him in disbelief when suddenly the Thunderdrum exploded out from the water with Stoick holding his tail. As the landed to the boat, Stoick yelled, "Oh, he's a fighter!" he sucker punches the Thunderdrum, "He's got spunk!" The Thunderdrum hits Stoick with his tail. Stoick was knockout from his feet befor he grabbed the net and throws at the Thunderdrum. He struggles but Stoick grabs hold of him, "This is the one, Hiccup! I've found my dragon! Now all you have to do is train him for me." Stoick said to his son.

Everyone looks at him in shock as Mulch and Bucket dropped their oars while Mira looks at him with wide eyes. They brought the Thunderdrum back to the academy and muzzled him. Sapphire and Toothless did all the work by pulling the rope that is attached to the boat.

Hiccup looks at the Thunderdrum that is trapped in the cage and apologizes, "Sorry about the muzzle."

Stoick came to his son, "Alright, let's get me on his back times a-wastin'."

Hiccup gestured the Thunderdrum, referring to the muzzle, "Now we just got to get one in his size."

Stoick didn't hear that, "What was that?"

Hiccup looks at him and said, "Nothing." Hiccup tries to explain it to his dad, "Look. You have to approach him properly, Dad. Especially a dragon like this," Hiccup gestured the Thunderdrum. "He is one of the most powerful dragons I've ever seen."

Stoick nodded, "That's why I picked him. They say his roar gets its power from Thor himself! He's the God of Thunder, you know."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "So I've heard. Still. You have to let the dragon know you're a friend."

Stoick thinks about it, "A friend, huh? Oh! Like me and Gobber?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "Yeah, perfect! What did you do when you two met?"

Stoick grabbed Hiccup in a headlock and noogies Hiccup's head, "That's my wife you're talking to, you one-legged lout!" Stoick said out loud remembering how he and Gobber met.

Hiccup gasps as Stoick lets him go. Hiccup rubs his neck, "Not exactly the approach I had in mind. Dad, what's real important is that you let him know that he can trust you. You have to make eye contact." Hiccup opens the cage to let the Thunderdrum out but things are not going to be as planned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira was with Windstreak in the forest to help Gothi to collect some herbs. Gothis rides on Windstreak. Mira made sure that the old healer doesn't get tired on the herb collecting. Gothi was great full for that. As they collected everything, Mira guides Windstreak home while Gothi relax on the ride. Then they heard a Thunderdrum roar. They look up to see a blue Thunderdrum. They gasp in shock and dodged when the Thunderdrum swoops down. Mira fell on her side and was about to get up but the Thunderdrum wraps his tail around Mira's waist and took off.

Mira let out a scream as she was taken away. Windstreak was about to chase after them but Mira yelled out, "Windstreak! Gothi! Go get the riders! Go get Sapphire! Hurry!" Windstreak made a dash back to village while Gothi holds on tight to the bridle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sapphire was watching Betty and Aqua having a nap together while her brothers and Mira's brothers play a game of tag with Spiritrunner. Hiccup was talking to Gobber, who was helping a Gronckle with his tooth problem, and tells him about Stoick, "I talk to him, but my dad just doesn't listen! It's like I'm wasting my breath."

Gobber then spoke, "I got it!"

Hiccup sighs in relief, "Thank you. At least somebody understands me..."

Unfortunately, Gobber took out the cavity tooth and said, "I meant this. Nasty." Gobber looks at Hiccup, "Now what were you saying?"

Hiccup groans in frustration, "Ugh! My father!"

Gobber nodded, "Right! Stoick," Gobber frees the Gronckle from the rope that made his mouth wide open, "Let me explain something about fathers and sons. It's a father's job to listen to his son without ever letting on that he's heard a word."

Hiccup looks at him in disbelief until he heard Stoick, "Hiccup!" Hiccup turns to see his father with some bruises. He rushes towards him.

"Dad, what happened?"

Stoick sighs, "Ah, the beast threw me off and flew off to Thor-knows-where."

"Well, can you blame him? All you ever did was fight him!" Hiccup said.

Stoick shrugs, "Dah! He loved it!"

Hiccup shook his head, "Yeah, apparently not."

Then they heard Windstreak coming to them with a worried Gothi. Windstreak lowers herself so Gothi can get off. Once she did, Gothi scribbles the dirt.

"Gobber, what is she saying?" Stoick asked his friend.

Gobber looks at the scribbles and said, "A cat…dancing with…a tuna?" He looks up and mutters, "A cat dancing with a tuna?"

Gothi whacks him as he corrected himself, "Oh! She said: A Thunderdrum took Mira."

Sapphire's eyes widen in shock when she heard that. That Thunderdrum stole her best friend/sister! Okay, he has crossed the line! Twice! Sapphire stood up and roars at Windstreak to watch the kids as she took off like a jet and searches for her rider.

Stoick looks up and said, "We can stand here arguing, or we can go get my dragon before Mira gets hurt."

* * *

In the sky, Mira was holding the Thunderdrum's tail with all her might. She fears that she will fall for her doom. " _What does he want with me?_ " she thought as she was being taken somewhere far from Berk. The Thunderdrum sets her down in an island. She turns to him as he nudges her towards a cave. Mira didn't know why but she went there. She saw a purple female Thunderdrum injured. She gasps as she rushed over to the injured Thunderdrum. She was lucky that she bought some healing materials. She patched the female wing with ease after taking medical learning from Gothi just in case her brothers get hurt. After she finish, the Thunderdrum's wing was patched up.

"There, all beter?" Mira asked. The Thunderdrum nodded with a smile. The male Thunderdrum nudged her gently and croons at her happily. He was right taking this female. She smells sweet and full of kindness much better then those Vikings, especially that big red one.

"She needs to see Gothi," she looks at the Thunderdrum, "I wish I brought the riders."

Thunderdrum croons sadly. He should have brought them too. Then they heard a female Night Fury roar. They look up and saw Sapphire with Toothless who has Stoick and Hiccup on his back. They landed and Sapphire snarled at the Thunderdrum. How dare he steal her ri-Oh! Never mind, Mira's right there. Sapphire rushed over to her rider and croons at her.

Mira smiles at her dragon, "It's okay, girl, I'm fine."

Stoick saw the other Thunderdrum, "There's another Thunderdrum in there."

Mira nodded, "Yes, turns out, the male," she gestured the blue Thunderdrum, "He's stealing fishes to help his mate."

Hiccup looks at the Thunderdrumm female, "She's hurt."

Stoick looks at the female as the male nudges her gently. The chief looks at the Hiccup, "Go get the others. And tell Gobber to get ready."

Hiccup looks at his father worriedly, "Dad, I can't just leave you here!"

Stoick looks at him sternly, "Go!" he ordered, "Mira, you stay here and tend the femlae's wound."

Mira nodded as Hiccup and Toothless took off. Stoick looks at the male Thundedrum "Looks like it's just you and me, big fella." He said. The Thunderdrum growled at him, "I want to help, trust me." Stoick said. Mira and Sapphire watched as Stoick tries to be friendly with the male but then they heard something. Mira turn and her eyes widen, "Uh…Chief?"

Stoick turns and saw a pack of boars coming their way, "Ah, they smell the blood of your wounded mate." Mira hugs the female closely while she whimpers. Sapphire was in battle ready as she growled at them. Stoick grabs his weapon and hits the boars. The Thunderdrum uses his tail to whip the boars away. Mira grabbed her axe and hits the boars on the face, leaving them scars. She has to thank Astrid for the axe lessons. Sapphire uses her plasma blast to send them flying. One of the boars was bale to tackle Stoick but the chief holds it down. The Thunderdrum uses his whip like tail to hit the boar away and Stoick got up and uses his weapon to hit all the boars away but more keep coming.

The Thunderdrum looks at Stoick and Stoick looks at Thunderdrum. He out stretches his hand and the male puts his snout on Stoick's hand. Once they did, Stoick grabs the muzzle and yanks it off and throws it to the water. The Thunderdrum lowers his head. Stoick gets on and signals the THunderdrum to take air. Once he did, the boars advance towards them but then Stoick signals the Thunderdrum to let out his thundering roar. All the boars were sent flying out making Mira and the two females shock.

Stoick chuckles as he looks at the Thunderdrum, "Aww look at us! We're bonded!"

Mira blinks in shock and amazement but she smiles at him. Then Hiccup came with the riders. He saw his dad riding on the Thunderdrum "What happened?" he asked

Stoick shrugs casually, "Ah, we battled a few boars, did a little bonding."

Hiccup looks at him in surprise, "You?"

Stoick nodded with a chuckle, "Of course! There's something you should know about dragons. It's all about trust."

"So you actually heard that?" Hiccup smiles at his dad.

Stoick nodded with a smile, "Yes. I just said it. I listen." He chuckles.

Mira smiles at the two and felt sad that her dad died. If he was still around, he would be proud. Once the fiasco was over, they were able to take Tundra, the female Thunderdrum that Mira named, to Gobber. They set her down by using a sail of a ship. Stoick looks at his friend and said, "Take good care of her. She's a friend." Gobber smiles and nodded. Once they finish, Mira delivers three baskets of fishes to the Haddock household. Windstreak, Sapphire, and the little ones come along to welcome the new members of Berk. She saw Hiccup and his dad making a barn for the two. Tundra was nuzzling her mate happily. Her wing is almost fully healed and she seems okay.

"Ah Mira, thanks for bringing the fishes for our new guests," Stoick gestured the Thunderdrum couples.

"Anytime," Mira sets the baskets down and gave them to Thunderdrums, "Did you pick a name for the male?"

"Not yet," Stoick said, "I'm still thinking a strong name for him."

Mira looks at the male Thunderdrum and wonders. She remembers that the Thunderdrums gets their power from Thor and they fly like a tornado so…

"How about Thornado," Mira suggested. They all looked at her, "I mean, he has the power of Thor and ferocity of a tornado."

Stoick taps his chin and smiles, "I like the sound of that." He turns to Thornado, "Welcome to Berk Thornado and you too Tundra."

The two Thunderdrums roared happily and everyone laughs happily at the new dragon members.

 _ **Hiccup's dad still does things the Viking Way. Fortunately, Toothless and Hiccup showed him that the Viking Way can also be the Dragon Way.**_

* * *

 **Okay the next is two chapters into one because I'm getting lazy writing one at a time.**


	16. Treasure and a Deadly Flower

**Song inspired by Musa in Winx Club: Return to me** **(** **watch?v=xk00BRALMW8)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Treasure and a Deadly Flower**

 _ **Measuring up to a Viking father isn't easy, especially when that Viking father is also the Chief of the village. So, when you get a chance to prove yourself, you jump on it.**_

Mira was at the Great Hall with her friends and her siblings. Their dragons were outside enjoying the sun. Tundra got a new saddle to carry Mira's and Sapphire's siblings when she babysits them. The adults talk as they look at the five portraits hanging on the wall. Astrid gestured the five portraits on the wall, "Look at all these great leaders." She said, "And tomorrow, your picture's going to be hanging right next to them!" there was an empty spot where the new painting will be.

Snotlout snorts with a grin, "There goes the neighborhood." He said as he and the others began walking.

Fishlegs said, "You are part of an elite group now, my friend and one of the few who wasn't killed by their successor." He added sheepishly.

Tuffnut snorted, "So far." He said to his sister who snickers. Mira rolled her eyes but smiled while her brothers snickered.

Hiccup shrugs it off, "I guess it is a pretty big deal. I mean, it's like... being a part of history, right?" he gestured the painting.

Snotlout went over to a painting that shows two blonde Vikings and points at it, "History of goof-balls. Heh-heh, what a clown," he snickers.

Fishlegs began explain the history, "That is Hamish the First. He was our richest and most revered leader and his son, Hamish the Second."

Mira looks at the painting in wonder, "I never got to know the history of the Hamishes." She said as she turns to Fishlegs, "You know a lot about them."

Fishlegs smiles proudly, "Well, I am familiar with the history."

Snotlout mocks about the Hamish, "I'm Hamish the First. Bow down before me and kiss my pointy shoes," He points his boots. The Thorston twins snickers before doing a prank on Snotlout. Tuff came behind him and knelt down while Ruff was going kiss his feet but she pushes Snotlout causing him to trip on Tuffnut. As he fell, the blonde twins laugh and hig-five and when Snotlout was about to speak, the painting fell on him. As the two laughs at Snotlout, Fishlegs went to the painting and panicked.

"Look what you did to the Hamishes!" he picks the painting up and kisses it before returning it back to the wall. "Forgive us, please!" then a paper fell off from the painting and Snotlout caught it.

Tuff tries to get it, "What's that? It's probably mine!"

Snotlout looks at it and said, "Looks like some sort of map... with poetry."

Then Gobber took it from him quickly, "I'll take that."

"Hey! That's my poetry map!" Snotlout said.

Gobber looks at the map in shock, "All of these were supposed to be destroyed."

Astrid came to him and tries to get the map but Gobber made sure she doesn't get it. "Why? What's so special about it?"

Gobber explains to the teens, "Men lost their limbs, their lives, and their minds trying to find that treasure."

Fishlegs beamed up and said, "I've heard about this! The treasure of Hamish the First, his son buried him with it and left this map. They say that the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them."

"There's must be many treasures if someone made that map." Mira said in shock.

Gobber nodded, "Yes it is. Stoick and I even went after this treasure. It lured us high into the mountains in a blinding snow storm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues. We were lucky to make it back with our lives... and our friendship intact. For your own good kids, forget you ever saw this."

Mira's brothers hide behind her while Betty shuffles in her sleep. But Snotlout, Fishlegs and the blonde twins had an idea. On the next day, the portrait was shown but once it did. It revealed a muscular Hiccup. Mira stared at the painting plainly, thinking what was Bucket thinking?

Tuffnut was beside her while Astrid and Ruffnut stared at the painting dreamily, "Whoa. What happened to Hiccup?" Tuff asked.

Astrid said dreamily, still looking at the painting, "Who cares?"

Mira was confused and when she saw a sad Hiccup. There's something wrong. Once it was over, Mira and her siblings were walking with Astrid and an upset Hiccup, "Unbelievable, my father likes that painting better than the real me! I mean, think about it. Even my name!" he looks at the two girls, "You know it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a **_hiccup_** _._ "

A Viking was guding some sheep until he calls the smallest sheep, "Come on, little Hiccup!" he picks the sheep up and then saw Hiccup, "Oh! Hey, Hiccup!" he walks away with the herd.

Hiccup sighs sadly, "See? What do I have to do to get my father to accept me?"

Astrid said, "He does accept you... He just accepts the painting more."

"That wasn't the point Astrid." Mira said as she adjusted her hold on Betty. As they walk, they saw Fishlegs at Gobber's workshop. He was shock to see them.

They stared at him, "Wh-what are you doing out here...?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing!" Fishlegs lied before making a bird calls on Gobber's shop. "Coocoo! Coocoo!"

Hiccup and the two girls looked at each other before looking at Fishlegs, "Oh, gods... Okay, where are they?" Hiccup asked in annoyance.

Fishlegs lied, "Who? Who-hoo! Who-hoo! Who-hoo, who-hoo!" Joe and Jon run behind the shop and saw the Thorston twins and Snotlout. The Jorgenson was trying to escape from the window.

"Found them!" they yelled unison, causing Snotlout to fall.

Hiccup and the others came behind, "What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked in annoyance.

Snotlout gets up and looks all proud, "I've got the map. We're finding that treasure!" he looks at Fishlegs, "And you are a horrible look out."

Fishlegs felt sad but Mira said, "It's okay, Fishlegs." Fishlegs smiles and nodded.

Astrid steps in and said, "You heard what Gobber said. The bravest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure."

"And didn't Gobber said: that he and Stoick almost lost their friendship?" Mira adds earning a nod from Astrid.

Snotlout snorts, "That will never happen and I'll be the best Viking ever!"

Astrid crosses her arms, "Well, I personally would like to live to see my next birthday, not making Mira and her family get killed!" Astrid is like a protective sister to Mira and she made sure Mira's training succeed on the next winter.

Fishlegs adds, "We'll be legends! They'll sing songs about us."

Astrid and Mira turn to him and said unison, "You'll be dead."

Astrid said, "Come on, guys, not even Stoick could find it."

Hiccup then realizes, "You're right. He couldn't..." Hiccup looks at Snotlout, "Give me that map."

Astrid sighs in relief, "Finally, someone is making sense."

Mira looks at Hiccup's determined face and said to Astrid, "Astrid, Hiccup is thinking differently."

Hiccup looks at his friends, "Alright. Where do we start?"

Astrid looks at him dumbfounded, "Are you serious?"

"Hiccup, it's dangerous!" Mira added.

Hiccup looks at them, "Think about it, my father couldn't find that treasure. What-what would he say if I did something that even Stoick the Vast couldn't do? How great would that be?"

Astrid and Mira looked at each other before at Hiccup. "You're gonna go after this no matter what I say, right? So, yeah, pretty great." Astrid said while Mira shrugs.

"So, you two are not gonna give me a hard time about this?"

Astrid smirks, "Oh, we'll give you a hard time." She pocks his chest, "Every step of the way. Besides, I can't let you go with just them." She gestured the Thorston twins. Ruff was slapping her brother while Jon and Joe watched on the sidelines.

Tuffnut looks at his sister demandingly, "Harder! I said I want to see stars." Ruffnut gives him a sucker punch on the face. Tuff looks at world dizzyingly with a happy smile, "Ah..."

Hiccup smiles and shook his head before looking at the map, "It looks like the map leads you to these spots." The map shows strange landscapes and riddles.

Fishlegs points at the riddels, "And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find!"

Snotlout grabs the map, "Blah-blah-blah! Where's the treasure?" he reads the map, "Hmm, clue number one: Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be...gin." he said the last part in confusion.

They rolled their eyes at him. Ruffnut said, "That doesn't sound so brilliant."

Tuffnut then gently hit his head and said, "Okay. Think, think, think, think, think…think, think..." he smiles and looks at everyone said, "I forgot what I was thinking about."

Mira rolled her eyes as Hiccup takes the map and reads it, "The _master's knee_?" he looks at the drawing and then he realizes something, "I've seen this before!"

They all went to the great hall and looks at the portrait of the Hamishes, Hiccup points at Hamish the First, "Look, right there, where his knee bends. It's pointing to this spot on the beach! That's where we start!" Hamish the First leg was standing on a rock and shows the location. They all saddle up and took off. Tundra tagged along so she can watch Mira's siblings as well as Sapphire's siblings. They landed on the beach and Hiccup reads the map's next riddle, "Listen up, you guys: From here you will see the seed that's been sown. Look to where water turns to bone."

Snotlout snorts and rested his arms at Hookfang's horns, "Water turns to bone? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense!"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, it…" he mutters, "Water turns to bone... water turns to bone..." he looks up and said, "He must mean ice! The glacier!"

They look at the glacier and investigate it. They saw something in the ice that should never talk about. Astrid saw an object. "There's something in there."

Fishlegs saw a Viking in ice close to it, "I bet that guy saw it too…" he mutters.

Hiccup reads the next riddle, "Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way."

Snotlout gets it, "I get it." He kneels down and bangs his head on the ice. They just watched until Mira saw a trap attached to the wall near Snotlout. "Snotlout, look out!" She pulls him away just in time before the trap could hit him. It returns back to wall while Snotlout catches his breathe.

"I think we can't break the ice." Mira said in shock.

Hiccup nodded, "She's right. Magni is the God of Strength."

Fishlegs nodded, "That's right! And Freya..." he and Hiccup said unison, "Is the Goddess of Fire!"

Hiccup nodded, "And that's exactly what we're going to use." Hiccup looks up and calls his friend, "Toothless!" but unfortunately Toothless was busy looking at Sapphire dreamily. Sapphire just stared at him in confusion. "TOOTHLESS!" Toothless snaps out from his trance before coming down next to his rider as Hiccup gestured the item in the ice, "You know what to do. Light 'em up." Toothless did as he was told. Hiccup carefully gets the item with slight burn but he got it and it made the glacier shake a bit.

They all stared at it. Ruffnut said, "That's it? This is the treasure?"

Hiccup shook hi head, "No…can't be. But I bet this will lead us to it."

Tuffnut took the item and said, "Take us to the treasure!"

Astrid and Mira rolled their eyes, "Let me know if it answers." Astrid said blankly.

Hiccup takes it back, "This is just the first piece." He said until the ground started to shake. Hiccup and the others brace themselves, "Whoa! WHOA! TOOTHLESS!" the dragons came to their riders' aids and took off. Hiccup watched as the glacier fell.

Sapphire flies next to Toothless with Mira on her back. Tundra came next to Sapphire with the little ones on her back. "What's next?" Mira asked. They landed on a pillar and Hiccup reads the next clue.

"At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth, lies another key."

Tuffnut looks at him in disgust, "Serpents? I hate serpents." He leans over to his sister and whispers, "Those are reptiles, right?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "You do realize you're sitting on one?"

Tuffnut glanced at Belch looking at him. He pulls his hands away from the horns of Belch's, "Eugh!"

Snotlout looks at the clouds and points out, "Hey! That cloud looks like a snake."

Astrid rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and in five minutes, it'll look like a bunny."

"Can we keep one?" Joe and Jon asked unison. They always wanted another pet.

"No," Mira said, earning disappointed groans.

Hiccup then said, "Wait-wait-wait a minute. He might be onto something. In the mouth... lies the key." He looks at the map and the pillar that looks like a snake. Hiccup points it, "Look! Right there!" everyone saw that and gasps. Hiccup readied Toothless. "Toothless, let's go!"

Fishlegs stops him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa a-are you crazy? You can't take a Night Fury with a wingspan of forty-eight feet and expect him to hover in winds like that! You'll be killed!"

"He's right, Hiccup." Mira agreed. Sapphire croons worriedly while Toothless assured her with purrs.

Hiccup then looks at Fishlegs and Meatlug, "Well, what's the wingspan of Meatlug?"

Fishlegs stares at him until his face became panicked. Meatlug and Fishlegs was flying on the strong wind. Meatlug has a rope wrapped around her waist with Hiccup holding on, "Keep her steady!" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs was scared, "Oh, Thor... Oh, Thor! Do we really need that treasure?! Isn't our friendship treasure enough?!" they reached to the rock snake's mouth and Hiccup can't reach it, "I can't reach it!"

Fishlegs said really quickly, "Okay, we tried, _A_ for effort!"

Hiccup then has an idea, "Hold on!" he uses his fake leg to get the item, "Okay... Come on. Come on... No." he then uses a trick and he's able to get it, "Yes! Got it!" Fishlegs sighs in relief before guiding Meatlug out of the way, "How's that for a hiccup?"

They then flew to the forest and the dragons walk. Their riders were planning on what they do on their treasures. Mira was cradling Betty and Aqua to sleep. Tundra walking made Jon, Joe, Lightning and Thunder to go to sleep.

Hiccup was attaching the two pieces together, "Look, they fit together! We must be on the right track." He said.

Ruffnut looks at him, "Hiccup? What are you going to do with your part of the treasure?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "I'm not really here for the treasure."

Snotlout grins, "Great! I get his share!"

Astrid and Mira gave him a blank look. Astrid looks at Hiccup. "You know, y-you don't have to do this, right?"

"I agree, you already proven yourself." Mira said, remembering he and Toothless took down the Red Death.

Hiccup sighs, "Yeah, try telling that to my dad." Astrid and Mira feel sad for him. The dragons keep walking until they found a wall with markings. Hiccup looks at it, "This must be the spot. Why else would anybody build a wall in the middle of the woods?"

Tuffnut snorts and answered stupidly, "Uh, duh, to keep out the other trees."

"Not the answer that we are looking for, Tuff." Mira sighs, "What's the next clue?" Mira puts Mia and Aqua on a basket that is attached to the saddle of Tundra's.

Hiccup nodded and reads it out loud, "The world is right, when stars align; when not in sync, the danger you'll find."

Snotlout stared at him, "Stars?! I'm not waitin' around here till night!" he whines.

Hiccup shook his head, "No, I don't think he means actual stars. I mean, the water didn't really turn to bone."

"He's right," Mira looks at the wall's markings, "There are shapes carved into each one of these bricks. Maybe the answer is here."

Hiccup nodded, "Mira's right. Keep a lookout for anything that looks like a star."

Snotlout gets off of Hookfang and went to the wall, "Got one!" he said as he pulls it but the wall started to shake, "Uh-oh!"

Fishlegs panicked, "Put it back! Put it back! Put it back!"

Snotlout tries to put it back but it was stuck. He looks at Hookfang, "Hookfang!" Hookfang was busy staring at a leaf falling in front of him but snapped out when Snotlout screamed, "HOOKFANG!" Hookfang gently pushes his rider away and puts the piece back on the wall and it stopped shaking. Everyone sighs in relief.

Hiccup looks at the map, "Okay... It says, in sync. That means there must be another star."

Astrid looks up and points up, "Over here!"

Mira taps her chip, "I think we're supposed to pull them out at the same time."

Hiccup nodded and looks at the twins, "Ruff? Tuff?"

The blonde twins nodded and gestured their dragon to follow. They showed them the rocks they need. Barf and Belch did as they were told and the wall opens. Everyone awed as they entered but once they did, the wall closes. Toothless tried to claw it open but not avail. The riders and their dragons were trapped. They decided to walk to find an exit. They found torches and continue their walk. They reach to room and it was really dark.

Then everyone, minus the dragons, was feeling warm. Snotlout was sweating, "Ugh, it's so hot. Is anybody else hot? 'Cause I'm really hot," Snotlout pants out.

Tuffnut wipes a sweat away, "I know. I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party."

Mira made a blank look, "Ewe…"

Astrid looks at the ground, "Uh, guys? Is it just me, or is the floor moving?"

Hiccup looks at the floor and said, "Uh, Toothless, can you give us some light?"

"Sapphire, you two," Mira said.

The two Night Furies fired their plasma blast to make light and they saw worm like dragons. Fishlegs looks at the ground nervously, "That's why it's so hot in here, Fireworm dragons."

Tuffnut saw one coming up and kneels down to pick it up, "Whoa."

Hiccup saw this and stopped him, "Stop! Their skin burns hotter than the sun."

Tuffnut snorts and picks up the Fireworm, "Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" to answer his stupid question. The Fireworm lights up and burned his hand, "YEOUCH! OW! AARRAGH!" Tuff accidentally drops the Fireworm. Mira, without thinking, caught the Fireworm before it could hit the ground. The Fireworm froze as well as Mira. It turns and looks at Mira. Mira's sapphire eyes shine like gems. It sniffs at her hand. She smells really sweet. It purrs before nuzzling her.

Mira and her friends blinked. The Fireworm likes her and didn't burn her, "Uh…what just happen?" Mira asked.

"I think it likes you." Hiccup said, "That's the same thing happen to the other dragons."

"Maybe the dragons have a thing for Mira." Astrid whispers out with a small smile on her face.

Tuffnut glares at the Fireworm, "Hey! Back off! She's mine!" Tuff was about to do something stupid when the Fireworm hissed at him. The Fireworm latches itself to Tuff's face and biting his nose. Tuffnut screamed in pain as he runs in circle with his arms waving about.

The other fireworms saw their member attacking Tuffnut and few went after him. They started biting Tuffnut's body. Some went over to Mira and sniffs at her. Tuff fell off from the platform and the fireworms moved away from him. Ruffnut was laughing the whole scene. The Fireworm that bites Tuff's nose went back to Mira and climbs on her before resting itself at Mira's shoulder.

Mira glanced at it and the Fireworm nuzzled Mira, "I'm guessing you're a boy, right?"

The Fireworm nodded and purrs at her, "Well, then, I'll call you Solarium."

Solarium croons happily and Mira looks at the Fireworms bellow, "Can you tell your friends to move a bit?"

Solarium nodded and turns to his pack and let out a shriek. The pack moves away and went to hidden small tunnels that lead outside. Snotlout looks around and said, "Okay…grab'em and let's go!"

Hiccup went down and shook his head, "No, it's a choice. Listen to this, guys. Something pure and something strong, look first to yourself, and you won't go wrong." He looks at the pieces that were carved in different metal.

Fishlegs wonders, "Strong... That must be the one made of iron." He points the iron piece.

Astrid shook her head, "But iron's not pure. Take the gold." She said. Mira and Sapphire went down. Mira looks at the pieces. "Look to yourself…" Mira notices the silver one. "Hiccup!" Hiccup turns to her as she points at the silver piece.

Hiccup went to it and saw his reflection and mutters, "Look to yourself," He went to it carefully

Astrid voice was heard, "Careful, it could be a trap."

Hiccup carefully picked it up and looks at it with a smile. He turns to his friends until the ground started to shake. Hiccup, Mira, Sapphire and Toothless fell on the abyss. They screamed as they fall to abyss. Then the cave started to fall apart. Tundra picked up Mira and Sapphire's siblings and the riders, minus Astrid, saddled up.

Snotlout saw an opening from the ceiling, "Through there!"

Astrid stopped them, "No! We're not leaving them!"

Fishlegs said, "If we don't go now we'll all be trapped. There won't be anybody to help them." Astrid hesitated but she got on Stormfly and took off with the others.

Sapphire woke up with a groan. She sat up and shakes some rocks off of her. She then saw Solarium chirping at Mira's unconscious. Panicked, Sapphire sniffs at her best friend/sister if she's okay. She was relief when Mira woke up. Mira sits up as Solarium perches himself on her shoulder. She saw Hiccup and Toothless waking up and went to him, "Are you okay?"

Hiccup nodded, "We gotta find some way outta here." He said. Everything was a bit dark, "Give us some light, please?" he looks at the Night Furies. The Night furies lighten up the place. Hiccup saw something on the ground and mutters, "I wonder..." he puts the pieces together on the hole and turns it. After a few second, cylinder rises and Hiccup backs away. Mira was getting scared but Sapphire and Solarium comforted her. Then a tunnel appeared that leads somewhere.

Hiccup was about to go when Mira stopped him, "Hiccup…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, we've come this far." Hiccup said as he went to tunnel. Mira sighs as she follows him as well as Sapphire and Toothless. As they walk, they found a room that was filled with treasures of gold, silver and iron. They awed and Hiccup saw a note. Hiccup picks it up and reads it, "This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you the next worthy one, for only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are!" he opens it to reveal a drawing of Hamish the first and his son who looks skinny.

Mira gasps in amazement, "Hamish the Second was a hiccup." She said in awe.

Hiccup smiles, "Just like me! He knew only another one of us could find this place." He said before looking around, "Look at all this stuff! I guess being a hiccup isn't such a bad thing after all."

Mira nodded and then went to chest that was close by and Sapphire came to her, "Who knew that the Hamishes were the riches people in the village?"

Hiccup nodded until two objects came, a mace and a feather, "Wow. So, Hamish II really loved pedestals."

Mira looks at the two items and said nervously, "Uh…Hiccup, I think they are something else."

Hiccup was confused until he looks down to see a riddle, "And apparently riddles." He said sarcastically before reading it, "In between the body and mind, a choice must be made on what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself, as only one path will give you true wealth."

Then the cave started to collapse. Hiccup has to choose quickly. Rocks started to fall and three treasure chests and few golden statues landed close to Mira. Sapphire shields her best friend/sister from the chaos as Hiccup picks the feather up. Once he did, they were at the forest, alive.

Hen they heard Stoick's voice, "Son!"

Hiccup saw his dad and smile, "Hey, Dad." Hiccup went to him. Stoick picks up Hiccup and hugs him but he's actually crushing Hiccup.

Hiccup was able to speak, "Uh, Dad I can't breathe." Stoick lets go and the others came.

"Hiccup, you're okay." Astrid sighs in relief and when she saw Mira coming out from Sapphire's wings with Solarium on her shoulder. Joe, Jon, Lighting and Thunder race towards their sisters and hugged them happily.

Fishlegs smiles happily, "Thank Thor you're alive! What happened?"

Snotlout pushes him away and said, "Blah, blah, blah. Who cares?! Where's the treasure?"

Hiccup shows everyone the true picture of Hamish the second, "This is Hamish's real son."

Snotlout face dropped, "That's not treasure."

Stoick place a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "To a father, it is." Stoick smiles proudly, "I never meant to make you feel like you had to do something like this." He gestured Hiccup from top to bottom.

Hiccup nodded, "I know, Dad. But I had to do it. For myself," Hiccup smiles while Snotlout frowns.

"Oh sure! The painting is the only treasure!" Snotlout crosses his arms.

Sapphire huffs as she unfolded her wings to reveal some treasures. Everyone was shock to see that.

"We're rich!" Joe cheered with his fists in the air followed by Jon and the Night Fury brothers.

Snoltout clears his throat and said, "So…do you have anything to do with-"

Mira raised her hand to cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm going to share." She said with smile. Snotout cheers along with the blonde twins and Fishlegs.

When they were at the Great Hall, Mira gives all the treasure to the villagers and some for herself. Astrid got a new axe, Snotlout got a golden mirror, Fishlegs got new books and the twins got new helmets. Mira was happy to see everyone got new gifts. She's actually repaying them for accepting her and her family in the village. She and her friends watched as Bucket removes the portrait of the buff Hiccup and with a new one that shows Hiccup's true self. Stoick was a proud father to see that. Mira smiles as she gives Silent Sven a golden mug as a thank you for sheep meat.

 ** _Hiccup spent most of his life trying to prove to his dad that he could be his kind of Viking. As it turns out, he already was._**

* * *

 ** _Berk is a small island in the middle of nowhere. So when we get a taste of something new..._**

Bucket was at a boat helping Jon and Joe fishing with their dragons. They wanted to surprise their sisters that they can catch fish with ease. Bucket saw a ship coming to Berk and he became excited, "Trader Johann is here. Trader Johann!" he then fell overboard while the little ones watched him.

Jon turns to Joe, "I'll get the ropes!" he said as he rummages a box.

"I'll call Tundra!" Joe said as he made a Thunderdrum call. Jon throws the rope and got a tug from Bucket. Jon, Lighting and Thunder pulled as they help Bucket resurface. Tundra came and uses her tail to pull the boat back to shore with a shivering Bucket on board.

 ** _They tend to go a little overboard. Unfortunately, new isn't always good._**

Trader Johann's ship landed on the docks as he puts down a board for everyone to enter his ship, "Ah, Berk, my favorite of all the islands I travel to."

Bucket was there. After he was warmed up by Lightning and Thunder, he rushed back to the docks to get a first peek, "Where have you been this time, Trader Johann?" he asked excitingly.

Trader Johann smiles proudly, "Oh, Bucket! The things I've seen, the people I've met! I'd need a week to regale you, but alas, we have limited time to conduct our business together. Whatever it is you're looking for I can assure you you'll find it here!" he said loudly and all the villagers went to his ship and looks around. They trade what Johann has. Mira traded him a Night Fury vest that she made with Sapphire's shed scales and he said it will be worth a fortune. She got some new clothes and spices for that. Once they got everything, they went back to their work. Mira and her siblings were at the academy with the others and Tuffnut was placing a statue on the center of the academy. "How does that look?"

Ruffnut grins and nodded, "Beautiful."

Hiccup went to Tuff and awed at the statue, "You got them just for the Academy?"

Tuffnut nodded, "Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle." He said, "Too bad I didn't buy another statue."

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"For Mira! Duh!" Tuff said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You know, Mira doesn't need a statue in her house, right?" Hiccup said. Tuff shrugs, "Well, at least you guys started taking some pride in this place."

Tuffnut then suddenly said, "Duck!"

Hiccup was confused, "What?" he then saw Barf and Belch ready to fire and so Hiccup and Tuff ducked just in time when Barf and Belch fired.

Snotlout grins, "That was AWESOME! I wanna take a shot!" he gets on Hookfang and yells, "Fire!" Hookfang fired at the statue. All the dragons got their turn. Stormfly fired her spikes, Meatlug fired her lava, Tundra uses her sonic boom, Sapphire uses her plasma blast, and Solarium race towards it and bites it.

Then Toothless wants a turn but he sneezes out a fireball. He whips his snout until he sneeze another fireball that almost hit Snotlout, "Ahh!"

Hiccup mutters, "Oh, that's strange."

Snotlout glares at him, "Hey! Could you have your dragon cover his mouth when he sneezes?"

Hiccup shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's never happened before." He said as he looks at Toothless. Toothless sneezes again.

Sapphire croons as if she was saying: _Bless you._

Toothless rumbles before going out with his riders followed by the others. Mira was catching lobsters. When she went to beach, she saw Sapphire, Tundra, Solarium, the Night Fury twins and Aqua looking sick. Worried, she got on Windstreak and headed towards Gothi. Mira explains about her dragons and Gothi went with her. Gothis examines them at the beach. She studies them carefully before taking some bones and threw them to the ground.

Jon and Joe were at the sidelines. They were nervous about what's going to happen. Joe whispers to his twin brother, "I've heard Gothi could tell you when you're gonna die, just by looking at your fingernails."

Jon said, "Gobber said that she looks at your tongue to see when you will die." The twins gulp in fear while Betty takes a nap. Gothi writes on the sand. She said they are allergic to something new. Mira nodded and thanked her before she races back to tell the others. Once she did, she saw the other dragons sick. She told Hiccup and the others. Mira told them everything and told them to investigate what the dragons are allergic to. She learn that allergy is an organic not inorganic. Gothi told-er, I mean, wrote her all sickness that she knew. But there was nothing that the Dragons are allergic too. On the next day, the riders were worried about their dragons.

Fishlegs sighs worriedly, "The dragons still aren't getting better. They're getting worse!"

Hiccup nodded, "Let's make a list. Maybe there's somebody who bought something from Trader Johann but didn't show it to us."

Astrid nodded, "Yeah... There must have been somebody who didn't want to give up what they bought."

Snotlout was mad, "If I find out who was holding back, I am gonna be so mad! Hookfang was so sick! I was up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls!"

"Ewe," Joe and Jon said unison.

Tuffnut then said, "Yeah? Well, ours is dead!"

Everyone gasps in horror to hear that but Tuff grin and said, "Just kidding…but, they really not that fun anymore."

Ruffnut nodded, "Thee just sits there. They won't blow anything up!" she whines.

Everyone gave them a blank look until they heard Thornado's roar. They look up to see him and Stoick landing, "Hiccup!" Stoick gets off and went to them, "Put this in the Book of Dragons! Never fly on a stomach full of under-cooked mutton. The Shivering Shores will never be the same." He smiles but it vanish when he saw the sick dragons. "What is it, Hiccup? What's wrong?"

Hiccup looks at his dad worriedly, "It's the dragons, Dad. They're, uh..."

Astrid steps in, "They're sick and getting worse."

Stoick looks at all the dragons even Sapphire's siblings, "Every dragon?"

Mira nodded as she strokes a sick Aqua. At night, Mira was making fish soup for her dragons. Joe and Jon were helping them by giving them warm blankets. Mira gently feeds them and her brothers help in the feeding too. Then Astrid comes rushing in, "Mira!"

Mira turns to Astrid, "We found what causing the dragons to get sick."

Mira shot up and said, "Really? What is it?"

"Blue Oleanders, they are poisonous to dragons." She said.

"Is there a cure?"

"Fishlegs is getting his botany book." Astrid said, "Come on, he's going to tell us."

Mira nodded and turns to her brothers, "Stay here and watch Betty and the dragons."

Her brothers saluted as Mira and Astrid run to the village square as they did. Fishlegs was there. Fishlegs began to explain really fast, "My botany book says that Blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles! And dragons are reptiles!"

Hiccup nodded, "We know that! Was there anything else?"

Fishlegs shook his head, "Not in here. But I remembered the Book of Dragons talked about a dragon that feeds on the Blue Oleander. It's called the Scauldron." He shows them the picture, "In a perfect world, if it eats the flowers, maybe its venom can be used as an antidote, like with snakes and spiders. But alas, we do not live in a perfect world. Look! The Scauldron has no venom!"

Tuffnut came close to the book, "No... But it looks cool!" he grins.

Fishlegs said in panicked and worried, "Don't you understand? The Book says no venom!"

Tuffnut glares at him, "Okay, got it! No venom! Golly, write it on your forehead." He points Fishlegs' forehead.

Then Gobber's voice yelled, "The Book is wrong!" they all turn to see Gobber coming to them, "I've dealt with a Scauldron before. They're sixty feet long, with razor sharp teeth! And they'll shoot boiling water that melts the flesh from your bones! The Scauldron has no fear. No conscience. But what the Scauldron does have is venom! And lots of it!"

Everyone stared at him until Tuffnut walks away, "I'm out!"

Ruffnut followed him, "I'm with him."

Hiccup sighs but stood, "Alright... You guys stay here and take care of the dragons."

Fishlegs looks at him, "What are you going to do?"

Hiccup looks at Gobber, his dad and Mira, "Mira? Dad? Gobber? Let's go find ourselves a Scauldron!"

Gobber grins, "I thought you'd never ask!" he said, "I'll prepare the ship!"

Mira nodded, "Astrid? Can you-"

Astrid nodded, "Don't worry, I'll watch over your family." She said, "Be careful."

Mira nodded and looks at the ocean. Mira, Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and some Vikings plus Mildew set sail to find a Scauldron. They sail towards the ocean while Mira and Hiccup threw the flowers at the water. Mira saw the passengers a bit nervous. They were nervous on finding a Scauldron in the dark. She decided to calm them down with a song that her mother sang to her and her siblings before her untimely death. Taking a deep breathe, Mira started to sing.

"Walking my childhood shore…I miss you so. Mama my music's yours." Mira sings softly. Everyone turns to her in surprise. They never hear her sing before. Mira continues singing, "I cry 'till the water's blue. Where whales still sing remember when we sang it too. "As a tide goes in, goes out." In the water, a figure swims closer to ship and listens to Mira's singing, "I close my eyes and you…Return to me…Return to me. On waves of ocean melody, no magic can make you reappear but in the song of the whales…you are always here!" she sang and then something surprise. A whale like tone was heard from the water. Everyone froze while Mildew shakes in fear. Mira looks at Hiccup. Hiccup motions her to continue. Mira nodded and took a deep breath and sings.

"Mama you'd be so proud. The way I shine…wish that you could see me now. Oh, great creatures of the sea! Please hold her voice for all of eternity and like a siren's lullaby I know you always will…Return to me…Return to me. On waves of ocean melody, no magic can make you reappear but in the song of the whales you are always here!"

The whale like tone sings at the water. Mira than continues, "Ooh…Always…" Mira then walks at the edge of the ship and continues singing, "Return to me…Return to me. On waves of ocean melody, no magic can make you reappear but in the song of the whales you are always here!" she sang the last part louder and something came out of the water and joins her singing. Everyone, minus Mira, froze in fear. Right in front of them was a Scauldron!

Mira looks at the Scauldron in the eyes. The Scauldron looks at her too. Mira slowly went to it as the Scauldron lowered his snout at Mira. She gently places her hand to his snout and made a small smile as she sings softly, "But in the song of the whales you are always here…" she pressed her forehead on the Scauldron's head and closes her eyes. The Scauldron closes his eyes as he hums a whale like tune with a smile, "Always…" Mira whispers the last note. As they let go, Mira notices a small scar on his face.

Her eyes widen in realization, "Tidalwave?" she whispers in surprise.

Tidalwave croons happily before nuzzling her happily. Mira gives him a big hug with a happy smile, "It's good to see you again!" Tidalwave licks her happily. He's happy to see the pretty kind human female again. He misses her so much.

"Mira?" Hiccup asked in shock, "You know this Scauldron?"

Mira nodded, "Hiccup, this is Tidalwave. I met him at the beach when we had the animal problem. He left when his family called him." She pets him gently, "Tidalwave? We need you venom to make a cure for the sick dragons from the blue oleanders."

Tidalwave nodded happily before accepting the sweet blue oleanders. As he ate them all, Hiccup uses the bucket to drain the poison. Mildew grumbles and turns away but he fail to notice a blue oleander on his but. Tidalwave saw it and stretches his neck towards him. Mira tries to stop him but it was too late. Tidalwave bites Mildew causing him to scream in pain, "AHHH!"

As Tidalwave withdraws, he munches happily while the others looked at him in shock. Mira covers her mouth in shock. Mildew was on the floor with his butt raise, "Get this poison out of me!"

Mira looks at Tidalwave finishing his snack, "Tidalwave?" Tidalwave looks at her, "Can you give us a ride home?"

Tidalwave nodded. Mira ties a rope to attach the ship. She tosses the rope to Tidalwave who caught it with his jaw before heading to Berk in full speed. Everyone holds on with their lives as Tidalwave made a full speed. They reach to Berk in a minute. As they docked, Gobber and Sven carries a screaming Mildew to Gobber's forge. Mira pets Tidalwave gently, earning happy purrs.

"Thank you, friend." Mira whispers with a smile before she kisses his head gently. Tidalwave hums happily before squirting at her gently with water, it's not boiled but regular sea water. Mira giggles before hugging him. As they let go, Tidalwavewent back to the water while Mira waves goodbye to him.

At the forge, all the riders were there looking at the forge as Mildew screams behind the blanket. Mira shuffles her feet, while she and some her friends were nervous. Tuffnut grins as he said to his sister happily, "Can you believe we're all just standing around, waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt?"

Ruffnut smiles happily. Meanwhile, Gobber brought the tool that he needs to remove the venom form Mildew's butt. Mildew looks at it in fear, "No-no-no! W-w-wait-wait-wait! Isn't there something a little smaller you could use?"

Gobber shrugs, "Probably." He said before using the tool that made Mildew scream in pain.

Astrid smiles and said, "That's the sound of our dragons getting better." Mira nodded while feeling sorry for Mildew.

Gobber came out with a jar and a disturbed and horrified look on his face, "I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape. I've watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. But never, NEVER, have I seen anything so disturbing...as that old man's bare behind! Here." He gives the jar to Hiccup, "Take this to your dragons. I'm going to the forest to scream." He said as he walks away with a looks like he was going to cry.

Hiccup raises the jar, "Way to take one for the team, Gobber."

Mira was in her houseboat as she gently strokes Sapphire. Jon and Joe were hugging their dragons worriedly while Betty sleeps with Aqua. Then they heard a scream from the forest. Gobber did say he was going to scream at the forest. Then they felt their dragons moving and open their eyes and look at their riders.

Mira and her brothers hugged their dragons happily while Betty and a healthy Aqua continue sleeping. Tundra and Solarium woke up too and were engulf by a big hug by Mira and her brothers. They saw a plasma blast from the sky and followed by a sonic roar. They belong to Toothless and Thornado. Mira smiles as Solarium perches himself at Mira's shoulder. Sapphire croons happily. On the next day, Mira was riding on Sapphire with Solarium perched on her shoulder. Tundra was flying beside them with her and Sapphire's siblings on her saddle. Mira's friends were there too followed by a Terrible Terror.

 ** _A deadly flower, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt, three things that Hiccup and Mira never really thought they have to deal with in the same day. But they'll do anything for their dragons._**

* * *

 **Gabriel, I already made the ocs and I can't make many crossover with it. I'm still thinking about the Equestrian Girl movie and I wish I can do the first and second. And I watched the Jackie Chan Adventures series. It's really funny. And if you have Instagram just tell me so you can tell me about your ideas if not I'm fine with this.**


	17. Heather's Report

**Yes, MMM I saw your idea for the Little Girl and the Dragons. Anyways, I want you all to know that there will be some changes since I saw the Race to the Edge and how Dagur is actually a good guy. So here's the story and Dagur is not going to be Mira's boyfriend. And Gabriel I am not making a Steven Universe Crossover or the Star Wars thing but Lelouch-Strife and I decided to make a story of Halo but it's a different version with no going to a different dimension thing. Also, the Mythical thing, for those of you why I'm adding the Babadook will be character that is evil that will turn good. That is all you need to know.**

 **Now, please enjoy this story and for those who has any dragon request just tell me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Heather's Report**

Mira was flying with Sapphire on the ocean. They're enjoying their break while Tundra, Windstreak and Solarium babysit their siblings and Spiritrunner. Sapphire did some flips and twirls before using the tip of her wings to slice the ocean. Mira smile before Sapphire flies higher and higher until they reach to the sky. Mira enjoys the air. They landed on Dragon Island and stretch. Mira and Sapphire walks on the beach while enjoying the smell of the ocean. "Isn't a lovely day, Sapphire?" Mira sighs happily.

Sapphire nodded in agreement as they continued walking. As they did, they saw something on the beach. Curious, they went to it and gasp to see a dragon. It has small sapphire blue wings on it back and a body of a raptor. Its scales are sapphire blue with golden rose markings on its back, legs, and tail. Mira could see shackles on its legs and a piece of clay on its tail.

Mira covers her mouth. This dragon has been tortured. Mira gestured Sapphire to break the shackles. Sapphire nodded and fired small plasma blast at the shackles. Once it was removed off of the dragon, Mira removes the clay from the dragon's tail and revealed 3 golden jagged pointed stingers. She carefully picks it up. The dragon didn't even flinch when Mira places it on Sapphire. Mira gets on her dragon as she took off to Gothi. Gothi checks on the dragon and wrote that it was a she. Gothi patched her up while Mira takes care of the dragon back to her home. Mira puts a bowl of fish and water close to the dragon while her brothers steer clear away from the dragon. Mira doesn't want to offend her. At Night, Mira tucks her brother to sleep while Betty was patting Aqua's snout while Aqua pats Betty's face gently. The dragon is called Speed Stinger and it's a female. Mira will keep an eye on her until she wakes up. Later at night, Mira was humming Betty and Aqua to sleep while hers and Sapphire's brothers were sleeping at their hammocks.

Solarium was sleeping outside with Tundra while Sapphire sleeps next to Speed Stinger. Then the Speed Stinger slowly wakes up. Her dark blue eyes look around and saw Sapphire sleeping next to her and then a human humming at two hatchlings. She heard Sapphire rumble and turns to her. Sapphire smiles warmly at her and gives the Speed Stinger food. The Stinger was hungry so she ate it and also drinking water. Once she got bit of her strength, Mira came as she sets down the young ones. "How are you doing?" She asked.

The dragon grunts as she rested her head at the floor. Mira smiles and brought out a blanket to cover the stinger, "This will keep you warm." The Stinger nodded, "I'm Mira and this is Sapphire." She gestured the Night Fury who crooned gently. Then Mira introduces the Stinger to the rest of the family. Mira named her RoseThorn or arose for short since she has rose markings with thorns on it. Rose can live Mira now since she has no place to live. On the next day, Mira was riding on Sapphire while hers and Sapphire's siblings ride on Tundra with Rose and Solarium and were heading to the Dragon Academy but stopped when they saw Astrid and Stormfly at the see stack.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" Mira asked as Sapphire hovers in fronts of them.

"Hiccup forgot about the meeting today to work on our times. He's giving a tour for a girl name Heather." Astrid explains, "She was found at one of Berk's beaches and she told us her family was taken by pirates."

"That sounds terrible." Mira said and she notices Astrid nodding slowly. Astrid then notices Rose. Mira explains about her finding Rose and Astrid understand with a sigh. Astrid really wanted to race. Mira saw this and smiles, "How fast Stormfly can beat a male Night fury?"

"Really fast," Astrid said casually.

"How fast can she beat a female Night Fury?" Mira made a small grin.

Astrid raised a brow at her, "Are you challenging us?"

Mira shrugs, "Maybe...if you're up to it?"

Astrid thinks about it and smiles, "You're on!" She said as she and Stormfly were ready to take off. Sapphire lands besides them.

"First one at the academy wins." Astrid grins and nodded. "Boys, give us a head start." Mira looks at her brothers.

The two boys saluted and Joe started, "Ready," then Jon said, "Set," then they spoke unison, "GO!"

The two female dragons took off in full speed. Tundra follows the two to the academy with the little ones, Rose, and Solarium. They made it to the academy in full speed and end up in a tie. Hiccup and the others plus Heather saw them. As the two females got off their dragons and laugh happily. "It's official," Mira sighs to calm herself from her laughter. "Stormfly is fast like Sapphire."

Sapphire croons as she nudges Stromfly gently as if she was congratulating her. Stormfly squawks happily and proudly. Astrid nodded, "Yeah, thanks for the race Mira."

"Anytime," Mira smiles, "Sapphire always wants to race Stormfly, am I right girl?" Sapphire nodded happily. She likes Stormfly. She's like a sister figure to her and she's good at babysitting her siblings along with Meatlug.

Hiccup came to them, "Astrid, Mira, where have you two been?" Astrid crosses her arms, "Well, since you forgot our promise." Hiccup flinches as he forgot the race that he and Astrid were suppose to have. "Mira decided to take your place."

Hiccup was feeling bad until Heather came, "So...this is the famous Mira the Quick."

Mira flushed a little and said, "Just call me Mira." Mira notices Heather almost look identical. The both have black hair, slightly pale skin and but their eyes are different since Mira's are blue and Heather's are green.

Tuff whispers to Ruff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Hiccup, "Isn't me or does Mira and Heather look like twins?" They looked at him unsure until Tundra came in. The little ones got off of her while Joe gets Betty and Jon gets Aqua. Solarium was on Joe's head and then Rose jumps off of Tundra's back with ease.

Fishlegs gasps in shock and amazement, "Is that a Speed Stinger!?" Mira nodded, "Yes, everyone this is RoseThorn or Rose for short. I found her yesterday when me and Sapphire were flying on Dragon Island."

Fishlegs looks at Rose in amazement before taking out a book and started to sketch Rose, "I've never seen this type of Speed Stinger before." He said as he observers Rose. Rose watched as Fishlegs studies her, "And I never saw a Speed Stinger with golden rose marking or three stingers."

"Well, maybe she's a rare Speed Stinger." Hiccup suggested.

Mira looks at Rose, "I wonder where she lived?"

Rose tilts her head before going out. They follow her and saw her pointing her snout at the horizon, "What's she doing?" Heather asked.

"I think she's trying to tell us where she lived before she got here." Mira said as she went to Rose, "Rose, do you live somewhere that is not part of the Archipelago?"

Rose looks at her and nodded. Fishlegs squeals, "I can't believe there's other species of Speed Stingers out there!"

"Or even finding more Night Furies," Hiccup whispers hopefully.

"You know what would be cool?" Tuffnut grins, "A severed head found in the beach."

Ruffnut then added, "Or our Cousin Lars."

Tuffnut grins, "Our Cousin Lars' severed head!"

Mira looks at them wearily, "Your Cousin Lars died?"

"Who said that?!" Tuff looks around in shock.

Astrid face palm at Tuffnut while Sapphire shook her head. There is no way on the whole Archipelago that Tuff will date her rider. That is not happening, ever!

Astrid looks at Heather, "So, Heather, sleep well?"

Heather smiles and nodded, "Very well. Thank you, Astrid." Astrid narrows her eyes in suspicion. Heather saw this and looks around, "So... This is it, your Dragon Training Academy."

Tuffnut butts in, "No, our Dragon Training Academy, remember, I called you the pretty one." He points at himself while flirting at her while Ruff looks at her brother in disgust.

Mira rolls her eyes, "Here we go." She mutters out.

Hiccup and Heather stared at him in disturbance, "We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives." Hiccup said.

"And it all goes right in here." Fishlegs shows her the book.

Heather looks at the book curiously, "Really, everything?"

Fishlegs nodded, "Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper, Log Master, really."

Snotlout then butts in, "He writes down what Hiccup tells him to."

"I give it my own spin, thank you."

Heather asked, "Can I see it?"

Before she could get it, Astrid beats her, "I'll take that, thank you." She grabs Hiccup and drags him to a pen, "Excuse us."

Mira was curious about what's going on until she notices Heather being surrounded by the boys. Ruff went to Mira and scoff at the boys, "Can you believe it? It's like they never seen a girl before." Ruff said in annoyance.

Mira shrugs, "At least Tuff stopped flirting on me," She said.

Ruff snorts, "Where's the fun in that? Tuff would make his head explode when he was trying to make a poem for you." She snickers as she remembers the funny poems that Tuff wrote for Mira.

Mira groans in annoyance and then looks over to Rose. Rose was watching her little brothers play tag with Sapphire's brothers. Betty and Aqua were napping with Tundra and Solarium. Rose notices Mira looking at her and went over to Mira. Mira smiles as she pats Rose's head, earning happy purrs.

"We should probably get to work with Windstreak." Mira said to Sapphire. The female Night Fury nodded and lowers herself so Mira can get on. Mira gets on Sapphire, "Keep an eye on them." She told the adult dragons. Tundra and Solarium nodded while Sapphire went over to Mira. "You wanna help out?" Rose nodded as she gets on Sapphire. Mira smiles before taking off. They brought Windstreak as they started to make deliveries.

As they delivered the things, Mira would watch Heather asking a lot of questions of dragons with the male riders. It was getting suspicious. Then later that night, Mira was making dinner for her family when she heard someone knocking at her door. Mira went up and opens the door to reveal a serious Astrid.

"Astrid, what are you doi-AH!" Mira was cut off when Astrid brought her outside and closes the door. Rose saw this and went up and listens to the conversation.

"What!? Are you sure?" Mira voice asked.

"Positive! But Hiccup won't believe me!" Astrid's voice said frustration, "Heather is working for the Outcast and she's going to get the book of dragons."

Rose narrows her eyes. So Heather was going to betray her pack. Well, she is not going to ruin Mira's pack. Rose uses her snout to push open the door and saw the two girls looking at her. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Rose caw at her and went to edge before pointing her snout at the direction of Hiccup's house. "What is Rose doing?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know but I think she wants to spy on Heather." Mira guessed.

Rose looks at her and nodded. Astrid grins, "That's perfect! No one can outrun a Speed Stinger, except for a Night Fury. Anyways, Rose. Keep an eye on Heather." Rose nodded before going out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was looking around the empty streets of Berk. She has the Book of Dragon in her hands. She was almost caught by Astrid but she was able to slip away. Heather moves to get on Stormfly but then suddenly she stopped when she heard something. She turns to see no one. She tries to move again but she heard something. She stops again and turns to see no one there. She was getting scared and she was about to make a run for it but was soon frozen in place. She couldn't move. The book fell on the ground and Rose came in front of her growling. Heather knew what this mean, she's been caught.

Few hours later, Heather was in a cell while the others were outside. Rose was being pat by Mira while Astrid was explaining everything to them. Hiccup felt guilty and stupid for not believing in Astrid.

"It's a good thing that you and Mira were able to stop her before she could get away with the book." Stoick said.

"Don't thank us. Thank Rose. She's the one who stopped Heather." Astrid said as she pats Rose's head, earning happy purrs.

Mira looks at Heather. Heather looks at her and turns away. Mira wish she could know why would Heather would steal the book and give it to the Outcast. Rose saw this and went over to her friend, "Why Heather would do it…why go through all this to betray us?" Mira mutters.

Rose looks at her and then to Heather. Rose nudges Astrid and gestures her. Astrid nodded and follows her. Rose uses her tail to point at the door and gestured Astrid to open it. Astrid thought Rose was crazy but she knew that the Speed Stinger has a plan. Astrid brings Heather out and holds her as Rose raised her stinger. She uses the third one and stings Heather. Heather froze in place and her eyes were wide but her irises were shrunk. Everyone stares at her as she began to speak, "Alvin has my parents. They are keeping them as hostage. If I do not retrieve the book of dragons, he will kill them." She said in a blank tone before collapsing. Luckily, Astrid caught her before she could hit the ground. Everyone stared in shock and surprise to see that.

"What just happen?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think Rose can sting people to tell the truth." Mira answered in shock.

Snoutlout scoffs, "There's no way she can tell the truth by just stinging them!" Rose stings him from behind and he told the truth, "I was the one who made the flour incident two years ago and blamed the twins for it."

Snotlout snaps out from his trance and looks at everyone. Stoick gave him a stern look while the others, minus Heather, stared at him blankly. Stoick sighs in annoyance. "We'll deal with that later, right now. We need to know about Alvin's plan and Heather's parents."

"We're on it dad." Hiccup said.

* * *

Heather flutters hear eyes as she sits up slowly. She looks around and saw she was in a ship. She sits up and saw Sapphire looking at her. "I'm in Mira's home, am I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Astrid came in to view with Mira and Hiccup.

Heather looks down as Hiccup spoke, "Heather, why didn't you tell us that you were in trouble?"

"If I asked for your help, Alvin will end my parents' life. And that's why I have to steel the book."

"Yeah but still you could've just asked." Hiccup said. Heather didn't say anything as she hugs her legs.

Mira looks at her and spoke, "Heather, I know what is like to be alone." Heather looks at her, "When my parents died, I was so alone. I was afraid to lose my brothers and my baby sister. We came here to start a new life and many of the villagers helped me and we can help you."

Heather looks at them as Mira said, "You can trust us."

Heather slowly nodded, "I will tell you everything."

* * *

At the Academy, the Riders are training intensely by developing new attack methods to fend off the Outcasts and retrieve Heather's parents. Snotlout fires a mini catapult at Fishlegs and Meatlug before the rock could hit them. Meatlug ate it.

Fishlegs yelled, "Hey! That was a little close, Snotlout!"

Snotlout said, "Quit whining, Fishlegs!" Then Meatlug fires her lava and it misses Snotlout by an inch, "Hey! Cut it out!"

Fishlegs yells mockingly, "Quit whining, Snotlout!"

Hiccup looks at them, "Nice job, guys. But remember, the Outcasts are not gonna be coming one at a time."

Fishlegs sighs, "You don't need to remind me," he gestured everyone, "We're under enough stress."

Then Sapphire came in with Mira and Heather on her back. "How's it going?" Mira asked Astrid.

"It's doing fine but we're only gonna have one shot at getting Heather's parents back." Astrid said.

Fishlegs butts in, "Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress...?" Then the twins made Barf and Belch to make an explosion and it almost hit Snotlout and Hookfang.

Astrid shook her head, "Too early, Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly!"

Snotlout points at the twins angrily, "It wasn't me, it was them!"

Ruffnut shrugs casually, "Uh, sorry."

Tuffnut added, "Yeah, still working out the kinks."

Heather whispers to Mira, "Are they always like this?"

"Destructive and Crazy? Yes, yes they are." Mira answers as she watched Hookfang get angry again.

Astrid tells Snotlout, "Can you calm him down?"

Snotlout scoffs, "Fine, whatever." Snotlout went to an angry Hookfang before he brings the Monstrous Nightmare's head to the ground and suddenly he calms down. "Figured that one out yesterday," he laughs before getting on Hookfang, "He likes it!"

Fishlegs looks at him in disbelief, "Wait, wait, wait. He likes having his horns bent to the ground?"

Ruffnut points at her brother, "Tuffnut does."

Tuffnut looks at her in confusion, "I do?" then Ruff tackles him and made his face hit the ground. He grins and said, "Oh, yeah... that does feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft..."

Astrid groans, "Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us!"

Snotlout said, "Well? We're waiting!" Astrid nodded. Hookfang fires his flames and Astrid orders Stormfly to fly and fires her spikes causing flaming spikes to hit the ground.

Tuffnut grins, "Eh, I kinda like that too." He looks at his sister. "Make a note."  
Ruff nodded with a grin.

"That's gonna work great!" Mira said in impress.

"YEAH!" they heard two little voices. They looked up to see Jon and Joe with Tundra, who has Betty on her saddle. Rose was with them with Solarium on her head. Lightning and Thunder were there too along with Aqua.

"Boys! I told you to stay with Gothi!" Mira said a bit angrily.

Joe shrugs, "We know but she was busy with a Viking."

"Yeah, he has a rash in his back." Jon added.

Mira sighs in annoyance. "We still need a way to get in Outcast Island."

Fishlegs nodded, "Yeah but Alvin's not just gonna hand them over to us."

Astrid looks at Mira and Heather. They were almost looks a likes. Then she has an idea, "No... but maybe Alvin will hand them over to Heather."

They looked at her then to Heather then back to her. Fishlegs whispers, "Uh... I think Astrid's been eating Dragon Nip again." Astrid punches him in the shoulder, "OW! Why is it always violence with you?!"

Astrid answered casually, "It's not violence, it's communication!"

Hiccup looks at Astrid and said, "So you're suggesting that we let Heather go there?"

Astrid shrugs, "Sort of."

Fishlegs rubs his shoulder, "Yep. Dragon Nip,"

Later that night, Astrid and Heather were in Mira's boat. Her brothers were sleeping with Lightning and Thunder. Betty was in her crib with Aqua. Rose and Tundra wee at the upper deck with Solarium. Mira was behind a piece of clothe that separates her and the two girls, "Are you girls sure it's going to work?" Mira asked.

"Positive," Astrid said.

Mira steps out to reveal herself. Her outfit is change to resemble to Heather's and her hair is braided like hers. Mira looks like Heather.

"Wow, you two look like twins." Astrid said in amazement. She almost recognized Mira as Heather but her eyes were blue while Heather's were green.

"You think so?" Mira asked as she and Heather looked at each other.

"I guess so." Heather said, "Alright, you ready?"

"As I ever be…" Mira mutters as they went out to the beach. Once they did, the others were shock to see Mira almost looking like Heather and the twins mistaken her as Heather.

"Wow, I wonder who the real Heather is?" Tuffnut asked stupidly.

Astrid rolls her eyes as she gave Mira a book. "Okay, here's the fake book that you will give to Alvin and here's a map that will lead you to Outcast Island. And remember. Once Alvin gets the fake book, you and Heather's parents get out of there and if that doesn't work we go with Plan B."

"What's Plan B again?" Tuffnut asked.

"You didn't pay attention, did you?" Heather asked.

"Nope, we only heard attack, fight and explosions."

Hiccup groans, "If Mira's in trouble, we attacked and save her and Heather's parents."

The twins get it now as Mira gets on the boat, "I hope this works." Mira mutters. Sapphire came and was about to get on but Mira stopped her, "No, girl. You stay here with them. I'll be back soon just keep an eye on my brothers, okay?"

Sapphire let out a worried croon before nodding. Mira smiles as she set sail while the other prepared. As Mira sailed the sea, she saw Outcast Island. She reads the map carefully before she reaches the island. She made sure to get ride of the map as she docked. Savage was there and he believes that Mira is Heather and said, "You got the book?"

Mira nodded and shows him the book. Savage takes the book and reads it. He hums before gestured her to follow, "Alright, come with me." Mira nodded and follows his. She saw many Outcasts sharpening their weapons and some were chatting. Mira made it towards a place and saw Alvin and his men.

"Ah! Hello Heather. I see that you did your job." Alvin said as he takes the book from Savage.

"You got the book, now where are my parents?" Mira asked as she readied herself.

Alvin spoke, "Before I do that, I want you to tame a dragon at the arena."

"Wait what?" Mira spoke in shock, "You said that if I retrieve the book you'll set my parents free."

"I did but I want to see it to believe it." Alvin said, "Considering the dragon riders taught you their dragon secrets you have to demonstrate it for us."

Mira sighs, "Fine just bring my parents."

Alvin smirks and ordered his men to get Heather's parents. Alvin shows her the arena and pushes her in. Mira heard him saying bring out the dragon and Mira prayed that the dragon is a Deadly Nadder, Gronckle or maybe a Zippleback but no it was a Monstrous Nightmare. The Monstrous Nightmare roars at her and he was ready to attack but Mira read about that placing a gentle hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout but he was too riled up and started chasing her. Mira was quick and she easily out maneuvered him. Mira then remembers Snotlout's new tactic of Hookfang's horns being bent to the ground.

So as fast as Night Fury, Mira jumps at the wall and kicks it before flipping behind the Monstrous Nightmare. She grabs his horns and with all her strength. She wedged the Monstrous Nightmare to the ground and he instantly calms down.

Alvin chuckles happily, "Oh, ho! I told you she knew what she was doing!"

Savage said plainly, "Yes, you certainly did."

Mira smiles happily as the Monstrous Nightmare raised his head and sniff at Mira. Her scents smell really sweet. He licks her happily before nuzzling her happily, Mira smiles and pats his snout, earning more happy purrs. Mira looks at Alvin, "Where are my parents?"

Alvin looks at his men and nodded. Few minutes later, Outcast soldiers brought out two couples. Mira went to hugged them and said, "Mom! Dad!" the two saw that this isn't Heather but she whispers, "Don't worry, I am a friend of Heather's just play along so we can leave." They understood and hugged her, pretending that she is their daughter.

"Well, it seems that your reunion is cut short." Alvin said, "You won't live to see the moment." His men readied their weapons to attack. The Monstrous Nightmare was ready to fight when Mira looks up when she saw a black dot coming down.

Mira smirks and said, "I don't think so." Then they heard a high-pitch sound and then a blast from the cage. They look up to see a big hole. Mira gets on the Monstrous Nightmare, "It's time for us to go!" she gently pats the Monstrous Nightmare's neck as he took off while grabbing Heather's parents with his claws before taking off to the hole.

The Monstrous Nightmare flies away from the outcast. Mira let out a dragon cry and Sapphire came, "Sapphire, the signal!" Sapphire nodded and shoots a plasma blast to the sky. Once it exploded, the others came and used their new moves to attack the outcast that were firing at Mira. They flew away and went back to Berk. Once they did, Gobber fixed up a boat for Heather and her family.

Heather's parents were talking to Stoick while Heather talks with Hiccup, Astrid, and Mira. Toothless and Sapphire were there too and Toothless was smiling at Sapphire dreamily but she was busy watching the teens talk.

"I can't thank you enough." Heather said as she looks at Mira and Astrid, "Especially you two, Astrid and Mira." She hugs them which startled them but they hugged back, "You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that." She lets go of them and smiles, "I'm gonna miss you, both of you."

Hiccup looks at them and said, "Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

Heather smiles and nodded, "Maybe we will."

Mira then added, "Just promise me one thing: If you need help again, you'll ask."

Heather nodded with a smile, "I will. I promise." She said before getting on the boat and waves goodbye to her friends. As the boat sailed away, Snotlout was standing on a pole and made a writing gesture saying, "Write me." But unfortunately, Heather shook her head with a smile as her family sailed away back to their island but she will meet again, soon.

 ** _Ever since dragons showed up on Berk, they've learned to expect the unexpected. But every once in a while something or someone comes along that surprises them and when that happens, they kind of hate to see them go._**

* * *

 **Okay, the next chapter will be soon. Again, any dragon request please tell me and Dagur will be good since he's a good guy. I'm thinking of a new villain in this story but soon. Anyways, bye!**


	18. Grudges

**Thank you** **Spikedmaster290 and my friend enderdragonprincess for their dragon ocs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Grudges**

 ** _Every year on Berk, they come together to test our strength, endurance and courage in the annual Thawfest Games. For some of them, it's not such a great time of the year._** **_In fact, Hiccup lost every single time to SNotlout. But this year, all that will change. This year Hiccup finally has a chance to win. Because, for the first time ever, this year, the Thawfest Games will include-_**

Gobber yells out, "Dragons!" The riders and their dragons were at the arena without the cage. Gobber's hook was replaced with a small flag on it. "They are now officially part of Thawfest. There will be three additional events. The fly-and-shoot, which will require you to fly straight and shoot straighter," Then suddenly a fireball almost hit him but he ducked just in time but the flag was burned. Gobber glares at the Thorston twins, "Hey!"

Tuffnut and Ruffnut snickered at him. Tuff was sitting at Barf while Ruff sits on Belch, "Sorry! We were on the wrong head." Tuff said as he and Ruff returns back where they sit.

Ruffnut realized jokingly. "I knew something felt weird." They fired again and Gobber dodged again.

Tuffnut grins, "Ah, much better."

Gobber glares at them before continuing, "Next, is the free-style, where it's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice."

Astrid was doing a balance dance on Stormfly, who was flying gently around the arena, "That's it, girl. Just like we practiced..."

Gobber nodded with a smile, "Ah! The Nadder Wing Walk, impressive, Astrid."

Fishlegs raised his hand, "Um, excuse me. Meatlug and I were wondering if there were going to be any intellectual events, a puzzle perhaps."

Gobber shook his head and sighs, "I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs." Gobber looks at the rest of the riders. "And let's not forget the hurdles! Where you'll be asked to-AH!" He yelped when Hookfang dives in with a cheering Snotlout, "Woohoo-hoo-hoo-hooo!"

Hookfang landed next to Sapphire and Snotlout gets off for him with many medals on his neck. "You know what I love about the Thawfestival Games? Winning!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes before using her tail to trip Snotlout, "OW!" Hookfang snickers happily at Snotlout's pain as he stoods up quickly, "I meant to do that."

"Right…" Mira mutters out while patting Sapphire's head gently.

Snotlout continues bragging. "You wanna touch one of my metals, just to see how it feels to be a winner?" he jingles his medals in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup raised his arms up, "Ah, I think I'll pass."

Snotlout shrugs and brags, "My family has never lost a Thawfest Games. Ever."

Astrid came to Mira's side and rolled her eyes, "Here we go..."

"Dragons or no dragons, I'll do what I do every year: Bring glory to the Jorgenson clan. And you'll do what you do: embarrass yours." Snotlout said until he heard a growl from Sapphire. He turns and froze when he saw Sapphire glaring at him venomously. He hurt Mira's feeling because her only family is her brothers and sister and the dragons. "Except for Mira since she only has a brother…and sister…" Sapphire continues growling at him until her runs into Hookfang and gets on him quickly, "Let's go, Hookfang!"

Hookfang took off too fast as Snotlout dangles upside down on the saddle, "AAAAHHH! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes as she lowered herself so Mira can get on her. Mira hops on and saw her brothers getting on Tundra. Lightning and Thunder hops on Tundra with Rose following behind with Solarium on her head. Mira was holding Betty and Aqua as they headed back home.

The next day, Stoick commences the Thawfest games and hundreds of Berk's spectators cheer in excitement. Bucket and Mulch, who are the score recorders of each contestant, commence the first game, the Sheep Lug, which requires the Riders to race to the finish line while carrying a sheep on their shoulders. Snotlout, Mira and Astrid make an early lead, with Hiccup falling behind, who watches behind Fishlegs and the Twins struggling to race. Snotlout comes in first place, with Astrid as second, and Hiccup tries to go for the third but is unable to lift the sheep any longer and collapses. As a result, Snotlout scores a point, with none of the other Riders gaining one. Snotlout then begins to mock Hiccup of his defeat.

The second game, the Log Roll, requires the Riders to stay on a rolling log as long as possible with the winner being the last on still on the log. In the early start, Fishlegs knocks out Mira and Astrid causing them both to fall. Simultaneously, the Twins also fall off. Hiccup and Snotlout remain, but Hiccup too gives in and falls down, leaving Snotlout the victor, giving him another point. Toothless helps his Rider to stand up. Sapphire helps Mira to get up while tripping Snotlout when he was busy cheering for himself. Hookfang snickers at the scene while the others were grateful for her.

The third and last game for the Riders, Axe Throwing, requires the Riders to take an axe and accurately throw to a barrel that has a target on it. Snotlout quickly throws his axe, in a perfect shot. Mira almost hit perfectly by an inch. Astrid and Fishlegs both throw their axes at the same time causing them to collide and fail. The Twins make fun of their axes by throwing one to Stoick and the other into the crowd. Hiccup, barely managing to hold his own axe, attempts his throw which seems to glide straightly but does not have enough power for the axe to make it to the target and falls short. Snotlout then single handedly throws axes at some of the remaining targets while not looking in front, and all make a perfect shot, impressing his father and the crowd. Hiccup whisperingly calls him a show off.

The games were on hold so the riders could take a break. It will start tomorrow. Mira was in her ship, brushing Sapphire's scales. Sapphire lets out happy purrs as her rider/best friend brushed her favorite spot. Her brothers were playing with wooden swords as they pretended to be warriors with Lightning and Thunder. Aqua and Betty were playing with wooden blocks and Solarium was with them too. Tundra was out finishing for the family. As Mira finished, Astrid and Stormfly came.

"Hi Mira," Astrid greeted as she came up the boat.

"Hello Astrid, is there something wrong?" Mira asked.

Astrid nodded, "Hiccup got the Thawfest in his head." She said, "Thanks to Snotlout contest bagging."

"It must something to do with family," Mira said, "They both want to win in order to make their father's proud at them."

"My parents support me even though I won't win." Astrid said.

Mira nodded, "I agree and the competition is going to be tough for Snotlout since he and Hookfang don't get along very much," Astrid nodded in agreement.

The next day, it's the dragons turn to join in the game. Jon and Joe were sitting on Tundra with their dragons. Gothi was carrying Betty and Aqua was on Rose. Solarium brought his Fireworm friends to cheer for Mira.

Mulch uses a horn like mike, "Welcome to day two of the Thawfest Games! Let the Dragon events begin!" He bangs Bucket's bucket.

Bucket smiles happily and said, "It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch."

"First up, the Hurdles!" Mulch said.

In the arena, there were hurdles that lead outside. The riders take position and were ready to fly. Snotlout looks at the hurdles and scoff, "Hurdles, shmurdles. I could make it over those things in my sleep."

Hiccup gestured the hurdles, "Be my guest."

Astrid and Mira looked at each other before looking at Snotlout, "You didn't pay attention to Gobber yesterday, didn't you?" Mira asked.

"No, why?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "You don't go over them Snotlout, you go under them."

Snotlout lies, "Duh. I knew that."

"Of course you did." Mira and Astrid said dully in the same time.

They hear Mulch said, "And first up is Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs and Meatlug come first, but quickly fail to make it under the first hurdle, as they can't fit through. Fishlegs said, "Um, guys! A little help over here!" He gently pets Meatlug, "It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event."

The Twins and Barf and Belch charge in without thinking it out first and one head goes over the hurdle with, the other going under it, and they are quickly put into a halt. Astrid and Stormfly almost make it through but they hit one of the hurdles and fail.

Snotlout looks at Hiccup, "Where's your book, Hiccup?! You might want to take notes! Ha ha!" Snotlout and Hookfang are next, and Hookfang flies straight in, the problem is, Hookfang's elevation is not properly adjusted as Snotlout's head keeps hitting the hurdles. Next it was Mira and Sapphire's turned. Mira lies on Sapphire's back and Sapphire glides under the hurdles. They reach to the end perfectly. Everyone cheers for Mira.

"What a move! And Mira got her point!" Mulch said, "Now it's Hiccup's turn!"

Hiccup pats Toothless' head, "Let's show them how it's done." Toothless roared in agreement. Hiccup and Toohtless quickly show them how it's done as the glide under all the hurdles upside down and do not hit a single one, earning Hiccup his very first Thawfest point.

Everyone cheers happily, "And Hiccup makes a perfect run too!"

Hiccup cheers, "HA, HA, HA! Did you hear what he said? "Perfect!" I-I believe those are my first Thawfest points ever! I just realized something: I like beating Snotlout! I feel taller. Am I taller? Never mind, don't answer that."

Fishlegs looks at him and said, "Is he... gloating?"

Mira nodded, "Yeah but I always thought Hiccup was the building and focus type."

Astrid added, "I'm not even sure if. I've never actually seen Hiccup gloat."

On the second round is the Free-Style event. The riders and their dragons show off their style and abilities. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were up. Ruff was standing on Tuff's shoulder as he balanced himself on Barf's and Belch's neck, "Check this out!" Ruff grins.

Tuffnut yelled, "We call it "The Iron Split"!" And they called it that because when the Zippleback separated from each other. Tuff did a painful split with Ruff still on his shoulders. But they didn't get a high score.

Fishlegs with his arms wide was flying in circles by Meatlug. "iWe like to call this next feat of daring... "The Extreme Butterfly"!" But his move was too low and not impressive. He didn't get a high score.

Fishlegs pats his dragon, "It's okay, girl. This just isn't our event either."

Astrid and Stormfly put up a show by doing their Balance Dance, which impresses the judges. Fishlegs awed at her, ""The Balance Dance"... How does she make it look so easy?"

Tuffnut agreed. "How come you can't do that? I mean... I could." Tuff said to his sister. Ruff got mad and pushed him hard. Then it was Mira's and Sapphire's turn. They zoom through the sky in full speed. Everyone was amazed to see that. Solarium got an idea and turns to his Fireworm friends. He started chirping and they nodded. They fly to the sky and made big five big rings. The audience and judges were amazed to see that. Then Sapphire and Mira went in the circles as the Fireworms glow as they entered the five rings. Then the amazing thing happened. When Sapphire spins up to the sky, the fireworms followed her and when she spread her wings. The fireworms made her wings glow. Everyone cheers in amazement while Toothless stared at his dream mate happily. Her move was called the "The Fireworm Dancing Rings."

Hiccup did his thing and he got many awes and a perfect score. Snotlout, on the other hand, has no points at all. He made his stunt worst of the worst.

Moments later the third event is introduced, The Fly and Shoot event. This event requires the Riders' dragons to shoot wooden images of enemy Outcasts that pop up but must spare the friendlies that pop up along the way. Hiccup and Toothless take down their enemies and spares citizens swiftly and are in the lead. Mira and Sapphire did the same and were tied down with Hiccup.

Snotlout and Hookfang encounter their first enemy and Hookfang puts it into flames, but also hits one of the flour bags, getting powder all over Hookfang's nose, causing him to sneeze simultaneously and shooting unwanted bursts of fire, devastating the testing field as he burns anything that springs up. Consequently, Snotlout loses the final event, giving the third point to Hiccup and Mira, resulting for the first time ever, a tie.

To break the tie, the three contestants, Mira, Hiccup and Snotlout will have to participate in a special dragon event that will determine who will take home the medal. Hiccup and Snotlout then continue their dispute with each other, but Hiccup wins over Snotlout by mocking his family's reputation of the possibility of their first loss at Thawfest, and Snotlout leaves bickering again. Hiccup continues to mock him, and Astrid is disgusted by his behavior, but Hiccup still fails to realize he is so caught up in beating Snotlout. Astrid just tells him that she'd always liked the old Hiccup better, telling him that he was a gracious loser, and that she was surprised he was such a lousy winner. Mira was watching the whole event and sighs. Maybe she and Sapphire should no longer enter the Thawfest games, ever.

On the next day, Gothi was at Mira's boat. Mira was in her bed coughing hard. The others with Stoick, Gobber and Spilout were there. Gothis checks Mira's forehead and shook her head. She wrote something on the ground and Gobber said, "She said that Mira has a fever. If she continues, she'll get worst."

Gothi nodded and she gently pats Mira's back when she started coughing heavily. Stoick looks at Mira's sick form and said, "I'm sorry, Mira, but you can't be in the game with that condition."

"But Chief-" Mira started coughing heavily.

"Not buts, that's an order. You rest up for a while." Stoick said.

Mira nodded before looking at Astrid sickly, "Can you take my brothers and Sapphire's there? They really want to see final event also keep an on Betty and Aqua, please?"

Astrid nodded, "Sure Mira, I'll watch them."

Betty made baby sounds as Stoick picks her up, "Alright, rest up Mira. We'll tell you everything."

"You guys go a head. I need to talk to Mira." Astrid said. They nodded before going out except for Gothi. Astrid looks at Mira and said, "You're pretending to be sick so you wouldn't continue the game, am I right?"

"How'd you know?" Mira asked.

"You got sick all of sudden before the final event. It's so easy to figure it out."

Mira sighs and nodded, "Yes, but I only did it so Spitlout wouldn't hate Snotlout. I heard their conversation the other day and I knew what must be done."

"So you pretended to be sick to forfeit the game." Astrid said, "And I'm guessing you asked Gothi to play along too, didn't you?"

"You got it. Gothi was kind enough to help me with the plan." Mira said, "Thanks Gothi."

Gothi smiles and nodded before going outside. Astrid looks at Mira and smiles, "Get well Mira." Astrid winks before going upstairs. Mira smiles before lying on her bed to sleep. After a few hours, her brothers came back with Betty. They told her about Snotlout winning the match. Mira knew that Hiccup finally realized that winning isn't about everything so he accepts his defeat and states that being a good friend is more important than winning.

* * *

 ** _When the Thawfest was over, everyone returned back to their daily jobs with the dragons. But living with dragons has its ups and its downs. They need to stay calm. Keep a clear head. Not always easy with Vikings. In their own way, they're very reasonable. But when a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason. And that can become very dangerous._**

Mira was out fishing with Bucket and Mulch. Sapphire was babysitting her siblings back home while her friends were helping the adults build perches for the dragons. Mira and Bucket pulls the net up to get the fishes that were in it. Then they heard thunder. They look up to see dark clouds forming.

"It seems Thor is angry." Mulch said, "We can't go back home, the storm will hit us before we could reach home."

Mira took out the spy glass that Hiccup gave her. She looks around to see an island just up ahead, "There's an island close by. It will keep us dry until the storm goes away." Mira points the way. Mulch and Bucket started sailing towards the island Mira saw. It took a while but they made it before the storm hits. They land the ship before gathering some food for them to eat and finding shelter. They found a cave and entered before it started pouring.

"Phew, that was close one." Mulch said, "We should stay here for a while before we go out to open sea." Mira and Bucket nodded in agreement. Mira notices there were some woods or branches on the floor. She gathered some and started a simple fire to keep them warm. As they were all cozy, Mira started cooking some fishes for them. As she gives them their food, they started eating. Mira looks outside. She was worried about her siblings and dragons. She prays to the Gods to keep them safe. As Mulch and Bucket sleep, Mira kept watched for any danger. She hugs her legs close as she watched the rainfall. Sighing, Mira rested her head on her legs as she hums her mother's lullaby. As she hums, she heard something. Mira froze before she stood up. She saw two pairs of red eyes glaring at her. She froze as she watched the red eyes coming closer. She watched as the figure came in from the rain to reveal a Night Fury. Mira was shock to see another Night Fury but this one was different from Toothless and Sapphire. This one is twice the size as Toothless. It has sharp spikes on its back and red markings on its legs and wings. Its eyes were blood red and when it bares its teeth. It revealed it has fangs like a cobra. Mira just stared at the mysterious Night Fury before looking at her sapphire blue eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the unknown Night Fury sniffs at Mira. Mira smells like fresh apples and the ocean. Nodding, the mysterious Night Fury and nested herself near Mira.

Bucket and Mulch woke and were about to scream when they saw Mira shaking her head. They nodded and look at the mysterious Night Fury. Mira looks at the mysterious Night Fury and asked, "A-are you a girl?"

The Night Fury glanced at her and nodded, "Are you a Night Fury?" The mysterious Night Fury shook her head and shows her tail fins. The tail fins look like scythes of a Grim Reaper. "You are a different type of Night Fury, right?" the dragoness nodded. She shows her scythe tail fins and made slashing motion. Mira took a while to guest and said, "A…Reaper Fury?"

The dragoness nodded before laying her head next to Mira's. Mira slowly and gently strokes the Reaper Fury's head. The dragoness purrs gently before closing her eyes. Mira looks at her and whispers, "I think I should call you Karma since you look like to give people some strange luck." The Reaper Fury now name Karma snorts before tucking herself to sleep.

On the next day, they all woke up. They ate breakfast and decided to check the ship. Once they did, they saw the ship half destroyed and it wasn't a good use for sailing.

"Oh, I love that boat." Bucket whimpers.

"Don't worry, Bucket, we could always make a new one." Mulch said.

Mira nodded and then they heard a roar for help. Looking at each other, they followed the roar to the forest. Mira was ahead since she was quicker and lighter. She reaches to undergrowth and saw a male Timberjack with golden scales and some green like dots in parts of his body was trapped under fallen trees. He struggles to break free as he roars for help. Concern, Mira looks at Karma. "Help me free him, please?" Karma nodded before helping Mira to move the trees off of the Timberjack. Mulch and Bucket helped out to remove the trees. The Timberjack was surprise to see humans and a dragon working together to free him. He looks at Mira as she gently pets his head. "It's okay, we're here to help." She said gently. The Timberjack sniffs at her. She smells sweet and not stinky like the Vikings. Purring, the Timberjack nodded at her. It took them hours to remove them all but they were able to finish it by noon. Unfortunately, the Timberjack was too weak to fly so they have to leave tomorrow. They decided to rest up at the beach while Karma collects fish to eat. Mira gently scratched the Timberjack's back since he was trying to get that itch off his back. He was happy that someone was scratching his back. He felt like he was in Valhalla. As Karma return, Mira started cooking the meals for the two Vikings while the dragons eat up. Mira eats besides the Timberjack and looks at him, "I think I should call you Treecutter because I read in the Book of Dragons that your kind cut trees with your big sharp wings." Treecutter purrs and nodded. The two dragons bonded with Mira and they became her new family members. On the next day, they were fully rested and were ready to go. Treecutter lets Mulch and Bucket get on him. Karma lets Mira get on her before they took off and headed to Berk.

* * *

At Berk, Sapphire was at the cliff looking at the horizon. Her rider/sister was out there all alone. Mira's siblings and hers were staying with Astrid. Rose, Tundra and Solarium watched over them and made sure nothing happens to the little humans. Sapphire sighs and looks at the horizon. Then Windstreak appeared with her son Spiritrunner. Sapphire looks at the sky sadly as the adult mare huffs at her gently before looking at her. Sapphire croons sadly before looking at Spiritrunner. The young horse was chasing a butterfly. Sapphire smiles slightly before she smelled a familiar scent. Sapphire head shoot up to see two figures. She saw one riding on a dragon waving at her and she heard a faint, "Sapphire!"

Sapphire's eyes widen when she recognized the voice. Roaring happily, Sapphire took off to the sky in full speed. She saw Mira riding on a Night Fury like dragon. "Sapphire!" Mira jumps off of the Night Fury and Sapphire catches her happily. She twirls in the air with Mira in her arms and the girl laughs happily. Sapphire tosses Mira to the air and puts her in her back, "Sapphire, I want to you meet Karma the Reaper Fury." Saphire looks at Karma in shock. She heard about Reaper Furies are the Alpha Species and the cousins of the Night Furies. Sapphire bows her head in respect while Karma snorts at her gently saying no need for the. Sapphire nodded and looks at the Timberjack with Bucket and Mulch.

"Timberjack is named Treecutter. He's going to live with us as well as Karma." Sapphire nodded with a purr. They headed to Berk and saw the Vikings removing the metal perches. Sapphire lets out a roar and everyone looks up. They were shock and amazed to see Karma and Treecutter. As they landed, the riders came. Mira's brothers rushed over to her and tackled her with a big hug. Mira hugs them back as they asked a million questions about Karma and Treecutter. Hiccup was awed to see them, "How'd you be friend them?"

"It's a long story." Mulch said, "You see, when a storm came. We took shelter on a nearby island. When we were resting in a cave, Karma came in. Me and Bucket were scared out of pants but Mira was able to tame her and she became a new family and the Timberjack, Treecutter." Mulch points at the Timberjack who was looking at Mira's brothers curiously, "Was trapped under fallen tree. It took a while to free him and Mira bonded with him. It was amazing too."

"Mira, you are one awesome girl." Tuffnut flirts. Mira was disturbed but they didn't notice Karma's eyes flashed. The metal perched suddenly fall and almost hit Tuff. Tuffnut screams like a little girl and jumps on Ruff's arms. They stared at it in full shock before Karma nudges Mira.

Mira gently holds head and whispers, "Karma does bring bad luck."

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I named her Karma since I always have strange luck and I didn't know she could actually do that."

Ruff gasps and drops Tuff on the ground, "Think of all the destruction we can do with her!"

Tuff gets up and agrees, "Yeah! We'll start off with Mildew."

Karma glares at them and growls, baring her teeth threateningly. The twins back off as Mira calms her down. "I think you and Sapphire make great friends." Mira whispers with a smile. Karma glanced at Sapphire. Sapphire purrs and nodded with a smile. Karma nodded before watching everyone cheered happily.

Mira looks at Astrid and said, "What did I miss when I was gone?"

"It's a long story." Astrid said, "But it involves metal, lightning and casting the Night Furies out of sea."

"Okay, it's looks like I missed out a lot." Mira said with a smile. She then saw a statue of Thor made of metal, "What are you going to do with that?"

"We were going to throw it away." Hiccup said.

"Well, maybe we don't have to." Stoick said, "Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there?"

Tuffnut grins, "Good idea, Chief! I would've thought of it myself, but I'm not the Chief."

Snotlout nodded in agreement, "Oh, we'll handle that for you." He said before walking away. Later, the twins and Snotlout use Hookfang and Barf and Belch to lift the statue to the highest point on the island, with Hiccup surveying them while riding on Toothless. Unsurprisingly, the highest point on the island, from the other teens' perspective, is located in the same spot as Mildew's house, and when they tell him this, Hiccup remains silent, and flies away with them though he is possibly still angry with Mildew as Mildew comes out of his house to investigate the noise and saw the statue. "You'll pay for this!" Mildew yells out as they fly away.

"I'm not sure that's what my dad had in mind, guys." Hiccup said.

Snotlout shrugs, "Hey, that's the way I understood it." The twins laugh as they fly away home. Meanwhile, Mira and some Vikings were making a big cave for Treecutter to live. It's near a cliff so he could share it with Tundra and Karma. He's going to live next to Mira at the docks so he can help her with logs.

 ** _No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they're wrong. And when they do, watch out! Cause you'll be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish._**

* * *

 _ **Everybody has a past, even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them. And when it does, you're gonna need to be there for them.**_

At night, a yak disappears in a cloud of dirt, followed by several sheep. Ominous cracks appear suddenly appear in the ground. A creature is seen traveling underground and is making its way around the village and traveling to Hiccup's homestead. From there, Toothless is having trouble sleeping, aware of the danger lurking beneath. Toothless growls at the ground while Hiccup sleeps. Hiccup woke up and said sleepily, "Ugh, Toothless, go back to sleep." Hiccup went back to sleep as Toothless sniffs and then growls angrily at the hole.

The next day, Stoick and Gobber are among the first to discover a huge hole is created in the middle of the village. Mira was with them along with her brothers and their dragons, Sapphire, Rose and Solarium. Karma, Tundra and Treecutter were getting some fish for breakfast. When Toothless sees the hole he suddenly roars in anger.

"Whoa, hey! Come on, it's just a hole, bud." Hiccup tells him.

"It's not just a hole!" They heard Bucket's voice. They look at the hole and discover that Bucket is already inside the hole and informs them that inside, is a network of complex tunnels, "It's like an underground village!"

"How'd he get in there?" Joe asked his brother Jon who shrugged.

Mulch came and was relief, "Bucket! There you are. I've been lookin' for you all night!"

Bucket rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry, Mulch. But I think I finally found it: My happy place!" He failed to notice something was targeting him and then Bucket was thrown out of the hole in a cloud of dust. Bucket slowly gets up as the others came to him.

"Are you alright, Bucket?" Stoick asked in shock.

Bucket shook his head dizzily, "Not so happy anymore."

Mira looks at the whole then back to Bucket, "What happened down there?"

"Something pushed me out! Something's down there. Something big!" Bucket said in a terrified voice.

Sapphire notices Toothless was growling at the hole before he jumps down the hole. He didn't even ask Hiccup for permission. Suddenly, the ground tremble and everyone was getting worried.

Astrid looks around and whispers, "What is that sound?"

Gobber was shaking, "Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies."

Then the creature exposes himself. He shoots out of the hole. It has a snake body and neck, similar to a Zippleback, but he has no legs, only the lower spikes. He has a gaping mouth that is full of deadly rotating teeth. He hovers over the Vikings.

Everyone was shock to see that kind of dragon. Snotlout even complemented it, "Whoooooaaaaa, look at the size of that thing!"

Fishlegs was shaking in fear, "Do I have to?!"

Astrid then orders them, "Dragons! Everyone!" All the riders got on their dragons. They attempt to thwart the dragon but the dragon just glares at them with his pearly white eyes.

Snotlout looks at it nervously, "Uh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me."

Fishlegs buts in, "Uh, don't worry, it's not just you."

Snotlout said sarcastically, "Thanks, big relief!"

The dragon let out a roar and dives back into the ground, leaving everyone shell shock. Astrid was first to break the ice, "What... was... that?"

Tuffnut, who wasn't scared, said dreamily, "Whatever it was, I want one!"

Fishlegs was the one who answered, "If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was a Whispering Death."

Tuffnut awed at the name, "Whoa, great name." Tuff then covers Belch's ears, "So much better than Zippleback." He whispers out but unfortunately Barf heard it and he plans on his revenge on Tuff after he tell his brother about it.

Bucket was scared as he spoke, 'Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us?! WHY AREN'T YOU SLAPPING ME TO SNAP ME OUT OF THIS?!" He yelled to Mulch

Mulch was scared and was standing beside him, "Because I'm scared, too, Bucket."

Then Whispering Death bursts from the ground making a fresh hole. He glares at the riders and dragons angrily. He was looking for someone else.

Gobber looks at the Whispering Death and said to Hiccup, "Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that think where you touch its nose and feed it grass?"

Hiccup looks at Fishlegs, "Okaaaay! Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?"

Fishlegs explains everything, "Boulder Class; Razor sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground."

Tuffnut was really excited, "Now I really want one!"

"So, how do we deal with this thing?" Snotlout asked.

"Stand back, everyone!" they all turn to see Stoick arrives while riding on Thornado, "Thornado's got something to say to this beast!" Thornado roars at the Whispering Death, but it quickly roars back, unaffected.

"I don't think it's got its listening ears on." Gobber commented.

"Not helping, Gobber." Mira said.

"Alright, let's run this thing out of here!" Astrid said.

Then Toothless emerges from the hole and growls to the resident dragons.

Snotlout looks at Toothless in confusion, "What is Toothless doing?!"

Astrid said, "I think he wants us to back off."

Fishlegs said, "No problem here."

Hiccup tries to mount up to Toothless but he gets pushed aside. Toothless was not allowing Hiccup to join the fight. Toothless and the Whispering Death fight. Toothless is unable to get airborne.

Mira watched in shock, "Hiccup, Toothless can't fly without you!"

"I know! He's a sitting duck!"

Stoick looks at Gobber, "Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, fire!"

Then Whispering Death turns to Mira, riding on Sapphire. He turns to Toothless with a dark look on his face before charging at Mira and Sapphire.

"LOOK OUT!" Astrid yells.

Sapphire dodged the charging Whispering Death. The Whispering Death crashed on some barrels and made a cloud of dust. Sapphire hovers on the air with Mira on her back. The Whispering Death shook his head to clear his vision before glaring at Sapphire and Mira. Toothless roared at the Whispering Death. The Whispering Death roars at him and charges. Toothless tackles the Whispering Death as the two fought with teeth, claws and spikes. Whispering Death was able to injured Toothless with a razor-sharp spine that drives itself into his leg.

"TOOTHLESS!" Mira yells in shock as Sapphire lands.

Stoick looks at Gobber, "Gobber!" he yells.

Gobber with a catapult launches a boulder at the Whispering Death and it retreats down the hole, carving a new path underground. Toothless growls as Hiccup rushes towards him, "Oh, no, you're hurt!" Hiccup holds the spike. Toothless allows Hiccup to remove the spike from his leg before he runs away towards a small hill.

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup chased after him but stops when Mira puts her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head as she looks at Toothless worriedly.

Astrid and the others came, "Where's he going?"

"Probably running away to lick his wounds," Snotlout laughs but soon yells in pain when Joe kicks his leg, "OW!"

"Thanks Joe." Hiccup said, "Toothless could've been killed. He can't fly, remember?"

"And whose fault is that?" Snotlout jokes again. Jon stomps on his foot and Snolout yells, "OW!" He hops in one foot as he holds his other foot in pain.

"Um, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut butts in "Uh, dragon fight? Just another day on Berk."

Fishlegs shook his head, "Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that."

Hiccup agreed, "He's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out." He holds the spike with in his hand.

Astrid was getting it, "And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, he certainly did. But why?"

Tuffnut raised his hand, "Uh, are we going to be tested on this, because I'm completely confused." He looks at his sister.

Ruffnut shrugs, "Well, don't look at me."

Mira looks at Toothless worriedly before turning to Sapphire. Sapphire nudges her rider worriedly. Later that night, Mira was at Treecutter's cave, cooking mutton for her brothers. Karma was keeping watch from outside. She heard about the Whispering Death and was keeping watched. Sapphire was watching Betty and Aqua napping under her paws. Tundra and Rose were having a conversation and Treecutter was watching Mira's brother plat with Lighting and Thunder and Solarium. Mira couldn't stop thinking about the Whispering Death and how it eyed on Sapphire like he knows something. Shaking the thought, Mira continues her cooking.

* * *

Somewhere else, the Whispering Death was underground. He was thinking about that female Night Fury with sapphire blue eyes. He knows that the male Night Fury must have feelings for her and would use her as his advantage. If he kills her right in front of the male then he would be heartbroken and easy to strike or force her to be his mate.

If he makes her his mater he would have a hybrid of a Whispering Death and Night Fury. Dragon can mate with other dragon species. The offspring would have 50/50 of his or her parents' genes. But sometimes the offspring would look like his or her mother or father.

Either way, he will get his revenge against the male and would soon have the female to be his mate.

* * *

At the academy, Hiccup told everyone that Toothless ran away to find the Whispering Death. Karma and Sapphire were there too help while Tundra, Rose, Solarium and Treecutter babysit Mira and Sapphire's siblings.

Snotlout spoke, "Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right... he CAN'T!"

Astrid became angry, "Really? You're going there again? Now?!"

Snotlout shrugs but failed to notice Karma's eyes flashed and a small hole appeared. Snotlout didn't see the hole and lost his footing as he trip and falls, "OW! KARMA!"

Karma stared at him blankly before snorting at him. Hiccup igenores them and said, "Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless."

Fishlegs asked, "What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?"

"Well, we train him."

Tuffnut butts in, "You know he's got "death" in his name, right?"

"For once, he's right." Mira said, "The Whispering Death like a dragon that doesn't want to be tamed."

Hiccup sighs and looks at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs. Is there anything about the Whispering Death in the Book of Dragons that can help us?"

Fishlegs opens the book and search, "It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body."

Astrid asked, "And how's that gonna help us?"

"Well, it would help if we stayed away from those." Fishlegs suggested.

Tuffnut then got a stupid idea, "Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield!" He grins at the idea. Ruff glares at him before she savagely kicks Tuffnut in the kneecap. Tuffnut yells in pain and holds his kneecap, "OW! MY KNEECAP!" He then grins, "That's new... I like it."

Hiccup was getting worried, "This Dragon must have a weakness..."

Fishlegs looks at the book and shook his head, "Actually, no. Yeah, it says right here: "no known weaknesses"."

Tuffnut, who was able to recover, walks over to him with a grin on his face, "Ha, I really love this thing." He points out.

Mira shook her head, "I think we should search for him," she said.

Hiccup nodded, "She right so can we go now, please?" Hiccup said before going to Karma, "Is it okay that I could ride of Karma? We don't know how much time we have."

"Sure, Karma kinda likes you…in her own way." Mira said.

Karma looks at Hiccup with a snort before allowing him to get on her back. Stormfly came with Astrid on her back, "Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find him."

Hiccup nodded before they all went out to the sky. As they explore through the forest, they land near two big holes and Hiccup calls out for Toothless if he's already there, he receives no answer.

Snotlout asked, "How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?"

Astrid steps in, "So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock eating Dragon we're following?"

Snotlout looks at her in confusion, "I know what you're- Don't try to confuse me."

Mira walks around and steps on something. She lifts her foot and saw a tooth. She picks it up.

Hiccup and others went to her, "Mira, what did you find?" Mira shows him the tooth and Hiccup takes it. "He must've lost a tooth." He inspects it.

Tuffnut grins, "Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp!"

Ruffnut nodded, "Yeah, sharp is good!"

Fishlegs came to them, "Think about this: hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there!"

Suddenly the dragons, minus Karma, are now raging uncontrollably, Hiccup tells everyone to quiet, and the Twins temporarily makes an annoyance.

Tuffnut yells, "Listen for what?!"

Ruffnut yelled, "I don't hear anything. What are we listening for?!"

Astrid glares at them, "Be quiet!"

Tuffnut yells, "How are we supposed to hear anything over her yelling-OW!" He was cut off when Karma uses her tail to hit his head as he falls to the ground. Then they feel the earth shaking again. The Riders realize that they came too early to the Whispering Death, and the dragon emerges and identifies his intruders.

Snotlout looks at him fearfully, "Looks like we beat Toothless."

Astrid spoke sarcastically. "Yeah... we win..."

Fishlegs shook his head, "I'm not feeling like a winner!

The Whispering Death glared and growls at Fishlegs. Fishlegs gulps, "Hi... um... I like the teeth..." The Whispering Death burrows back underground.

Snotlout yells angrily, "I hate it when he does that! Can you at least tell me why he does it?!"

Fishlegs tried to find the answer when everyone was looking at him, "Maybe to hunt...? Maybe because it's cooler...? Maybe to look for water...? AND MAYBE BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE OF EVERYBODY ALWAYS EXPECTING HIM TO HAVE THE ANSWERS!"

Tuffnut grins and whispers to his sister, "He's losing it."

Ruffnut nodded, "I know...it's awesome."

The Whispering Death emerges from the ground again. Tuffnut gasps and grins, "Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it!" Mira and Ruff pulled him away from the Whispering Death.

Hiccup confronts the dragon and attempts to train it in hopes that it can leave Toothless alone, by reaching out his hand, when the Whispering Death nears his hand, he backs out and returns underground and Hiccup fails to train it. Hiccup them jumps down the hole while Snotlout pushes Fishlegs down the hole.

"SNOTLOUT!" Mira and Astrid yelled at him. Snotlout shrugs innocently. They waited for a while until they heard screaming. They look at the hole to see Fishlegs and Hiccup running. Mira and Astrid helped Fishlegs to get out but Hiccup got out the hard way. He was pushed out by the Whispering Death as he sticks out its head to devour Hiccup as they he plummets down towards its mouth. Luckily, Stormfly manages to rescue him in time. The Whispering Death is now in it's aggressive state after Hiccup and Fishlegs trespass inside it's home. When Hiccup attempts to thwart it with dragon nip, the Whispering Death does not buy it and throws it to the dragons, leaving them passed out and the Riders' defenseless. Hiccup is open for ideas. Snotlout recommends that they run for their lives.

The Whispering Death pursues them until Toothless finally makes its arrival and fends off the Whispering Death and they resume their duel. However, the Whispering Death finds that he is encountered by the other dragons and falls back. Hiccup tries to mount to Toothless again, but Toothless still does not allow his Rider as he brutally pushes him aside, and almost threatens Hiccup. Hiccup tries to talk some sense into him as he requests to only help Toothless, but Toothless refuses and flees. Hiccup tries to follow him to come back, but Toothless threatens him with a warning shot, a message to stay away and he presses on without him.

Hiccup was shock until Tuffnut butts in and said, "Awkward..."

"Tuff…" Mira glares at him.

As they were flying home, Snotlout spoke, "So Toothless has an arch-enemy. Kind of like you and me."

Hiccup was riding on Karma. "Snotlout! You're not my arch-enemy!"

Snotlout said, "Well, you're mine!" he said with hand gestured to his eyes and then to Hiccup.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "He's just trying to protect you."

Snotlout scoff, "That's not what it is! Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter. Like me. Not... whatever you are." He waves off.

Hiccup was shock and surprise, "I... never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right."

Snotlout was surprise, "Wait... huh? You guys heard that, right?"

"No," Mira said.

"It's not a fair fight! If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly. And he can't fly without me!" Hiccup said.

Astrid looks at him, "So, what are you saying?"

Hiccup said, "I'm saying we need to find him and soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless runs through the trees looking for the Whispering Death. He hated that dragon. Ever since he could remember, the Whispering Death was nothing but trouble. Toothless was only a youngling. He didn't mean to enter the Whispering Death's home and now he's hunting him down for revenge. But that is not the only reason. The Whispering Death told him that if he wins he will make Sapphire his mate. That crosses the line, Sapphire will be his not the Whispering Death's!

Then Karma landed with Hiccup on her back. The others came as Hiccup gets off of Karma and approaches Toothless, with his hand extended out. Toothless finally touches his nose to Hiccup's hand. "Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you."

Then the ground shakes as the Whispering Death appears from the ground. He glares at Toothless before looking at Sapphire with a dark look. Toothless glares at him, not liking when he's eyeing on Sapphire.

Hiccup tries to stop him, "You can just walk away from this, bud!" Hiccup tries to get on Toothless, "Let's just go home-" Toothless pushes Hiccup away again.

Fishlegs was getting scared, "You were so close. I thought you had him!"

Toothless tries to fly towards the Whispering Death, shooting plasma blasts but is knocked down by the Whispering Death. The dragons were about to help but Toothless tells the other dragons to stay away. The riders were trying to tell them but they won't do anything.

"They know this isn't their fight, guys." Mira said as she watched as Toothless chased the Whispering Death. They all went after him and the Whispering Death corners Toothless on a cliff ledge, with no escape.

Hiccup watches in horror, "TOOTHLESS! Buddy..."

Mira's eyes widen when she saw the Whispering Death using his rings of fire at Toothless to push him off the edge, "He's going knock Toothless into the canyon!"

Hiccup did a crazy thing. He steps off the ledge and free falls into the canyon. Toothless saw this and his eyes widen as he dives to save him. Toothless was able to get Hiccup as he mounts Toothless in midair.

Astrid and Mira grinned, "Yes!"

Hiccup and Toothless reunited, "You save me, I save you! That's the way it is!" Hiccup said happily. Toothless and Hiccup fight the Whispering Death. As they fend off the Whispering Death, the sun shined. The Whispering Death hissed pain before going underground. Fishlegs notices him getting blind by sunlight and discovering its weakness. As Toothless hovers, Fishlegs said, "The sunlight, Hiccup! That's its weakness!"

Hiccup nodded before looking at Toothless, "Okay, bud, keep him above ground."

Toothless nodded and Toothless uses this advantage to get the Whispering Death to exit his home by blasting it with plasma to its underground complex, creating a burst of bright plasma erupting in each opening.

Ruffnut awed, "This. Is. Amazing!"

Tuffnut pats Belch's head, "We've got to find you an arch-nemesis." Belch agrees but after he and his brother throws Tuff of a cliff or drown him about calling the Whispering Death better then them. The Whispering Death eventually emerges, and Hiccup and Toothless tackles and pins the dragon. In the end, Toothless wins the duel and the Whispering Death is now at the mercy at Toothless. Toothless brutally taunts the dragon preparing to finish him off, but for a moment, has an epiphany that reflects his violent attitude of himself, and decides to spare his long-rival dragon despite his grudge, but if he tries to steel Sapphire he's going down and so the Whispering Death returns home in humiliating defeat.

The others came and Snotlout whines, Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off!"

Hiccup smiles at his dragon, "Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death."

Fishlegs smiles, "I guess I'll have to change that in the book." He said before gently tapping Meatlug to take them home.

Hiccup looks at his dragon and said, "Hey, bud. What do you say we go home?" Toothless nodded and they all went home happily. Toothless flies beside Sapphire, making sure she's stayed safe. Karma, on the other hand, was flying to another direction. She found the Whispering Death somewhere farther away from the forest of Berk. She landed close to him and the Whispering Death hissed at her but stopped when he saw she's actually an Alpha Species. He bowed his head in submission. Karma snorts at him as he raised his head. Karma tells him if he harms Sapphire or Toothless he will be punished by death. The Whispering Death cringes, he knows that Reaper Furies can steel souls of the ones who disobeys or betrayed by them.

The Whispering Death nodded and leaves Berk forever.

 ** _When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude. If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have Toothless' back. And he will always have mine._**

* * *

 **Okay, sorry for the wait. Now the next one will be soon and again thank you** **Spikedmaster290 for Treecutter the Timberjack and my friend enderdragonprincess for Karma the Reaper Fury.**


	19. Unity, Family and Mother

**Congratulations to Gabriel's graduation!**

 **And Gabriel, I just need to know your last name so I can find your profile faster. Or if you have an instagram just tell me, please?**

 **Anyways, I want to thank Spikedmaster290 for his dragons. Here are the dragons that he made.**

 **Smashers: It's a new class of dragons called Crusher Class because they are made for pure strength. They resemble to Fin Fang Foom but twice the size of a Monstrous Nightmare. They have multiple breath attacks and they are very strong and what ever you do don't make them angry. The angrier they get the stronger they get. They come on various colors as well as their eyes. Also, they are the few dragons that have hands like claws. They are known to be the toughest dragons that are ever known and they have a bad temper. The only way to earn its trust it is too give it sea bass or prove yourself worthy to let it know you can handle the danger but if you help it or save its life, it will know that you are a friend.**

 **Shifter Dragons: They are shape shifting dragons that can form to any dragon species except fro humans or Alpha species. Their original form looks like a pink blob with yellow eyes and resembles to a Speed Stinger but with a night fury's head with only its two of its head appendages. They have a straight tail with a spike on the end, they stand on two legs and opposable thumbs and two wings on their back. They're bigger than a Speed Stinger but not bigger than a Nadder. They are not hard to train since they have a habit of making humans and dragons happy. The only things they don't trust are dragon hunters or trappers. Their class is Mystery.**

 **Mimic Dragons: They are the same size as a parrot. Their body resembles to a Nadder but more slender and long wings. Their heads resembles to a Microraptor and they have three talons on their wings, long tails with a feathered fan on the end. They have feathers instead of scales and have different colors. The only way to tell the difference of a male and female is their eyes. Males have brown eyes while females have yellow eyes. They are called that because they can mimic any dragons' sounds or humans' voices. The only way to train it is to give them berries or bread but it loves strawberries. Their class is Mystery.**

 **Blastwings: They resemble to a Monstrous Nightmare but bulked up with the swift gracefulness of a nadder and the speed and maneuverability of a nightfury but bigger and meaner. Their bodies are muscular and their wings are long like a Night Fury with a single hook talon on each end of the wings. Their heads resemble to a Velociraptor with two slick horns on their heads. Their teeth are really sharp. Their eyes are shape like Toothless' and they come on various colors. Their scales are yellow as the sun along with spots that are ocean blue and there are spikes along their bodies. They are called Blastwings because they are capable of launching blast waves that can knock a dragon out of the sky and they have plasma blast similar to a Night Furies but its red with lightning in it. They are very dangerous and many dragons minus the Alpha calls feared them and you don't want to get in their bad side. They are hard to train since they don't trust humans very much but they can be tamed if you show them that you are no threat and give them respect so they can trust you as long as you don't boss them around. They hate it when they are bossed around. Bit if you asked them kindly, they'll help you. As long as you award those dragons salmon, they love those. Their class is Striker.**

 **One more thing, Mira's voice actress is Tara Strong.**

 **Mira's dragons:**

 **Tundra: female Thunderdrum**

 **Treecutter: male Timberjack**

 **Solarium: male Fireworm**

 **Rosethorn or Rose: female Speed Stinger**

 **Sapphire: Night Fury**

 **Lighting and Thunder: male young Night Furies**

 **Aqua: female Night Fury hatchling**

 **Mira's animals**

 **Windstreak: female horse**

 **Spiritrunner: colt**

 **Silverwhiskers: female cat**

 **Quickdash: male cat**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Unity, Family and Mother**

 ** _They say two heads are better than one; which is often true, but four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many._**

The Riders are performing a training exercise of trusting their dragons' vision, the Twins are having a hard time to see anything through the clouds, Ruffnut yells out, "How are we supposed to see up here?"

Toothless flies next to them with Hiccup on his back, "You're not. That's the whole point." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut was confused as well as his sister, "Oh…no, I still don't get it." He said.

Hiccup mentally groans, "When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you. Like this." Toothless flies away, leaving two confused dragon riders.

Tuffnut groans, "Why does he always have to speak in RIDDLES?!" He yelled the last part.

Ruffnut shrugs and suggested, "I say we trust us."

Tuffnut agreed, "Yeah, I'm with you, sister!"

But unfortunately the twins yelled different commands, "Barf, up! / Belch, down!"

It causes them to fly violently as one head does a command besides the other. The Twins and Barf and Belch collide with Fishlegs and Meatlug, and the Twins and Fishlegs fall and land on a tree. The Twins' branch is about to snap, and the two ordered their dragon separate commands again, "Belch, get me down! / Barf, go for help!"

This cause Barf and Belch to go astray, unable to help them. Fishlegs lend them a hand by letting out a whistle to Meatlug. Meatlug looks at her rider as he gives out hand signals to her with. She understands and successfully rescues the Twins. Fishlegs overexcitement that his hand signal worked, "It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!" But his branch snap causing him to fall.

Luckily, he was saved by Sapphire and Mira with Solarium on her shoulder. Toothless flies beside them. Hiccup asked, "What was that hand thing you were doing?"

Fishlegs said proudly, "If you must know, I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug just in case we get separated, and they seem to have been well received."

"Impressive," Mira complimented. She notices Meatlug with the Twins holding her front legs as she fly pass them.

Hiccup agrees with her, "Mira's right, that's incredible, Fishlegs!" Fishlegs grins, "Yeah, I know!"

"We need to start working on those right away." Hiccup said as Toothless flies forward followed by Sapphire.

* * *

At the Academy, the riders were doing the hand signals for their dragon. Mira's and Sapphire's siblings were being watched by Tundra. Hiccup was holding a shield and said, "Toothless," Toothless looks at his rider, "Battle ready!" Hiccup did a hand signal and Toothless was in battle position. Hiccup did another hand signal that point to the grown, "Toothless, plasma blast!" He throws the shield up and Toothless fired the shield and it was destroyed. "Good job, bud! Smile." Hiccup made his hand to form a smile. Toothless flash his toothless smile.

Astrid and Mira almost laugh, "Not bad." Astrid complimented before doing her hand signal to Stormfly, "Stormfly, spine shot!" Stormfly fires her spike and one almost hit Astrid's foot. Astrid picks it up and said, "Well, that's better than last time."

Snotlout laughs and looks at Hookfang, "Hookfang, annihilate!" He gestured the target behind him. As usual, Hookfang disobey orders and fired at Snotlout, sending him flying towards the target.

Tuff it grins and point, "Bull's-eye."

Mira looks at Sapphire and said, "Sapphire, whip." Mira made a whip gestured with her hand and Sapphire her tail as a whip.

Fishlegs made a hugging gestured for Meatlug, "Meatlug hug!" Meatlug did as she was told and hugged her rider and gives him a big lick.

Hiccup was impressed, "Hmm, that could actually be useful." He turns to the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, your turn."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded and made different commands, "Barf, go! / Belch, come!" Barf and Belch tried to follow but ended up badly. The twins glared at each other before doing another command. "Barf, sky! / Belch, ground!" Again, the poor Zippleback can't follow the command and ends up falling on the ground.

Tuffnut cheers, "Ha-ha! I win!"

Ruffnut glares at him, "What do you think you're doing to my dragon?"

Tuffnut glares at her, "Your dragon?" He scoffs, "Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again."

"Yeah, so?!" She yells.

Hiccup stops the fight, "Guys, guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time."

Ruffnut grins and said, "Good idea. Barf, attack Tuffnut!" Barf did as he was told and heads but Tuffnut to Snotlout. Snotlout was about to get up but Tuff him fall again. "Ha, how's that?" Ruff grins.

Fishlegs tries to help Hiccup with the explanation, "I don't think it's what Hiccup-"

Tuffnut made a closing hand gestured. "Belch, eat Ruffnut." Barf did as he was told and has Ruff on his jaws. "Uh, ow!"

Mira's eyes widen in full shock while Hiccup groans, "Tuff, come on."

Tuffnut rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut." He opens his hand. Belch drops Ruff who is covered in saliva.

Ruffnut groans, "I can't work like this."

Tuffnut walks pass her with a scoff, "Ugh, it's completely unprofessional."

Ruffnut glares at him, "I'm taking my dragon and going home."

Tuffnut stops and threatens, "You touch that dragon, and I'll-"

Ruffnut came to his face and shots back, "You'll what?"

Tuffnut paused, "I... I don't know. Don't rush me." The two gave each other glares as Tiff tries to think of a threat, "Just, uh... uh, I'll tell you tomorrow!" He said before rushing to the Zippleback as well as Ruffnut. The two grabbed each of the Zippleback's heads and started pulling separately.

Mira felt pity with Barf and Belch, "Guys, you're hurting them."

Hiccup nodded, "Mira's right. Stop, please. Leave the dragon out of it. It's over."

Ruffnut agreed, "Oh, it's over."

Tuffnut added, "Yeah, it's so over it's under!" He said as he and his sister left the arena angrily, leaving Barf and Belch fighting each other. Astrid, Mira, and Hiccup watched them leave, "What was that all about?" Astrid asked in confusion.

Mira shrugs, "I don't know, all I know is that they fight a lot." She said.

Hiccup sighs, "Eh, they'll be back." He said before walking away followed by Toothless.

Jon and Joe went over to their sister, "Are they going to be okay?" Jon asked.

Mira ruffles his hair gently, "They'll calm down." Mira said.

"Can we bring Barf and Belch home for lunch?" Joe asked. Mira looks at the Zippleback, they were bickering like their riders, and are snapping at each other. If the twins don't feed them, they'll either starve or cause trouble. Sighing, Mira looks at Jon and Joe and nodded with a smile. Smiling, Jon and Joe rushed over to the Zippleback.

Barf and Belch stopped when they saw Jon and Joe, "Barf, Belch, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Jon asked. When they heard the word lunch, the Zippleback grins and nodded happily. Jon and Joe cheered as they rushed over to their sister with the Zippleback following them happily. Mira gets on Sapphire while her brothers got to ride Barf and Belch with Lightning and Thunder. Betty and Aqua were napping on Tundra's saddle. They all took off towards Treecutter's cave where Rose, Windstreak, Spiritrunner, Treecutter, Karma and Solarium were there with many fish. As Mira and the others got in, Mira started to cook lunch for her and her brothers. Windstreak and Spiritrunner eating some hays and Barf and Belch were eating the fishes that were given to them by Sapphire.

They like Mira and her family. They were so nice and never fought. After they ate, Barf and Belch decided to hang out with Mira and her family. They played with Betty. The little baby giggles loudly when Barf and Belch play peek-a-boo and would make funny faces. Betty giggles even louder when Barf and Belch made their heads upside down. Then Stormfly came in with Astrid.

"Astrid, is there something thing wrong?"

"Yup, tomorrow's the annual treaty signing with the Berserker tribe." Astrid said. The Berserker Tribe is a tribe of insane Vikings living on Berserk. They only come here to sign a treaty to prevent any war. Mira first met Oswald and his son, Dagur, at the beach before they made peace with the dragons. Mira was catching some lobsters on the beach when she first meets them. Oswald was curious about Mira and the lobsters while Dagur thinks the lobsters were cool. Mia explains about the lobsters to Oswald and Dagur. She even cooked lobsters for them to eat and they loved it. Dagur couldn't get enough of the lobsters as he asked Mira to make more which she did. Mira also allowed Dagur to ride Windstreak, the young Berserker heir would enjoy the fast horse running through the forest while scaring Mildew half to death.

Dagur was a somewhat like big brother to her, a crazy and derange big brother. He was 'niece' enough to teach her little brothers how to throw knives at either Tuff or Hiccup. Mira had to apologize to Hiccup many times, even though he already for gave her and her brothers. Tuff didn't mind at all, in fact, he liked it. Dagur maybe be crazy but he does have a caring heart…well…sort of.

Anyways, Mira looks at Astrid and spoke, "So, what shall we do?"

"We have to hide all the dragons." Astrid said, "Even though we've had peace with them for fifty years doesn't mean they still can't go, well…Berserk. The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression."

Mira nodded, "You're right, it's better blissful than bloody." She said.

"Yup and the last thing we want is another Berserker skirmish. Rumor has it that they tend to play for keeps." Astrid added, "Get some rest, we have a lot a work to do. See ya tomorrow." Astrid said before Stormfly took off. Mira waves and looks at her family and the Zippleback.

"Okay, rests up guys, all of you are going for a vacation." Mira said. The dragons nodded and decided to take a nap along with the little ones. Windstreak nudges Mira gently and Mira gently strokes the mare's snout, "Do you want to go for a ride?"

Windstreak nodded before allowing Mira to get on her before she could dash off, Mira looks at Karma and Sapphire, "Keep an eye on them while we're gone!" she said before Windstreak runs off full speed. The horse ran straight to the forest, jumping on logs, running through the grass and dodging trees. They soon reach a clearing with many berries. Mira gets off of Windstreak and took a deep breathe and letting out a sigh.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mira whispers. Windstreak neighed happily before eating some grass. Mira smile at her before looking at the berries, "Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to collect some berries." She mutters before going over to Windstreak and brought out a basket. She started to pick berries, making sure they are ripe. As shecolects some berries, she notices something under the bushes, curiosity got the better of her as she pushes the bush apart and saw leafy like egg with four leafy branches on top and several root like protuberances on the bottom. Its surface is covered with vine-line patterns.

"What's this?" Mira mutters as she taps the egg. Then the egg started to shake, causing Mira to gasps as the egg hatched to reveal a four headed dragon, each with three jaws. Their tails are forked like the Hideous Zippleback's. They have spines on their neck, body and tail look similar to leaves, when they open their eyes they each have different colors. The left head has green eyes, the next one is bright yellow, the third is orange and the last one is white. The four heads jaws open, they resemble a flower blooming with three tongues that resemble to an anther of a flower. They even smell like chocolate and Mira knows the baby dragon is a Snaptrapper.

Mira was amazed to see that until the four heads looked at Mira curiously. Then they started chirping at her happily, Mira remembered from Fishlegs that when a baby dragon saw the first thing they see they think is their mother. Mira watches them coming to her and nuzzled her with purrs. Mira couldn't help but smile at the four headed dragon. She gently picks the four headed hatchling and holds them close. She could tell they're females.

"I think I should give you names." Mira said before she looks at them with a smile, "For now on, your names are Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter or Seasons for short."

The little Snaptrapper chirps happily as the four heads nuzzled her happily. Mira smiles as she carries them to Windstreak.

* * *

On the next day, the riders, minus the Twins, were rounding up the dragons to hide them on Dragon Island. Mira was riding on Sapphire while her siblings ride on Karma. Rose and Solarium were riding on Tundra as the Thunderdrum follows the herd. Mira was carrying the Snaptrapper on a pink sling. Seasons were sleeping peacefully on Mira's chest, as they listened to Mira's calm heartbeat. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter love their momma. She may not look like them but she has a kind heart. Mira covered their heads when Snotlout started yelling, "Back in line! Back in line! Everybody, in line, in line!"

Mira rolled her eyes, "Can you keep it down for a little while? You'll wake them up." She asked.

Snotlout asked stupidly, "Wake who up?" Mira gave him a look as he saw the sling, "What's that?" he points.

Stormfly, with Astrid on her, back fly besides Sapphire. Astrid saw a baby Snaptrapper and gasps. "Where did you find a Snaptrapper?" she asked in shock.

"Snaptrapper?!" Fishlegs was excited before making Meatlug flying over to Sapphire. Fishlegs saw the sleeping Snaptrapper and gasps, "A baby Snaptrapper!" he squealed happily.

Seasons shifted a bit on Mira who gently hums them, "Shh, they need to rest." Mira whispers. "I found them yesterday as an egg somewhere at Berk's forest. They hatched and saw me as their mom."

"Ohh! Why did the treaty have to be today?" Fishlegs whines, "We could've study about the Snaptrapper."

"By the way, what are their names?" Astrid asked.

"Well, the green eyes one is named Spring, the yellow eyes one is Summer, the orange eyes one is Autumn and the white eyes one is Winter but I called them Seasons for short."

"Awe, they're so cute!" Fishlegs cooed at the baby Snaptrapper.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "Blah! Blah! Blah! Hey, here's a question, is Dagur coming? He's so cool!"

Toothless flies over and Hiccup gives him the look, "Cool? Last time he was here, he taught Jon and Joe how to throw knives and used me and Tuff for a knife throwing target."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mira apologizes.

"That guy should be locked up in a cage." Astrid said.

Fishlegs said, "That's what he did to me! He wouldn't let me eat for three days!"

Snotlout laughs, "Yeah, you were lucky Mira saved you before he could force fed you rotten cod heads!"

"Why is Dagur so nice too you, Mira?" Hiccup asked, "He's never nice to anyone before."

Mira shrugs, "I don't know either, maybe because I fed him cooked lobster and let Windstreak give him a ride but I don't know either."

Astrid saw Barf and Belch coming, "Look out! Incoming Zippleback!"

They saw Barf and Belch flying like crazy as they pass the riders and headed back to Berk. Hiccup was shock to see that, "Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"

"Last time I check, they were still fighting!" Mira said as she cradles the shifting Snaptrappert.

"Someone get that Dragon." Hiccup ordered, "Mira, stay with the dragons, keep them on coarse." Mira nodded as she guides the dragons to Dragon Island with the help of her family. Meanwhile, Snotlout was having trouble with Barf and Belch since he needs another rider, Fishlegs reluctantly volunteers and he lands on Barch. However, Fishlegs causes Barf to burst gas out of him and Fishlegs begins to feel sick, Snotlout, on the other hand, however, doesn't know how to maneuver Belch and he accidentally causes Belch to ignite the gas and explode. Both Snotlout and Fishlegs are thrown back to Hookfang. Without the Twins, Barf and Belch fly freely and Hiccup must manage to control them, however, the Beserkers have arrived and heads back to Stoick to inform the situation.

Hiccup rushed over to his dad who was with Gobber, "Hey, Dad, there's something-"

Stoick cuts him off, "Not now, son. Oswald is here." He said as they watched as a Berserker's ships docked.

A Berserker soldier spoke louadly, "Presenting the high Chief of he Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome..."

Gobber spoke, "Oswald the Agreeable?"

Nope, instead Berserker soldier said, "Dagur the Deranged!" He steps out of the way for Dagur. Dagur spits and chuckles with an evil smirk. Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup were shock to see him.

"Dagur?" Stocik said in shock.

"Deranged?" Gobber said in confusion.

"Oh, no." Hiccup groans. Then Dagur throws a knife towards Hiccup causing Hiccup to duck, barely missing the knife. "Oh, perfect."

As Dagur gets off of the boat, Stoick asked, "Dagur, where's your father?"

Dagur snorts, "My father has been...retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving." Dagur grins until he became serious, "So, where are you hiding them, Stoick?"

Stoick was confused, "Hiding what, Dagur?"

Dagur scoffs, "Do I look stupid to you?"

Gobber whispers to Stoick, "Trick question, don't answer it."

"We both know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons."

"Excellent authority? And who would that be, Dagur?"

Dagur thinks about it and shrugs, "Never mind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of fifty thousand brave Berserker soldiers." He gestured his men who grunted in agreement.

Stoick stops him, "Stand down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the armada. Now let's get to the treaty."

Dagur nodded, "Yes, let's. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, visiting Mira and her family-"

"Visiting Mira and her family wasn't in the tour, Dagur." Stoick said.

"Of course it is!" Dagur grins, "She has those lobsters that I want to eat and her brothers are there. Those two little rascals are like little brothers that I always wanted." Dagur sighs happily. "By the way, where is Mira?"

Hiccup answered, "She's busy!" Dagur raised a brow, "I mean, she's busy…collecting herbs for Gothi!"

Dagur stared at Hiccup for a moment before groaning, "Aw, why does she have to do errands?!" he whined.

Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyways…why don't we start the tour?" Gobber suggested.

Dagur sighs, "Fine, but after this, Mira will cook me some lobsters." Dagur hums happily when he remembers eating lobsters, "They were good." He whispers happily. Hiccup rushed off somewhere leaving Stoick and Gobber with Dagur.

Hiccup tries to find Barf and Belch, "Oh, this is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find that Zippleback!"

Then Astrid came, "Hiccup, we have a problem." She said as she and Hiccup hide between some houses.

"Oh, yeah, you're telling me? Dagur's the new Berserker Chief!"

Astrid's eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

"Yeah, his father "retired" and he thinks we're hiding dragons."

"Well, we kind of are which brings us to our next problem." Astrid points at the ground to reveal Barf and Belch's footprints.

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Barf? Belch? Here?" then they saw Barf and Belch eating basket of fish nearby. The two rushed over to them and picked up the basket causing the Zippleback to followed them and they were lucky too since the tour was starting at the viallge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira was able to gather all the dragons to the island. Karma made sure that all the dragons are in their place, making sure no one started fighting or else they'll suffer the wrath of the Reaper Fury. Mira's brothers were playing with some hatchlings with Lightning and Thunder. Betty and Aqua were with Rose and Tundra. Mira cradles the baby Snaptapper in her arms as the four heads nuzzled their mother happily. Then she notices the dragons were moving away from a dragon that was walking by. It almost resembles to a Monstrous Nightmare but different. This dragon was different from the rest as it walks over to a clearing and lies down. Mira notices its eyes were violet and it narrows its eyes when some dragons almost went up to it.

"What kind of dragon are you?" Mira whispers out.

As if it heard her, the dragon lifted it head and looks at Mira. Violet eyes meet blue eyes. The dragon stood up and walks over to Mira, who backed away a bit, the other dragons backed away as the dragon came in front of Mira. Mira bows her head as she holds Seasons close to her chest. The dragon sniffs at her head and moves its head away causing Mira to woke up and look up slowly. The dragon tilts its head before sniffing at the baby Snaptrapper as the four heads woke up and lets out a yawn. They look at the mysterious dragon and chirped at it, believing its one of their mother's friends. The dragon huffs at them gently before looking at Mira. Mira looks at it as she stared at its eyes. The dragon's eyes are more feminine, "You're a girl, aren't you?"

The dragoness snorts like she was saying: _Isn't it obvious?_

Mira smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm still learning about dragons."

The dragoness looks at Mira. She may look like a Viking but she doesn't smell or acts like a Viking. Maybe she was from another land like her. In any case, she trusted this human and she decided to get to know her. The dragoness coos at her and nuzzled Mira's face gently, causing the other dragons to go in chock. Karma and Rose weren't shock at the scene even though that dragon is dangerous. Mira gently pats the dragoness's head. "What kind of dragon are you?"

To answer that question, the dragon moves away before shooting up to the sky. Mira gasps in shock as she watched the dragoness flying higher and higher until she spreads her wings and created a big blast wave. Mira gasps in amazement as the dragoness lands back down with a pride smirk on her face.

"You are called Blastwing?" Mira asked.

The dragoness nodded with a smile. Mira smiles and gently pets her head, "Well, I should call you Violet because of your eyes." The dragoness named Violet purrs happily at her new name.

Then Fishlegs riding Meatlug came, "Mira, you needed back on Berk quick!" he then notices Violet, "Is that a new dragon?!" he asked in shock and amazement.

"Yup, Violet here is called a Blastwing." Mira said, "She must be a new dragon species."

"You bet!" Fishlegs said excitingly, "When the treaty is over, can I study her?"

Mira looks at Violet, "Can he?" she asked politely. Violet thinks about it and nodded, "She said yes," Mira said before giving the sling with the baby Snaptrapper to Rose, "Keep an eye on them." Rose nodded as Mira picks up Betty and gets on Sapphire Joe and Jon, "Tundra, Karma, keep an eye on Thunder and Lightning, okay?" They nodded before Sapphire took off in full speed.

* * *

At the weapons room, Dagur was playing a sword as Gobber and Stoick watched in annoyance. "Ha! I'm gonna use this baby at Edgar the Insane if I see him."

"The leader of the Insanity Tribe," Gobber said.

Dagur nodded, "Yup, he's keep making deals at my village when I was kid saying: Oswald! I want your son to marry my daughter! And Blah, blah, blah." Dagur said while using his hand to make a mocking talk.

"Wait, Edgar the Insane wants you to marry his daughter?" Stoick asked in shock.

"Duh! But I don't know her that much and I don't want to marry her." Dagur said.

"Why?" Gobber asked.

Dagur checks the sword, "She's not my type and she doesn't want to marry me either."

"What's the lass's name?" Gobber asked.

"Hmm…let me see…" Dagur taps his chin and thinks a bit before he snaps his finger, "Oh! Her name was Mai."

"So what happen to Mai?" Stoick asked.

Dagur shrugs, "I don't know, she disappeared when she was like I don't know ten I think. No one found her ever since." Dagur explains, "Pity though, she was an excellent warrior."

"Why did Mai run off?" Stoick asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Something to do with her father constant bossiness. I mean, who could blame her, he keeps telling to get stronger and find a husband when she comes of age."

Gobber whispered to Stoick, "It seems Edgar gone really insane."

"Welp, enough of that. Let's see what dragons you got in the killing arena. You still kill dragons don't you?"

Stoick and Gobber looked at each other, "Uh…we still do Dagur but we killed so many, there's not even one for miles." Gobber lied.

Dagur gave him a blank look while Stoick looks behind Dagur and saw Barf and Belch running by, "Zippleback?" he mutters out.

Dagur became excited, "I knew it! Where is it?" He drew out his sword, O"oh, let me kill it, let me kill it!"

Before he could turn, Gobber quickly closes the door, "He's joking, Dagur! That Stoick, always the prankster," Gobber chuckles before he said, "Tell me, Dagur, what are some of your deranged plans for the Berserker tribe?"

Outside, Hiccup was trying to get Barf and Belch down from store room, "Guys you can't be here!" Barf and Belch rumbles at him, "Okay, think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut…I can't believe I just said that."

"Hiccup!" Hiccup's head shot up when he heard Mira's voice. He turns around and saw Mira, holding Betty, with her brothers by her sides. "Fishlegs said you needed me."

"Yes, but help me with this." Hiccup points at the Zippleback.

Mira nodded before walking behind the building while saying, "Come on, Barf and Belch, come on." She gestured to follow them which they did. As they went to the back, Dagur came out and saw Hiccup.

"Ah, Hiccup, there you are." Dagur said.

Hiccup looks at him and tries to distract him saying, "Dagur! I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and you tried to drown me?"

Dagur started laughing, "Hohohohohohoheheheheha…oh, the laughs we had." He smiles before being bored, "Bored again!" He yelled out before walking past him but stops when he notices something, "Just a moment. Something is going on here."

Hiccup flinched, "I can explain."

"Where is it?"

"Look it's just one drag-"

Dagur cuts him off, "Your leg." Hiccup stops and looks at metal leg, "Never mind. I heard all about it."

"You heard all about what?" Hiccup asked nervously.

Dagur explains slowly, "You. The Red Death. Defeated it all on your own."

Hiccup scoffs and lies, "What? Me? Look at me. How is that even possible?"

Dagur agreed, "Right? That's what I thought, too, but then I heard about the trained dragons, and that got me, well, kind of tingly."

Hiccup gulps nervously. "Trained dragons? I do…I don't even…how would you train a dragon?" Hiccup tried to make an excuse.

Dagur shrugs, "I don't know. How would you?" He looms over Hiccup.

Before Hiccup could speak, Stoick and Gobber came out. Hiccup made and excuse just in time, "Alright, then…who's hungry?"

Stoick understands and guides Dagur to the Great Hall, "It's this way Dagur." Everyone followed until they heard an insanely loud horn that made everyone covered their ears.

"What was that?!" Hiccup asked loudly when the horn stopped.

Dagur stood his ground and glares at the ocean, "That, Hiccup, was the horn of the Insanity Tribe."

"What?" Stoick's widen in shock, "We didn't expect them coming here."

Dagur shook his head, "Oh, he's not here for peace. He's here to search his daughter, Mai."

Stoick sighs in annoyance, "We'll finish the tour later, right now. I have to deal with Edgar." He said before walking over to the docks along with the others. Mira and her brothers peek behind the building with Barf and Belch. Sapphire and Toothless were with them as well.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

Mira shook her head, "I don't know but it seems bad." Mira said before looking at Barf and Belch, "You two, go with Sapphire and Toothless." The two nodded and followed the Night Furies somewhere else as Mira and her siblings go to the dock.

* * *

At the docks, Stoick and the others watched as ships with a dragon being stabbed symbol on the sails. They saw a man, a big man, who has black hair, black eyes, pale skin and his face was covered in scars. He wears a black tunic, brown pants and boots, a silver belt with the same symbol of the sails, a big axe on his back, and a black cloak. He got off of the boat and glares at Stoick, "Stoick the Vast." He spoke in a dark voice.

Stoick glares back at him, "Edgar the Insane. What brings you here to Berk?"

"Isn't obvious?" Edgar snorts, "I'm looking for my daughter, Mai." Edgar glares at him, "I want to know if you are hiding her."

"Even if I have her, I don't even know what she looks like." Stoick said, trying hard not to kill him.

"Typical," Edgar snorts, "She has midnight black hair, pale skin and silver eyes. She has a silver necklace that has the symbol of the mystery class dragon. That is all you need to know."

"How many years has she been missing?" Stoick asked.

"Six years," Edgar answered.

Stoick's mouth almost dropped, "She's been missing for six year and you think she'll be here?"

"This is the only place left that is filled with dragons that can be killed." Edgar spat.

Dagur was checking his nails with the sword resting on his shoulder, "Get in line, Edgar. This chief is going to kill a dragon, not you." Dagur points the sword at Edgar.

Edgar glares at him, "You are too young to be a chief. You have no right to talk to me!" Edgar spat.

Dagur glares at him. "You wanna fight? Bring it on!" Dagur redied his sword while Edgar readied his axe.

Luckily, Stoick stops them. "Enough!" Stoick looks at Edgar, "Look, your daughter I not here, alright? We've already having problems with you two almost starting a war." Dagur and Edgar glared at each other. "If you want to look for your daughter so badly then you have to sign a treaty too."

Edgar growls, "Fine! I'll sign it if you give me access to search your island for my daughter."

Stoick hesitated but sighs, "Alright, but if you cause trouble you will leave."

Edgar growls but nodded before he follows the chief to search for his daughter. Dagur glares at Edgar as he walks away, "Can't you believe that guy! 'Too young to be chief' as if! I was born to be a chief."

Hiccup stared at him plainly, "Yeah, sure." Hiccup mutters out before running off again when Dagur turns away. Mira went back to the village with her brothers as they search for the Zippleback.

"Where are they?" Mira mutters as she holds Betty close.

"MAI!" Mira heard Edgar's voice yelled behind her. Flinching, Mira turns around and saw Edgar glaring at her.

"Wait, what?" Mira asked out loud.

Stoick looks at an angry Edgar and said, "That is not Mai that is Mira the Quick and she lives here."

Edgar glares at him before looking at Mira in the eyes and he notices Mira's eyes were sapphire blue not silver. Growling, Edgar turns and walks away. Mira's brothers were hiding behind her as they looked at their sisters. "He's scary." They whisper unison.

"Yeah…" Mira agreed.

Then Dagur walks to them, "Mira!" he greeted with a grin.

Mira nodded, "Greetings Dagur, I heard you became the new chief."

Dagur nodded proudly, "That I am. So do you have any more of those lobsters?"

Mira nodded, "Yes, I collected some since yesterday…" Mira looks at Edgar walking with Stoick, "He called me Mai…why?"

"It's something to do with your resemblance." Dagur said, "You do kinda look like her but her eyes are silver." Mira couldn't help but nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were going to the Thorston's household. Sapphire and Toothless lost the two Zippleback somewhere and they needed help. As they entered, they found Tuff hanging upside down, "What are you guys doing here?" Tuff asked.

"Hey, Tuffnut, feel like talking?" Hiccup asked.

"And can you come down?" Astrid added.

Tuffnut shrugs, "Whatever." He got down, "Whoa. Yeah, I love that part."

"Look, about Barf and Belch, we need you and Ruffnut to get your dragon under control." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut crosses his arms and shook his head, "Uh-uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business, and the sister business, and the dragon and sister business: The "dristisderness"."

Hiccup and Astrid started at him in confusion, "What's going on with you two." Astrid asked.

Tuffnut answered, "Simple." He shows them a spoon, "You know what this is?"

Hiccup and Astrid stared at it blankly, "Uh, a spoon?"

Tuffnut shook his head, "No it's our spoon." Then he picks up a dish, "Just like this is our dish," he points an axe, "And our axe," he then points a stuff yak, "And our well-groomed stuff yak. Everything is ours. I'm sick of ours. Just once I want something to be just mine." Tuff said while staring in to space before returning back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yak."

Hiccup and Astrid were taken back, "Go? Where?"

Tuffnut carries a bag, "I don't know…to my dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house, it has too many memories." Tuff said before walking out.

Hiccup tries to stop him, "Tuff!"

Tuff didn't listen as he runs off somewhere. Astrid walks over to Hiccup, "Dark, soggy, alone place?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugs, "Yeah, I really don't want to know."

Later, everyone was at Great Hall to sign a treaty between Berkians, Berserkers and Insanity. Hiccup sits next to Stoick as his dad spoke, "Did you get that Zippleback under control?"

Hiccup whispers, "We're working on it."

Edgar and Dagur glared at each other as the Insanity chief lifted the mug, "A toast! To death in battle and the death for all dragons!" Everyone stared at him until Mira soughed, "To Peace."

"To Peace!" Gobber yelled and everyone yelled peace too. Edgar snorts in annoyance.

"Well, on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you two on your way?" Gobber suggested as he holds the treaty.

Edgar growls, "Fine, bring us the dragon's blood so I can sign it."

Everyone, minus the Berserkers, froze and Hiccup spoke, "Uh, did you say dragon's blood?"

Stoick clears his throat, "Edgar, we don't have dragons blood."

Edgar glares at him, "Don't tell me you stop killing dragons."

"We still kill dragons," Stoick said.

Gobber then added "The problem is, we've killed so many, and there isn't a dragon within two hundred miles…" Then Barf and Belch stormed in causing the Berserkers and Insanities to be shock, "Except that one." Gobber mutters as Barf and Belch went out.

Edgar grins darkly, "A Zippleback! A head for each Chief! Tonight, we hunt dragon!" He then glares at Dagur, "You stay here with your men this is dragon is for the adults!" he said before he yells, "Men, after that dragon!" The Insanity tribe roared in agreement as they stormed off outside. Dagur glares at him angrily.

Stoick whispers to Hiccup, "You need to find that Zippleback before he does."

Hiccup nodded and gestured the others to follow. They all went out to the forest. Dagur saw this and looks at Vorg, "Watch the men, I'll be right back." He ordered as he follows the others. He saw them heading towards the forest and chases after them. He hides behind a tree and spies at them. His eyes widen when he saw dragons! There was a Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury!

"A Night Fury!" he whispers out in amazement. Then he heard a growl from behind. He was about to turn until a black tail hits him, sending him in front to the others. He sits up quickly and saw the others looking at him with wide eyes, "So…how's it going?" Snotlout spoke casually.

Before Dagur could speak, a female Night Fury with sapphire eyes tackled him and pinned him to the ground. She growls at him in a threating tone but stops when Mira ordered, "Sapphire enough!"

The Night Fury named Sapphire stopped and looks at Mira who was holding Betty. Joe and Jon were beside Mira as Mira gave a scolding look causing Sapphire to sigh before getting off of Dagur. Dagur sits up and looks at the dragons, "So you do trained dragons!" Dagur exclaims in shock.

Hiccup sighs in annoyance and frustration, "Yes, we tamed dragons, Dagur, and right now, we're going to save tat Zippleback before they get killed by Edgar." Hiccup said before getting on a male Night Fury.

The others followed suit and were about to take off until Dagur rushes over to Hiccup, "I'm coming too." He said.

"What?"

"Look, I may not know about this being 'friendly' thing but I want to see what it's like to ride."

Hiccup was about to speak until Mira cuts him off, "Hiccup, we don't have time for this, Barf and Belch's lives are in danger."

Sighing, Hiccup said, "Fine, get on." Dagur grins as he gets on carefully. The dragons took off and Dagur yelps in shock before laughing when they all reach the sky. They headed deepest part of Berk's forest.

"We have to find the twins and tell them that Barf and Belch are in trouble." Hiccup said

Stormfly fly besides them and Astrid said, "Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his dark, soggy, alone place. That could be anywhere."

Snotlout shook his head, "Not really! That could only be one place." Everyone, minus Dagur, gave him the look, "What?"

"Why didn't you say something?!" Mira exclaims.

"Why didn't you ask?" Snotlout asked casually.

Astrid became angry, "Snotlout, we've been looking for them all day!"

"And?"

"And if you don't right now, I'm gonna throw you off that dragon!" Astrid yells angrily.

Snotlout waved her off, "No need to get violent. He's probably at the lost cavern. They used to play hide and go kill there when they were kids."

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, Astrid, you, Mira and Snotlout take the South entrance of the cavern. Fishlegs, Dagur and I will take the North."

Astrid and Mira nodded before flying towards the South with Snotlout behind. The others flied to the other side. As they landed, Hiccup grabbed a torch and Toothless light it up. "Alright, bud, do your thing. Search." Toothless nodded and went in the dark cave followed by Hiccup, Dagur and Fishlegs along with Meatlug.

* * *

At the other side, Mira, Astrid, Joe, Jon and Snotlout went in while Astrid carries a torch. Betty whimpers but Mira gently rocks her back to sleep. "Pretty dark in here, if you need to hold my hand, Astrid, it's okay."

Astrid made a fake smile, "Sure, Snotlout."

Snotlout smiles and holds something, "Ooh. Soft as I thought it would be..." he said to Hookfang. Hookfang just raised a scaly brow when he saw his rider holding something that he shouldn't. Snotlout saw his dragon's expression before looking at what he was holding. Turns out, it was Stormfly's closed spike tail as the Nadder gave him a blank look. Snotlout quickly withdraw is hand with a yelp and then Hookfang nudges his rider forward.

* * *

Back to the others, Toothless guides them towards the scent of Tuffnut. Once they found him, Tuff shied his eyes from the torch's light. "Tuffnut?" Hiccup spoke.

Tuffnut gave them an annoyed look, "Oh, you guys again. Would you quit following me?!" he yelled.

Then they heard Astrid and Mira's voice, "Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut's voice was heard, "Would you quit following me?!"

"Did you guys hear that?" Hiccup asked the others.

Snotlout came from behind the rock, "Duh. It's called an echo." He said annoyed. Ruff shows herself and glares at Tuff. Hiccup looks at Toothless, "Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ceiling causing he rocks to glow.

Tuffnut yells, "What are you doing in my soggy place?!"

Ruffnut glares at him, "This is my soggy place! And I'm not sharing it with you!" she said as she stood up.

Hiccup sighs and throws his torch on the ground, "Okay, listen, please. We need to get you guys to your dragon. It's important."

"Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Astrid said.

Tuffnut agreed, "I'll go but not with her." Tuff glares at his sister.

Ruffnut glares at him, "I'm not going anywhere with her either!"

"Yeah!" Tuff agreed until he remembered his sister calling him a 'her', "Wait, what?"

Dagur was confused. He thought Ruff was a boy, "That ones a girl, right?" He asked Joe and Jon.

Ruff and Tuff looked at him, "Why is he here?" Tuff asked.

"It's a long story but right now, you both have to go!"

"Hiccup's right, Barf and Belch need you guys." Mira said. The twins didn't say a word.

"Guys, listen. Like it or not, your connected to each other, and the two of you are connected to that dragon just like me with Toothless." Hiccup pats Toothless.

Astrid pats Stormfly, "And me with Stormfly."

"Or me and Sapphire." Sapphire nuzzles Mira gently.

"Us, too." Fishlegs said while hugging Meatlug.

"We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak. What we can't get you is another Barf and Belch." Hiccup said. The twins didn't speak but just glanced at each others. Hiccup whispers to Astrid and Mira, "Do you think they got any of that?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stayed quiet for a while until Tuff said, " Fine." The two spits hand and banged their heads, "You know, I did spit a little more in my hand."

Astrid smiled, "They got it."

Hiccup sighs in relief, "Okay, let's go. We're out of time."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were confused, "So why is this so important, anyway?"

Snotlout, who was lying on a rock, spoke causally, "The Insanity tribe are here and are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink." Everyone stared at him in shock while Dagur raised a brow at him. Hiccup then glares at him in annoyance, "What? Is that not what's happening?"

Few minuets later, the riders and Dagur searched for Barf and Belch. Ruff, riding with Astrid, and Tuff, riding with Fishlegs, were really worried. They found Barf and Belch at the forest but the Zippleback was captured by Edgar and his men. The twins were shock and scared to see their dragons taken. The riders made their dragons hide on the treetops as they watched in full shock as Edgar was about to end the Zippleback's life but Stoick stopped him. Edgar yelled at him but Stoick told him that they we're supposed to slay the dragon together and that's what they'll do in the arena. Edgar believed him and told his men to take the Zippleback to the arena. As they left, the riders landed their dragons. Ruff and Tuff were worried about their dragons' life.

Tuff looks up ahead worriedly "The Chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon..." Ruffnut and Tuffnut spoke unison worriedly, "Is he?"

Hiccup shook his head, "He won't have a choice unless we can figure out a plan."

Snotlout got an idea, "I have a plan. One word: ANNIHILATE!" Snotlout said while doing the hand signal but unfortunately Hookfang saw this and fired and it almost burn Snotlout. Snotlout glares at him, "Hookfang!" Hookfang smirks at him.

Astrid shook her head, "Or not."

Mira looks at the group. "Does anyone have a plan B?"

Hiccup then has a plan, "Actually, that could work!" he said, "Here's plan."

At the arena, Edgar was holding up a sword and was ready to kill, Gobber was explaining about the treaty, "According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon must be-"

Edgar cuts him off, "Silence! I just want to kill it and get this over with!" Edgar marched towards the dragon.

Stoick glares at Edgar and whispers to Gobber, "I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, it means war." Stoick draws out his swords as he stalks over to Edgar. Edgar raised his sword and was about to strike and so was Stoick until Hiccup's voiced yelled, "HELP!" Everyone turned to him and Hiccup, Mira, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Dagur rushed in as Hiccup yelled and pointed out, "DRAGON ATTACK!" Everyone looks up and saw Hookfang crawling on the chain that holds the arena. He secretly looks at Snotlout hidden on the top as he gives him the hand signal of annihilate and Hookfang uses his fire to blast some Insanity soldiers away.

Gobber rushed over to Stoick, "What is going on?" Gobber clearly didn't understand the situation very well.

Stoick looks at him and said, "Gobber, dragon attack." He winks.

Gobber realizes it, "Oh. Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" Gobber yelled out. Then Stormfly and Meatlug came in. Stornfly saw Astrid making the signal to fire her spine shot and she did at Insanity with a shield. Meatlug saw Fishlegs doing a hugging signal and she tackled at an Insanity that was holding down the Zippleback. Edgar glares at the Zippleback in hate as he readied his sword. Barf and Belch stood and saw their riders giving commands.

Ruffnut whispers while making hand signal, "Barf, gas." Barf saw this and releases a gas and Tuffnut snaps his fingers for Belch, "Belch, spark." Belch did as he was told and it cause the gas to exploded, sending Edgar flying to a wall and crashed. The twins did the same hand signal that they used at each other but they used it for the Zippleback to attack the Insanity tribe men. They made a come signal and they went out to the gate. Edgar saw a nearby spear and picked it. Letting out a battle cry, he fires the spear at the Zippleback but Toothless came in without his saddle or fake tail and causght the spear with his mouth and spits it out. Edgar looks at Toothless in full shock, "A Night Fury!"

Toothless growls at him savagely and saw Hiccup with a shield and a knife, "Back, you... fiend, you! You'll not harm Edgar the Insane!" Hiccup uses to shield to hit Edgar, casuing the chief to lose focus as Hiccup made a hand signal to fire. Edgar shoves Hiccup away but saw Toothless was about to fire but soon Hiccup got up and pushes Edgar away and Toothless fired at the wall. Hiccup and Edgar run to the entrance and Hiccup said, "Please, Edgar, save yourself!" Hiccup charges towards Toothless with the shield and was tackled by Toothless. Toothless pretends to attack Hiccup and Stoick grabs Toothless's tail, pretending to save Hiccup. "You owe it to your people!" Hiccup yelled.

Edgar ducked when Hookfang released his fire and roars at him dangerously. Egdar growls and yells, "Insanities to the boats!" All the Insanity men run to the boat and then Gobber came with the treaty, "What about the treaty?" Gobber yelled.

"Consider it signed!" Edgar yelled before running to the ships. As the Insanity members left, the dragons stopped attacking. Toothless got off of Hiccup as he sits up Stoick chuckles, "Well done, Hiccup. I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Edgar the Insane." He said.

Hiccup smiles, "Let's hope not." He said.

Dagur walks over to them, "Well, now that's over lets talk about the dragons that you were training."

Stoick looks at him and then Hiccup, "Should I even ask?"

Then Mira, carrying Betty, came with Sapphire, "It's a long story, chief." Mira said with a small smile.

 ** _Hiccup used to think four heads was a little crazy, and he wasn't wrong. But he'll take crazy over insane any day of the week._**

* * *

It's been two days since the Berserkers came as well as the Insanity. Dagur agrees not kill dragons since they can be tamed and also knowing that Berk doesn't want to attack them. He sign the treaty and left on his way. So life of Berk got a bit berserk but they got use to it. Anyways, at the ocean, Mira was with Bucket and Mulch, catching fishes for the village. Mira left her dragon friends to watch the little ones while she was gone. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter were whining that Mira had to go but Rose will watched them since they like her rose markings. Mira helps Mulch and Bucket bringing the net filled with fish up and set it down so they can put them in the basket. Mira smiles as she wipes the sweat off of her head, "That's enough for the day." Mira said.

Mulch nodded, "Agreed."

Then Bucket started moaning in pain as he holds his bucket. Mulch came to him and said, "Bucket, there's a storm coming?" Bucket nodded his head in pain. Mulch looks at Mira, "We should go home before the storm hits."

Mira nodded and readied the sail home. Mira climbs up the rail and looks at the stormy clouds. It took a while but they made it back on Berk safely. Once Mira helps Bucket and Mulch to unload the fish, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter rushed towards her with Rose following behind. They tackled their mother, who caught them, and nuzzled her chest happily. Mira looks at Rose coming to her, "Thank you Rose." Rose nodded her head. Then Sapphire and Karma came with their siblings. Joe and Jon rushed over to her sister while Betty crawls to her. Joe and Jon hugged their sister's legs as they laugh happily. Mira uses her free arm to pick up Betty with a smile, "Hey Betty." Betty giggles happily as Seasons nuzzled Betty with their heads. Mira went over to Karma Sapphire who has Aqua on her back and her brothers by her side. "I hope they weren't a handful." Karma and Sapphire shook their heads making Mira smile. They decided to go to the village square and let Joe, Jon, Lightning and Thunder to play. Mira was carrying a sleeping Betty and Seasons while Sapphire lets Aqua sleep by her side.

Then the riders came back but Hiccup and Snotlout aren't there. Mira walked over to Astrid who was getting off of Stromfly, "Astrid, where's Hiccup and Snotlout?"

"Hiccup went after Snotlout." Astrid said. "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago," Stoick came with Gobber, "They got here safe and sound."

Tuff groans, "Could've told us that before we left." He said rudely.

"Excuse me?" Stocik game him a hard look.

Tuff gulps and points at his sister, "Um, nothing, Chief. That was her."

Ruff punched him, "HEY!"

Stoick looks at the others and asks where Hiccup is, and Astrid informs him Hiccup turned around to get Snotlout. Tuffnut makes another stupid comment and he again blames it on his sister who this time punches him. Gobber tells Stoick not to worry and reminds him how hard it is to get Hiccup off of his dragon.

Few days later, Hiccup, Snotlout and their dragons didn't returned yet. That made everyone worried but Hookfang was able to return but no rider. Hookfang knows where they are and got the riders, Stoick and Gobber to follow them. Mira stayed behind in order to keep an eye on her family and she has errands to run. As they left early, Mira feeds her family breakfast and started her daily errands. Her first job was to collect some woods to replace Mulch and Bucket's barn. Mira decided to bring Treecutter, Rose, and Karma along with Windstreak, Sapphire and the others were going to babysit the little ones while they work. The trees that Bucket likes are the ones close to the lily bushes. Treecutter started cutting trees while Karma gathers them to wheelbarrow. Mira made sure Windstreak was okay with extra weight on the wheelbarrow until she heard rustling from the bushes. Curious, Mira went to the bushes that is filled with lilies and moved them apart. She saw a baby dragon. It looks like a combination of a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. It has the body of a Monstrous Nightmare but its tail has spikes on it. Its head is more triangular and has spikes on its head like a Deadly Nadder. Its talons are like the Monstrous Nightmare but the middle is longer and curved. Its eyes were pink and its scales are mixed with pink, white and yellow. It looks at Mira fearfully as it tries to back away but Mira held up her hands, "Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay." Mira spoke soothingly.

The hatchling stopped and looks at Mira with wide eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Mira spoke gently. The hatchling stared at her shyly before slowly approaching her. Mira slowly backs away and lets the hatchling come out from the bush. The hatchling looks at her curiously as Mira puts down her hand. The hatchling sniffs at her hand before nudging it. Mira then scratches the hatchlings neck. It flinched but soon purrs when Mira scratched its neck. "I wonder what you are." Mira mutters.

Karma came and when the hatchling saw her. It hides under Mira's legs, chirping in fear. Mira then picks it up and holds it close, "So, Karma, growl once if it's a boy or growl twice for girl." Karma growls twice, "Okay, so we know it's a girl but what species…" Mira wonders, "I'll asked Fishlegs when he gets here, right now. We have to get the logs to Mulch and Bucket." Nodding, Karma went over to Windstreak. Mira looks at the little dragon and smiled at her gently. "I think I should call you Lily after the flowers." Mira said as she picks a pink lily flower from the bush and puts it on Lily's head. Lily made a happy chirp and nuzzles Mira happily as the kind girl went to Mulch and Bucket's farm. Once they did, Mulch thank them as he and Bucket started building the new barn. Mira carries Lily as they all went to beach to meet the others. Once they were at the beach, the dragons she befriended were there along with her siblings. Joe and Jon got to meet Lily as well as the others. They all got to know Lily very well. Mira watches them before she stood up.

"Where are you going Mira?" Joe asked. He was riding on Lightning's back while his brother rides on Thunder.

"Going for a walk, stay here with the dragons and Betty, I'll be back." Mira said before walking away. Sapphire follows her best friend/sister. "You want to join too?" Sapphire nodded with a smile. The two walked near the water as they enjoy the cool breeze, "Isn't beautiful girl?" Mira asked her dragon. Sapphire looks at her rider with nodded. Mira smiles and then notices something few feet away from them.

"What's that?" Mira mutters as she runs over to it. Sapphire follows behind. Once they got there, Mira and Sapphire gasp in shock to see a hatchling but this hatchling looks like a Night Fury. It has a dark purple scale, gray wings with purple markings and lighter underbelly. The body looks like a Night Fury but the wings were different and it has no tail fin. It has a spiked crown on its Night Fury shape head and it has a lightning shape birthmark on its right cheek. It slowly opens its eyes to reveal green mixed with red. It couldn't move its body it just blinks at Mira weakly. Shock, Mira gently picks it up and cradles it in her arms. "We have to take her back to the others." Mira said. Sapphire nodded as she and Mira rushed back to the others. As they got there, Mira rushed to Windstreak and grabbed a bottle of milk that was for Betty but Betty had her fill and the hatchlings needed something to eat. "Drink this." Mira spoke gently to hatchling. The hatchling saw this and tried to move but it didn't have enough strength. Mira then helps the hatchling drink the milk. The hatchling drinks slowly when she felt it on its mouth.

Mira looks at Karma and Violet, "Can you two catch some fish for the hatchling?" Mira asked kindly.

The two nodded before taking off. Mira sits down and looks at Sapphire, "Sapphire, can you make a small fire?" Nodding, Sapphire uses her plasma blast to make a camp fire, "Thanks girl." Mira smiles at her.

Joe came with a blanket, "Here, Mira, for the hatchling." He said. Mira smiles as Joe gives the blanket to the hatchling.

Jon looks at the hatchling, "Is it a girl or boy?" he asked.

Rose growls two times, remembering what Mira asked Karma to do when she needed to know Lily's gender. Mira smiles, "She's a girl and her name is Liz." The hatchling just continues drinking the milk while getting warm by the blanket. Few minutes later, Karma and Violet returned with fish for the family. Mira was able to cook while taking care of Liz. They decided to camp her for the night and return to village tomorrow. After dinner, the little ones were sleeping with Mira. Seasons and Lily sleep on her right side while Aqua and Spiritunner sleep on her left side. Liz was sleeping on her lap and Betty was being hold by Mira. Her brothers were sleeping with Karma along with Sapphire's brothers. Mira made sure Liz is oaky after she ate many regurgitated fishes. Luckily, Liz was back in her full strength thanks to her friends. Sapphire was behind her as she uses her wing as a blanket for Mira. "Thanks girl." Sapphire rumbles gently before going to sleep along with the others.

On the next day, Mira and the others were awake. They all headed back to village, Mira stood up with Betty on her sling that was on Mira's back. Liz jumps and perched herself on Mira's right shoulder, Lily perched herself on Mira's left shoulder. Seasons were being carried by Mira. Aqua gets on Sapphire as they all headed back to village. Once they did, they the other riders. Mira smiles and went to them, "GUYS!"

"Hey, Mira, we're ba-what the?" Hiccup was cut off when he saw Liz and Lily. "Are those new dragons?"

"New dragons!" Fishlegs rushed over and looks at Liz and Lily. He gasped, "Hiccup, they look like hybrids!"

"Hybrids?" Mira spoke in surprise, "I didn't know that."

"Me neaither." Hiccup looks a t Lily, "This one looks like a combination of a Nadder and Nightmare."

"Look at this one Hiccup!" Fishlegs points at Liz, "This one looks like a combination of a Night Fury and Skrill! This is a brand new discovery!"

"How did you find them Mira?" Astrid asked when she came beside her.

"Long story but this involve me being a new mother to them and Seasons." Mira said with a smile.

Then Tuff buts in, "If you're going to be a new mother then I'll be the daddy!" Mira was about to speak when Tuff cooed at the hatchlings, "Hey there, little dragons. I'm Tuffnut and I'm your new daddy." Liz and Seasons looked at him blankly while Lily stared at him in confusion. "Now, I know this going to get use to but I'll be a good daddy to you and Mira…" Liz and Seasons growled dangerously before they pounced at Tuff. Everyone watched as Liz bites Tuff's nose and Seasons were pulling his hair.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! This is awesome and painful! OW!" Tuff yells in pain as he runs around.

Ruff laughs at his misfortune while Barf and Belch watched in amusement. Mira brings Betty in her arms while Lily watched her new sisters hurting Tufffnut. "This is going to take a while." Mira said.

Astrid nodded, "Yup."

* * *

 **Done! I want to thank** **Spikedmaster290 for his dragon ideas and Liz the Night Fury/Skrill hybrid, Lily the Deadly Nadder/Monstroud Nightmare hybrid and Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter the Snaptrapper hatchling. If anyone wants to know who Mai is then you have to wait and see.**

 **And tomorrow is my school day I hope you guys liked it bye!**


	20. Hidden Secrets part I

**I want to thank SpikedTankedmaster300 for helping with this chapter and giving me new dragons. I also want to thank Gabriel for giving me an idea on the Graboid story and Halo and last to Yugure no shiryo for giving me an oc. Song by Chloe Agnew called Angel's Song Lyrics**

 **New dragons:**

 **Ground Crawler: A scorpion like dragon with a predator like head that is mixed with a crocodile's with a long neck. It's like a Ktylock in American Dragon Jake Long but with a crocodile for a head. It's body is sandy brown and their eyes are yellow. They have the same personality like Snotlout and the only way to tame it is to show whose boss. When it's in the sand it sinks the sand to make a trap to bring in its prey. They are about the same height as a T. Rex. Class is Fear Class.**

 **Blitzwing: cross between a dragonfly, hummingbird, and a mosquito. It's quite possibly the fastest species of dragon in the whole world. Its wings go like a Gronkles and it has a stinger and claws. Their bodies are a dragon fly and their head is also a Dragonfly head with a mosquito's needle mouth. The wings are like a humming bird but there are four feathered wings. Whatever dragon it stings, it can get its features like flaming on if it does it to a Nightmare. It's a little bit like Megaguirus. It can move its wings so fast it can reflect the light and make itself and its rider invisible and it can go so fast to make afterimages. They are the same height as a Gronckle but shorter. There colors are different but the eyes are yellow green. They are very shy and if you treated them kindly they'll bond with you.**

 **Fortune Bringers: This one is based off King Ghidorah from GMK but with one head. This dragon is said to hold the power of Odin himself and its presence shows that the one who sees it will be granted amazing luck.**

 **Mira's dragons:**

 **Tundra: female purple Thunderdrum**

 **Treecutter: male Timberjack with** **golden scales and some green like dots in parts of his body.**

 **Solarium: male Fireworm**

 **Rosethorn or Rose: female Speed Stinger that has** **small sapphire blue wings on her back, her scales is sapphire blue with golden rose markings on her back, legs, and tail that has 3 golden jagged pointed stingers**

 **Sapphire: Night Fury with sapphire blue eyes and midnight scales**

 **Lighting and Thunder: male young Night Furies with stormy blue eyes and ash black scales**

 **Aqua: female Night Fury hatchling with aqua blue eyes and black scales**

 **Violet: a female Blastwing her body** **resembles to a Monstrous Nightmare but bulked up. She is muscular and their wings are long like a Night Fury with a single hook talon on each end of the wings. Her head resemble to a Velociraptor with two slick horns on their heads. Their teeth are really sharp. Her eyes are shape like Toothless' and it is violet. Her scales are yellow as the sun along with spots that are ocean blue and there are spikes along her body.**

 **Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter or Seasons: female hatchling Snaptrapper**

 **Lily: a female hatchling Monstrous Nightmare/Deadly Nadder hybrid she** **looks like a combination of a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. She has the body of a Monstrous Nightmare but her tail has spikes on it. Her head is more triangular and has spikes on her head like a Deadly Nadder. Her talons are like the Monstrous Nightmare but the middle is longer and curved. Her eyes are pink and her scales are mixed with pink, white and yellow.**

 **Liz: female hatchling Skrill/Night Fury hybrid she has** **a dark purple scale, gray wings with purple markings and lighter underbelly. Her body looks like a Night Fury but the wings were Skrill like and she has no tail fins but a Skrill tail. She has a spiked crown on her Night Fury shape head and has a lightning shape birthmark on her right cheek. Her eyes are green mixed with red.**

 **Mira's animals**

 **Windstreak: female horse**

 **Spiritrunner: colt**

 **Silverwhiskers: female cat**

 **Quickdash: male cat**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Hidden Secrets part I**

 **Family comes from different shape and sizes. They come from different sides of each family but true family comes to the heart.**

Mira was at the academy with her brothers and sister. Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup were studying the Liz and Lily. They discovered Lily is part Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare while Liz is part Skrill and Night Fury. Fishlegs was so excited as he studies Liz and Lily. Seasons were cuddling with Aqua and Betty as they take a nap together. Fishlegs wrote down everything about Liz and Lily while Hiccup and Astrid studies them. Snotlout and the Thorston twins, on the other hand, were trying to get on Violet but she just flings them off.

"Liz's wings resembled to a Skrill instead of a Night Fury." Astrid examines Liz's wings.

"Yeah and she doesn't have tail fins only a Skrill tail." Hiccup added.

Fishlegs smiles happily as he takes down notes. He was excited to learn more about the hybrid hatchlings. At the background, Tuff was trying to get on Violet but the Blastwing dragon fell on him, lying in top of him before falling asleep. Tuff was clawing on the ground as he tries to get himself free from Violet. "Help! She's crushing me!" Tuff screams loudly as he desperately tries to escape. Mira shook her head at the Bladtwing. She can be so aggressive and prideful sometimes. She then felt Seasons nuzzling her right leg, purring for attention. Smiling, Mira picks the Snaptrapper baby up and holds them close. As she walks towards the others, Ruff was pulling her brother out of Violet. "PULL HARDER!" Tuff yelled as Ruff pulls both his arms.

Ruff grunted, "I'm trying!" She yelled as she struggles to free him.

Bored, Violet lifted herself up and watched as the so stumbled. She smirks prideful before walking towards Mira and Sapphire's brothers. Mira cradles Seasons gently and went over to her siblings. Then they heard Thornado's roar, the Thunderdrum entered the arena with Stoick on his back. The chief gets off of the Thunderdrum and went to the teens, "Hiccup, I need you and the riders to search for a fishing boat. There's a storm coming by and we need everyone at Berk to be safe."

Hiccup nodded, "Sure thing." He said before getting on Toothless.

The riders got on their dragons while Mira gives Seasons to Karma who has Betty and Aqua on her back, "Take care of kids while I'm gone, okay?"

Karma nodded before letting the little ones get on her. Mira gets on Sapphire as the riders took off while Mira's dragon friends take her and Sapphire's siblings to the Great Hall. The Riders and Dragons fly through the dark clouds the storm was coming close so they have to search for the boat with the fishermen fast. Well, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Mira were searching while the Twins and Snotlout goofed around.

"So…if I where a fishing boat where will I be?" Tuff asked the gang.

The four smart teens sighs in annoyance before Hiccup looks at him, "Tuff, please stop." He begged, "We need to stay focus."

"Right!" Tuff did a thumb up but then asked, "So…Where is it?"

Hiccup groans, "We didn't-"

"THERE!" Mira pointed out. They followed her gaze and saw the boat with the fishermen, they flew down and the dragons, Meatlug and Hookfang, grabbed the ropes and stared pulling the ship back to Berk. They fly back to Berk as fast as they can because they heard thunder meaning the storm is going to start. Heaven rains fell as they struggle to get back.

"We have the hurry!" Hiccup yelled through the storm, "If we don't get out of here the storm will."

"Oh thank you Mr. Obvious!" Snotlout yelled sarcastically, "The storm is already here!"

The riders and dragons were trying to get out if the storm. The strong wind and rain were making hard for them to go through. Then a flash of lightning came making the dragons startled in shock. That caused Barf and Belch to hit Sapphire and it also made Mira fall off of the saddle!

"MIRA!" Astrid yelled in shock and horror as Mira screams and crashed to big waves. Sapphire roared in horror as she dives down after her, Sapphire dives in the water and searches for Mira but she couldn't see her on the water. She resurfaces and looks around from the heavy rain. The waves were big as she struggles to find Mira. Sapphire roars for Mira but no respond. Then Toothless grabbed her and brings her back up to the sky, Sapphire struggles to break free in order to find Mira but Hiccup said, "Sapphire, it's too dangerous! We have to head back!" Sapphire roared in protest. She can't abandon Mira, she just can't!

Toothless roared at her saying that they'll come back but right now, they need to get out of here. Sapphire looks at raging waves and to the others. She needs to find Mira and bring her home but the storm was too strong and they will end up dead. Without a choice, Sapphire nodded and Toothless lets her go as she flies towards the others while the storm continues on. They will get Mira and bring her home but they didn't know that Mira was sinking down the water. She slowly opens her eyes and saw a dark figure swimming down but Mira's eyes closed and her world went black.

* * *

At a cave of an unknown island, Mira lays on the floor unconscious. The cave was big enough to fit few dragons and some humans. Mira stirred in her sleep before slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Ugh…my head." She mutters out.

Mira looks around the cave and saw that she was alone and wonders, how on Thor's name did she get here? Confused, Mira tries to stand up but she felt pain on her right leg. She hissed in pain as holds her injured leg. She guessed that once she crashed on ocean her leg must've broken itself. Sighing, Mira tries to move until she froze when she heard a growl. Gulping, Mira slowly looks up when she saw a male Monstrous Nightmare close to the entrance. He is big and has dark red scales mixed with black spots. He has many scars on his body and face and his eyes were closed and they looked injured. Mira studies him more and learns that he's a Titanwing. Titanwing dragons are very powerful, the only way is for a dragon to reach that stage is to train really, really hard. Mira tries to calm herself but this Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare looks really terrifying!

Mira gulps when the Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare lay down a bit close to her. Mira wasn't sure what's going on but she decided not to question it. Mira sits awkwardly as the Nightmare didn't move. Mira doesn't know if he's sleeping or not, this Nightmare must've been into many battles since he earn so many scars on him. They stayed still for hours until it was night time. Mira was curled up to a ball as she tries to keep herself warm. She tries to ignore the pain in her leg as she shivers by the cold. Mira has to stay strong in order to get home back to her family and friends. She worries for her siblings, the hatchlings and her friends…she needs to get back to make sue they're okay. Mia tries her best to fall asleep when she felt something curled around her. She opens her eyes and saw the Monstrous Nightmare was curled around her like a blanket to keep her warm from the cold. Mira was surprise at his sudden action but smiled and whispers, "Thank you."

The Nightmare grunts before Mira heard steady breathing meaning he fell asleep. Mira smiles again and fell asleep with him. On the next day, Mira and the Monstrous Nightmare woke up early in the morning. Mira watched as the Monstrous Nightmare went out. Mira just sits on the cave and thinks of a plan to get home. Few minutes later, the Monstrous Nightmare came back with a dead boar in his jaw. Mira was amazed to see that, he could hunt without using his eyes. The Nightmare puts the boar down and before starting a small fire to keep them both warm. Mira watched as the Nightmare removes the leg of the boar and gave it to Mira, Mira caught it and looks at the Titanwing Nightmare, he was eating his food as he ignores. Shrugging, Mira started cooking the leg while removing the hair. As they ate in silence, Mira finished her meal and looks at her broken leg. It was still broken and Mira needs to head back home soon. Sighing, Mira lies back down and looks at the fire. She wish she cold get home, she was thinking of getting a ride with the Nightmare but she thinks it will be rude to just on him like that so Mira decided to think of an idea instead of asking a ride. Sighing, Mira closes her eyes and began to hum a song that her mother used to sing when Jon and Joe were sick. It always calms them down and it also calms her down too. She didn't notice the Nightmare was listening to her as she began to sing.

"Let wind blow, let fire burn, let sea rise to greet sky, let sun warm, let moon cool for all the earth to breathe. Let song speak, let hearts break, let tears flow in heartache, let war take, let love heal for all on earth to breathe."

Mira then has flashback of her parents with her and her siblings in their houseboat. Her mother was cradling Betty in her arms as her brothers were sleeping on their hammocks. Her father was sitting on her bed while Mira was sleeping. They were so happy together and that made Mira's heartache.

"Daylight long fall as shadows call let truth stand tall for loves soft call." Mira then she sings a little bit louder, "Let wind blow, let fire burn, let sea rise to greet sky, let sun warm, let moon cool for all the earth to breathe."

The Nightmare listens to her song, feeling that she has to stay strong like him. He scouts a little bit close to Mira as he listens to her singing.

"Daylight long fall as shadows call let truth stand tall for loves soft call for all. Let skies shine, let souls fly, let dawn break before us, let day grow, let night fall for all the earth…for all on earth to breathe. Let wind blow and fire burn let sea rise to greet sky let sun warm and moon cool for all the earth…to breathe." As Mira finished, she opens her eyes to see the Nightmare close to her. Mira slowly lifts up her hand and saw the Nightmare took a whiff of her and growled. Mira moves her hand back a bit but then she saw he calms down a bit and allowed Mira to bring her hand close to his snout.

Mira gently strokes his snout as he purrs at her gently, Mira smiles at him and whispers, "You have scars that you earn in each battle and a fire that never dies down…I think you should be name Warfire."

The Nightmare named Warfire nodded and rested himself close to Mira. Mira smiles and stroke his head, "I know a healer that can help both of us but the only way to get out of here is to work together, understand?"

Warfire could understand and he doesn't like the idea going to a village with humans since he saw how they kill but since Mira can be trusted maybe he can trust them…a little. With a nod, Warfire agreed to help her. Mira smiles as she slowly gets up and got on Warfire's neck. Warfire adjusted himself to get use of Mira riding on him. Mira holds on to his horns as she gently strokes his head, "You'll be my fire and I'll be your eyes." Mira whispers to Warfire. Nodding, Warfire got out of the cave before taking off to the sky. Mira holds on as Warfire flies through the sky.

Mira guides Warfire to the direction where Berk is, for some reason she could feel where it is. She doesn't know why but she could feel it. As Warfire flies to the direction where Mira's village is, a boulder came out of nowhere. "Warfire to your right!" Warfire did as he was told and dodged the boulder in time. Mira looks down and saw three Outcast ships. "Oh no!" Mira yelled, "Warfire to your left!" Mira ordered and Warfire did as he was told and dodged another boulder. Mira told where Warfire to dodge, they missed every boulder that the Outcast fired at them until one boulder was about to hit them. Mira was about to tell Warfire to dodge it but a stream of plasma flames came out of nowhere and melted the boulder. Mira turns and her eyes widen to see a male Night Fury but he looks different. He has spikes of a Whispering Death at the tail and just above the neck, razor sharp teeth, ash grey scales, and purple eyes. Mira watched as the strange Night Fury dodges a boulder and fired an ice plasma blast at a ship, the Outcast jumped off in time when the ice plasma blast froze the ship. Like a Whispering Death, he fired all of his spikes at the Outcasts, they dodged and some jumped in the water. His spikes regrow and the strange Night Fury then fires multiple plasma blast at the other ships before they were set into ablaze. Then he guides Mira to an island that was close by, Mira gently ordered Warfire to go to the direction. Warfire followed orders and

Once they landed, Mira looks at the Night Fury, "Thanks you."

" _You're welcome._ " Mira heard two voices in her head.

Mira gasps in shock and Warfire was startled by the voice in his head. Mira looks at him with eyes, "You spoke." She whispers.

She and Warfire headed two chuckles in their heads, " _Of course you did because we are two in one_."

Mira was now confused, "What?" Mira asked.

Then the Night Fury started to glow dark red and Mira shielded her eyes. Once it was over, Mira looks again and her eyes widen to see an 8'4 tall male with spiky ash black hair and red eyes, a pitch black armor armor **(that looks like Daedric armour but with no helmet)** , he looks like a young adult and his tan face was riddled with scars. Mira stared at him shock he looks like a giant but his eyes were dark red. The tall stranger bowed and spoke. "I am Kishi and the dragon you saw is named Mors Desperandum."

Mira's eyes widen in full shock, "Wait, you're the dragon and a human sharing the same body?"

Kishi's eyes were mixed with purple. Mira and Warfire heard two voices in their heads, " _We are one and we are many but you can call us Statera._ "

Mira and Warfire were shock and surprise to hear that. Mira looks at Statera and asked, "H-How is this even possible?"

Statera's eyes turned dark red, "It's possible." Kishi said, "It takes years of training and bonding to this." Kishi's body glowed purple as he turns into Mors Desperandum.

Mira was amazed, "Wow, that's amazing but how did you two do it?" she asked.

Mors's eyes mixed again and spoke telepathically, " _We met on a beach of an unknown island, Kishi lived there ever since he was child after a storm destroyed his family's ship and he was the only survivor. He was just done training to fight and his blacksmith work to go out and enjoy the sunset and that's when Mors crashed down into the beach after escaping from a crazy man that was doing experiments on Mors. Kishi took care of Mors and gained his trust. Throughout the years we bonded with trust, we practice flying/training/making weapons and armor together and the strong bond made us fused with each other to become one._ "

"Two souls in one body." Mira mutters out, "Why did you help us?"

Kishi took control, "Mors and I help the innocent." He said, "And you two needed some help."

Mira nodded before looking at her broken leg, "Yeah and I need to get back home to get my leg healed up and also helping Warfire."

"Do you need any assistance?" Kishi asked. "It's a long way home and it's not safe for a young girl like you to be alone with a blind dragon, no offense." Warfire grunted saying, _none taken._

Mira smiles, "That would be nice, thank you." Kishi nodded before turning into Mors. They took off followed by Mira and Warfire. They fly towards the location of Berk to get back to the others.

* * *

At Berk, Jon and Joe were at the plaza with their dragons, Windstreak, Spiritrunner and the hatchlings. The riders and their dragons search the whole ocean to find her. Sapphire, Violet, Karma, and Treecutter help out as much as they can. Tundra and Rose stayed behind to watch the little ones. Betty and Aqua were playing with blocks that Gobber made them. Solarium asked his fellow Fireworms if they saw Mira. The twins sighed unison as they saw the riders and the dragons landing on the plaza. They and the Night Fury twins rushed to the, they went to Astrid and asked, "Did you find her?" the twins asked.

Astrid shook her head, "Nothing, we still can't find her."

Tuff was crying like an idiot, "Why does the beautiful ones have to go away!" he sniffs dramatically. Sapphire, Karma, Treecutter, and Violet stared at him blankly. Rose and Tundra shook their heads in annoyance, "Mira was so young…so sweet…so pretty…so-" Karma's eyes flashed and everyone heard a long sheep baa until a sheep came out of nowhere and hits Tuff, "OW!"

"Thank you, Karma." Hiccup thanked the Reaper Fury. "Okay, we search every island on the archipelago but no sign of Mira."

"How do we know she's not dead?" Snotout asked.

Astrid punches him, "No way, Mira is a strong. I know she's out there."

Betty looks up at the sky and points, "MIWA!"

Everyone looks at her, "Oh look, Betty's so sad she's trying to say her sister's name." Tuff sniffs, "She's so young to understand death."

"MIWA!" Betty points at the sky. Astrid and Hiccup looked up and gasp when they saw two dragons and riding on one is Mira!

"MIRA!" Astrid and Hiccup yelled unison as they watched as a Monstrous Nightmare and a strange Night Fury landing on the plaza. Mira was riding on the Monstrous Nightmare's neck. Everyone went to the plaza and Mira's brothers run over to her.

"MIRA!" they yelled happily as Mira slowly gets off of the Nightmare. They hugged her happily as she balances herself and hugs them back. They let go and asked a million questions about what happen and Mira would smile at them. Stoick and the others came to her.

"Mira, thank Thor you are alright." Astrid said with relief.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Warfire," Mira pats the Nightmare's neck, "And Statera."

They look at the strange Night Fury as he bowed respectfully at them. Everyone gasps in amazement, "A Night Fury!" Hiccup spoke in awe.

Mira spoke, "Close but he's also…" Mira watched as Statera turned into Kishi. Everyone gasps again, "Yeah, it's a long story but can Gothi help me with my broken leg and Warfire's eyes, please?"

Gothi came to them and looks at Warfire's closed eyes. They don't look that much damage with the write herbs she can help him with a nod. Astrid helps Mira go to Gothi's hut while Kishi guides Warfire to the hut. Once they got there, Gothi rubs a lotion on Mira's leg and wraps a bandage on it. She then rubs an ointment at a bandage for Warfire's eyes. She wrote that it will sting a bit and Mira must calm him down. When Gothi wraps the bandage on Warfire's eyes, he hissed in pain but soon calms down when Mira gently strokes his head. Gothi wrote that they will be healed up in a few days so they have to rest for a while. Mira doesn't mind, she needed a break. Stoick allows Kishi or Statera to stay since he has no home to stay. Kishi agreed and build a house at the docks for him and Mira's family since she needs a better house to live in. Mira appreciated it since she needed more room for her brothers to run around. He had help with the riders and Gobber since they want to help out. Mira's house resembles to Stoick's house but bigger and has a big window so Sapphire can take off. When Mira and Warfire were healed up, Warfire opened his eyes to reveal pale red. Warfire decided to stay here at Berk with Mira since he grew a bond to the girl. The Thorston twins and Snotlout think it was cool and wanted to ride on him but Warfire threatens them saying, _Come near me and you three will die!_

Luckily, Kishi stopped the twins and preventing Warfire to kill them. Warfire hates those three especially Tuffnut! When he was able to see, he keeps seeing Tuff getting close to Mira and something inside of him snapped. A hidden instinct was unlock and it was called Overprotective Father Instinct. He maybe a dragon but Mira was like a daughter to him and there is no way on the Archipelago that Tuffnut would go near her!

And Warfire did, he uses his tail to whack Tuff away from Mira or chasing him around the island until he jumps off of a cliff. Mira doesn't notices it because she was busy working but the other dragons believe that Warfire was doing a great job. Liz and Seasons loved Warfire protecting their momma. Lily was wary around him since he was big and scary but Liz and Seasons made sure their little sister will like their new family member. Everyone was getting use to Warfire and Statera live on Berk, minus Mildew because he hates them.

* * *

 ** _Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink._**

Mira was sleeping on her new room of her and her new family's house dock that Statera build. Her brothers share the same room with their dragons Statera who is in Mors's dragon form. Betty and Aqua sleeps with Mira on the crib while Liz, Lily and Season shared their own crib. Sapphire was sleeping on her rock slab that is close to the open window. Karma, Warfire, Rose, and Violet slept downstairs while Tundra, Solarium, and Treecutter sleep on his cave. Mira was sleeping peacefully until she started to dream of an underwater place.

* * *

 ***Mira's Dream***

 _ **Mira opens** **her eyes and gasped in surprise. She was underwater! Her boots and long sleeve coat were gone, only her sleeveless tunic and pants were on. All around her were different kinds of sea dragons and fishes, all swimming the same direction. She smiled, seeing a group of Scauldrons swimming next to me. Then a group of fishes circled around her and she spun around with them as they passed. She laughed happily, she could breathe underwater and it didn't even feel wet to her. It felt like she was flying. Mira saw many sea dragons swimming close to her as if they enjoy her company. Then she gasped whem she saw something up ahead. It was a big sea castle filled with rare aquatic gems and there were glowing crystals attached to it. When she got closer, she saw it had many pillars, columns and great big arches. Mira was amazed to see it until she heard laughter. Looking around, she saw nine beautiful mermaids swimming close to her. They were smiling happily at her as they danced around her. They look happy to see her for some reason. Mira was about to asked until they swam away towards the kingdom.**_

 ** _"Wait, don't go!" Mira yelled as she swam faster, kicking her legs behind her in a furious attempt to keep up. She couldn't match their speed but they were far away, "Wait!" She yelled, "Don't go! Please!" She watched as bubbles surrounded her._**

* * *

Mira woke up and sat up quickly with her right hand outstretched. "Stop!" She yelled, "Don't go!" Mira stops and blinks in surprise. She wasn't underwater anymore she was in her room, on her bed. Mira saw sunlight shine through the window and Sapphire was looking at her worriedly. Mira looks around again and sighs before getting out of bed for another day of work.

"It was strange, Astrid." Mira said as she guides Winstreak to deliver some wool to Snotlout's mom that she ordered from Sven. Astrid was walking beside her with her axe on her shoulder, "I was like in an underwater paradise." Mira explains.

"That sounds amazing but why do you think it so strange?" Astrid asked as she and Mira walked over to Gobber's blacksmith shop to deliver his basket full of fish.

Mira looks at the ground, "It's just…when I'm underwater I feel like I belong there." She said before going to Gebber's shop to see him pulling a tooth out of a Nadder.

"Aha! There's the nasty booger!" Gobber pulled out an ugly tooth, "Ah, Mira what brings you here?" Gobber asked as he puts the tooth away and the Nadder walks away.

Mira sets the basket down, "The fish that you ordered."

"Ah yes, thank you Mira." Gobber said as he picks up the basket and puts it in his storage area. Mira and Astrid were about to leave when they heard Tuff screaming. Turning around, they saw Tuff being chased by Warfire. The two plus Windstreak watched as Warfire chased Tuff off of a cliff. Tuffnut jumps off of a cliff screaming while Warfire stops at the edge of the cliff and watched as Tuffnut falls, his screams were faint until he and the others heard a light splash and a faint "I'm okay!" from Tuff.

"What just happened?" Mira asked.

Then they saw Kishi walking towards them, "I'll be the one who would answer that." He said. The two girls and the horse looks at him, "Warfire was resting on a hill when Tuff started to make a strange poetry about you." Kishi said as they saw Warfire marching away, "He was saying thinks about some weird things and it irritated him until Tuff said something about kissing you and Warfire kind of snapped and chased him around the island."

"And then Tuff jumps off of a cliff." Astrid finished.

Kishi nodded his head, Mira rolled her eyes, "Warfire can be such and overprotective dad sometimes." Mira sighs, "But at least he made Tuff stop flirting with me."

"Yup and I hope he does the same to Snotlout." Astrid said hopefully and a bit mischievously. With that said, they heard Snotlout screaming and Warfire roaring. They turn to see the Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare chasing Snotlout around until the Jorgenson jumped off the same cliff where Tuff jumped. They heard faint screaming and a splash. "Wow, dreams do come true." Astrid smirks before turning to Mira, "Well, I should go. Stormfly and I are going to train. See ya Mira you too Kishi." Astrid runs off while Mira and Kishi waved.

Kishi looks at Mira, "Is there something wrong, Mira?"

Mira shook her head, "It's nothing serious. I just had a weird dream that's all." She said.

Kishi's eyes turned purple meaning Mors was in control, " _Dreams are very powerful, Mira._ " He said telepathically, " _They can be use as gateways or messages for important reasons._ "

Mira wasn't sure of the answer, "I'm sorry I just don't understand." She said.

Mors place a hand on her shoulder, " _In due time._ " He said before letting go and let Kishi take control. "You'll figure it out soon, Mira." He said before walking away, leaving a confused and wondering Mira.

Later that night, everyone in the village was sleeping peacefully. Hiccup was in his bed sleeping soundly while toothless sleeps in his rock slab. Astrid was in her house sleeping with Stormfly sleeping in her stable. Snotlout was sleeping on his attic room and Hookfang was sleeping in the living room. Fishlegs was sleeping in his room while Meatlug licks his toes in her sleep. Ruff and Tuff were in their beds sleeping as Tuff mumbling in his sleep, "Give it back that's my blanket." Barf and Belch were sleeping outside since they like it. Joe and Jon were sleeping on their beds while Lightning and Thunder sleep on their rock slab. Kishi in Mors's form was sleeping with them. The little ones are in their cribs while Sapphire sleeps on her rocks slab. Mira was sleeping on her bed, dreaming about the sea kingdom. The moon on the night sky then started to shine down, it didn't bother anyone but when the moonlight shines on Mira's window and to her. Mira's eyes snapped open to reveal that her pupils were gone and her irises were glowing. Mira slowly gets up and silently gets off of her bed. Her footsteps didn't make a sound until she reach to the stairs. She silently made her way down while Karma, Violet and Warfire were sound asleep. Once she reaches to the door, it opens by it's self without making any noise before she went out and it closes itself. Mira was walking in a hypnotic trance to the water that she didn't notices Bucket walking by. He wondered off again and when he saw Mira he waves at her but she didn't respond instead she jumps in the cold water and swims somewhere on the north. Bucket didn't know what's going on but he thinks that Mira went out swimming so shrugging it off Bucket wonders around the village again.

Mira swims towards the direction where she was going. Her hypnotic trance was taking her to the middle of the ocean far away from Berk. Mira then dives underwater without holding her breath as if she could breathe underwater. As she swims to the bottom, nine beautiful women in her dreams came to her happily. When Mira stops all of a sudden, nine beautiful mermaids danced or swim around her.

"She's here." A white haired and tailed mermaid said happily.

The second one who has a pale lavender tail swims around Mira happily, "She's looks like her mother." She said happily.

The third one a red haired mermaid with a shark for a tail gently grabbed a handful of Mira's hair and smiles, "She's all grown up."

The fourth one with yellowish green and black eel like tail and boy cut blonde hair gently holds Mira's face, "She's becoming beautiful."

The others swims around her happily until they saw a male giant, he is shown as a middle-aged male, crowned with seaweed, blue-green skin and green hair and beard. He carries a big spear. Besides him was a delicate-looking giant woman with blue-green skin, long black hair, her mermaid tail matches the water. She has a net like shawl around her shoulders. The male giant looks at Mira with a smile, "She's becoming the mermaid like her mother." He said.

The fifth mermaid with dark blue-green and black tail and her hair that resembles as a jellyfish swam over to the giant, "Father, is she ready to become one of us?" she asked excitingly.

The giant nodded, "Yes but she must know it yet until she discovers her true self."

The sixth mermaid with a sea green color whines sadly, "But father, it is not fair! We waited for her for years now!"

The seventh mermaid with deep blue coloring said, "I agree, Kelda's daughter deserves to be with us along with her sons and daughter."

The giant woman allows Mira to sit on her palm, "Kelda is the youngest daughter and she gave up her powers to be with the man that she loved and died with him but she wanted to give her children a normal childhood."

"But mother!" the nine mermaids whined.

The giant woman raised her hand, "Enough, Kelda said that if either of her children were able to activate his or her powers then he or she will learn soon enough."

The nine mermaids whined but agreed. The giant male looks at Mira and then to his wife, "Ran, we must let her go before the sun rises."

The giant mermaid name Ran looks at Mira. He chest was glowing sapphire blue, "Mira's true form is about to activate early, Aegir. She's about to change."

Aegir nodded before looking at his daughters, "Kolga, Duva, Blodughadda, Hronn, Hevring, Bylgja, Bara, Unn and Himinglava, get ready for the transformation."

The nine mermaids became excited and surrounded Mira as Ran lets go of her and lets her float on the water. Ran and Aegir lets their daughters sing a song that causes Mira's chest to glow more. The water swirls around her and the light consumes her. Then the light was shot out of the water and into the surface. Once it clears, it reveals Mira with a sapphire mermaid tail and a one piece swimsuit to cover her upper area. She dives back down and swims back to the others, still in a hypnotic trance. The nine mermaids surrounded Mira happily.

"She's one of us now!" Himinglava spoke happily.

Bara hugs Mira, who is still hypnotize, gently, "She will soon be with us."

Aegir and Ran swims towards them, "That's enough, girls." Ran said, "Mira has to return back home and she will only see this as a dream."

The nine mermaids whined again but nodded. Aegir holds Mira with his palm, "She will have a long journey home though. She will learn her abilities like her mother had before she gave it all up to marry a human." He said, "Go, swim free, my grandchild." He said before Mira swims up and goes to another direction in full speed.

Unn swims next to Aegir, "Do you have to let her go?" she asked.

Aegir nodded, "It's for the best. We will tell her when the time is right." He said.

Blodughadda came in front of her father, "But, father, Mira has sea dragon and healing abilities she will be in danger by human hunters!"

Aegir raised his hand, "Do not worry, Blodughadda, she has dragons that will protect her and she will learn her true self soon, just give her time." He said before swimming away with Ran following behind.

Blodughadda huffed in annoyance. She wasn't a patient mermaid. Kelda's daughter, Mira, has to be with them someday with her siblings. They belong in the ocean.

Himinglava swims over to her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder, "We'll see her again, sister, just give her more time." Blodughadda sighs but agrees before swimming away along with her sisters. Meanwhile, Mira was swimming somewhere else she wasn't going back to Berk but swimming like a free mermaid. She jumps up and dives back down on the water. She zooms through the water and passes some fishes.

A group of Sliquifier saw her and was shock to see a mermaid. Roaring excitingly, they swim beside her. Rumor has it that if someone sees a mermaid it will give them good luck and happiness. Other Tidal Class dragons saw mermaid Mira and decided to follow her and play with her. There were Thunderdrums, Tidal Gliders, Scauldrons and Seashockers that joined the fun swimming with Mira the mermaid. Like Dolphins or Orca pods, they jumps up and back down on the water. Mira was following instincts of her mermaid side and will not remember this. They passed many islands and unknown islands too. After a while they departure from their adventure and Mira was swimming towards an island that looks like a hand. Mira didn't return to Berk instead she went to Breakneck Bog.

* * *

 **Done! If you want to know about Aegir and the others go here at . to find out more. And if you wonder why Mira is mermaid because since she likes swimming on water and it kinda suits her. Anyways, I hope you guys like it part two will be soon. Bye!**


	21. Hidden Secret Part II

**I guess someone forgot that I was busy studying and doing my homework and doesn't care about what I do in my life.**

 **The reasons why I didn't update are I had three assignments that involved mathematical equations, two hundred words easy and art. One more thing, the reason why I don't want my PM on is because I need to stay focus and I don't want to be disturb since I have many school activities and there will be a two days test next week and if I fail I'm not going to write anymore stories since there were lot of distractions.**

 **And here's the website you should look for Aegir and his daughters . Kelda is my oc aka Mira's mother. There's supposed to be ten sisters but Kelda was kept secret so no mortals will know about her so there were only nine daughters of Aegir and Ran.**

 **Here's the next part.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Hidden Secret Part II**

Early in the morning, Jon and Joe woke up with loud yawns before they got off of bed and got dressed. Kishi, still on Mors's form, was still resting as the two out on their boots. Lighting and Thunder woke up with loud yawns before stretching like a cat. The four went to Mira's room. Once they did they only saw Sapphire, Betty and the hatchlings. Strange, the boys went downstairs and saw Karma, Violet, and Warfire waking up but no Mira. Confused, Joe and Jon went out and tried to find Mira. Kishi, now on his human form, came out while carrying Betty and the hatchlings on his shoulders and head. Sapphire and the others came out and saw the four young males running towards the village, searching for Mira. They followed them towards the village. Joe and Jon saw Astrid brushing Stormfly at her pen and rushed towards them, "Astrid!"

Astrid stops brushing Stormfly and turns around to see Jon and Joe rushing towards her. They asked her many questions. Astrid covers their mouth and said, "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"Mira is missing," Astrid heard Kishi's voice. She turns around and saw him carrying the little ones, "She wasn't in her room or downstairs, she disappeared." He explains. Astrid understands and nodded before going to tell the others. Sapphire started the search with Karma and Warfire. Violet, Tundra, and Treecutter asked any dragons if they saw Mira but none of them saw her. Solarium asked his fellow Fireworm friends asked if they saw Mira but none seen her too. Astrid told Stoick everything and he and the other dragon riders search for Mira but none avail. There was a village meeting and everyone was there, they were wondering where Mira is.

"Alright, settle down!" Stoick ordered and everyone stayed quite. "We need to know who saw Mira yesterday before she disappeared."

A Viking aka Fishguts raised his hand, "I saw her at the afternoon after she delivered me the basket of bread."

Mrs. Thorston raised her hand next. "She helped me with some clothe yesterday."

Then Bucket raised his hand, "I saw her swimming last night!" he said loudly. They all turn to him in confusion. "What? I did."

"Why she was swimming at the middle of the night?" Hiccup asked Bucket.

Bucket shrugs, "I don't know, she just jumped in the water and swam away." He said, "I thought she just went swimming."

"Did you know which way she was going?" Astrid asked.

Bucket shrugs, "I don't know."

Stoick sighs, "Alright, we'll figure this out soon and we will find Mira." He said. Everyone nodded before leaving do to do their chores. Kishi will take care of the boys and Betty since Mira was missing. Kishi took them home and started making breakfast, Joe and Jon stared at their plates blankly as they think about their big sister. They were worried about her and were wondering where she is. Kishi gives the boys eggs and mutton for their breakfast. Kishi the feeds Betty her milk as he feeds the dragons their fish. As the boys eat their foods slowly, they have one question that was repeating over and over again.

Where is Mira?

* * *

At a foggy beach, Mira was lying on the sand unconscious as the waves gently wash her. Mira doesn't look like she's going to wake up until a Smothering Smokebreath dragon came out from the bushes and saw Mira unconscious. Tilting its head, the Smokebreath went to her and nudges and hand but has no respond. Sniffing at Mira's hair, the Smokebreath jumps at her belly and sniffs her face. It then notices Mira's mark and it made the Smokebreath's eyes widen before it lets out a dragon call. Other Smokebreaths came out from the bushes when they heard one of their members calling for help. The Smokebreath chirps and roars at them before looking at Mira. They chirped in agreement before they huddled around her and lifts her back as they carry her to their cave. Their cave is completely made of metal that are forge together, it wasn't comfy but they did collect some blankets for them to nest on. They soon gently put her down while lighting up a metal to keep Mira warm. Some went out to the forest to collect some berries while some choose to stay here and guard Mira. They know the mark on Mira means she is the descendent of Aegir and Ran. The Smokebreath that found Mira sits on her belly as it stared at her sleeping form. It wonders if she is alright. The Smokebreaths that were collecting berries came back and placed them in a metal bowl and one was able to find a canteen full of water. They waited for Mira to wake up so they can play with her, mermaids are best playmates. As they waited for Mira to wake up, some Smokebreaths came with new clothes for Mira. Mira didn't wake up yet as she slept till the next day when the rest of the pack left and got a whole ship filled with metal. They didn't know that there was a sailor in it since they were busy getting the metal. The Smokebreaths waited until Mira wakes up but they didn't have to wake up long since Mira stirred in her sleep before slowly blinking. She slowly sits up and rubs her head.

"Ugh…where am I?" she mutters before looking at the Smokebreaths. There was a dead silence until one of the Smokebreaths chirped at her causing her to help in shock as she backs away a bit. The Smokebreaths chirped in confusion. Why is the mermaid scared of them? They won't harm her. The Smokebreath that found her crawled over to her and chirps at her, telling her that they won't hurt her. Mira didn't move as the Smokebreath came to her and nudges her hand while chirping. Mira slowly and gently scratches its neck making it purr happily. Other Smokebreaths came and chirps at Mira for attention and she gives them. They purred and croon at her happily as they nuzzled her. Mira couldn't help but smile at them as they cuddle around her. Mira wonders how did she got here and was worried about her family.

" _I hope they are okay._ " Mira thought worriedly.

* * *

At Berk, Joe and Jon were at Gothi's home with Lightning and Thunder as they learn different types of herbs and medicine for each type of sickness and injuries. They were still worried for their big sister after she disappeared last night. Sapphire searched with the help of other dragons of Berk to find Mira. Kishi was babysitting the young ones since the others were busy. They wonder if she was alright. After Gothi finished teaching them, they headed towards the academy and saw Hiccup packing with Toothless. "Okey dokey. We'll start in the west islands and work our way back."

Joe and Jon went over to him with their dragons, "Where are you going?" They asked unison.

Hiccup jumped in surprise before looking at Joe and Jon. "Uh...somewhere and I'll be back."

"Back from where?" They heard Astrid's voice, they turn and saw Astrid and Stormfly coming in.

Hiccup hesitated but said, "Ah, jus-just a quick spin around the island."

Astrid went over to the pouch attached to Toothless' saddle, "Uh-huh. Quick spin, huh?" She took out a salmon and a canteen with water, "With enough food to feed Snotlout's whole family?"

Then Snotlout and Hookfang came in, "Did I hear my name?" He went over to Astrid and looks at the food and water, "Oooh! Do I see a salmon?" He took the food and water and stared eating and drinking.

"Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know..."

"And we must..." Astrid added while Snotlout hums happily.

Hiccup sighs in defeat, "I'm going to do something for my father. Okay. Okay. Trader Johann is bringing something for him, something important and he should have been here by now."

Snotlout was busy eating. "You're not eating this fish, are you? Because it's delicious!" He was about to take another bite but Hookfang took it. "Hey!" He snaps his finger and demands his food. Hookfang regurgitated the food and Snotlout whiles the saliva off before eating it. Joe and Jon almost puked at the sight.

Astrid rolled her eyes heifer looking at Hiccup, "When do we leave?"

Hiccup raised his hands, "I need to go alone. If we all disappear, my dad will get suspicious."

Snotlout laughs, "Go alone? You without us? Ha, ha! Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you-" he was cut off when he started choking. He looks at Astrid and begged, "Ugh... Help! Out..." Rolling her eyes, Astrid punched him on his stomach as he coughs out the fish part.

Joe and Jon came to him, "Can we come?" Joe asked.

Jon nodded in agreement, "Yeah maybe Mira's out there."

Hiccup shook his head, "No you two stay with Kishi and the others it's too dangerous."

"But...but..." They made puppy dog eyes at him as they begged him to let them come. Hiccup tries to resist but they made the saddest and cutest eyes until he gave up.

"Okay fine! You two can come!" Joe and Jon cheered happily, "Alright, you four can come, but that's it. Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious."

 ** _Few minutes later_**

At the sky, Hiccup was frowning as he rides Toothless. The twins and Fishlegs were there too. Sapphire, Kishi, in Mors's form, and Warfire tagged along since Joe and Jon told them everything. Karma stayed behind in order to watch over Betty and Aqua with the help of Phlegma along with the others. Warfire has the four male young ones on his back as he and Sapphire followed the riders and their dragons. Toothless was glad that sapphire come, he really likes her yet he has three problems to win her heart. One: He was busy taking care of Hiccup and the others. Two: Sapphire was busy helping Mira and her family. And three: Warfire is and overprotective father and he will have trouble with him.

Then Tuffnut asked stupidly, "Hey, Hiccup, Snotlout told us there'll be salmon and I love lox."

Hiccup looks at Snotlout, "I'm pretty sure I said 'Don't tell the others'."

Snotlout snorts, "And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you." He said.

Meatlug flies towards him and Fishlegs said, "Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?"

Hiccup sighs in annoyance, "Ah... Next time I say that, just slap me in the face."

Ruffnut raised her hand, "I'll do it right now."

Tuffnut grins and nodded, "She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome! Watch!" Ruff punched Tuff's face hard, "Yeah..."

Everyone, minus Joe, Jon and the Night Fury twins, shook their heads until Astrid spotted something , "Hey! Look!"

Tuffnut rubs his eyes, "I can't see anything through the tears." He said.

Hiccup looks a bit closer and saw someone floating on driftwood. "Is that... Johann?"

Snotlout looks at the trader, "I thought he had a bigger boat than that." He said.

Hiccup said, "Come on, gang. Let's check that out!" He said as Toothless dives down and grabs Johann.

They fly over a sea stack and placed Johann down as he slowly wakes up and said slowly, "The fog... The fog..."

Hiccup gives Johann water, "Johann, where is your ship?"

Johann takes it before standing up and said, "No idea. All I know is, one minute, I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back, and the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bait!"

"Wow..." Joe and Jon mutter out.

Hiccup shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close!" Johann then became scared.

Fishlegs gulps, "Too close to what?" Johann looks at them and said, too close to... Breakneck Bog!"

The Teens gasps and said, "Breakneck Bog..."

"Breakneck what?" Joe and Jon asked unison.

Fishlegs explains to them, "Breakneck Bog is haunted island, many ship has sailed into its waters, few have returned."

Astrid explained, "My grandfather has told me its pirates."

Snotlout laughs, "That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster."

Fishlegs gasps, "Fog Monster?!"

Tuffnut grins darkly and added, "Legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones and then he scrapes the bones off of... whatever is under those."

Ruffnut added, "And then it drops the bones from the sky."

Johann then remembers something, "Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It- it... surrounded me!"

Snotlout grins and looks at Astrid smugly, "See? Fog Monster! Pirates... ha-ha... stupid grandfather." Astrid punched him in the gut and he groans in pain.

"I thought you were pulled out from the sea." Kishi pointed out, Johann didn't mention any fog monster.

Johann looks at him as he looks at the riders, "Who is he?" He points at Kishi.

"Long story," Hiccup holds Johann's shoulders, "Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father."

Johann remembers something that Stoick wanted, "Yes, yes, yes, there was, but it wasn't for your father. It was for you."

Hiccup was taken back from what he said, "For me? From who?"

Johann looks at him in confusion. "He didn't tell you? It was from your mother."

Hiccup gasps in shock as he backs away, "My mother?"

Astrid shook his head, "That's impossible." She mutters out. She heard stories of Hiccup's mother being killed from a dragon raid.

Hiccup asked, "What is it?"

Johann shrugs, "I have no idea, lad. I just know it's in a chest with the Berk crest on it."

Hiccup stayed quite and thinks. There was something on the chest that has something of his late mother and he needs to know. "I have to find it. Take us back there. You show us where you were when you lost your ship."

The Trader was scared and yelled, "NO! NOOOOOO! I won't! You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot!"

The twins grinned mischievously when they heard it but Kishi shook his head and said, "You don't have a knife on your boot."

Johann lowered his head, "I don't have a knife in my boot..." The twins were disappointed, "But no more fog, please."

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog."

Johann agreed and explains, "Head due East. There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb."

Hiccup looks at Snotlout and the twins. "Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk."

Snotlout looks at him in disbelief, "Back to Berk? With this clown" he points at Johann and then the twins, "And those clowns?"

Hiccup gestured Johann, "Would you look at him? You don't have any choice and if anything happens, you'll be glad you have them with you." He points the twins as Tuffnut snickers.

Fishlegs raised his hand, "Question: What are the rest of us doing?"

Hiccup answered, "We're going to Breakneck Bog." Hiccup gets on Toothless. Joe gets on Warfire and helps his brother up while Lightning and Thunder jump on Warfire's back, "Do you think Mira is there?" Jon asked. Joe just shrugged as they took off, leaving Snotlout with the twins and Johann. They headed to east while Fishlegs was talking Hiccup out of it until Astrid scared him making him yelp. They reach to Breakneck Bog and searched for the ship. It was scary island and it was covered by fog and scary trees but no boat or remains. The dragons growled as they could feel so thing was wrong. The riders calm them down before they went in while Kishi made sure the little ones are close.

As they walk, Stormfly saw something from above and squawks in alarm before she grabbed Astrid on time before she could get crush by an anchor. Everyone looked up and saw Trader Johann's ship on a tree, Johann really got off course. Fishlegs believes it was the Fog Monster but they ignore him. They were able to get in the ship while the dragons stayed down with the little ones. As they search, bones started to fall on them so they got inside and they search for the chest. Fishlegs got scared when he saw a bone hand but Hiccup found the chest until they heard something. Kishi jumps at the ceiling while the riders got inside a closet. Kishi narrows his eyes as he saw three shadow figures coming and then tackles them. There were screams as Kishi saw that ones that he tackled were Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs came out as they watched Kishi getting off of them. Tuff was holding a bone hand and waves at them. "Hey, guys! Need a haaaaaaaand?" He joked.

Angered, Astrid tackles Tuff and smacks him repeatedly with a skeleton arm. "YEOUCH! OW! AUGH! Ruffnut! Do! Something!" And Ruff did something as she takes the bone arm and smacks him hard, "YOUCH! OW! AUGH!"

Hiccup stopped them, "Alright, alright. Break it up, you guys." Astrid takes the bone arm from Ruff and hits Tuff again. Hiccup looks at Snotlout with a golden necklace on him, "So let me get this straight: This was all you. The bones, the scraping?"

Snotlout snickers, "That's right. And this was all you: Ooh! Ah! Eek!"

Fishlegs raised his hand, "Actually, most of that was me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Oh, gods... Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking?!"

"Let me answer that, Hiccup." Kishi said before saying, "Nothing." Snotlout glares at him, "That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Kishis asked.

Snotlout waves at him. "Don't worry about him. He's fine." He said. He means fine, he means that Johann was sitting on a rock on the middle of the ocean.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to forget this." Astrid hits his gut with the arm bone and uses it to gestured the necklace, "And what's with that stupid necklace?"

Snotlout shows it off, "You likey? Yeah. Just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you if you want." He wiggles his brow. Then Johann's boat begins to rock back and forth, then suddenly falls out of the tree, and crashes to the ground. Luckily, the dragons were able to move away with the little ones. As the riders were okay, a mysterious fog came in and they screamed. After a few minutes, the fog disappeared as well as the chest. As the rest of the teens run away to their dragons, Astrid and Kishi stayed with Hiccup who will search on his own with Toothless. Before they could go, Joe and Jon stopped them.

"Wait, Mira could be here!" They yelled unison. The dragons stopped on their tracks when they heard Mira's name. She was missing since yesterday and everyone was worried for her. The dragons went over to them and refuse to listen to their riders until they find Mira.

"Come on Hookfang, move!" Snotlout ordered but the Nightmare refused to move until Mira is safe and sound.

"Guys, the dragons won't leave until we find Mira." Astrid said.

"There's no way I'm searching at this death trap!" Snotlout yelled out until he felt a hot breath behind him. Turning around slowly, he saw an angry Warfire as his pale red eyes glares at him as he growled dangerously. Snotlout laughs nervously before looking at the others. "Where do we start?"

"We'll start by finding out where did the fig took the chest and if we followed it then maybe Mira is there." Hiccup said. They agreed and search for the fog. Once they did, they chased it. It moves in a very unusual way. When the Riders are about to catch the creature, it splits itself into two. Astrid, Kishi in Mors's form, Snotlout and the Twins follows the other Fog Monster while Sapphire, Warfire, Hiccup and Fishlegs followed the other one. The Riders fail to capture the creature, but discovers they were only luring the Riders, as a huge thick fog approaches them, and in a similar way to Johann, surrounds them. The dragons suddenly then hover above and flap it's wings to remove the thick fog and revealing the Fog Monster, is actually dozens of small new dragon species witnessed by the Riders.

Astrid mutters out, "They're dragons!"

Snotlout added, "Yeah, angry ones."

Hiccup glanced at an awed Fishlegs, "Well, look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No Fog Monster."

Fishlegs mutters out, "I feel so much better now."

Ruffnut looks at the dragons, "What are those things?"

Tuffnut said, "They're like smokey dragon-pirates without the eye-patches." Joe and Jon gulps as they and their dragons huddle at Warfire's back.

Fishlegs looks at the dragons and said. "Smothering Smokebreath dragons," Everyone looks at him, "What?"

Snotlout points at the Smokebreaths. "You knew about these things?"

Fishlegs shrugs. "Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed."

Astrid said dully, "So you went with "Fog Monster" instead?" The Smokebreaths roared at them angrily.

"Guys! Can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say?" Hiccup looks at Fishlegs.

"They hide themselves in a veil of smoke, they're very territorial and, uh... I forget the third thing."

" _There're more then that_ ," Mors telepathically said to them, " _They hate uninvited guests on their territory._ " The Smokebreaths attacks them and they tried to fight back. Some Smokebreaths were carrying Tuff off the round if it wasn't for Barf and Belch he would've been taken away.

"There's too many of them! Let's fall back!" Hiccup yelled as he gets on Toothless.

Tuffnut asked stupidly, "Um... Fall back where?"

Hiccup points out, "Give us a fire line!"

The twins grinned and Tuffnut said, "Don't have to ask us twice." He and his sister made Barf and Belch a fire line to scare away the Smokebreaths as they fly towards the edge of the area. Fishlegs wonders why they are still here and not leaving. Hiccup can't leave here without that chest and Snotlout said that he doesn't even know if they have it but when they saw the anchor being carried away. They followed them to a area with a cave. They hide behind a fallen tree and watched them work.

Hiccup looks at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, anything more you'd like to share?"

Fishlegs nodded, "Unfortunately yes. That third thing: The Smothering Smokebreaths build their nest out of metallic objects."

Tuffnut said, "That doesn't sound too cozy. Or does it?"

Fishlegs shook his head, "It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger Dragons."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, "I wish I could see in there."

Tuffnut was holding a spyglass and plays with it, "Yeah, you do. Hehehehehe."

Hiccup looks at him in disbelief, "Where did you get that?"

Tuffnut shrugs, "Duh. From the ship or whatever that was in the tree."

Hiccup takes it and growls as he uses to see the Smokebreaths melding the metals together. "They're melding them all together. The chest! It's in there! We've get to get them away from that pile of loot."

"That's a lot of metal." Joe said.

Hiccup then saw a figure inside the cave. He takes a closer look and saw Mira inside! He shoat up and yelled out, "MIRA?!"

Hearing her name, Mira came out of the cave wearing a beautiful silk blue sleeveless dress and sandals with long straps. Her hair was down as it flows to the wind. She looks very elegant looking. "Guys?" She called out in surprise.

"Wow!" Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuff gawked in shock as Mira went over to them. Joe and Jon rushed over to her happily, "MIRA!" They yelled as they hugged her happily. Mira hugs them back as Sapphire and her brothers joined in the hug. Tuff was about to join in but Warfire smacks him with his tail sending Tuff to a thorn bush. As they let go, the others came to her.

"Mira! You're okay!" Hiccup said in relief.

Mira nodded, "Yeah and if you guys asked I have no idea how I got here and how I got this." She shows them her dragon mark and everyone awed at it.

"Wow that looks awesome!" Ruff said.

"Did the Smokebreaths take care of you?" Kishi asked.

Mira nodded, "Yes, thanks to Ashley." She said. A female Smokebreath came and perched herself on Mira's shoulder. "If it wasn't for her, I'll be dead by now."

"We're just glad that you are alright." Hiccup said, "By the way, can you ask them if I can have the chest back, there's something that was given to me by my mother."

Mira nodded, "Alright but you have to replace it though."

"With what?" Snotlout asked as he plays with the necklace until Ashley took the necklace and flies back to the cave, "Hey! That's mine!" Before Snotlout could chase her, Warfire trips him as Ashley came back with the chest and gives it to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiles and said, "Thank you."

Chirping, Ashley flies over to Mira and nuzzled her before flying back to the cave, "We should go."

"Yup, we have to get Johann since those three left him in the middle of the ocean." Kishi glares at ruff, Tuff and Snotlout who whistled innocently. Mira gets on Sapphire as she waves goodbye to the Smokebreaths before heading back home and getting Johann before he could get killed. They got his shop back as they put it at the dock where Stoick and Gobber were there.

Stoick guides the teens, Alright, Alright. That's it. A little to the left!" They put the boat down.

Gobber studies the damage, "We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat."

Johann came to them and Stoick said, "We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Johann nodded, "Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the three who dropped me back in the ocean!" He glares at Snotlout and the twins. Meanwhile, Mira was welcomed back to Berk as they were glad to see her and also looking very beautiful. Mira was glad to be back but winder how did she get on the water at the middle of the night. But doesn't matter after all she is safe and sound. Meanwhile, Hiccup discovered that his mom made him a toy that resembles to a Red Death. She made it when he was just a baby. It scared him half to death and he didn't sleep for a week. One day, when they were out fishing and he threw that thing into the sea. Hiccup asked how Stoick found it. Stoick explained that it showed up in a fishing net. Trader Johann got it in trade and contacted him. Hiccup said that he was so little when his mom...you know and he was starting to get afraid that he'd forget her but now he loved it. Stoick was happy to hear that and that would make his mother very, very happy to finally hear that.

 **Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For Hiccup, it was dragons. Then one day, that changed and his greatest fear became his best friend.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira was sitting in the docks as she stared at the water. It was middle the night and her siblings were asleep with Kishi. Mira looks at her reflection as the moon shines down at her. Whenever she's bear water she feels like she belongs there and wants to live there. Mira gets up and went towards the lower part of the dock and sits there while her feet touches the cold water yet it didn't make her shiver instead it kept her safe. Mira couldn't help but smiles as she gently moves her feet at the water. Mira doesn't know that Blodughadda was watching her from underwater. She watches as he niece began to hum a lullaby that her little sister, Kelda, use to sing. Blódughadda misses her so much, Kelda was the tenth child of Aegir and Ran. She was so small and shy, she would cling at her sisters's arms and hides behind them when she's see people bigger than her. Blódughadda remembered how she tries to be strong like her and her sisters. She was so innocent and kind and Blódughadda would kill any male that tries to take her! Loki tried to make Kelda his bride but he got the message that Blódughadda and her sisters are keeping Kelda safe and sound. Blódughadda sighs sadly as she watched Mira stroking her hair as she looks at her reflection while humming.

"Blódughadda?" Kólga's voice was heard from behind. Turning around, Blódughadda saw her sister swimming towards her. "What are you doing here?"

Blódughadda looks up at Mira, "I was just watching over our niece." She said.

Kólga sighs sadly, "I understand your concern but we cannot be close here, humans might see us."

Blódughadda snorts as her eyes started to glow, "Let them try." She growls.

Kólga puts her hand on Blódughadda's, causing her to cool down, "I know you are worried but mother and father said that Mira and her siblings must choose their destiny and we cannot force them."

Blódughadda sighs in annoyance but nodded, "Alright but can I just wait till she heads back to her home safe."

Kólga looks at Mira gently stroking the water with her hand. She smiles at her and said, "Alright but you cannot show yourself."

Blódughadda made a small smile and nodded before looking at Mira as Kólga swims away.


	22. Colors of Honor

**Okay, SpikedTankedmaster300 gave me a new dragon named Scourge. They are called Infernowing Dragons. Because they breathe a fire so hot that it's said to be the flames of hell, and when it flares its wings when it comes of age or gets them they look like wings made of fire.**

 **Also, I've been re-watching the Gem of Different Color and the woman who said that her baby needs good fortune and then suddenly Gustav's mom has the baby. I was so confused so I decided to make the woman with the baby Gustav's mom.**

 **One more thing, I posted Mira's body form and mermaid form at Dinodragongirl.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Colors of Honor**

 ** _Vikings are strong, tough, and courageous, but courage is a funny thing. Many are born with it. For some, it's a never-ending struggle, and for others, well, they just don't know enough to be afraid._**

At Berk's Dragon Academy, the riders are learning how to defend themselves without dragons. Mira was there as she watched the training. The twins, Ruff and Tuff, are currently fighting each other with shields as part of a combat class in the arena. After a few minutes, Ruff comes out victorious.

Gobber then announced, "As I've said a million times, and as Ruffnut has demonstrated so splendidly, the shield can be your most important weapon. Who's next?"

Tuffnut sits up and spoke, "Hold on. I don't get to hit her back?"

Gobber waves him off, "On your own time. Hiccup, Astrid."

Astrid punches her fist is excitement. Hiccup on the other hand..."Well, I-I don't think it's really fair for me to be fighting As-" He was fit off when Astrid begins throwing a few punches at Hiccup. He flips her over his shoulder, and then turns around with a smug grin on his face. It doesn't last long because Astrid then knocks him to the ground and puts him in a rather painful arm lock which he can't escape from.

Gobber explains, "When you're in a situation like this, it's best to remain calm and take deep breaths."

Hiccup gives him a strained/annoyed look as if trying to say, "I can barely breathe at all."

Gobber saw this and added, "When that's not an option, I would advise playing dead."

Hiccup gives up struggling and drops his head to the ground. Gobber grins, "Just like that. Well done, Hiccup. Good form, Astrid."

Astrid releases her grip as she lets Hiccup get up. "You okay?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup strained, "Never been better. Shoulder should pop back into place in no time."

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's see what you've got."

Snotlout was excited as he punches his fist in the air, "Whoo! I think we all know what I've got! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Gobber tries to find Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, don't be shy. Vikings can't rely on Dragons alone to protect them. Eh, thoughts on Fishlegs' whearabouts? Anyone?"

Kishi raised his hand, "I saw him flying off with Meatlug somewhere."

"Okay, thank you, Kishi. So Mira, you'll be fighting Snotlout." Mira took a deep breathe and nodded before going towards the arena and prepared herself. Then her sea dragon mark on her right shoulder down to her arm started to glow faintly when Snotlout let out a battle cry and charges at Mira. Mira's eyes turn dull when she dodges Snotlout punch and grabs his arm and flips him casing him to land on his belly hard.

"OW!" Snotlout yells as Mira bends his arm to his back as he struggles to break free. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ah! Mira!" Snotlout yells but a dull face Mira didn't let go.

Gobber claps at her, "Good job Mira!" Mira snaps out of it and looks down at Snotlout who was struggling to break free and then to Gobber, "Don't get too eager when fighting an opponent otherwise you'll end up losing like Snotlout." Gobber points a hook at a struggling Snotlout.

Seeing this situation, Mira quickly lets go and Snotlout got up rubbing his soar arm. He gives Mira a blank look, "What kind of animal are you?"

Tuff raised his hand, "She's not animal but a pretty girl." He answered, earning a smack on the head by Warfire's tail.

Astrid went over to Mira, "How did you do that?"

Mira looks at her hands, "I-I don't know what happen." She said. "It just happened."

Kishi narrows his eyes at Mira's dragon mark. There's something up with Mira and he's going to find out. Gobber told everyone they did a great job and can take a break. Mira decided to head him and teach her brothers and the hatchlings how to swim like her. They stay at the shallow part of the water so they wouldn't drown. Sapphire watched Betty and Aqua as they sleep on her side. Jo and Jon along with their dragons were really good at swimming and Liz and Seasons were pros as they swam around their mother, chirping at her happily.

Lily, on the other hand, was clinging at her mother's chest as Mira gently holds her. Lily was afraid of swimming, fearing that she would drown or be washed out to sea. She didn't care what her foster sisters say that it was easy. She's not taking any chances on getting in the water, never!

Mira was trying her best to teach Lily how to swim but the little Nadder Monstrous Hybrid refuse to listen. Meanwhile, Blodughadda was watching her niece from afar, hiding behind one of the rock pillars. She watched as her niece teaches the young ones how to swim. " _She's just like her mother, kind and caring._ " Blodughadda thought with a smile on her face.

Then she notices one of the blonde twins, the male named Tuffnut was trying to get Mira's attention. Blodughadda narrows her eyes as she glares at Tuffnut when he does a cocky dance in order to impress her niece. But Mira was too busy teaching the little ones swimming. He then jumps in the water and tries to 'impress' Mira with his 'awesome' swimming skills.

Glaring at Tuffnut, Blodughadda snaps her fingers and ten sharks appeared out of the water and behind Blodughadda. "Get rid of the male name Tuffnut." Blodughadda said with a growl.

The sharks swim towards Tuffnut. Blodughadda smirks when Tuff saw the sharks and screams before swims away in full speed. The sharks chased Tuffnut around while snapping their jaws at him. Mira and the little ones didn't notice it because they were trying to help Lily to swim. Blodughadda smiles as the sharks continued chasing Tuffnut around.

Tuff was back at dry land before running to the vials screaming like a little girl. Blodughadda smirks as she made the sharks go back to their home and continues watching her niece. Once they were able to make Lily swim on the water, they headed home for dinner and Blodughadda swims back to her domain. They were walking home when they notices Kishi meditating on top of the house as he was lost in thoughts.

"HEY KISHI!" Joe and Jon yelled. Kishi opens an eye as he saw the twins waving at him, telling him it was dinner time. Jumping off of the roof, Kishi landed on his feet as they all went inside for dinner. Kishi was helping Mira make lamb chops while her brothers play with the little ones. Betty and Aqua were playing with blocks as Sapphire watches them. Karma, Violet and Warfire came in to check on them. Kishi and Mira set the food ready and feed everyone. Kishi looks at the ocean as he searches for any trouble. Once they finished, Mira takes the little ones to bed and Kishi went out for a walk where he saw the rest of the riders and their dragons.

"Hey Kishi," Hiccup greeted him.

Kishi greeted with a nod, "Has anyone found Fishlegs yet? It's already dark."

Astrid shook her head, "Nope and I'm starting to get worried." She turns to the others, "Do you think he's okay?"

"He looks okay to me." Ruff gestures above and they all turn to see Meatlug with Fishlegs who appears to be…glowing?

"Is Fishlegs glowing?" Tuff asked.

Hiccup agrees, "Actually…I think he is."

Snotlout walks up and cracks his fists happily. "Not for long." He grins mischievously.

Mors took over Kishi and glares at Snotlout, " _Hurt him and I'll hurt you._ " He threatens.

Snotlout shuts up. Meatlug landed at the plaza and the others came to her and Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, where have you been the whole afternoon?"

"You missed hand to face combat, my hand and you face!" he punched his fist with his hand.

Fishlegs gets off of Meatlug, "I prefer to use part of my body above the neck." He said.

"What neck?" Snotlout joked.

Fishlegs gave him a blank look, "Amusing."

Mors said to Snotlout, " _At least he has a brain while you don't._ " Snotlout glares at him while Astrid and Hiccup agreed while the Twins…well, they are still the same.

"Thank you Mors and I don't want any violence, thank you very much." He said.

The Twins stared at his glowing bag and Ruff said, "He's glowing again."

Tuff agrees with his sister, "I know, spooky."

"It's not me. It's this." He reveals a glowing stone from his satchel as it changes to different colors of an aurora. They awed at the beautiful except for Kishi/Mors as he narrowed his eyes at the stone that looked very familiar.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

They took it to the Great Hall and everyone awed at it. They never saw a beautiful stone like that before. Gobber studies it and said, "It's a Stone of Good Fortune. My great uncle's wife's brother once told me about its powers."

"I thought he was mute." Mulch said.

Gobber nodded with a grin, "Until he found the stone then we couldn't shut him up." He said remembering his great uncle's wife's brother constant rambling and talking that never stops, "This stone gives good luck to whomever come contacts with it." He explains.

Snotlout grins at the stone until the whole villagers minus the teens rush to Fishlegs, wanting to touch the stone to get good fortune which ended up scaring him and being under a dog pile. The crowd soon stopped when they heard Stoick yelling, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" They all turn to see Stoick coming in, "Everyone stand back." Everyone walks away when he walks over, "Who found this?" he asked.

Fishlegs raised his arm from the floor, "Right here, chief." He said as he holds the stone with his life.

Kishi helps him as Gobber told Stoick, "It's a Stone of Good Fortune"

Then villagers started yelling, wanting to touch the stone. Then Gustav's mother was holding a bundle in her arms yelled out, "Please, my baby, she needs fortune."

Tuff came over and looks at the baby and he yells in horror, "Ah! That's a baby?! I thought it was bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon." He points it.

"Tuffnut!" Kishi scolded.

Then everyone said that they will give him what he wants but Fishlegs was now terrified. Gustav's mom will give Gustav to him. Stoick tells them that the stone belongs to Fishlegs and he will decide about it. But the villagers were stubborn and continue giving out trades. Kishi, Hiccup, and Astrid help Fishlegs to get out of the Great Hall. As they walked down the stairs, Snotlout was complained, "Twenty sheep and Gustav Larson, and you let that down! What more do you want?"

"He doesn't want any of those, Snotlout." Kishi said, "He is not like you."

"That's right, if Snotlout wants something, he takes it!" Snotlout said.

Mors takes over and growls telepathically at Snotlout, " _Try anything and I will tell Karma so she'll take your life away._ "

Snotlout froze and remembered Karma is a deadly dragon and she can hurt him in more ways then one. Snotlout crosses his arms and glares at him, "You're lucky I can't fight her."

" _Then you should be, otherwise she would've end you quicker._ " Mors said before letting Kishi tale control and walks away with the other rides, not knowing Snotlout has an evil plan in mind.

* * *

At the night sky, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were riding on their dragons with Kishi, in his dragon form, follows them where Fishlegs found the stone. He doesn't believe the stone brings good fortune at all. Fishlegs shows them the island and notices something strange. The trees were glowing different colors. They got closer and notice many Stone of Good Fortunes on the trees. As they inspected them, the riders learn that they are not stone but dragon's eggs. Fishlegs felt sadden because he didn't realize that the stone was actually an egg and he almost took it away from its mother. Hiccup told him he didn't and now Fishlegs has to return the egg. Kishi was looking at the eggs on the trees and realizes what dragon specie they belong to.

" _We have to leave, now!_ " Kishi ordered telepathically. The riders didn't know what he means but the dragons started to act strange as they glared at growled at their surrounding. " _Fishlegs, put the egg back on its nest!_ "

Fishlegs didn't need to be told twice as he puts the egg back on the tree and apologizes to it before they fly off but then something was chasing them. The trees with no eggs started to fall on them but they dodged in time until hot green acid almost hit them and melted the rock. They got out of the island on time and fly back on Berk.

"Kishi?" Hiccup began as Kishi looks at him, "What were those things?"

Kishi looks at him seriously and said one word, " _Changewings._ "

They went back to the Great Hall and study about the Changewing. They found it but there was no drawing. Kishi explains to them that Changewings blends at their surrounding and spits acid instead of fire. They work together as a pack and they are very dangerous when they have eggs. He and Mors met a Changewing once but it flew away when it saw Kishi in Mors's form.

"Do you about the eggs?" Astrid asked.

Kishi nodded, "Yes, the eggs changed color like an aurora so the hatchling inside will learn how to blend with its surroundings. If the parents found out that their eggs were stolen, they will hunt down the ones who stole them and destroy anything in their path until they get them back."

Fishlegs felt really guilty, "I almost put Berk in danger!" He said as he paced around. "I should've known!"

"Fishlegs! It's okay. None of us know it too." Hiccup said.

Kishi nodded, "He is right. You return the egg safe and sound."

Then the Thorston Twins came in with a Changewing Egg. The four stared at them with wide eyes as they tell them that they were going to be very lucky. Kishi and Astrid were about to take it to stop them but Tuffnut pulls away and runs off with his sister. Kishi narrowed his eyes as the twins run away.

"Where did they get that?" Astrid asked angrily.

"I think I know the answer." Kishi growled.

* * *

"STONES OF GOOD FORTUNE! GET YOUR OWN STONE OF GOOD FORTUNE!" Snotlout yells as many villagers with trading items held out, wanting to have good fortune. Kishi and the others came to him as they saw many things that he has. They told him that those are not Stones of Good Fortune but Changewing Eggs but Snotlout didn't listen or care as he walks away with his treasures and Gustav. Fishlegs blamed himself that Snotlout knows where the location was.

Astrid agrees but Hiccup said. "It doesn't matter whose fault is it. Right now, we need to get the eggs, fast."

"I'll get Mira." Kishi said before turning into Mors.

"I'm going too." Fishlegs said, "She's out fishing and we need more help."

"Astrid and I will try and round up the other dragon riders and hopefully Snotlout." Hiccup mutters Snotlout's name.

Kishi and Fishlegs took off to find Mira. Sapphire was there with Mulch and Bucket. They were catching some fishes in the net and Kishi lets out a roar. They looked up and saw them hover in front of the boat and Fishlegs said. "Mira! We need help."

"What did my brothers and the twins do this time?" Mira asked a bit worried and annoyed.

"Nothing! Well, the twins did but Snotlout did something bad, really bad!" Fishlegs said.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"It's-" Fishlegs was cut off when suddenly a red dragon appeared out of thin air from the boat and hissed at them. Mulch and Bucket screamed and Fishlegs yelled. "CHANGEWING!"

The Changewing roars before using its tail to wrap around Mira's waist quickly before taking off really fast.

"MIRA!" Fishlegs yells and suddenly two more Changewings appeared and roared at them. Kishi and Sapphire fought them in order to protect Mulch and Bucket while Fishlegs and Meatlug chased after the Changewing that had Mira. "Hang on Mira!" Fishlegs yelled as Meatlug chases them. Mira holds on with her dear life as the Changewing takes her to a sea stack that has other Changewings. Fishlegs saw them and became scared but losing a friend is worst. Taking a deep breath, Fishlegs and Meatlug went to the sea stack and dodged many acid being spit at them heifer landing.

"Mira!" Fishlegs called then stops when he saw the Changewing gently putting Mira down and the other Changewings circle around her protectively. "What the?"

The Changewings growled at him as Mira's tries and push the Changewings away. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She said as she tries to push one away. Then they heard a roar. They all look up and saw a male Changewing that was twice the size as a regular Changewing. He landed as well with a female by his side.

"Wow! An alpha male and female Changewings," Fishlegs mutters out in amazement. The male alpha came in front of Mira and inspects her. Mira follows his movements as he circles around her. He stops in front of her and growls lowly. Mira looks at him with wide eyes before looking at Fishlegs. "What do they want?"

"They want their eggs back. Snotlout stole them because he thinks the one I got was the Stone of Good Fortune but it's not, it's actually a Changewing egg that belongs to an angry mother dragon but I returned it and Snotlout somehow found the island's location." Fishlegs explains really fast.

Mira and the blank face Changwings stares at him for a moment. Mira was processing all the information while the Changewings stared at him blankly. So the fat one sis stole one of the eggs while letting the other one take the rest of the eggs. But the fat one did return the egg so they'll let him live…for now. They turn to Mira and then her sea dragon mark on her right shoulder. They were lucky to find the mermaid at the water. They needed her good luck for getting their eggs back.

Mira, on the other hand, just look at the Changewings that were looking at her and said. "Okay…we should get the eggs before Berk gets destroyed."

Fishlegs nodded and gestures her to hop on, "Let's go."

Mira nodded but before she could go over to him, the leader grabs the back of her tunic and puts her on his back. Mira was confused as she looks at wide eyes Fishlegs. The bookworm Viking just shrugs his arms, saying that he doesn't even know what's going on which was surprise since he knows everything. Then the leader took off followed by the rest. Meatlug soon follows them as they headed back to Berk. The Changewings will not let the fat human take the mermaid. She is like a priceless gem, the rarest of the rare gem. They reach the boat and saw the two Changewings fighting Kishi and Sapphire. Mira stops them and tells them that they just want the egg that Bucket has since he showed it to Mira.

"An egg? I thought it was the Stone of Good Fortune." Bucket said.

"Nope, it's an egg and it belongs to the Changewings." Fishlegs said.

Bucket doens't want to give it up but seeing the angry dragons he had to give it back. Three Changewings return to the island while the others head back to Berk. Mira, Fishlegs, and Kishi searched for Hiccup and the others with Meatlug, Sapphire and the Changewings.

* * *

Joe and Jon were with the twins at a cliff. Bellow the cliff was a pit filled with junk and Fireworms. You see, Solarium misses his packmates so Mira asked Fishlegs if he could barrow Meatlug so she can dig a hole to make a big pit and some Villagers thrown away some junks they don't want there so the Fireworms can play around. They appreciated their kindness by the Vikings and played around the pit. Lighting and Thunder were there too with Karma, Violet, Tundra and Warfire. Tundra has Betty and Aqua on her back while Violet takes a nap besides her. Karma and Warfire were keeping an eye at the little ones because they don't like it when they around with the blond twins.

Ruff and Tuff stared at the Fireworm Pit bellow and the male blond said to Ruff, "Alright, at the count of three you shove me as hard as you can to the pit."

Ruff looks at him and then to pit and then back to him, "You sure? Remember the last time when Solarium did to you?"

"Pfft, please, those little guys can't mess with me because I have the stone!" he holds the Changewing egg up high, "Now do it!" he ordered before turning to edge of the cliff.

Ruff shrugs her arms, "Okay, thank you Thor!" she spoke happily before shoving her brother off the cliff. Karma and Warfire stared at a screaming Tuffnut blankly as he falls to his death. Mira and Sapphire's brothers closed their eyes. Then Stormfly came and grabs him before he could fall to his doom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tuff yelled.

Astrid turns to him, "Saving your skin, literally." She said as she lands him back on top of the cliff with Ruffnut and the Mira's brothers. The other dragons followed and

Hiccup and Toothless came and Hiccup said, "Okay, guys. That is not a Stone of Good Fortune. It's a dragon egg and it belongs to a dragon that can blend to its surrounding and spits hot burning acid at anyone who has their eggs."

The Thorston twins stared at them and then looks at each other before back to them, "So if a tree was able to spit hot burning acid at us, it's a dragon that we can't see." Tuff said something smart for the first time.

"Wow, on their first try." Astrid said impress.

Ruff scoffed, "We're not stupid."

"At least I'm not." Tuff said earning a glare from Ruffnut. "Besides, there's one right there." He points behind them. They turn and saw something from the trees moving but couldn't see it. That until something came out and blends to the ground. Everyone minus Karma and Warfire was amazed to see that until it spat hot burning acid at Warfire. Warfire casually bends his neck to the right and the acid hits a boulder behind him as it sizzles like bacon. Warfire wasn't afraid of them. He dealt them before and won many times.

"Cool we should let them hit Ruffnut with those." Tuff grins until Ruffnut pushes him but unfortunately he was holding the egg and the Changewings roared and was about to attack when suddenly they heard the alpha male's roar. They stopped and saw the alpha male and female coming with the rest of the pack and the others.

"Guys! W-what's going on?" Hiccup asked.

Mira gets off of the alpha male and said, "Long story but I'll make this quick. The Changewings like me, they want us to help get their eggs back, and the alpha wants to kill Snotlout, don't ask because I could see it in his eyes." Mira said with a sigh as she looks at the annoyed and murderous look on the alpha male's eyes, wanting to kill the one name Snotlout.

"Okay, how many eggs did Snotlout got?" Hiccup asked.

The alpha Changewing growled and Kishi answered, " _Five, five eggs were stolen from the nest._ "

"Okay, we know the twins and Bucket has the two." Astrid said before taking the egg from Tuff and gave it back to the Changewing, who gratefully tales it back before flying away with two behind her. "Now we need to know the other two."

"Well, Gustav's mom has one since her baby needs good fortune, I mean. The baby looks like-" Sapphire shuts him up by pushing him off the cliff. He screams as he falls to a nearby tree and lands on a branch with his belly. He groans before yelling weakly, "I'm okay!"

"Okay, let's find Mrs. Larson." Hiccup said before getting on his dragon. The others followed suit but Mira was then put on the back of the alpha male since he believes she is safer with him. As they flew to Berk, they saw Mrs. Larson at the Great Hall with her baby. Meatlug hovers behind her, "Mrs. Larson! That's not a Stone of Good Fortune, it's a dragon's egg." Fishlegs said.

"But Snotlout said no returns." She said.

"We'll get Gustav back but you have to return the egg." Fishlegs said.

Mira said. "Please, Mrs. Larson, you have to return the egg to its mother, the hatchling needs to know its mother."

Mrs. Larson looks at the stone that was near her baby. She needs it more but seeing Changewings made her believe that it was an egg so without a choice, she gave up the egg. A Changewing gets it and flew back to the island with two behind.

"Thank you, Mrs. Larson." Mira said with a smile. Then a Changewing came behind the stroller and looks at bundle. Its eyes widen in horror and cover its mouth before flying away in fear. Everyone watched the Changewing flying away before leaving while saying sorry to Mrs. Larson. Now they need to find Snotlout which will be hard since he's nowhere to be found!

"WHERE IS THAT MUTTONHEAD?!" Astrid yells angrily as they search the whole island.

"He could be anywhere!" Fishlegs said in frustration.

Mors said, " _Don't worry, he's not that far. I can smell his greed._ "

Fishlegs looks at him. "Where is he?"

" _At the north side of the island, he isn't alone Gustav is with him._ " He said, " _There's a beach there so I'm guessing he has a cave there._ "

"Leave this to me." Fishlegs said before guiding Meatlug to the direction.

Mira turns to Warfire, "Go help him, please."

Warfire nodded and follows him along with the Alpha Female and two Changewings. They watched secretly as Fishlegs confidently confronts Snotlout and demands to give up the egg while saying to Gustav to go back to his mother, Snotlout continues to mock him as if he is still a weakling. As a result, Fishlegs rages violently through Snotlout strongly tipping over all of his heavy loot, he looks for it but finds the egg not there. He then confronts Snotlout, where now frightened by him, threatening him he can do whatever he want to him but separating an egg from a dragon mother is one he cannot allow. Suddenly, Meatlug searches for the egg and quickly finds it. As Fishlegs grabs the egg he asks Snotlout to dare object, Snotlout stands down and watches Fishlegs and Meatlug take the egg back. Warfire couldn't help but smirk at the Viking. He maybe a bookworm but he has a strong heart. They return back to the others and Fishlegs return the egg back to the alpha female. Mira gets back on Sapphire as the Changewings takes off and heads back to their islands with their eggs.

 ** _Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's being afraid and pushing forward in anyway wether that means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone that'll buttkicking they'll richly deserve._**

* * *

 ** _Dragons are smart and gentle beings that wanted peace and freedom but there are some dragons that wanted to be strong and powerful even that means hurting others._**

At the skies, the Dragon Riders were out doing some areal maneuvers. Mira's and Sapphire's siblings were riding on Tundra as they watched from afar. Warfire is with them as well since he wants to see how they do their battle tactics. Snotlout and the twins were goofing off as usual while Hiccup explains formation that they can use on striking ships. Warfire notices Mira's brothers were listening from a distant as Jon was scribbling at his notebook. He guessed they were going to try it when they get older along with their dragons. Then they notice a strange island up ahead.

"What's that?" Snotlout pointed out.

"Uh…an island?" Tuff guessed.

Warfire rolled his eyes as Hiccup took out is spyglass and looks at the island. It was indeed beautiful but he saw something moving, "Guys, we should check this out."

"You saw something?" Mira asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah and it might be a new dragon."

Fishlegs became excited. "Goody, this is going to be an amazing find." He then gasps, "What should we name the new speices?"

"I have an idea!" Snotlout yells out.

Astrid stops him, "We are not going to name it after you!"

Snotlout grumbles before they went to the island. The dragons landed on the beach and they began looking around the island. It was big and has a dormant volcano. The Thorston twins got off of their dragons and mess around the beach, throwing sandballs at each other, punching their faces and rolling on the ground as they wrestle. Warfire stared at them blankly as he thinks that they act like hatchlings. He looks around the island and notices something about it, something familiar. He snapped out when the blonde twins run passed his view with laughs. He growled at them in annoyance as they petty slap each other.

The other riders shook their head, "Guys, would you knock it off?" Hiccup asked.

Before anyone could speak, the ground started to shake and everyone froze. It stops and everyone thought it was only a mini earthquake when suddenly something exploded from the sand, everyone gasps as they saw a 13 foot tall scorpion like dragon with a predator like head that is mixed with a crocodile's with a long neck. Its body is sandy brown and bright yellow eyes. It lets out a roar that sounds like a and snaps its pincers at the Thorston twins. Statera grabs the two in time as the pincers slam to the ground. Everyone got in their battle formation when the dragon lets out a roar.

"What kind of dragon is that?!" Snotlout screams as Hookfang lets out his fire.

Statera said, " _It's a Ground Crawler_. _It lives in the sand so it can catch its prey from undeground._ " The Ground Crawler roars and readied its scorpion like tail. " _Watch out! Its stinger is poisonous!_ "

They dodged the stinger many times as it tries to get them. Warfire set himself on fire and tackles the Ground Crawler. The Ground Crawler tries to bit him or sting him but Warfire grabs its tail, while avoiding the stinger, and spins it around and around before tossing it to the ocean. It crashed to the water as Warfire lets out a victorious roar.

"That was awesome!" Ruff said.

Tuff grins and nodded, "I know! We should let him fight with Thornado! Oh! Or maybe Toothless. No wait! He should fight Toothless and Thornado at the same time!" He yells. Everyone, minus his sister, gave him a blank look but shook their heads. Betty and Aqua were whining for their sisters' comforts when suddenly another roar came but louder. They look up and saw a dragon that was the same size as Warfire. It has grey scales and blood red markings and on its face are scars.

"What is that?" Mira whispers in shock

Kishi took over and said, " _That is an Infernowing._ "

Tuff awed at the name, "Wow, great name. Why is it called like that?"

" _Because it breathes a fire so hot that it's said to be the flames of hell, and when it flares its wings when it comes of age or gets them they look like wings made of fire._ " Kishi explains, " _They can only get it when they come of age and this one is a teenager._ "

"Like us!" Tuff said until the Infernowing roars at him, "I'll shut up now."

Then two Monstrous Nightmares, three Thunderdrums and the Ground Crawler, who was getting out of the water, goes beside the Infernowing and growls at the riders and their dragons. The rider's dragons growled at them as they stand protectively at their riders.

"What is happening?" Snotlout asked.

Warfire growls at the Infernowing and Kishi's eyes widen in shock, " _No way._ "

"Kishi, what is it?" Mira whispers out.

" _Warfire fought with him before. His name is Scourge and believe me, he's bad news. He came to his island few months ago and challenged him to be the new alpha. Warfire was more skilled and strong but Scourge played dirty and cheated, causing Warfire to be almost blind nearly killed._ "

Mira and the others gasp in horror and shock to hear that. Scourge glares at them before he looks at Sapphire. Sapphire has an attractive figure and her eyes shine with the sun. Grinning darkly, the Scourge lets out a roar and the riders' dragons were shock to hear that.

"What did he say?" Astrid asked.

Mors took over and his eyes were wide, " _He announced that Sapphire will be his mate!_ "

"WHAT?!" The riders yelled in shock and horror while Mira's and Sapphire's brothers were shock to hear that. Scourge grins darkly as he was bout to approach when Toothless fired a plasma blast at him. Scourge growls dangerously at him as Hiccup said, "RUN!"

They did as they were told and split up. Kishi, Warfire, Mira, Astrid and the little ones went south while the rest went to north. Scourge's gang split up too as they chase the other riders.

"We need to shake them!" Astrid said.

They heard Statera two voices, " _We'll handle that._ " He turns and fires an ice plasma blast that exploded to form a mist. Once it was cleared, they were gone.

* * *

Kishi, in his human form, peeks behind the cave as he looks up to see an angry Scourge from the sky. He roared at his gang to search and they split up. Kishi sighs in relief before looking at the others, "Is everyone alright?"

"Barely." Mira rocks her baby sister to sleep as she lets out a small hiccup.

Kishi nodded and then Mors took over and growled. " _We're not alone._ " They turn to the cave's tunnel and saw a figure coming out from the shadow. It was Ground Crawler but it was more feminine. Behind her were hatchlings that were hiding behind her.

"A mother." Astrid whispers in shock.

The female Ground Crawler looks at Warfire in shock and purrs happily. Warfire nodded gently as the little Ground Crawlers huddled at their mother.

"What are they saying?" Mira asked.

Kishi took over, "She is saying that she is glad to see Warfire again since he's the original alpha at this island. He made sure his pack stayed safe but when Scourge took over, everything wasn't safe. He always challenged many males that don't want to fight and hunts down for a perfect mate and he found one." Kishi turns to Sapphire who growls silently as she looks at the ground.

"Why on Thor's name would he do that?" Astrid asked.

The Ground Crawler female grunts and growls and Kishi explain. "Years ago, when Scourge was just a hatchling, his parents and other dragons were controlled by the queen, Red Death. She forced them to hunt and kill until one day Scourge's parents saved some of their friends from being captured by Vikings but they didn't bring any food and the queen was mad. So mad that she…" Kishi trailed off and stops talking and looks at the ground.

Astrid and Mira looked down sadly and Astrid whispers, "And she ate them as their punishment."

Kishi nodded, "Yes and Scourge witnesses it in a young age. He believes that being kind and gentle was weak and pathetic so he trained himself to be a deadly dragon and his first task was to eliminate an alpha leader."

"Warfire," Mira pats Warfire's head gently.

"Yes and now he wants a strong mate to carry his future hatchlings."

Mira hugs Sapphire gently, "There is no way that Infernowing will get Sapphire!" Mira said.

"I know and we will do our best to protect her." Kishi said then Mors took over as he galres at the exit, " _The others are in trouble._ "

"Scourge must've found them!" Astrid said before getting on Stormfly.

Mira puts Betty at the Tundra's saddle along with Aqua, "Boys, stay here with the female Ground Crawler. We'll be back."

The boys nodded as they took off to find the others. Once they did, Hiccup and the others were having difficulties with Scourge's pack. They came and Warfire fought Scaourge. Warfire and Scourge roared at each other and fired. They were equally matched but Scourge dives down and was about to tackle him when Sapphire tackled him. Scourge crashed to the ground with a hiss and glares at Sapphire with Mira on her back. Growling, Scourge fired a stream of hot fire at them but Sapphire dodged in time. Scourge glared at her as he chased her around the island while the others fought off his gang. Sapphire dodged many trees and Scourge crushes them with his skull of wings. He then grabs a tree with jaw and throws at them and almost hit the two but it causes them to crash at a nearby beach and Mira fall off of her dragon and she became unconscious. Sapphire's body was near the ocean as the gentle eaves wet her a bit. Scourge landed and stalks over Mira with a death glare. He will so enjoy killing this human. Sapphire slowly wakes up and saw her rider in danger. She tried to get up and save her but her body was hurting. Scourge was almost close to Mira and Sapphire saw fire coming from his jaw. Sapphire's eyes widen in horror. She can't lose her rider!

Then suddenly she heard a voice in her head saying, " _I will give you the strength of the sea._ " He said.

Then suddenly ocean like marking appeared from her paws and wings appeared. Sapphire closes her eyes and slowly gets up and lets out a roar so loud that it was heard by everyone. Scourge turns to her and saw that she has ocean blue marking and diamond shape on her forehead. She opens her eyes and her pupils were gone. Sapphire lets out a roar and rams herself at Scourge. Scourge felt like he was hit by a huge wave as Sapphire fires a powerful plasma blast at him. The dragons on the island came to see the fight and saw Scourge being beat up by a female Night Fury! The others came and saw Sapphire's fighting skills. They were shock and amazed to see Sapphire fighting like a warrior.

"Wow this is awesome!" Ruff grins, "We should make her mad all the time!"

"I'm with you sister!" Tuff said as he and his sister butted heads.

Scourge tries to fight her but Sapphire lets out a powerful plasma blast that it made him sent flying the rocky wall and falling on the sand. Sapphire pins him down and roars at his face and glares at him. She brings her head up and lets out a roar to the dragons that she has won!

Every dragon, minus Scourge's gang, roared happily as they were happy that Scourge was no longer the alpha. Warfire came and gently nudges Mira who slowly wakes up. He helps her up as Sapphire went over to them. Her marking were gone all of a sudden and gently nudges her rider. Mira smiles and gently pats Sapphire's nose.

"I'm okay girl." Mira said with a smile.

Sapphire nodded before looking at Warfire. Warfire looks at her as she bows to him respectfully, giving the alpha name to him. Warfire smiles as he stood tall and the other dragons minus Scourge's gang bowed to him respectfully. Mira smiles and saw Scourge slowly standing up but falling back down again with a growl. Mira remembers the Ground Cralwer mother said that Scourge lost his parents were killed by the Red Death and causing him to learn hatred. Taking a deep breath, Mira went over to him. The others watched as Hiccup was about to stop her when Kishi blocks his path.

"Trust her." He only said before looking at Mira kneeling close to Scourge's head. Scourge didn't look at her as he glared with hell fire eyes.

Mira looks at him and whispers, "I know you hate me but you don't need to be so cruel. Your parents were killed by the Red Death when you were a hatchling and you don't want to be weak." Scourge just snorts at her in anger. "You are not an evil dragon you just to prove yourself that you are not weak but that doesn't mean you have to randomly challenge other dragons to fight you or force any female to be your mate. You have to know that. Your parents will be saddened if they discover their hatchling became a tyrant like the queen."

Scourge's eyes almost widen as he slowly looks at her. Mira smiles gently and said, "You are a warrior and sometimes a warrior has to accept defeat."

Scourge looks at her and then slowly stood up. His legs are still wobbly by Sapphire's blow, as he looks at Sapphire and Warfire and did something he never did before he bows at them respectfully and every dragon roars happily, knowing that it was now over.

The others went over to Mira as she gets up. "Mira that was amazing!" Hiccup said.

Mira blushed a little. "It was nothing. Scourge is not really a bad dragon but a misunderstood dragon with a rough life."

"I feel ya, bro. I have to spend my life with her." He points his thumb at his sister. Ruff glares at him and punches him in the face, making him fall. "Ow!"

Fishlegs squeals happily. "This is so exciting. I can't wait to study the dragons that live here."

Mira smiles as she looks at year fire I hope you can handle him, Warfire." She gestured Scourge

Warfire smirks and nodded his head before letting out a roar of happiness and every dragon roared with him.

 ** _No matter how big or dangerous they are. Dragons have a heart that needs to be comfort and be loved. They can change like us._**

* * *

 **Okay I hope you guys liked it and this idea belongs to SpikedTankedmaster300 the one about Scourge and the Chnagewings.**

 **And I need help with ideas on my "The Untold Story" if there are any ideas just tell me.**

 **Also this is the website that you can find Aegir's daughters** **.**

 **I hope you guys liked it bye!**


	23. We are Family

**Here's the next chapter of the story before season 2 also I will have a hard time writing this story since the series extended more before I could make the second movie. If it's okay to you guys, I think I will think of making the story quicker.**

 **Also, can somebody tell me the names of the characters in the next seasons? Please?**

 **Song: Mordred's lullaby by Heather Dale**

 **This is the website where you can find about Aegir and his daughters. Here's the site: Nine Sisters: Hail To The Gods Of The Northern Seas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: We are Family**

 ** _Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family, and to celebrate that connection.  
_**  
Everyone, both humans and dragons, were preparing for a festival as they decorated the village. The dragons did the heavy lifting and setting up the banners and seats. Gobber replaced his hook with a hammer and chiseled a statue. He waves at a Viking with a sack on his shiulder. "Happy Bork week, Magnus." Magnus waves back and Gobber said to a man drinking ale. "And a good Bork week to you, Seamus."

Seamus chuckles, "Cheers!"

Gobber gets down and looks at the statue proudly. "Most importantly, a spectacular Bork week to you, great-great-grandpa Bork." He said to it with a smile.

Bucket and Mulch came with their cat close beside them. "Best week of the year, eh, Gobber?" Mulch said.

Gobber grins. "Right up there with stump day." The two gently banged their hammer and hook at each other happily.

Then Mildew came with his sheep Fungus. "Ahh! The good old days. Brings tears to my eyes. We could use a man like Bork around here."

Gobber shook his head. "Tradition's a fine thing, Mildew. But things have changed for the better, if you ask me." He said.

"I didn't." Mildew made a blank face while Fungus baas.

"We've come a long way from the time when it was us or the dragons. You might be a little less crusty if you got used to that, Mildew." Gobber said.

Mildew scoffs. "I'll pass, thanks." Fungus baas again. "When are Bork's archives going on display? You've still got that dragon-gutting dagger of his, don't you?" Mildew asked a bit excitingly.

Gobber waves him off. "They'll all be in the great hall tomorrow. Don't you worry."

Mildew grumbles in annoyance before walking away. Gobber shook his head and then notices Mira's and Sapphire's brothers were hauling some boars towards the storage room. The two boars were trying to break free but the ropes tied on their necks were strong. The four friends pull the boars to the storage house with all their might. Lightning and Thunder helps their riders by pulling the ropes with their jaws and their teeth retracted.

Gobber went to them and asked. "What are you four doing with these boars?"

The four made sure the boars won't get away. "We're getting ready for Pork Week." Joe grunted as he and Lightning tried to pull the boar to the storage house.

"Pork Week?" Gobber repeated in confusion.

Jon nodded as he and Thunder tried to make the boar to stop struggling. "Yeah, it's when we cook many pork for a whole week that's Pork Week, right?"

Gobber couldn't help but chuckle at the four. "It's not Pork Week, it's Bork Week." Gobber corrected. "We celebrate my great-great-grandpa Bork who made the Book of Dragons and teaching us all about them."

"Aww, we caught these boars for nothing?" Joe whines as he and Lightning struggles to hold the boar down.

"Tell you what, since you four worked so hard to get them, I'll cook you up the best pork that no man or dragon can resist."

"Thanks Gobber!" The two boys said as they and their dragons hauled the boars to the storage room.

Gobber smiles then realizes something. "By the way, where's your sister, Mira?"

"She's at the cove with the others. They were howling at the wind." Jon said.

* * *

There was a dragon like howl at the cove and it was revealed to be Hiccup. He's teaching the others how to make dragon calls. Scourge was there as he watched the riders do their dragon calls. He and his gang been here for two weeks and they're trying to learn to be 'nice'. Scourge found it rather odd to help people that he doesn't know so much since he used to be a deadly dragon. Warfire has been teaching him and his gang the right way to be a honored warrior. He and Sapphire were still didn't trust each other but respect each other's privacy. Scourge made friends with Barf, Belch, and Hookfang while Stormfly and Meatlug were like mom and aunt to him. But Toothless…well…not so much. Toothless and him have a little rivalry, not the "I want Sapphire to be my mate" rivalry but a competitive rivalry where they race through the forest and reach to the end.

Scourge then heard Snotlout scoff. "That's why you brought us out here? To honk into the wind?"

Scourge rolled his eyes at him. Snotlout almost acts like him but the human male was stupid and smells terrible.

"Just wait, Snotlout." Hiccup said.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Dragon calls," he scoffs. "Whatever." He then took out a shiny coin as it shines a small light and the twins stared at it.

"Uh, guys?" Hiccup tries to snap them out but they were focus on the light.

Snotlout chuckles at them silently. "Idiots."

"Snotlout." Hiccup said Snotlout's name.

"So stupid."

"Seriously?"

"What? It's fun." Snotlout said but earned many blank faces by the rest of the riders minus the twins who were focus on the small light. Snotlout sighs in annoyance. "Fine." He stops playing around.

"Ugh, gone again." Tuff yells angrily.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before letting a dragon like howl. It echoes through the cove and nothing happened. "And nothing. Can we go now?" Snotlout was ready to leave.

Then they heard Toothless and Sapphire's roars from a distance. Astrid gives Snotlout a smug look, "You were saying?" Toothless and Sapphire came with a roar.

Snotlout and the Thorston twins stared at the two. Snotlout scoffs and admitted.  
Fine. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty cool."

Tuff grins, "Not as cool as that disappearing shiny thing. You can never catch it."

"Tuff, the shiny thing is-" Mira was cut off when Astrid puts her hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Mira, they will never learn." Astrid said.

"Fishlegs, you wanna show us your dragon call?" Hiccup asked the smart Viking.

Fishlegs smiles happily. "l Thought you'd never ask." He gets on top of a rock, "The call of the Gronckle is as unique as the dragon itself... raw, guttural, intense, yet with a subtle lilt."

"J-j-just do it, already." Snotlout mocked in annoyance.

Fishlegs lets out a good Gronckle roar. "Well done, Fishlegs." Hiccup praised.

"Oh, I'm not done. Watch this." Fishlegs then releases deep growl like roar. It was so loud that they covered their ears.

"I don't even wanna know what part of his body that came from..." Tuffnut said beofre muttering, "Or do I?"

Fishlegs pants tiredly, "I gotta take a knee." He said. As he rests for a while, a heard of Gronckles flies above them. Everyone was amazed to see that.

"Wow, nice herd." Tuff commented.

Meatlug saw her heard and smiles as she follows them in the air, "Be home for dinner! You're having granite!" Fishlegs said before turning to the others, "That's her favorite."

"Okay. Anybody think they can beat that?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid zooms in and said, "I'll give it a shot. Watch this." She howls like dragon and few seconds later, a flock of Nadders came flying. Stormfly joins them happily as Astrid waves at her.

"Good job, Astrid, first try." Hiccup said before turning to Mira, "It's your turn, Mira."

Mira nodded and was about to do her call when Tuff spoke, "Uh, I have an important question."

Hiccup sighs, "Is it actually important this time?" he asked.

Tuff shrugs, "Uh, yeah. It always is. Like, why are we even doing this anyway? I don't get it." He said stupidly.

"Well, first of all, you never know when you're gonna be separated from your dragon," Hiccup tries to explain it to the dumb Viking, "And the only way to communicate is to call it."

Tuff and his sister gave him a dumb look, "Sorry. Didn't get it." Tuffnut said.

"Second of all, it's Bork week, and my dad asked us to put on a dragon air parade."

"Why do we care about this Bork guy anyway?" Tuff asked boringly.

"Wasn't he a dragon killer?" Ruff added.

"Hey, Bork only killed dragons in self-defense." Fishlegs spoke up. "He studied them, wrote about them, lived and breathed them."

"And without him, there would be no Book of dragons. And without the Book of dragons, there'd be no..." Hiccup was cut off when Snotlout said, "Reason for you to live?"

The twins chuckled at the joke but Hiccup said, "Dragon academy, actually. And there would be no really cool dragon air show." Hiccup added.

Snotlout stood and said. "So, when we do this really cool dragon air show, who's he gonna fly with?" Snotlout points at Toothless.

"He's going to fly with Sapphire and Karma." Mira said, "Sapphire is a Night Fury and Karma is a Reaper Fury, a cousin to the Night Fury. They're going to fly with him, right girl?"

Sapphire nodded her head and Toothless was happy that he gets to fly next to Sapphire. Best plan ever!

Hiccup didn't say a word as he thinks on what Snotlout said. Mira saw this and spoke, "Hiccup? You okay?"

Hiccup snaps out of his trance and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine…so, Mira, it's your turn to do your call."

Mira slowly nodded before letting out a roar that sounds a bit like a distress call. They heard Warfire's roar as he came out of nowhere and tackles Snotlout and Tuffnut. The two screamed as Warfire pins them down and roars at their faces. Everyone, minus Scourge and Sapphire, stared at the scene in shock.

"Uuhhh, Mira?" Hiccup walks over to her with Astrid, "What call did you just did?"

Mira was able to speak and said, "I…don't know. Kishi taught me to do it to call for help. Unless…" Mira sighs and shook her head.

"Unless what?" Fishlegs walks up to her.

"Unless, Warfire told Kishi to teach me that call so whenever I use it, he'll attack the ones that are trying to bother me. Or, in other words, he will attack Snotlout or Tuffnut if they tried to go near me."

"Wow, Warfire sounds like a dad then a companion." Astrid said, "Does Karma act like a mom to you and your siblings?"

Mira nodded, "Yeah. She makes sure that my brothers and Sapphire's brothers are in bed on time and feeds Betty and Aqua." Mira smiles, "She's really overprotective."

After that little event that just happen, Mira takes Warfire home as he growls at Snotlout and Tuffnut. Mira gets on Sapphire before taking off with Warfire and Scourge. They fly towards the plaza where they saw Mira and Sapphire's brothers napping near the Great Hall's hill. They landed and Mira went over to them. She shakes them gently and they woke up with a yawn. "You four been busy, what happen?" Mira asked as she picks them and carries them to Warfire.

"We've been hauling two boars at the storage house." Joe mutters tiredly as he and Jon sleeps on Warfire's back. Lightning and Thunder fell asleep as well on Warfire's back. Mira smiles as she and the dragons walked home. They carefully walked downhill and pass some sheep. Then Mira and Sapphire saw Hiccup and Toothless walking by with Toothless. "Hey Hiccup." Mira greeted.

Hiccup waves, "Hey Mira. How's the little ones doing?" he gestured the sleeping young males at Warfire's back.

"They were tired so they decided to take a nap." She said. Hiccup nodded slowly yet sadly as if there was something on his mind, "Is there something wrong?"

Hiccup looks at her and said. "Yeah…I wish there were other Night Furies for Toothless and Sapphire." He said sadly. Hiccup wish that they were more Night Furies when he and Toothless became best friends/ brothers. He and Toothless would search for any Night Furies, in hopes to save them from extinction.

Hiccup snaps out from his trance when he heard Stormfly's squawk. Astrid gets off from her dragon and went over to Hiccup. "There you are. Hey, check out my Nadders. I finally got them flying in perfect formation." She points up and saw a group of Nadders flying in a perfect V formation.

"Amazing Astrid! How did you do that?" Mira asked in awe.

Astrid grins, "A lot of training."

"Wow, yeah, that's... that's great." Hiccup mumbles as he looks at the group of Nadders flying away.

Astrid looks at him in confusion. "Hiccup?"

"I've just been thinking, Stormfly has other Nadders. Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares. And Toothless has... Toothless has no one." He looks at his dragon, trying go near Sapphire but Warfire was between them and preventing the male Night Fury to go near Sapphire.

"He has you. And he looks pretty happy, if you ask me." Astrid said, "He even has Sapphire, sometimes. And the Twin Night Furies and Karma."

"Astrid's right, Hiccup." Mira added, "He's happy what he already has."

"You two know what I mean." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, Toothless will be fine." Astrid as she gets on Stormfly. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your father and Gobber are looking for you. They wanna see you in the great hall."

"Is about the Twins did a prank on Mildew's cabbage field or Snotlout set a house on fire with Hookfang by 'accident; again."

"Hard to say but they looked serious." Astrid said, "Do you need help to get your brothers home?"

Mira nodded, "Yes. I have to get Lily, Betty, Aqua, Liv, and Seasons from Mulch and Bucket's farm." Mira said. Bucket wanted to paint a portrait of the little ones since he likes to paint. She gets on Sapphire as Astrid takes Mira's dragons home. "Good luck, Hiccup." Mira said before taking off.

"Yeah, thanks… great. Happy Bork week to me." Hiccup mutters out.

Mira and Sapphire flies towards Mulch and Buckets farm and saw Bucket painting the sleeping little ones. Mira and Sapphire couldn't help but awed at the scene as they walked over to Bucket as he finished his work, "All done!" Bucket shows the two his painting. The two looked at it and their eyes widen to see that the painting shows the little ones charging at a pack of wild boars. The two looked at the sleeping ones and back to the painting.

"Bucket…" Mira began.

"Yes?" Bucket spoke happily.

"I don't think they can fight boars yet." Mira said a bit awkwardly.

Bucket looks at his painting and the little ones. "Oh." That what he said. Mira and Sapphire carried the little ones back home and Mira will prepare lunch for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was at his room, reading Bork's notes and journals that was given to him by Gobber. There different types of dragons from different islands. He memorized everything that he could learn and maybe uses them to train dragons.

"Whoa. Toothless, look at all this, bud. It's amazing." Hiccup said as he flips the next page of the journal. Toothless looks at his rider as he reads the next page. "These are his personal notes. Everything he observed about dragons is right here...along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbors." Hiccup added that part with a shudder as he closes the journal. "Can't unseen that." He tosses the journal to his side. Then a hidden paper was shown from the book. Hiccup saw this and picks it up. He gently removes the paper to reveal notes about Night Furies. "This is all on the Night Fury. It's all about you, bud." Hiccup looks at his dragon excitingly. Toothless went over to his rider's side and looks at the notes curiously. So, these papers know about his kind? Toothless seems to be interested about it, wanting to know about his kind.

"Bork didn't put any of this in the Book of dragons." Hiccup mutters out curiously as he reads it out loud, "My studies lead me to conclude that an entire island exists teaming with mysterious Night Furies. I call this land the Isle of Night." Hiccup looks up in shock, "An island... filled with Night Furies." Hiccup looks at Toothless excitingly. "Toothless, we have to find that island. If we do, we find your family." Hiccup said. He then runs downstairs, "We have to tell the others especially Mira! I bet Sapphire and her siblings will be thrilled to hear about this."

When Toothless hears Sapphire's name, he became excited and runs after his rider as he opens the door, Toothless quickly picks up his rider and uses his tail to close the door. He took off in full speed towards Mira's house, he can't wait to tell Sapphire about this!

* * *

At the sky, the riders and Kishi, in Mors's form, was flying through the sky. Mira's siblings and Sapphire's were being watched by Karma and Rose. Scourge decided to come since he wants to have an adventure. Warfire stayed behind to watched over the house and made sure that his pack is behaving.

Snotlout spoke, "So, let me get this straight, to find this island, we have to find Bork's cave?"

"His last known place of residence." Fishlegs said.

"Who would live in a cave?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Who wouldn't?" Tuff asked excitingly.

They landed on a sea stack as Hiccup looks at the notes, "There must be something in there about the Isle of Night and where we can find it. Bork's note said his cave was cut into the mountains right above Odin's shield."

Mira then saw a mountain. "Is that it?" she points out.

"That must be it." Hiccup said determinedly.

Tuffnut raised his hand, "Um, so wait, so how do we know what we're looking for?" Tuff asked stupidly.

Astrid mentally groans, "It's a cave. Look for a big hole in the side of a mountain."

"Hole, check." Tuff nodded.

"Mountain, on it." Ruff added with a wink.

Astrid shook her head, 'You know, we don't have to bring them every time." She said to Hiccup.

Mors walked up to her and Kishi took his place and spoke, " _They can be useful sometimes._ "

Then an irritating howl that sounded terrible was heard and everyone was startled by it. Everyone looks around for the sound. "What in the world was that?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

Snotlout walked over to him. "That is a Changewing call, my friend. Surprised you didn't know that."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "I would've if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing." Fishlegs made a high-pitched dragon howl that made everyone covered their ears.

Snotlout scoffs. "Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum."

Statera's eyes widen in shock and turns to Snotlout and mentally said, " _Snotlout don't-_ "

Fishlegs scoff, "Please. At least challenge me." Fishlegs made a loud bellowing growl like roar. Everyone covers their ears in pain. They keep telling him to stop but his roar was too loud. Scourge, who couldn't take it, came in front of Fishlegs's face and made a loud roar so loud that it could be heard from miles. Fishelgs stopped when Scourge roared at him. Scourge stops his roar and pants, trying to keep calm.

"Okay…thank you Scourge." Hiccup said before looking at the opening, "Hey, I found an opening." He said.

The dragons started walking towards the opening. Snotlout looks at the cave and said, "That Bork was a dweeb, but boy, he could climb like a mountain goat." As they got closer, they heard a Thunderdrum roar again.

"Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls." Hiccup said in annoyance.

"Actually, that wasn't me. Mine's far more authentic." Fishlegs said.

Kishi looks up and said, " _Then asked him._ " He points his snout up. Everyone looks up and saw a male purple Thunderdrum heading their way! They dodged the Thunderdrum and Kishi yelled, " _Head for the cave!_ "

They all fly to the cave's direction but only see it to be gone!

"Wait. What cave?" Ruff asked in confusion.

"We just saw it!" Astrid spoke in shock, "There was a hole."

"Yeah, and now the hole's gone." Tuff added.

They heard the Thunderdrum's roar and was coming their way. Hiccup made a plan, "Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys look for the cave opening with Scourge. We'll lure the Thunderdrum away."

With that said, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Statera, and Sapphire took off towards the Thunderdrum. "Fishlegs, Thunderdrum call!" Hiccup ordered.

Fishlegs mentally sighs. "Wish you'd make up your mind." Fishlegs took time to clear his throat.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled in frustration.

Fishlegs lets out a Thunderdrum call and the Thunderdrum chases after them. Meanwhile, Scourge watches as the three blankly as they search for the hole but these three weren't smart at all. First, Tuff bangs his head at the wall and collapse. Second, Ruff did the same but she charged her head at the wall and slowly slides down in pain. Snotlout rolled his eyes as he faces the wall.

"It was right here. I swear it was." He said as he hits the wall. As he did, a Changewing appears beside him with a growl. Snotlout turns and screams, he was about to run but the Changewing grabs him at the belt and flies higher. "Hey, hey! Put me down!" Snotlout yells or screams. "Hookfang!" Snotlout calls his dragon.

Hookfang heard Snotlout screams and went over to rescue him. Snotlout cheers, "Way to go, Hookfang!"

But, unfortunately, Hookfang did the opposite way of rescuing. The Monstrous Nightmare burst into flame and roars at Changewing before releasing a stream of fire at the dragon but he nearly hits Snotlout, who dodged. Scared, Snotlout orders, "Go away, Hookfang!"

Making a growl like snicker, Hookfang went back to Scourge and Barf and Belch. He lands next to Scourge. The two didn't turn to each other instead they lift their claws and did a dragon like fist-bump. Back to the others, Fishlegs and Meatlug were being chased by the Thunderdrum. They dodged him many times but Fishlegs was getting scared. "Okay. Little help here!" Fishlegs screams. Watching them at the cliff, Hiccup, Astrid, Mira, and Statera were watching the whole thing with the dragons.

"Go see what you can find. We'll keep this guy busy." Astrid said.

Hiccup points behind him that shows the Changewing holding Snotlout from his right leg. "What about Snotlout?" He points out.

"Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout yells out from the background.

Astrid made Stormfly fly towards the Thorston twins, "Ruff! Tuff!" She yells.

"On it!" The two blonde twins yelled.

* * *

Snotlout, daggling upside down at the cliff with the Changewing holding on of his legs. "You're giving me the twins?" Then the Changewing bangs Snotlout at the wall multiple times. Snotlout screams in pain as the Changewing repeats banging him at the wall.

"Okay! I'll take the twins! Unh!" He yells as the Changewing bangs him again.

" _GO!_ " Statera said a telepathic message to Hiccup. Toothless flies and enters the cave and carefully looks around. "Careful, bud." Hiccup said as his dragon walk at the dark cave.

"Bork's cave, this is it." Hiccup said as he gets off Toothless. The cave shook when the Thunderdrum releases his sonic roar. "We have to hurry, bud."

Fishlegs and Meatlug were being chased by the Thunderdrum and were cornered by the cliff. The Thunderdrum was getting closer until Astrid made an imitating Thunderdrum call from above and now the Thunderdrum chases her and Stormfly. Fishlegs was relief that the Thunderdrum stopped chasing him and Meatlug. "Thank you! If I survive, I can help you fine tune that call." He called out to Astrid.

Back to the twins, Ruff and Tuff thinks of a plan to get Snotlout from the curious Changewing. Apparently, the Changewing thought of Snotlout as sort of toy that he could play. Scourge, Warfire, Barf and Belch, were watching at the sidelines in amusement. They were enjoying the show that they like.

Then Tuff got an idea. "Oh, here's an idea. We could blast him out."

"Yeah! Let's blast him!" Ruff agreed with her brother as they got on Barf and Belch and were ready to fire.

When Snotlout heard this, he panicked and screams. "What? No! No blasting! Blasting bad! Blasting hurts! Long way down..." he was cut off when Barf and Belch blasted at him but they miss, causing the Chnagewing go higher. Snotlout, still daggling upside down, made a blank look and said sarcastically. "Much better, thank you."

Back in the cave, Hiccup and Toothless were searching for clues about the Isle of Night. "There's gotta be something here." Hiccup mutters out.

Toothless growls before noticing a fireplace and lights it up. "Thanks, bud. What is that?" Hiccup said before looking up to see pictures in the ceiling. "Toothless, it's a map... to the Isle of Night!" Hiccup exclaims happily. "We found it, bud! Okay. I gotta get this down." Hiccup took out his notebook and draw the location. Then the cave shook. "What was that?" Hiccup asked in shock. The cave shook again and the ceiling almost cracked. Hiccup quickly draws fast before the drawing could be erased, "No, no, no, no, no, come on! I need more time." Hiccup yells as he kicks it to high gear and finished. "That's it. We have to get out of here." Hiccup said as he gets on Toothless. But the cave shook again and the entrance was sealed by the rocks.

* * *

Outside, the Thunderdrum roars at the cave's direction because he was aiming at Statera. The cave collapse and Hiccup and Toothless were trapped inside. "Hiccup's trapped." Astrid said in shock.

"Aah! I'm in a tough spot here myself!" Snotlout yells as the Changewing holds him with its tail upside down.

The twins were watching Snotlout being dropped and caught by the Changewing prehensile tail, when it comes to new things, the Changewing will copy.

"I know you think our plan didn't work, but believe me, this Changewing is playing right into our hand." Tuffnut said at a struggling and scared Snotlout.

"Sorry. I don't believe you. Unh!" The Changewing drops him again and grabs him again before bringing him up again. "Stupid drag-aah!" Snotlout was cut off when the Changewing drops him again before picking him up again. When Snotlout was brought up again, he punched the Changewing's face hard. The Changewing glares at him with a growl. Snotlout pales and mutters, "Oh, no."

* * *

Sapphire fires her plasma blast at the Thunderdrum. The Thunderdrum glares at her and roars before chasing her and Mira. He releases his sonic roar that sends Mira and Sapphire towards twins. The crash landed but unharmed, Mira got up and checks on Sapphire.

"You okay girl?" Mira spoke softly.

Sapphire rumbles her in assurance before growling at the Thunderdrum coming to them. Mira lifts her arms up and yelled, "No!"

Then the Thunderdrum stops dead on his tracks when he saw Mira's dragon marking on her right shoulder. His eyes widen in shock, he knows that mark. It's the mark of the mermaid! The Thunderdrum sits on the ground behaved and looks at Mira in wonder. Everyone stared at him in confusion as the Thunderdrum nuzzles Mira gently.

"What just happened?" Mira asked in shock.

" _I don't know but maybe it's gotta do with your mark._ " Moras said telepathically.

Then they heard Toothless's roar. They turned around and saw Toothless and Hiccup were okay and out of the cave.

"Hiccup, you made it!" Astrid said in relief.

"Please don't ask me how, because I have no idea." Hiccup said before noticing the Thunderdrum nuzzling Mira happily. "Did Mira tame the Thunderdrum already?" Hiccup asked in shock.

"Long story, Hiccup, but Statera believes it has something to do with Mira's strange mark." Astrid said, pointing at Mira's dragon mark on Mira's right shoulder.

Mira looks at her shoulder and said, "It's weird, whenever dragons see this marking, they calm down."

Tuff grins, "Like me! Whenever I see you, I calmed down." He wiggles his brows.

Everyone gave him a blank look, even Ruff and their dragons gave him the look. Ruff scoffs, "Yeah! You know what makes me calm? THIS!" She gives her brother a hard punch on the face that made him fall off Belch with a loud **THUD!**

Mors sniffs at Tuff's unconscious body and looks at Ruff, " _Must you always use violence?_ "

"Hey, it works for me." Ruff points her thumb at her.

Ignoring Ruff, Hiccup rubs his chin, "If you say it's true, then let's test it out. Mira, let's get Snotlout."

Mira nodded as she pets the Thunderdrum, who purred, before getting on Sapphire and took off with Hiccup and Toothless to save Snotlout. Speaking of Snotlout, the Jorgenson was being cuddled by the Changewing who somewhat forgave him for hitting it on the face. The Changewing eats some dragonnip beside them before regurgitating it on Snotlout's helmet who shook it off.

Watching them on the sidelines were Hiccup, Mira and the Night Furies. They watched in the amusement as the Changewing nuzzles Snotlout. "Aw, you made a new friend." Hiccup joked.

"Yeah, it's not as friendly as it looks." Snotlout whimpers as the Changewing pulls his hair. Hiccup nodded at Mira. Mira nudges Sapphire gently and the female Night Fury flies in front of the Cahngewing. Mira shows it her mark and its eyes widen in shock to see the mark. He throws Snotlout and flies around Mira happily. Snotlout falls and screams.

"Hookfang, now!" Hiccup yells. The Nightmare obeyed and saved Snotlout on time without making a prank.

"Now that's how you rescue somebody." Snotlout yelled towards the twins who were relaxed.

Tuff spoke casually. "Hey, everything went exactly as we planned."

Ruff nodded, "Yeah. Keep the Changewing busy until Hiccup or Mira show up." They chuckled before getting on their dragons. Mira waves the Changewing as it flies away happily with the Thunderdrum as a companion.

They all fly back home and Stormfly flies besides Toothless and Astrid said, "I still can't believe you guys survived that cave-in."

"Neither can I. I mean, it was all Toothless." Hiccup pats Toothless gently. "He... he sent out this weird sound, it bounced back toward us, and somehow he used it to find his way out."

"I don't get it. How do you use sound to guide you?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

Hookfang flies above them, "I do it all the time." Snotlout said, "Whenever I hear your voice, I go the other way." Snotlout chuckles and Hookfang flies away.

They shook their heads and Astrid asked. "So, did you find anything?"

Hiccup grins and spoke casually, "Only a map...to the Isle of Night."

Everyone became excited. "Nice! When do we leave?" Astrid asked excitingly.

"First thing in the morning." Hiccup said. "By this time tomorrow, bud, you and Sapphire are going to be knee-deep in Night Furies."

Toothless became happy as he flips through the air flies besides Sapphire happily, knowing that they aren't the last Night Furies.

* * *

Later that night, Mira was in her room sleeping soundly. Sapphire was sleeping besides her rider when she felt something wrong. As the moon's light shines on the opened window, Sapphire brings her head up and notices her rider gone. Worried and shock was in her mind as Sapphire went to opening and saw Mira walking towards the water in a hypnotic like walk towards the water. Sapphire carefully went down the roof and watched her rider jumps in the cold water before swimming away. Worried, Sapphire follows her rider by flying above her. Mira was swimming away from Berk, Sapphire follows her from above when suddenly Mira dives underwater and didn't resurface. Fearing that her rider drowned, Sapphire was about to save her when suddenly a blue light came from the water where Mira dived and the next thing Sapphire knew Mira jumped out of the water as mermaid!

Sapphire's eyes widen as dinner plates and her jaw drops in full shock and amazement. Her best friend/sister/rider is a mermaid! Her parents told her many stories about the mermaids. They are known to bring good luck and great fortune. And she's been having them because of Mira. She watched as Mira swims away in full speed. Sapphire quickly follows her, then Tidal Class Dragons came out from the water and swims besides the mermaid Mira. Mira allows them as she jumps up and down to the water like a dolphin. Thunderdrums, Tidal Gliders, Scauldrons and Seashockers swim besides her happily like a pod. Sapphire couldn't help but join in the fun as she flips through the air and a Tidal Glider jumps over her with a happy roar. They all had fun until Mira swims over to a rock and sits on it. The Tidal Class Dragons surrounded her as they find their own nesting area in the water and float. Sapphire sits next to Mira near a rock that is besides Mira's. Sapphire looks at Mira's eyes and notices it blank. Sapphire was confused when Mira looks at the moon with her hypnotic eyes. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

 **Mira:**

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me

Sapphire's eyes stared at Mira in shock, her voice echoed through the area and the Tidal Class Dragons listens to her singing happily. A Mermaid's voice was known to be beautiful and whenever they sing every beings, humans and dragons, became calm. But if someone is a bad soul then bad fortune will haunt them. Mira turns gracefully to them and opens her eyes to reveal her blank irises glowing like if the ocean. Stars from above shines down at the dragons and mermaid. Mira's song made the stars shine down at them and there were someone watching her and the dragons from the sky's above. Mira continues singing without any problems.

 **Mira:**

Guileless son, your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

Guileless son, each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die in returning the birthright he stole

Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me

Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep

As Mira finished, Mira dives back to the water and swims over to Sapphire before sitting next to her. Mira slowly strokes Sapphire's neck, making her purr. Mira then fell asleep besides her dragon and her tail was out of the water. Sapphire uses one of her wings as a blanket to keep Mira warm and fall asleep with her. The Tidal Class Dragons headed back home to sleep as well, leaving Sapphire and Mira to sleep. Not knowing that the two females were being watched inside an orb. The orb is inside a huge castle made of gold, watching them were three Norse Gods know as Thor, Loki and Odin. Odin was sitting at his throne as he watched Aegir's granddaughter, Mira, being the mermaid that she is. But it's not her doing, it's her instincts. She won't remember any of the events that happen and because of it she will be in danger if she doesn't control it.

"How much longer do we have to watch her?" Loki asked dully with his arms crossed.

Thor gives his brother a stern look, "You can't rush time, Loke, Mira is still not master her powers yet." He said.

Loki scoffed, "She's turning sixteen, Thor, and she is not a child." He explains, "And besides, she's got the attention of every male suitors her in Asgard."

Thor sighs, it's true that every male suitor that are close to Mira's age wanted to be his betrothed. They would beg for Heimdall, the Gate Keeper, to open the bridge but Heimdall won't allow it because he is all knowing and all seeing plus he will be in trouble by Ran if she finds out that he's the one responsible for all those suitors asking her granddaughter for marriage, he'll be in big trouble.

"Don't remind me." Thor mutters out, "Her beauty is more divine then her mother, Kelda's."

"I still can't believe she gave up her powers to be with a human male." Loki glares at the orb, "I still think she should've been mine if it wasn't for Blodughadda." He mutters darkly. Blodughadda is superprotective on Kelda. Kelda was the youngest and the most beautiful of the nine sisters. She's known to be kind and a bit shy around people she hasn't known yet. Kelda wasn't interested with any male suitors in Asgard. Loki tried to win her heart but Blodughadda would threaten him to leave Kelda alone since she's dangerous.

"Enough," Odin spoke. Thor and Loki looked at Odin as he stood from his throne and walks over to the orb. He watched as Mira sleeps with her dragon happily. "Mira isn't ready to use her magic until she is come of age."

"Do we have to wait more years to come?" Loki spoke in disbelief with his hands open, "Her mother was the 'Maiden of Beauty' and 'Maiden Healer' and you refuse to let her be the mermaid she truly is?!"

Odin raised his hand and silence Loki, "She is not ready yet is because her magic is not mastered yet. When the time comes, she will decide her faith."

"Her faith is to be an immortal being like Aegir's daughters!" Loki said, "She's already activated her form and why not her magic?"

"Loki, we do not control her faith. Kelda's dream if for her family to have a life of their own and we must not interfere!" Odin spoke loudly.

Loki grumbles and crosses his arms. Odin turns to the orb to only see a sleeping Mira and Sapphire. "Be safe, little one." Odin whispers out.

* * *

Mira slowly woke up early, the sun isn't up yet so she has time to get ready for the trip to go to Isle of Night but there are some problems, she and Sapphire at the middle of ocean!

Mira quickly sits up and looks around the area. She and Sapphire were sleeping on top of a rock in the middle of the ocean, far away from Berk. Mira quickly gets up causing Sapphire to wake up. Mira gets on Sapphire quickly and said, "We have to head back girl! The others are probably waiting for us there."

Sapphire was confused. Why didn't Mira remembered the events that happened last night? But she brushed it a side and took off in full speed back to Berk. They got there in time, Sapphire flies to the their house and Mira jumps in the window. She lands easily and grabs her bag and puts it on Sapphire's saddle. She quickly changed her clothes and puts on her coat and boots. She rushed down the stairs and saw Kishi was feeding her family their breakfast. Kishi looks at Mira in surpise as he feeds Betty her bottle. "Mira? When did you get back?"

Mira rushed downstairs and grabs a bread. "Can't talk, we have to leave, Joe, Jon, you two stay with Phelgma with Betty. Your dragons and the hatchlings will be with you and Karma, Violet, and Rose are keppping an eye on you two so no trouble, understand?" Mira said as she grabs Seasons, Liz, Lily, and Aqua and puts them on Karma's back. Joe and Jon looked at her and then each other before going over to Warfire who picked them up with tehir dragons. They headed out and the little ones were dropped off to Phelgma's place. Mira, Kishi, and Scourge headed towards the Academy where the others are.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mira apologized, "I overslept." She looks at the riders and notices Hiccup not there with Toothless. "Where's Hiccup?"

"We don't know." Astrid said.

Tuff looks around, "It is morning, right?" He asked stupidly.

Kishi, in Mors form, rolled his eyes and said telepathically, " _Yes, Tuff, it is morning and my suggestion that Hiccup is not here because maybe he went to the Isle of Night by himslef with Toothless._ "

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Mira looked at each other in shock. "He wouldn't... would he?" Astrid asked them.

"If he did…then the chief should know about this." Mira said.

Stoick was sitting on a chair, carving a wooden duck with his knife casually. Then there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Astrid and Mira. "We're sorry to bother you, sir." Astrid as she and Mira went inside.

"Oh, it's not a problem." Stoick said as he stops carving. "Just doing my morning woodwork. It's quite relaxing."

Mira clears her throat and asked. "Um, sir, have you seen Hiccup?"

"Well, I woke up and he was already gone. Should I tell him you two are looking for him?" Stoick asked.

"How about we just leave him a note in his room?" Astrid suggested.

"Ah, well, be my guest." Stoick said.

After a few minutes, the two went out and saw Fishlegs and their dragons waiting for them. "Hiccup must've copied the map from his notebook..." Astrid said before taking out Bork's notebook. "Fortunately."

"Yes!" Fishlegs cheers happily.

"We should get ready." Mira suggested, "It will be a long trip."

They nodded and got on their dragons before heading towards the academy. They all pack the things they need to go to the Isle of Night and find Hiccup. The twins were planning to get their own Night Fury to make it blow things up. Snotlout wants one to and brags about it. Then Stoick came in with Thornado. "Has anyone seen Hiccup?" he asked as he gets off Thornado. "Where are you all off to?"

Astrid pause when she almost puts on Stormfly's saddle. "Uh, just a training exercise." She lied to him.

"Ah-ha." Stoick gave her a blank look before walking over to a nervous Fishlegs. "Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs screams and tries to stay quiet but he couldn't. "We're going to the Isle of Night to look for Hiccup. It's an island full of Night Furies, could be dangerous, maybe not. Wanna come?"

Astrid groans and place her head at Stormfly's side. Then Gobber came in, carrying a wheel. "There you are, Stoick. Strangest thing at Mildew's place. It's completely cleared out, no sign of him anywhere."

Everyone became serious except for the twins and Snotlout. They all get on their dragons while Gobber rides with Stoick. They all took off with Fishlegs leading them to the location since Astrid gave him the book. It took a while but they found the island in the middle of the night. "The Isle of Night!" Fishlegs became excited, "Finally, the chance to see Night Furies in their natural habitat! I'm bursting at the seams!" He said happily.

Hookfang flies behind them, "Don't wet yourself. I'm right behind you." Snotlout said.

Statera flies beside him and said telepathically, " _Says the one who wet his bed at the age of 6._ "

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Snotlout yells in shock.

Statera gave him a sly look, " _Your mother and us have a nice talk when we were helping her hang her clothes. She told us **everything** about you._ " They spoke in amusement. The riders snickered at him and Snotlout glares at Statera.

"We should split up." Mira suggested.

Stoick nodded, "Gobber and I will check the North side. You kids head south. If we find anything, you'll hear it from Thornado." He flies ahead.

Astrid looks at the island seriously. "All right, this place is gonna be crawling with Night Furies, so let's fly low till we get a sense of where Hiccup might be and how many Night Furies there are."

They nodded and split up to find Hiccup and Toothless. The island could be filled with wild Night Furies and they are extremely dangerous. Scourge scouts ahead and sniffs the area for any signs of the two. Scourge was with Mira and Sapphire as they search in high rocks. Scourge lands as well as Sapphire and search for any signs of the two or Night Furies. Scourge looks around as he passed a small hole and heard whimpering?

Stopping his track, Scourge went to the small hole and sniffs at it. He heard the whimpering again and heard shuffling as the unknown creature was backing away. Scourge didn't know what do to do but he remembered a mother dragon gently calling her little one home. So, Scourge made a gentle rumble to assure the creature. There was a pause for while and Scourge waited for the creature to come out if it wants. He heard it slowly coming out and Scourge moves aside so it can reveal itself. Scourge saw lavender eyes that is filled with fear and nervousness. Letting a rumble of assurance, the creature slowly comes out of the hole to reveal a female Night Fury!

Scourge's eyes widen in full shock but notices something different. She looks scrawny and small like she hasn't eaten for days since he could see her ribcage. She appears to be her early teens about fourteen human years. Her scales are ash black and her eyes are lavender. The female Night Fury is half the size of Sapphire except she's short, she could easily get crush by someone. Scourge looks around if anyone other Night Furies were around but he couldn't see or smell any except for Sapphire and Kishi's scents. Scourge looks down at the female Night Fury as she looks at him with wide eyes. Then they heard Sapphire's roar, the little female yelps and hides under Scourge who looks at her in surprise and confusion. Sapphire landed on the ground gently and Mira notices Scourge has something under him and her eyes widen in shock.

"Scourge? Is that a Night Fury?" Mira asked in shock and Sapphire became shock as well.

Scourge nodded and uses his front paw to gently push the young Night Fury towards Mira. The Night Fury whimpers nervously as Mira raised her hands, "Hey. Hey, it's okay." She whispers as she took out a fish and shows it to the Night Fury. "Are you hungry?"

The Night Fury's eyes widen happily at the sight of fish. Mira tosses the fish to her as she gobbles it hungrily. Mira went to Sapphire's pouch and took out mire fish to feed the young Night Fury. The young Night Fury ate all the fish and was gaining her strength, Mira then outstretches her hand, the young Night Fury became wary but slowly sniffs at her hand. This human smell like the ocean and sweet apples. Purring, the young Night Fury pressed her snout at Mira's hand and Mira smiles at her. Then suddenly a loud explosion was heard and the young Night Fury yelps as she hides under Scourge who made a confused look at her. Mira and Sapphire sighed in annoyance. They know two destructive beings that loves to blow things up and they are not her brothers but the Thurston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

* * *

To the others, the riders were searching for any signs of Hiccup and Toothless or any Night Furies until they came across on something near the rocks that appears to be a Night Fury.

"Night Fury. Let's check it out!" Astrid said as they landed to see the Night Fury. When they got a closer look, they notice something odd about it. Astrid narrowed her eyes, "Uh... guys, this isn't a..."

She was cut off when they heard Tuff yelling, "Night Fury!" then the fake Night Fury was blown up into smithereens by the Zippleback's explosion. One of the pieces of the fake Night Fury landed on Fishlegs as he removes it on his face and examines it. "But it's very realistic." Fishlegs said in impress but Astrid was angry.

The Zippleback landed and Tuff said happily. "Yeah. Good thing we came along when we did."

Astrid was enraged, "What were you thinking?! If that was Toothless or Sapphire, you could have killed them!"

Tuff scoffed as their dragons walked towards them. "Yeah, well, if my chicken had horns, he'd be my yak." He said.

Ruff agreed. "And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother." She pointed at Tuff.

Tuff agreed, "Yeah!" Then in a few seconds, he realizes something. "Wait. What?"

" _Astrid, they can't think at all._ " Statera said telepathically.

Then Thornado came with Stoick and Gobber on his back. He landed and two Vikings gets off him. "We saw the Zippleback fire from the sky. Did you find something?" Stoick asked.

"We did. A fake Night Fury." Astrid said.

"Where is it?"

"Uh... gone?" Fishlegs holds the piece. "Blown to pieces, actually." Fishlegs gestured the twins. Stoick turns to them with a glare but they were sitting casually with their dragons. Ruff was checking her nails while Tuff made squeaking sounds on Belch's horn.

Gobber inspects the piece in Fishlegs hand. "Eh. Well, what do we have here?" Fishlegs gives him the piece as Gobber sniffs at it before letting Fishlegs smell it. "Smell this." Fishlegs took a sniff and pulls away as he nearly lost his lunch. "Nasty, isn't it?"

Tuff became excited and waves his hand, "Oh, I wanna smell. Put it near my face." Tuff points his face excitingly.

Gobber ignores him and explains. "This false head was made of dragon skin then covered with ash from a charred Loki tree."

"Loki tree? Never heard of it." Snotlout said.

"That's because it only grows in one place." Stoick said a bit angrily.

"Outcast island." Gobber finished grimly.

Fishlegs gasps in shock. "Oh, no. Hiccup is on Outcast island."

" _And if he's at Outcast Island then he is force to train dragons by Alvin._ " Statera said telepathically.

"We have to go there." Astrid said.

"Wait, what about Mira?" Fishlegs asked.

Then they heard Sapphire's roar. They look up to see Sapphire Scourge landing and Mira was there but they notice something on Scourge's back. "Mira? What's on Scourge's back?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well…" Mira glanced at Scourge's back to reveal a head of a Night Fury peeking from behind Scourge's neck. Everyone gasps in shock and amazement. "NIGHT FURY!" Fishlegs yells.

The young Night Fury yelps and hugs herself in fear. Mira shushes them, "Shhh! Guys, she's really shy around people that she doesn't know yet."

"She?" Astrid repeated.

Mira nodded. "Yes, this Night Fury is female. Scourge found Lavender-"

Snotlout cuts her off, "Wow! Back up! Lavender? That's what you name her?"

Mira nodded, "Yeah, her eyes reminded me of lavender flowers and the name kind of fits." She explains. "Do you have a better name for her?"

"Yeah!" Snotlout boast. All eyes were on him, Snotlout glanced at them before saying. "I would but not right now." He said.

"How did you find her?" Gobber asked.

"Not me, Scourge found her in a small hole." Mira explains.

Statera turns into Kishi as he walks over to Scourge and inspects the female Night Fury. "Hmm…She's been underweighted and appears to be suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder."

"Post-what?" Tuff asked in confusion.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD people who have experienced a shocking, scary, or dangerous event." Kishi expalins.

"What does PTSD have to do with her?" Snotlout points out.

Kishi continues explaining. "She must've seen something that cause her to have PTSD. Normally, it is natural to feel afraid during and after a traumatic situation. But if she saw something in a young age, she must've been fearing it ever since and is afraid to understand what's going on."

"Ha! So much for the 'deadly' Night Fury, am I right?" Snotlout said to Hookfang who growled at him angrily for saying those means things to the young hatchling. "What? It's true."

"Snotlout, Lavender is suffering a fear that is scarring her heart. And fear triggers many split-second changes in the body to help defend against danger or to avoid it." Kishi explains as he walks over to Mira and Sapphire. "This "fight-or-flight" response is a typical reaction meant to protect a person from harm. Nearly everyone will experience a range of reactions after trauma, yet most people recover from initial symptoms naturally. And it may cause stress or frighten even when they are not in danger."

"So, Lavender is suffering both mind and body." Astrid said in pity.

Kishi nodded, "And whatever she saw must've been when she was just a hatchling. And by the looks of it she must've trouble eating or sleeping."

"And she can't fly." Mira added, "We were about to leave when we notice that she couldn't fly at all."

"She must've got separated with her parents and couldn't master her flying skills."

"If she couldn't fly then how did she get here?" Fishlegs asked.

Kishi examines Lavender and said, "Lavender must've washed up her by a storm and was trying to scavenge for food that she can find and finding shelter."

"She can come with us when we find Hiccup." Mira suggested, "She will have a safe home to live and food to eat."

Stoick nodded, "Alright. Let's move."

Mira looks at Lavender and said gently. "Don't worry girl, everything is gonna be okay."

Lavender peeks and nodded slowly. Kishi lets Mors take control and transforms before taking off to Outcast Island. As they fly through the night sky, Astrid asked the Stoick, "What's the plan?"

"Alvin knows we'll be coming in from the sky. We have to find another way onto Outcast island." Stoick said loudly.

Then Gobber saw something, "Stoick." They all look down and saw a ship sailing to Outcast Island.

"Is that..."

"I think it is." Gobber grins as the dragons flies down.

* * *

Outcast Island isn't a beautiful island at all. There were many dead trees or Loki Trees, few plants and animals, rocks, and many Outcasts. The only thing that makes them happy is killing or when Trader Johann comes to visit. Speaking of which, Johann was coming to Outcast Island and many Outcast men came to the ship and shoving each other to be first.

Johann puts the gangplank down, "Ah, Outcast! My favorite of all the islands I travel to!" many Outcast looks around and shoving each other to get the first dibs. "That's right. Look around. I have weapons of every imaginable description. And a little something special for my friend Alvin." He opens the lower deck and Berkians came out from it. Stoick knocks out some Outcast, Astrid helps too. Snotlout throws an anchor at some Outcast. Mira grabs an oar and smacks an Outcast on the face so hard that he fell unconscious. Kishi dodges punches from an Outcast before hitting the pressure point to make him fall asleep. More were coming when the twins jumped off the mass and lands on them making them go unconscious

"Whoa! Way better than just punching him." Tuff grins and Ruff agreed.

Fishlegs lets out a battle cry as he roughly puts a wooden box on an Outcast's head before shoving him overboard. He laughs, "That felt really good." Then he turns to a shock Astrid, Ruffnut, and Mira. "Is that wrong?" he asked worriedly making Astrid and Mira smile and Ruffnut grin.

Stoick grabs hold on an Outcast's collar and asked dangerously. "Now, where's my boy and his dragon?"

When the Outcast told them everything, Stoick throws him overbord. They all got on their dragons when they came to pick them up and search for Hiccup and Toothless. It took them till morning and they saw Hiccup ridding a Nadder with Mildew?

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled in relief as the dragons landed and the riders got off them. "Oh, thank Thor you're all right."

"I am, but Toothless is in trouble." Hiccup said worriedly.

Tuff walks over to him and whispers, "And Mildew is on the back of your dragon."

"I know." Hiccup said plainly.

Tuff made a surprise look before saying, "Weird."

Mildew mutters until Gobber roughly grabs him with his hammer raised. "I should run you through right now!" Gobber yelled angrily.

Hiccup stops him. "No, no, no, Gobber! Gobber, no! He helped me escape. Dad, I owe Mildew my life."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and Tuff said, "Getting weirder."

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have to get to Toothless."

" _Or bring him to you._ " Kishi spoke telepathically in Mors form. Hiccup smiles and made and imitating Night Fury call. They waited for a few second until a roar was heard. They all got on their dragons and followed the sound of Toothless. Once they found him, they landed and Hiccup was happy to see him running towards him.

"Toothle-" Hiccup was cut off when Toothless tackles him and nuzzles his rider happily before letting him up. "Are you okay, bud? Oh, I am so sorry, Toothless. This was all my fault."

Toothless rumbles happily before he growls up ahead. "Whoa. What's the matter, bud?"

Then they heard Alvin's voice, "Hey there! Boy!" they all turn to see Alvin on top of a cliff. "You weren't gonna leave before we finished our business, were you? That's what I would expect from Stoick's little runt."

Hiccup glares at him. Gobber mutters. "Oh, boy."

Then Hiccup gets on Toothless and charges at him. Stoick couldn't stop him a net was thrown at Toothless making them fall and Outcast solders came.

"He's down!" Mira panicked.

"Dragons, everybody." Astrid said as everyone turns they notice the dragons were gone.

"Uh, would love to, but as you can see..." Tuff tries to explain that the dragons weren't there, even though it's obvious.

"Trusting dragons. This is what it gets you." Mildew said.

Then Mira saw the dragons from the sky. "Wait. Look!" She points out. They watched as the dragons attacked the Outcasts easily. Sapphire and Scourge separated them. Barf and Belch made a protective fire wall for Toothless and Hiccup.

"Yeah, we taught him that!" Tuff said before whispering his sister. "We didn't teach them that, did we? I didn't think so."

Stormfly and Hookfang picks up Toothless and takes him and Hiccup to the others. Snotlout and Gobber cuts the rope to free Hiccup and Toothless. "What happened?" Hiccup asked in amazement.

"The dragons saved you on their own." Fishlegs spoke in amazement.

"Looks like they took their training to a whole new level." Astrid said with a smile.

" _Loyalty._ " Statera said to them and they understand.

"We can catch up later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Stoick said as he saw more Outcast coming. They all got on their dragons and Gobber gets on the Nadder with Mildew. They all were moving to fast and Mildew was clinging at the Nadder's tail and almost fall. He said his final words that he was sorry before falling back to Outcast Island's forest as the riders had no choice but to head home.

"I can't believe we just leave him like that." Hiccup said full of guilt.

Sapphire flies besides him, "At least he did something good for once." Mira said making Hiccup feeling a little better. Scourge flies besides them and Hiccup noticed Lavender, on Scourge's back, looking at Toothless curiously. Hiccup's and Toothless's eyes widen in shock and amazement to see another Night Fury!

"Is that a-"

"This is going to be a long story to explain, Hiccup." Mira said with a smile. They all fly home and readied themselves for Bork Week. When they did, the villagers were amazed to see Lavender and rushed towards her. Lavender hides under Scourge as villagers tried to see her but Kishi explains to them she is suffering from a traumatic fear and needs time to adjust. The Villagers understand and gives her space. Hiccup went home and burns the fake notes of the Night Furies at the fire.

"I'm sorry this map wasn't the real thing, bud." Hiccup said as he burns the last notes. "But, hey, at least we met Lavender and there's still Sapphire and her siblings…Oh! And Karma too." Hiccup said with a smile and Toothless nodded.

Then the door opens to reveal Astrid and Mira. "Would you come on?" Astrid said and Hiccup gave them a confused look. "Bork week? The parade?"

"Don't tell us you forgot." Mira giggles. Hiccup smiles as they all went out and readied themselves for the parade. Hiccup and the others soared through the air with their dragons. They form a V shape formation. They fly together not just friends but family.

 ** _A family isn't just something you're born into. It's also the friends who stood with you. The ones who fought by your side. You know that you'll be there for them, and they'll be there for you, for the battles_**

* * *

 **Done! Tell me if there are grammar errors and Gabriel and MMM I'm still thinking about your ideas about in the story of the Graboids but Val's blood evaporates when removed from the host it's like a security system. Anyways, if you have more ideas in the next chapter tell me and also Mira's boyfriend will appear soon. And Thor, Loki, and Odin looks like the ones in Avengers the Series or the Movie take your pick.**

 **So bye!**


	24. Live and Let fly

**Hello everyone, it's been long since I wrote this, and I'm very sorry for the long wait. But for now, I have to keep this short since I'm a bit lazy. So, anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Live and Let fly**

In a small cave, Fishlegs was tied to a chair, being interrogated by someone. The riders weren't there, it was hard to see without any light. Then a voice spoke, "Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy. Tell us how you train them!"

Fishlegs tried to stay all though, "I won't talk! You can't make me!"

"Oh, I think we can."

Suddenly, the light torches in the cave go out, and Fishlegs is now bathed in an eerie darkness. Fishlegs began to freak out, he hates the dark. He was afraid of the dark since he was a kid. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Fishlegs yelled out, but no one responded.

That's when Fishlegs screams, "Oh, you can't- you can't leave me in here. Okay, okay! Hiccup is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy! He owns a Night Fury named Toothless! Then there's Astrid! She's mean, but in a nice way. Her dragon is Deadly Nadder, shoots spines, loves chicken! Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare, but were not actually sure who's more monstrous, him or the dragon! Then there's Mira, she's fast, smart, and pretty. Her dragon is a Night Fury named Sapphire. Then there's Kishi who shares the same body with a dragon name Mors, who can turn to a dragon and when they're together they're called Statera. Then there's the Twins. They share a Zippleback, actually they fight over it."

Once he finished, a familiar sound of Toothless charging a plasma blast came, as the plasma blast lights up two torches. Fishlegs was able to see Meatlug and Toothless by his sides, and the other dragon riders with torches, revealing their annoyed expressions because Fishlegs failed a test. The test was an interrogation, they can't reveal anything to enemy lines. Fishlegs looks at them and said, "What?! You KNOW I hate the dark!"

Tuffnut scoffed and said to Ruffnut, "Great. Fishlegs? More like "Guppylegs". Jeez..." He mutters out.

Hiccup sighs in frustration, "Fishlegs, you can't cave in! Alvin would do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk. He had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed! Toothless was chained in muzzle for days." Hiccup took a deep breath as he closes his eyes, after a few seconds, he opens his eyes and said, "You need to stick with what we discussed: your name, where you live, and nothing else."

Fishlegs sighs and said, "All right, I'll work on it!"

Hiccup nodded as he walks away with the others. Astrid was talking with Mira as she said, ""Mean"? I'm not mean." She turns to Mira, "I'm not mean, right?"

Mira shrugs, "Well…most of the time, when you're angry, no offense." She said quickly, but Astrid understood as she nodded.

Then Snotlout butts in, "It's okay, Astrid. I like mean girls."

Astrid was disgusted by him, "Ugh!" She walks away angrily as they all went out, leaving behind a still tied up Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looks at his dragon and asked for help. "Hey, girl. Can you untie me? Please?"

Instead, Meatlug went to his other side and fall asleep, leaving Fishlegs in the dark. Fishlegs sighs, he's gonna be here all night. Then he heard someone coming back in. He heard Mira's voice, "Fishlegs?" She came in with Solarium the Fireworm guiding her with his glow. She went back and unties him. Fishlegs got up and smiles.

"Thanks, Mira, I owe you one." He said.

Mira nodded as they went out and headed towards the Academy. But, once they did, there was an announcement of ban of flying, meaning no dragon flying. Everyone wasn't happy, especially the dragons. Astrid was angry of them all, "And you agreed? Just like that?" She asked Hiccup harshly.

Hiccup sighs and said. "What other choice did I have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father."

Astrid didn't want to be grounded. "Well, we have to get him to change his mind!" She said.

Fishlegs gave her a disbelief look, "Stoick the Vast? Um, good luck with that." He said.

Snotlout became frustrated, "So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?" Snotlout points his dragon, who was behind him. Hookfang made his tail light on fire a bit and Snotlout said, "You know what happens when is inner warrior is caged up?"

To answer that question, Hookfang smacks him across the Academy with his burning tail, Snotlout skids over to Astrid who uses her boot to stop him. Snotlout galres at his dragon under Astrid's boot, "THAT is what happens!"

Tufffnut grins as he laughs a little. "Whoa, we should have caged his inner warrior a long time ago. That was awesome!"

Ruffnut chuckles in agreement. "Yeah."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad, and hopefully he'll change his mind."

Astrid looks at him blankly, "And what if he doesn't?"

That's when Kishi added, "Then we have to learn how to defend ourselves without our dragons." Kishi looks over to Mira, as she watches Lavender sleeping on top of Scourge's back as if he was his brother. Mira notices Kishi was looking at her as she turns and looks at him with a questionable look.

"Mira, we should head home, and tell the dragons about this." Mira nodded as they all walked home to get a goodnights rest. On the next day, Mira was at the boat as she fixes a fishing net, Sapphire was sleeping behind her as she relaxes a bit. Then Astrid and Hiccup walked on board with their dragons behind.

"Hey Mira." Astrid greeted.

Mira greeted them back and asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other before looking at Mira. Hiccup cleared his throat and said. "Well, Mira, we're forming a dragon flight club."

Mira blinks at them in confusion. "A dragon what?"

Astrid steps in and explains, "It's a secret society that no one knows. You're not to tell anyone else as we train our dragons surreptitiously at night, to sharpen our dragon training abilities against attacks by Alvin."

Hiccup nodded. "And the most important rule is that there is no dragon flight club." Hiccup said. "It's a secret and no one, not even my dad, knows about it."

Mira looks at them worriedly. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

Astrid waves at her. "Sure it is. Snotlout and Fishlegs agreed, even the twins, who had difficulties understanding the rules."

Mira bites her lips a little and thinks about it. This 'Dragon Flight Club' can strengthen their skills, and can help them learn about the dragons at night. Taking a deep breathe, Mira looks at them and nodded, "Okay, I'm in." She said.

They all met at the Academy to get ready for their dragon exercises that begins at night, Statera joined in because they were getting bored of staying grounded. Karma was in charge in the house while she and the other dragons watch over Mira's and Sapphire's siblings. Their first exercise, is to study about Changewings at Changewing Island. They position themselves in a safe distance, studying Changewings hunting a boar for food. The Changewings surrounded the single boar and were ready to eat it until Tuff yelled out. "You leave Bjorn Boar alone!"

" ** _TUFF!_** " Statera roared in his mind causing him to yell in pain.

Abandoning the hunt, the Changewings attack them instead, and they attempt to flee. The Riders are overwhelmed by sudden Changewing attacks as they come out almost nowhere. They devise a counterattack by going up in the sky where the Changewings do not have anything to disguise themselves with, and they are no match for the Riders' attacks and they were about to turn back when they notice Mira. They stopped their attacks and zooms over to Mira happily, flying around her and Sapphire. The riders were confused of their sudden behavior, Mira was also confused on why the Changewings were acting so nice to her and Sapphire, but not the others.

Hiccup clears his throat and said. "Okay…add this to the notes. Whenever we go on a mission, dragons would always be happy with Mira…for some reason."

Mira was being nuzzled by a happy Changewing on her cheek as she gently brushes him off. "Can we go now? Before anything weird happens…again." Mira said. They all nodded before heading back to Berk while the Changewings returned to their island.

* * *

The next morning, Scourge was having a morning stroll with Lavender on his back. He doesn't mind that the young Night Fury female was on his back, she's still shy around humans and other dragons. Heck, she was even afraid of the human hatchlings here. Scourge can't fly because of the stupid ban. He wanted to march over to Stoick's house, and roar at his face, but he couldn't, because Karma forbidden him. Scourge walks pass Gobber's shop, when he notices Scourge's pack member, a Ground Crawler named Diggerfang, was looking at Gobber, fiddling on Hiccup's shield that he made to defend himself. The two dragons looked at each other before noticing Stoick coming in. He calls to Gobber when suddenly the shield activates its grappling line, causing to tie itself on Stoick before pulling towards Gobber, their faces inches close to each other. Diggerfang burst into a dragon like laugh as he rolls on the ground, laughing like no tomorrow. Scourge was too laughing while Lavender was trying her best not to laugh, fearing she might get in trouble. Gobber and Stoick notices this as Gobber was able to remove the rope quickly.

Stoick clears his throat, ignoring Diggerfang laughing none stop while Scourge and Lavender stared at the laughing dragon. Stoick looks at Gobber and said, "Did you finish the new adjustments for the saddle of Thornado?"

Gobber nodded his head, "It's finish and it will work perfect for maneuvers on Thornado, but nonetheless will matter right now due to the ban."

But Stoick does not recall the ban he gave, which prompts Gobber to conclude that Stoick can't resist no dragon flying also. Stoick confesses and tells Gobber to not mention anyone about him flying Thornado against his own word especially to Hiccup, as he patrols the seas for enemy activity at night, Gobber keeps his secret until he accidently presses a trigger that activates a mini catapult that slaps Gobber on the face. Diggerfang laughs again when he saw that while Scourge raised a scaly brow. Oh, he is so going to tell the others on their next secret club meeting, this is so gonna be good to watch and he's sick of walking around instead of flying. So, sneaking off, Scourge decided to go on the training mission with the riders, so he could tell them about Stoick's plan with the help of Kishi's translation.

At nightfall, the Riders once again do their dragon studying, where they study the scorch mark of a Typhoomerang. Hiccup notes that the scorch mark was just formed recently and the Typhoomerang that made it might be still near, Snotlout spots the huge Typhoomerang about to charge on them and they hurriedly wrap up the studying and flees. But soon learns that it was Sunburn, aka Tourch's sister, and she was happy to see Mira again since she remembers Mira's scent very well. As they took off home, Tuffnut notices someone familiar up ahead and said. "Hey, Hiccup? I didn't know your dad was a member in the club."

"He's not." Hiccup said.

Scourge, with a sleeping Lavender on his back, was flying beside Kishi, who is in Mors's form, growls at him gently. Kishi's eyes widen in shock when he heard that and send a telepathic message to the others. " _Scourge said that Stoick didn't allow himself to be ban because he_ _can't resist no dragon flying also."_

"Oh, so he did." Hiccup mutters before he saw his father and Thornado coming. "Quick, hide in the clouds." And they did, they fly there until they reach the village, undetected by Stoick. However, the Twins find it hard to navigate their way and they decide to look down in an upside-down form, exposing their heads and Barf and Belch's. Stoick immediately spots the strange figure and chases them, Hiccup tells the Riders to split up and head back to their homes and keep their dragons hidden, and pretend nothing happened.

All the Riders succeed to return to their homes undetected, however, Fishlegs and Meatlug arrive a little too late as Stoick catches them and requests that he come with him. Fishlegs is brought into the Great Hall, where Stoick and Gobber questions him over and over what were they doing flying and who was involved also. Fishlegs thinks he is being interrogated and recalls what Hiccup told him what to say only, his name, where he lives, and nothing else. Fishlegs succeeds in keeping his mouth shut, even the torches inside go out.

The next night, Fishlegs is freed and meets the Riders at the Academy where Hiccup asks if Fishlegs confessed. Fishlegs tells Hiccup he did not crack, Hiccup tells the Riders to lay low until his father forgets suspicion about them after last night and he delays their dragon exercises. However, Snotlout and Hookfang arrives noisily after unprecedented patrol with his dragon saying that Alvin and the Outcasts are seen near Berk and are planning an attack. Hiccup heads home and tells his father that Alvin is about to invade Berk, this causes Stoick to conclude that they were flying their dragons, disobeying the ban. But Hiccup tells his father, that how come he can fly his dragon. Speechless, Stoick just changes the topic to proceed with the defense against Alvin's impending attack and requests the full Academy, but they are already prepared to roll and is right in front of his doorstep.

Stoick devises the counterattack and dives in on Alvin's ships, after Stoick lures them to engage their first attack, the Riders engage. Just as Alvin figured, Alvin's men opened a new weapon in their cargo hole, a group of Changewings burst out of the ship and immediately heads towards Berk. The Riders must fend them off before it reaches the village, otherwise it will be difficult to fend them off due to their ability to camouflage. But when one of the Changewings saw Mira with her dragon mark on her right shoulder, he immediately stops when he saw Mira's mark. Every dragon knows about the mark of the mermaid, good fortune and happiness will come if you are near a mermaid. Roaring happily, the Changewing circles around Mira and Sapphire, Mira was confused about this while Sapphire was not. She knows her sister/rider is a mermaid as well as the other dragons, heck, even Kishi/Mors knows about Mira being a mermaid. The commotion caught the other Chnagewing attantion and they soon joined in the fun, wanting to have happy life and freedom. Mira and the other riders dint know what's going on, but Hiccup said that they should take the Changewings back to Changewing Island while Hiccup and his dad fight off the Outcast. Mira guides the happy Changewing to the isalnd with the riders help while Hiccup and Stoick fight off Alvin and his men. Then Hiccup and Stoick finds a remarkable advantage, they discover that when Thornado uses his blast they combine with Toothless', igniting a burst of Plasma. Overwhelmed, Alvin orders his men to retreat.

Victorious, Hiccup and Stoick head back, but Hiccup feels that Alvin should have had a better battle strategy, Stoick just tells him to be thankful he didn't tonight. When the otehrs returned, they told Hiccup that they successfully brought the Changewings to Changewing Island, but they had trouble getting Mira and Sapphire home because the Changewings that they lure refused to give her up, even the Chanewings that live in the island got their back. It took a while, but they were able to get Mira and Sapphire home. so, victory for them. Meanwhile, Hiccup goes to his father for dinner. Stoick tells Hiccup his dislike of disobeying him about the ban, but confesses that he was wrong of grounding the dragons as he only wanted to be a good and protecting father. Hiccup understands, and then Stoick asks about their Dragon Flight Club, taking interest. The first and foremost Hiccup explains about the club is its number one rule, "There is no Dragon Flight Club".

However, they didn't know that that Alvin was just a diversion for the Riders. Savage, Mildew and a few Outcasts were able to get through underneath Berk undetected. They plan to plant hundreds of Whispering Death eggs in underground caves that lead directly to the village, all planned out by Mildew. Once they left for an hour, hundreds of Whispering Death eggs planted are beginning to hatch and one egg hatches completely, and a baby Whispering Death emerges, letting out its first roar.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys liked it, and Mariah thanks for the ideas in Dragons: Fire and Ice/Metal Ages. Gabriel, I'm gonna have to make some few idea changes in your idea since I have some plans for it.**

 **If you guys have some ideas for this story, PM or Review.**


	25. The Iron Gronckle

**Sorry, I didn't have time with writing Mira the Quick story, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Mira's dragons:**

 **Tundra: female purple Thunderdrum**

 **Treecutter: male Timberjack with** **golden scales and some green like dots in parts of his body.**

 **Solarium: male Fireworm**

 **Rosethorn or Rose: female Speed Stinger that has** **small sapphire blue wings on her back, her scales is sapphire blue with golden rose markings on her back, legs, and tail that has 3 golden jagged pointed stingers**

 **Sapphire: Night Fury with sapphire blue eyes and midnight scales**

 **Lighting and Thunder: male young Night Furies with stormy blue eyes and ash black scales**

 **Aqua: female Night Fury hatchling with aqua blue eyes and black scales**

 **Violet: a female Blastwing her body resembles to a Monstrous Nightmare but bulked up. She is muscular, and their wings are long like a Night Fury with a single hook talon on each end of the wings. Her head resemble to a Velociraptor with two slick horns on their heads. Her teeth are sharp. Her eyes are shape like Toothless' and it is violet. Her scales are yellow as the sun along with spots that are ocean blue and there are spikes along her body.**

 **Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter or Seasons: female hatchling Snaptrapper**

 **Lily: a female hatchling Monstrous Nightmare/Deadly Nadder hybrid she looks like a combination of a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. She has the body of a Monstrous Nightmare, but her tail has spikes on it. Her head is more triangular and has spikes on her head like a Deadly Nadder. Her talons are like the Monstrous Nightmare, but the middle is longer and curved. Her eyes are pink, and her scales are mixed with pink, white and yellow.**

 **Liz: female hatchling Skrill/Night Fury hybrid she has** **a dark purple scale, gray wings with purple markings and lighter underbelly. Her body looks like a Night Fury, but the wings were Skrill like and she has no tail fins but a Skrill tail. She has a spiked crown on her Night Fury shape head and has a lightning shape birthmark on her right cheek. Her eyes are green mixed with red.**

 **Warfire: a male Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare**

 **Scourge: a male Infernowing ( art/HTTYD-Scourge-the-Infernowing-702383501)**

 **Lavender: A female Night Fury, she's young teen with lavender eyes, she's shy and always hides under Scourge**

 **Mira's animals:**

 **Windstreak: female horse**

 **Spiritrunner: colt**

 **Silverwhiskers: female cat**

 **Quickdash: male cat**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Iron Gronckle**

It was a bright and sunny day, and this time of day people should relax and enjoy the sun, but not for the Dragon Riders. They were chasing an Outcast ship, but it seems that it somehow outran them. They landed on a sea stack to regroup and search for the ship, but there was no sign of it.

"It was headed this way." Astrid said a bit angrily. "It must've outrun us."

"How does an Outcast ship outrun our dragons?" Hiccup asked.

On the background, Meatlug slowly made her way to end with Fishlegs on her back. She lands between Hookfang and Barf and Belch. "That's how." Snotlout said to Hiccup as he looks at Fishlegs in annoyance.

"Whoo!" Fishlegs lets out. "We were really moving, girl." Fishlegs said. "What'd we miss?"

"It's not what you missed. It's what we all missed!" Snotlout complains.

"Snotlout." Mira scolded him.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it." Snotlout said, "If we didn't have slow and really, really slow holding us back, I don't know, maybe we'd have a chance to actually do what we're supposed to be doing!" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, that's not helping." Hiccup said almost angrily.

"Nah, that's a bit harsh." Astrid added.

"Guys, he does have a point." Fishlegs said almost sadly.

"Fishlegs, that's not true." Mira said. "It's nothing wrong."

"It's okay, Mira. You guys keep looking. Meatlug and I will circle back and patrol the cliffs, shore up the rear."

Mira, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before looking at Fishlegs. "Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs nodded with a smile. "Absolutely."

Hiccup looks at him and said. "Okay. Well, use your dragon call if you spot anything."

"You know I will." He said.

"I should go too, I need to check on my family." Mira said.

Hiccup nodded as Mira and Fishlegs left to their separate ways, the rest of the riders took off to find the Outcast ship, not knowing that a ship sails under them unnoticed.

Mira and Sapphire flies back to Mulch and Bucket's farm to pick up the little ones, they were there to help Mulch and Bucket with the farm animals. Joe and Jon help collect the eggs from the chickens, Lightning and Thunder were herding the sheep back to their pen, while Liz, Seasons, Lily, Betty, and Aqua were napping. When Mira and Sapphire came to pick them up, they finished what they were doing and headed home where they could play while Mira and Sapphire work.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the village square, Scourge was walking a bit with Lavender on his back, the young Night Fury was still shy around the villagers and dragons, except for Mira and her family. Lavender stayed close to Scourge, as if he was her big brother, it keeps bothering Scourge on why she trusted him more than the others. Scourge was cut off from his train of thoughts when he saw Fishlegs and Meatlug, the two seemed a bit sick. Scourge raised a scaly brow as the two headed their way towards Gobber with rumbling sick stomachs.

Fishlegs was able to groan out. "Gobber...could you help Meatlug?" Fishlegs then hiccups. "She's not feeling well."

Scourge and Lavender looked at Fishlegs and then each other, he's not fooling anyone, he's sick too. Gobber came out the shop and inspects them. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"She ate a ton of rocks, but she can't seem to fire out any lava." Fishlegs explains weakly as Meatlug started making gurgling sounds. Gobber inspects Meatlug carefully, checking her, tasting her saliva, and then when he opens her mouth to smell her breathe, he turns away in disgust. "Ugh. Odin's dirty diaper."

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

Gobber stood up but answered, "Dragon breath." Gobber turns to Fishlegs. "I'd say you two overdid it. Celebrating, were you?"

Fishlegs almost puke but answered. "Not exactly." He groans weakly.

Gobber walks over to his desk and grabs a book filled with tools. "Don't worry. Old Gobber can fix her right up." Gobber searches through the box, picking some tools/weapons and putting them back, Scourge was watching the whole thing trhough the window with Lavender, who was watching everything nervously, she was scared when she saw Gobber's weapons, but soon relaxed when Scourge gave her a comforting croon.

Gobber continued searching while muttering. "Nope. Nope. Ooh. No." Gobber continuous searching before finding it. "A-ha. There we go." Gobber took out a single feather and walks over to Meatlug before tickling her belly, causing her to shake a bit.

Fishlegs watched the scene blankly. "Oh, come on, that's not gonna... whoa!" Fishlegs yelps out when Meatlug started barfing out lava. Gobber and Fishlegs were able to avoid the lava by jumping on a rock slab. Scourge's eyes widen in surprise to see so much lava in a strange light color. Lavender shrinks behind Scourge as Meatlug continuous barfing. In a few minutes, Meatlug stops, and the floor was covered in lava. Fishlegs and Gobber were standing on a rock slab, Fishlegs gave Gobber an apologetic look.

"Sorry about your shop." He said before looking at the lava curiously. "I've never seen her make this much lava before or this color. It's weird." He said before looking at Gobber, who is still holding the feather, and said. "Okay, tickle at will."

Gobber groans and gives the feather to Fishlegs. "Ugh. Keep your tunic on, boy. I only do dragons." He said.

Scourge snorts before walking away with Lavender on his back, he decided to get some food at the dock with Lavender. Later in the afternoon, the rest of the riders came back. Mira and Sapphire walked up to them with Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Did you guys find Outcast ship?" Fishlegs asked.

Snorlout scoff and placed his place his sword on the ground while holding the hilt. "Do you see an Outcast ship?"

Hiccup gave Snotlout the look and turns to Fishlegs. "No, we didn't find them."

"How can they can avoid you guys so easily?" Mira asked them who all shrugged.

Then Gobber runs in. "Fishlegs, do you know what this is?" He asked excitingly, holding up shiny sword.

Tuff wanted to guess. "Don't tell me. Don't tell me." He said as he tries to guess what it is.

Unfortunately, Ruff beats him. "Um, a sword?"

Tuff glares at his sister and started fighting with her. "I said don't tell me!"

"I wasn't telling you. I was telling him!" Ruff yelled as she defended herself.

"I was gonna guess it!"

As the two bicker and fight, Gobber shook his head and turns to the others. "Not just any sword. Feel it." He tosses to Astrid who tested it out. "I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop."

"This was made from Gronckle lava?" Hiccup points the sword as Astrid tested it.

Gobber nodded. "I prefer to call it Gronckle Iron. I got tired of waiting for it to cool. You know what I always say, pound it while it's hot. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom, and I've created this little beauty." He gestured the sword.

"It's pretty, but too light. It would never hold up in battle." Astrid said, tossing the sword back to Gobber who caught it.

"Exactly what I thought until I did this." Gobber grabs Snotlout, holding his sword, and gave a might swing, and slice Snotlout's sword in half, causing everyone awed in amazement.

Astrid became excited at the sight. "Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." Astrid said with a grin.

The Thorston twins were anxious and exclaims together. "New helmets." They banged their helmets together and made them dizzy. "Ours are pretty banged-up... from banging...them." Tuff said before he and his sister collapse from dizziness.

"Yep, it'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours." Gobber added as he gives Hiccup the sword.

Hiccup awed the sword and tested it. "Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger and lighter."

"Aye and making Mira a new axe. She needs it after her old was broken by two mutton heads." Gobber glares at the twin who were unconscious.

Yeah, few days ago, the twins wanted to play with Mira and Sapphire's brother, so they snuck in Mira's house, got the boys and Mira's axe along the way, and were using Mira's axe to aim it at Joe and Jon. The two boys have apples on their head and the Thorston twins tried to slice the apples in half, but they missed, and the axe ended up falling to the ocean. Mira was saddened by this and her brothers apologized for their misbehavior, while Warfire chases the Thorston twins for letting the boys doing something dangerous.

Snotlout cuts them off while holding his broken sword. "Excuse me. Why don't you start by making me a new sword?"

Gobber waved him off. "Why don't you start by getting in line? The whole town has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle Iron, and they all want a piece of the action." He gestured his shop that has a long line of people, wanting to have a new weapon with Gronckle Iron. Fishlegs was excited and decided to help Gobber with the Gronckle Iron. Gobber made so many weapons with Meatlug's Gronckle Iron, and everyone in the village was amazed. Astrid got a new dagger, the twins got new helmets, and Mira got a new axe. Hiccup uses some Gronckle Iron to make upgrades with his shield.

"This Gronckle iron is going to do wonders for my shield." Hiccup said.

"Right? How great is this stuff?" Fishlegs smiles happily.

Mira walks over to them with her new axe on her back. "I'm curious, what kind of rocks did you feed her?" Mira asked.

"I'm curious about that too." Hiccup looks at Fishlegs, "What rocks did you give Meatlug?"

Fishlegs froze when they ask him that, he hesitated to answer, so he said. "Well, actually, I can't tell you."

"Why is that?" Mira asked Fishlegs.

"I agree with Mira on this as well." Gobber came over, wanting to know what Gronckle Iron is made off.

"It's a trade secret." Fishlegs said before picking up a mace. "If I told you, I'd have to mace you." He added, earning a blank face from Gobber.

Then Statera landed and telepathically said to Hiccup. " _Hiccup, the sentries saw another boat."_

Hiccup nodded and placed the shield behind his back. "We have to go now!" Hiccup gets on Toothless, Hiccup then looks at Fishlegs. "You coming, Fishlegs?"

"I would love to, Hiccup, but, as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." Fishlegs gestured the long line of customers.

Hiccup was confused at first before taking off, leaving Fishlegs and Meatlug with Gobber. As Hiccup and Toothless left, Scourge came with Lavender on his back, he and Lavender were going to the forest. He has to teach her how to hunt for herself, he can't always babysit her. Lavender needs to learn to fend herself properly. Scourge passes the forge when he and Lavender heard Meatlug barfing out something. Stopping on his track, Scourge and Lavender looked at the forge by the window and saw two small round metal balls on the ground. Lavender looks at Scourge and croons at him in confusion, wondering what they are for. Scourge snorts at her gently, not sure what's going on as well, before turning at the forge where Gobber was staring at the small balls blankly.

"What am I supposed to do with that, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked in annoyance. "Make someone a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Gobber mocked. Then a Viking appeared on the window, raising his hand happily, while Scourge and Lavender just stared at him in surprise.

Gobber didn't turn but said blankly with a straight face. "Not gonna happen, Gunnar." Gunnar was saddened and walked away. The customers were getting impatient about not getting any Gronckle Iron and started to get riled up. Gobber turns towards Fishlegs seriously.

"All right, boy. I think it's time you let me in on your trade secret." Gobber said seriously and sternly. "We're going to the place where you got those rock."

"B-but the rocks could be heavy to carry back here." Fishlegs said, trying to lie his way out.

Gobber raised a finger, "And that is why Scourge will help us." Gobber turns to the window. "Right Sc-Oy! Where do you think you're going?!" Gobber yelled out.

Scourge was walking away with Lavender on his back, he stops on his tracks and slightly turns his head to Gobber with a brow raised.

"You get your scaly bottom over here, Scourge, we need an extra help with this." Gobber said sternly.

Scourge gave him a snort like if he was saying: ' _Do it yourself._ ' Before he walks away with Lavender, who was looking up ahead.

Gobber raised his hammer and said. "You better help us, or I'll sing to you every single day."

That made Scourge stop on his track, thinking back when he arrived on Berk, the first thing he hates, besides Snotlout constant boasting, the Thorston Twins trying to get on him, and Toothless **(He and Toothless have a competitive rivalry thing)** , but the thing he hates most of all is Gobber terrible singing. Scourge couldn't sleep because of Gobber's singing. That Viking was the pain of his scales, always singing some random songs, it was driving him mad. If Gobber sings every day, he's going to lose it!

So, letting out steam from his nostrils, Scourge turns to Gobber with sharp nod and growl. Lavender's hunting lessons will have to wait, right now, he has to help the fool of a blacksmith and the skinny legged one. Gobber smiles and drags Fishlegs out, "Alright. Let's get to work." He said before grabbing a wheelbarrow and giving it to Scourge, "You carry this."

Scourge growled in annoyance, thinking that Gobber is taking advantage of this, but he followed and uses his jaw to pick up the wheelbarrow before following the two Vikings to their destination. Luckily, they were going to the woods, once he's done helping them, he will later teach Lavender how to hunt properly. As they continue their walking, Lavender was examining the forest curiously, she didn't have the time to explore her new home because she was hiding in Mira's house and would only go out if Scourge was around, so she can ride on him. She refused to go outside without him. Scourge will never understand why does Lavender trust him so much. Doesn't she know what he did in the past? Surely some dragons were spreading the news, and yet, she feels safe around him. Scourge shake his head as he follows Gobber and Fishlegs to the area where Meatlug ate the rocks that help her made Gronckle Iron.

"Okay, this is it." Fishlegs said loudly when they reach the area. It was filled with different rocks and berry bushes. Scourge puts down the wheelbarrow before he sniffs the air for any signs of wild animals, making sure that they are safe. Luckily, there were none, so he lowered himself and allowed Lavender to climb off. The shy Night Fury slowly gets off Scourge and looks around the area, sniffing a bout. Lavender sniffed at nearby berry bush and sniffed the berry.

"All right, let's load her up." Gobber said loudly, causing Lavender to pause in fear. Scourge gave her a comforting crooned, telling her it's alright. Lavender looks at Scourge and croons back as she continues sniffing around, while being close to Scourge.

Gobber looks at the rocks before a nervous Fishlegs. "Care to tell me which one of these is the wondrous rock?" Gobber asked as he walks over to them and picks one up with his hook.

Fishlegs hesitated as Gobber looks at him. Scourge was looking at him too, wondering why Fishlegs was nervous. After a minute of silence, Fishlegs spoke in a nervous tone. "With pleasure."

Fishelgs turns towards the rocks, each of the rocks have different shapes, looks, and color, and Fishlegs doesn't seem to know which rocks help Meatlug made the Gronckle Iron. He picks up to different rocks and pretended to know what rock made the Gronckle Iron. "Okay, no, not that one. Well, that one kind of resembles...hmm, wait a minute, it could be..."

Scourge rolled his eyes at Fishlegs, he isn't going to fool anyone, and Gobber knows it. "You don't know, do you?" Gobber asked Fishlegs as the blacksmith turns to him. The Ingerman stops and looks at Gobber before to Scourge, the Infernowing dragon raised a brow at him, and then Fishlegs dropped the rocks and started munching at some berries that he picked from the berry bushes.

As Fishlegs chew and swallows, he said. "Of course, I do. It's just, well, rocks can be very, you know."

Gobber gave him the look as he drops the rock and went over to Fishlegs. "No, I don't." Gobber looks at Fishlegs seriously. "Tell me."

Scourge watches as the Ingerman boy hesitated as he continuous eating. "Meatlug was very emotional that day." Fishelgs said as he eats another berry. "She was eating everything in sight."

"She was?" Gobber asked, taking a berry from Fishlegs and eats it.

"Yes. It was a tough day for both of us." Fishlegs added. There was brief silebce, Gobber gave Fishlegs the look, saying he's not buying it. Scourge watches in amusement as Fishlegs tried to hold it in. Lavender came back to Scourge's side and was about to talk to him when Fishlegs burst out the truth.

"Okay, fine, I don't know what rock makes Gronckle Iron!" His outburst made Lavender yelp and hide under Scourge for protection. Scourge lets out dragon sigh from his nostrils, Lavender needs to learn not to fear everything. Scourge and a frighten Lavender watched as Fsihlegs confess to Gobber, flaring his arms up. "I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?" Fishlegs shakes Gobber while pulling on his braided bear.

Gobber grabs Fishlegs to stop him, "Listen to me!"

Fishlegs looks at him and said, "Okay."

"We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try 'em one at a time, and eventually we'll land on the winner."

There's was pause from Fishlegs, processing what Gobber had said, before asking. "Promise?"

"I'm sure." Gobber said as he lets go of Fishlegs and started to collect many rocks. Scourge snorts before allowing Lavender to climb on his back, they will leave them be, so that Scourge can teach Lavender how to hunt. As Scourge was about to slip away, Gobber called out to him. "Scourge, you better help us bring these rocks back to my shop, or I'll sing my special song about me goat!" Gobber's tone sounded like he was singing.

Scourge stops on his track and suppresses an angry growl. That low life son of a-Grrr! Scourge slowly turns to Gobber and angrily walks to him. Scourge looks at Lavender and gave her a small growl. Lavender slowly nodded and slowly gets off Scourge. The Infernowing lowers himself and Gobber placed the wagon with rocks on his back with Fishlegs.

"There, now, let's head back to the shop." Gobber nodded happily. Scourge growled at him in annoyance before gesturing Lavender to follow him closely. When this is over, he so going to make Gobber and Fishlegs miserable.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Academy, the riders returned back from their search for the outcast boat, but the boat can't be found for some reason. They were disappointed and frustrated when the search gone cold.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Hiccup said as he walks over to the riders on the corner. Mira was sitting on Sapphire as the Night Fury rested herself.

"We doubled back over the same area five times." Astrid said in annoyance, she was angry that they couldn't find the boat.

"Really?" Tuff blurted out. "That was the same place? It looked so different."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "That's 'cause you were flying upside-down, you mutton head."

Tuff and Ruff were flying upside-down with their dragon because they think it was fun. "Oh, yeah. Fun, though." Tuff said.

"It wasn't, Tuff." Mira said. "We were too fast, and we didn't get a chance to observe our surrounding properly.

"Mira's right, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning." Astrid said.

Hiccup understand them and added. "Yeah, we did. And some low-speed hovering could have helped over that sea stack."

"I know." Astrid agreed.

Snotlout groans in annoyance, knowing they were talking about Fishlegs. "Oh, come on. You're not talking about him, are you?"

Tuff agreed, "Oh, no. Not him, are you?" Tuff wasn't sure what they were talking about as he whispers towards his sister. "Hey, who are they talking about?"

Ruff shrugs, "I have no idea. But he sounds important, so it definitely can't be you." She said quietly.

But Hiccup heard them and said. "We're talking about Fishlegs."

"We're a team, and on a team, everybody has a role to play." Astrid said.

"Yeah, and as a team, we have to work together." Mira added.

"Astrid and Mira are right. We're all important." Hiccup agrees with them, he knows Fishlegs has his own role to play. "When one of us is missing, it's just not the same."

Snotlout stared at them for a moment before pointing out. "It's your fault. You made him quit!"

Hiccup, Astrid, and Mira made a blank face at Snotlout, thinking he should stop making with the lies and be honest.

* * *

Back to the forge, Scourge was napping outside with Lavender sleeping next to him. He was tired of carrying the rocks all the way here, he didn't have time to teach Lavender how to hunt yet, Scourge will teach her how to hunt tomorrow when he has the energy. Scourge ignores the loud crowd, Meatlug eating rocks and spitting out lava, and Gobber making weapons. He continuous napping with Lavender beside him. But soon, the noise was getting to irritated for some reason, he tries to block them out but couldn't. With a loud and annoyed sigh, Scourge stood up from his sleeping position and picks up Lavender with on of his wings and placed her on his back. Scourge walks away from the scene with a sleeping Lavender on his back. The riders came, and Scourge walks pass them, Mira watched as Scourge headed towards Astrid's house where there is peace and quiet. Mira shrugs it off and follows the others towards the forge, trying to find Fishlegs through the crowd.

Astrid was the first one to see him and points out. "There he is. What are we gonna do?" She asked Hiccup.

Snotlout suggested while punching his fist with his hand, "I could pound on him until he agrees to come back."

Hiccup stops him. "Or we could just ask him." Hiccup suggested, not wanting to start a fight.

"What's wrong with the pounding?" Tuff asked, thinking the idea was good, and started to make a list with his fingers. "I like pounding. I like pound cake. I like measuring my weight in pounds."

Hiccup ignores him and was trying to find Fishlegs through the crowd. But the customers were blocking his view, so he started jumping around and yelling out Fishlegs's name. "Fishlegs! Fishlegs! Fishlegs!"

Unfortunately, the villagers started chanting Fishlegs' name angrily. Mira saw Fishlegs was getting scared as the crowd was getting rowdy. "We should do something." Mira said.

Tuff rubs his chin and acts all smart. "Hmm…aha!" Tuff pounds his fist with his hand, he lifts a finger and said, "We should get Karma to come here and blast everyone in sight!"

"No!" Hiccup, Astrid, and Mira said unison. It was a bad idea to use Karma to scare or attack the villagers, she's too scary. In the forge, Fishlegs was getting scared of the mob, Gobber didn't help when he knew a Viking mob turn on one of their own, tore the poor sot limb from limb, and it started just like this. Fishlegs whimpers, he couldn't figure out how to make Gronckle Iron, Meatlug ate so many different rocks-THAT'S IT! Fishlegs had a theory that if they combined rocks on Meatlug, they will have Gronckle Iron. Meatlug ate all the rocks happily, not knowing what consequences will happen.

"Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh?" Gobber said as he and Fishlegs watched Meatlug eat the rocks. Once she swallowed, everyone waited to see what will happen next. There's was moment of silence and they heard a strnage sound coming from Meatlug, and then suddenly the tool on Gobber's hand was pulled through and attached itself on Meatlug, which shocked everyone.

"Whoa! Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hands!" Gobber exclaims in shock. Then more metal came flying about and attached themselves on Meatlug.

"Her skin is attracting the metal!" Fishlegs said in shock.

Meatlug was scared as more and more metal came and attached themselves on her, she was getting scared and Fishlegs tried to calm her down, until she nearly got hit by sharp weapons, but was shielded by Fishlegs. Meatlug was so scared that she runs out from the shop as she escapes the metals following her. Fishlegs chases after her as he tries to calm her down. Because of Meatlug, metals came towards her, from metal buckets, an axe, helmets, and spears.

Somewhere else, Scourge and Lavender were sleeping near Astrid's house, when Scourge slowly woke up by the sounds of running. He slowly lifts his head and blinks to adjust his eyes to see Meatlug being chased by floating metal. Scourge's eyes were wide as he watched Meatlug running away from floating metals. Lavender was soon slowly waking up as she lifts her to see what's going on when Scourge gently place his claw on her head and place her back on a lying position before reatsng his head on the ground to go back to sleep with Lavender, he thinks he's dreaming since metals were floating was a dream.

Meatlug continuous to run with the sharp weapons behind her, luckily for her, Toothless and Hiccup saved her when Toothless fired at the sharp weapons.

"Nice shot, bud." Hiccup praise as they continued chasing Meatlug.

Fishlegs came by their side. "Hiccup, you have to help Meatlug!"

"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. She's attracting metal. She's really scared." Fishlegs said worriedly.

"Okay, Snotlout, we got to herd her away from town."

"On it!" Snotlout agreed.

Snotlout chases Meatlug, Meatlug was running none stop as Fishlegs tries to call her. "Meatlug, come to daddy!"

Snotlout made Hookfang fly down to get Meatlug. "You're all mine, Meaty." Snotlout said, while Fishlegs continuous letting out commands. "Stop! Cease! Please?"

Hookfang flies beside Meatlug and looks at her before looking towards Fishlegs who was yelling out. "Wait! Stop! Heel!"

With that command, Hookfang obeyed and stops, as he sits down, he accidentally cause his rider to fly off him while Snotlout screams out "HOOKFANG!" and crashes to some sacks of beans, where a Terrible Terror dodges out in time with a yelp as Snotlout crashes with a yell. Meatlug runs passes him while Hiccup, Toothless, and Fishlegs chases after her.

Snotlout slowly sits up and said. "I meant to do that, you know." He failed to notice the Terror was crawling up to him and lets out a hiss, Snotlout saw it and screams as it continues hissing at him.

Meanwhile Meatlug runs deeper through the forest. Hiccup and Toothless follow her overhead. Meatlug hits a dead-end cliff. Hiccup reaches her and tries to calm her down and hold her still. Meatlug slowly backs away. Fishlegs arrives to warn Hiccup (who wouldn't listen for a moment) he doesn't realize his metal leg is attach to him, and gets drag when he gets in range of the magnetic panics and unintentionally takes Hiccup with her and flees with no idea of where they'll go. Meatlug and Hiccup are now far out to sea. Fishlegs has no choice but to ride Toothless, but he never rode or flew a fast dragon. The two have trouble flying, as Fishlegs is scared of Toothless being too fast. But Fishlegs faces his fear and rides Toothless perfectly by using maneuver tactics. Fishlegs reaches Hiccup and they awkwardly greet each other. Hiccup apologizes Fishlegs for leaving him earlier that day, but Fishlegs tell him to keep quiet for him to concentrate. The two spot an Outcast ship dead in their sites and prepares to fire on them. Hiccup tells Meatlug to dive and head straight pass near the ship. The moment Savage orders the Outcasts to fire, the ship tumbles and their weapons timber and float toward Meatlug. With little time to spare, Fishlegs tickles Meatlug's stomach with the feather and barfs out the magnetic rocks she ate. The metal objects fall, including Hiccup, who falls incorrectly on Toothless. Meanwhile, Savage brags it's not over but gets interrupted when the heavy metal objects fall on their ship busting a hole and sinking their ship.

They all headed back home safely, once they did, everyone was glad to see them safe. Fishlegs and Meatlug headed back to the shop where Gobber was there, picking his ear with a hook. He stops when he saw Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes." Gobber commented.

Fishlegs rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, Gobber."

"Ready to get back to some real work then?" Gobber taps at the metal beside him. "I've got orders up to my skivvies."

Fishlegs smiles and shook his head. "Yeah, I don't think so. Our responsibilities to the academy are gonna keep us pretty busy." He said, patting Meatlug gently.

Gobber couldn't help but smile and shrug. "Eh. Understandable." He said before getting something. "Well, in that case, I have a little something for you." Gobber gives Fishlegs the first weapon he made with the Gronckle Iron to Fishlegs.

"But that's the very first sword you made, for yourself." Fishlegs said in shock.

Gobber nodded. "It is. But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her."

Fishlegs gasps and smiled. "Thanks. But I didn't do it alone." He said as he looks at Meatlug happily as he hugs her.

"I know. That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings." Gobber added as he holds up to round metal earrings for Meatlug, who ate them.

Then Hiccup and Toothless came. "Fishlegs, where have you been? We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you!" Hiccup said before flying away.

Fishlegs smiles happily. "You hear that, girl? They need us." He said as he gets on Meatlug before turning to Gobber who saluted them with his hook. Fishlegs nodded before Meatlug took off to follow the other Dragon Riders as they set off with their adventure.


	26. Night Vision Undergrown

**Okay, here's the next chapter of Mira the Quick. And the new dragon is Mira's company is a Mimic Dragon named Copycat and it's a girl.**

 **Here's what that dragon is. Mimic Dragons: They are the same size as a parrot. Their body resembles to a Nadder but more slender and long wings. Their heads resemble to a Microraptor and they have three talons on their wings, long tails with a feathered fan on the end. They have feathers instead of scales and have different colors. The only way to tell the difference of a male and female is their eyes. Males have brown eyes while females have yellow eyes. They are called that because they can mimic any dragons' sounds or humans' voices. The only way to train it is to give them berries or bread but it loves strawberries. Their class is Mystery.**

 **Mira's dragons:**

 **Tundra: female purple Thunderdrum**

 **Treecutter: male Timberjack with** **golden scales and some green like dots in parts of his body.**

 **Solarium: male Fireworm**

 **Rosethorn or Rose: female Speed Stinger that has** **small sapphire blue wings on her back, her scales is sapphire blue with golden rose markings on her back, legs, and tail that has 3 golden jagged pointed stingers**

 **Sapphire: Night Fury with sapphire blue eyes and midnight scales**

 **Lighting and Thunder: male young Night Furies with stormy blue eyes and ash black scales**

 **Aqua: female Night Fury hatchling with aqua blue eyes and black scales**

 **Violet: a female Blastwing her body resembles to a Monstrous Nightmare but bulked up. She is muscular, and their wings are long like a Night Fury with a single hook talon on each end of the wings. Her head resemble to a Velociraptor with two slick horns on their heads. Her teeth are sharp. Her eyes are shape like Toothless' and it is violet. Her scales are yellow as the sun along with spots that are ocean blue and there are spikes along her body.**

 **Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter or Seasons: female hatchling Snaptrapper**

 **Lily: a female hatchling Monstrous Nightmare/Deadly Nadder hybrid she looks like a combination of a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. She has the body of a Monstrous Nightmare, but her tail has spikes on it. Her head is more triangular and has spikes on her head like a Deadly Nadder. Her talons are like the Monstrous Nightmare, but the middle is longer and curved. Her eyes are pink, and her scales are mixed with pink, white and yellow.**

 **Liz: female hatchling Skrill/Night Fury hybrid she has** **a dark purple scale, gray wings with purple markings and lighter underbelly. Her body looks like a Night Fury, but the wings were Skrill like and she has no tail fins but a Skrill tail. She has a spiked crown on her Night Fury shape head and has a lightning shape birthmark on her right cheek. Her eyes are green mixed with red.**

 **Warfire: a male Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare**

 **Scourge: a male Infernowing (art/HTTYD-Scourge-the-Infernowing-702383501)**

 **Lavender: A female Night Fury, she's young teen with lavender eyes, she's shy and always hides under Scourge**

 **Mira's animals:**

 **Windstreak: female horse**

 **Spiritrunner: colt**

 **Silverwhiskers: female cat**

 **Quickdash: male cat**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Night Vision Undergrown**

The riders were at the academy early in the morning for a training mission tomorrow. Fishlegs, the Thorston Twins, and Snotlout prayed that the training mission would be Mira's, because hers were easy. But sadly, it wasn't Mira's training mission, it was Astrid's.

"Okay, gang, over here. Tomorrow's training mission was actually Astrid's idea, so I will let her explain it." Hiccup said, gesturing Astrid up front.

The other teens, minus Mira, groan and mutter in anger. They didn't want Astrid to do the training missions. Astrid looks at them in confusion. "What?"

"Your training missions are so hard!" Fishlegs whines.

"They are not." Astrid defended.

Fishlegs hold up his bandaged hand. "Hand-to-Claw Combat?" Fishlegs stated. Meatlug gently licks Fishlegs bandaged hand, giving her a hug.

"Spine-Dodging?" Snotlout added, remembering that he was almost hit by one of Stormfly's spikes.

"Hot Lava-Swimming?" Tuffnut added as well.

"Tuff, we never did that." Mira said. "We actually did was climbing up a cliff."

"Yeah, but she should've, way better than Hand-to-Claw Combat." Tuff stated.

Astrid rolled her eyes as she points at the map. "Well, this mission is easy like Mira's. Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the East side to this cave on the West side." Astrid explains.

The teens begin to think that doesn't seem too bad, as they walked over, but soon, irony came when Astrid added, "At night."

The teens, minus Mira and Hiccup, lets out annoyed groans.

"With no camping gear."

Again, another annoyed groan came from the four teens.

"And no dragons." Astrid added the last part as she walks away.

Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout are angry and annoyed by the idea.

"What?! That's crazy! What's the point?!" Snotlout exclaims.

Astrid turns to him. "To work on our stealth skills and our Wild Dragon Defense." She explains.

"Astrid's right. We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them." Hiccup added.

"I, for one, agree." Mira said. "I've been dealing being separated with my dragon and trying to survive by myself is kind of rusty, and maybe Astrid's training mission will help us."

Astrid grins and walks away. "Trust me. It'll be fun!" She said to the others as she heads out while the other teens think otherwise.

* * *

Later that night, the riders were at Dragon Island, Kishi and the other dragons stayed behind to watch over Mira's siblings and Sapphire's. The one who came to watch Mira was Sapphire and Rose. The gang came to the beach of Dragon Island with weapons and lanterns.

Hiccup announces to the riders. "Okay, one of us is gonna have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island. That way, they won't try and help us."

With that said, a wild Nadder appeared out of nowhere and tries to attack, but Stormfly, Toothless, and Sapphire chased it away and protect their riders.

Hiccup gestured the scene. "Just like that. Ok! So, who's going to watch the dragons?" He looks at the riders.

Fishlegs, who wants to be safe, step forward. "I think the obvious choice is-"

He was cut off when Tuffnut butts in. "Me! I volunteer!" Tuff yelled out.

Fishlegs was shock as he tries to reason. "But-but I have way more dragon knowledge!"

Tuffnut scoffs. "Yeah, from a book! But I…I feel them." Tuff puts his hand on his heart. "In here. Wait, where is it? In…" He moves his hand to his stomach. "In here." Tuff rubs his stomach as it grumbles. "Yeah. In my stomach. Besides, I did say "Me" first!" He stated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, uh, Tuffnut is right. Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge, but if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them. Any time of the day or night. On our own, without help." Hiccup said as he walks away.

Fishlegs sighs in disappointment. "I hate it when you make sense." He mutters.

Tuffnut chuckles and elbows Fishlegs gently. After the explanation, the riders say goodbye to their dragons for the night and assuring them that they will be fine.

"See you later, Stormfly." Astrid pats Stormfly gently.

"You stay tough." Snotlout said to Hookfang.

"Bye, Meatlug!" Fishlegs hugs Meatlug.

"I know you're really gonna miss us. We're gonna miss you, too." Ruffnut said to Barf and Belch.

"You two behave, alright?" Mira said to Sapphire and Rose.

As the riders headed out, Toothless watches Hiccup leave before he follows him. Hiccup saw this and stop his dragon. "No-no-no-no-no, Toothless. You have to go with Tuffnut. I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, uh, he's the boss." He said, a little annoyed by saying that Tuff is the boss.

"That's right!" Tuff exclaims. "You heard that! Boss-Man! Head Honcho. The Big Boss-Honcho Guy. The Honch-Boss. Hey, anybody know where this cave is?" Tuff said.

The other riders look at Tuffnut in disbelief, but soon stopped when Tuffnut said. "Just messing with you…or am I? Hahaha! Even I don't know." He laughed as he and the dragons leave.

The riders headed out to do their training mission while Hiccup reminds them what to do. "Remember, this is about stealth, not speed. It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understand? Alright. Good luck, everybody. I'll see you back at the cave."

Hiccup looks back to see Fishlegs standing in the same spot. Fishlegs notice him and said. "What? I'm formulating a plan."

"Fishlegs, you can do this." Hiccup said as he walks to the forest.

Fishlegs sighs. "Aw man, I should've just stayed in my nice warm bed this morning, Meatlug peacefully licking my toes, but NO!"

"Move out, Fishlegs!" Hiccup called out.

"Don't rush me! I'm having a moment!" Fishlegs called back in frustration, and then his lantern goes out. Scared, he rushes after Hiccup and the others.

* * *

Back at the cave, the dragons are in comfortable spots to sleep, but Tuffnut decided to stay up all night. "Alright! Who's up for an all-nighter? You guys are gonna love my ghost stories."

Tuffnut's ghost stories aren't that scary, in fact, they're boring. They make dragons and human feel bored or fall asleep. Toothless can't stay around and sleep or hear stories. He must go out and find Hiccup. So, he tries to sneak out of the cave, but Tuffnut stops him.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, not so fast, Mr. Night Fury. Remember the mission! No dragon help, and that means you! Besides, I'm in charge." Tuffnut said.

Toothless growls at him annoyance, he turns and walks away, but not before he flicks Tuffnut against a stalactite with his tail, causing Tuffnut to get stuck. The dragons were amused by this when they watched Tuff on the stalactite.

"I KNEW that was coming!" Tuff lied as he was stuck on the stalactite. Feeling that he couldn't get down, Tuff asked the dragons for help. "L-Little help here? Help out your Boss-Honcho?"

And they did, well, Toothless did. The male Night Fury shoots a plasma blast near Tuffnut, unsticking him from the stalactite, but made him fall to ground with a loud. "OW!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was making her way across the island with ease, she has no trouble to survive since she's a born warrior. Until out of the corner, she comes across a Nadder.

"Ok, a wild Nadder, should be simple." Astrid said as she moves to the blind spot. "Move to the blind spot, and-" As Astrid was about to move away, the Nadder tries to block her. This cause Astrid to smirk. "Playing the spine game, huh?"

The wild Nadder tries to shoot her with its spines, but Astrid somersaults out of the way with ease. She brushed her bangs and smirks at the Nadded. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Seeing that it could not beat her, the Nadder decided to walk away, making Astrid smile as she continues the training mission.

* * *

To Snotlout, the young Jorgenson was making his way across the island, sword in hand. He jumps onto a large rock and was boasting about himself.

"Hya! Snotlout Jorgenson." He said as she jumps up a couple more rocks. "Hoo! Ha! Super-Viking." He then lays down on a fallen log. At home in the wilderness, and-"

Snotlout didn't finished as he falls off the log into the water below with a loud "AHHH!". After a few minutes, Snotlout climbs out of the water when he heard something. Looking up, he saw a flock of Terrible Terrors appearing out of some bushes.

Snotlout got out of the water as the Terrors come closer. "Alright! Bring it on, Wild Dragons! I'm ready for you!"

The Terrors were in front of him as they stared at the Jorgenson curiously. But instead of being gentle, Snotlout did the total opposite. "Ok, you want some? You want a piece of Snotlout?! Bring it on, you little-"

One of the Terrors growled at him and soon the Terrors attack, causing him to fall into the water again as he lets out another "AHHHH!".

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Ruffnut was trying to make her way to the other side when she came across a wild Monstrous Nightmare. Ruffnut froze in fear as the Monstrous Nightmare stalks towards her.

Ruff tries to remember about the Monstrous Nightmare. "Monstrous Nightmares, fast in a straight line…Bad at turns!" Ruff mutters to herself as the Nightmare stalks towards her. "He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?" She said to herself fearfully, but when the Nightmare came close, she panicked. "Nope! I'm definitely more afraid!" She said as she drops her weapon and lantern and made a run for it.

Ruffnut tries to run away from the Nightmare, the Stocker Class Dragon was chasing her from behind before releasing his fire, which she dodged. Ruffnut runs around a tree while yelling. "LEFT! LEFT!"

But it only made her come back to the Nightmare, who is standing still. Ruffnut She runs around the same tree the other way while yelling. "RIGHT! RIGHT!"

But it made her come back to the Nightmare once again. "It's like he's inside my head!" Ruffnut yells as she runs away while the Nightmare just watched her run away.

* * *

To Fishlegs, Ingerman was walking through the woods, muttering and mumbling in annoyance because Atsrid gave them a hard training mission. "Cold and miserable and-" Fishlegs was cut off when he heard the bushes rustle, causing him to jump in fear. "What was that?! Who's there?!" He almost screamed.

He looks around some more and reluctantly continues while muttering sarcastically and in annoyance. "Thanks, Astrid. My death will be on your hands."

But Fishlegs didn't know that he just walked passed a Typhoomerang, which shows itself behind Fishlegs and made the Ingerman scream in fear, causing him to run away in fright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira was walking through the forest with her axe behind her as she holds her lantern. Mira made sure to be aware in her surroundings. Then she heard something from behind, she quickly turns around to find nothing. Confused, Mira turns back and continuous walking, but stops again when she heard something following her. Mira turns again to find nothing, when she turns back around, she almost stumbled when she saw a small Terror like dragon on the ground, looking at her.

Mira blinks and the dragon copies her, she slowly moves away from the dragon and headed to the direction that she needs to go. The dragon watched her leave and decided to follow her, Mira had to ignore the dragon as she made her way to the destination. The dragon continued following Mira on her journey to the west side. The dragon continuous following her, until it stops when Mira stopped. Sighing, Mira turns to the dragon. She kneels-down at the dragon who walked towards her and outstretches her hand.

"Hello there." Mira smiles at the dragon.

The dragon tilts its head before opening its jaws, and did something that shock Mira, it spoke using her voice. "Hello there."

Mira gasps in shock as she stood up quickly. The dragon spoked with her voice! But how?! That's when, Mira remembered Kishi telling her about a dragon called Mimic Dragon. It's a Mystery Class type of dragon found on warmer islands. They have colored feathers instead of scales. And this is Mimic Dragon is a female since females have yellow eyes and males have brown eyes.

Mira smiles gently at the dragon and gently strokes it, earning happy purrs. "Aren't you a copycat?"

"Copycat. Copycat. Copycat." The Mimic Dragon repeated by using Mira's voice.

Mira then had an idea. "And that's what's I'm going to call you, Copycat." Mira said. "Come on, let's show you to the others." Mira started walking, followed by Copycat, walking beside her happily.

* * *

Somewhere else, two male Gronckles were fighting each other, trying established dominance, when some quartzes were thrown out of nowhere and they went towards the quartz before munching them happily. Hiccup walks out of the corner and smiles at his plan.

"Quartz, you guys are so predictable." He said then Hiccup looks out over the valley and sees a campfire from a distance. This was not part of the training, it's about stealth, not camping.

"Are you-Campfire?! Really?! How is this stealthy?" Hiccup begins to walk towards the campfire.

* * *

Back to the cave, Tuffnut was telling his 'scary' story to the dragons, who were falling asleep by the story. Rose was already asleep as Tuff continuous his story. Tuffnut was making 'scary' movements to make the mood scary.

"Scratch, SCRATCH! Who stole my golden hook?! SCRATCH, SCRATCH! And you turn around and he says: YOU DID!" He points to Meatlug, who just stared at him blankly. All the dragons seem unimpressed by Tuff's story. They just want this night to be over.

Tuffnut rubs the back of his neck. "Ooh…tough cave." He mutters out.

Toothless, who was awake, tries to sneak out again, but when he looks back for a bit, he turns and found Tuffnut in front of him. Toothless lets out a yelp in surprise to see him as the Thorston stops him once again.

"Hey Hey! Going somewhere?" Tuff asked sternly, causing Toothless to grumble and turns back in annoyance.

"Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well…not really." Tuff explains while the dragons listened in annoyance or in boredom. "I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time she was on fire and I just watched for a while. Anyway, you can beat me with your tail. You can barbeque me with a Plasma Blast! You can lightly massage my shoulders and neck. You really could! I need it, BUT I will not shirk my responsibility to the-" He was cut off when he saw Toothless was asleep along with the rest of the dragons.

"Sleeping?! You're all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea!" Tuff said as he begins to fall asleep while snoring.

* * *

Hiccup reached to the campsite to find out who cause the campfire. He could only guess it would be Snotlout, Fishlegs, or the twins. It couldn't be Snotlout because he uses Hookfang to make the fire, even though Hookfang would chase Snotlout around for telling him what to do. It couldn't Fishlegs because he need some help. And it most certainly wasn't the twins because they would cause a whole forest fire if they try to make a simple campfire. But, he has to know why there's a campfire.

"Ok, come on out. Show yourself, Snotlout." Hiccup guess it was Snotlout. "And I will go easy on you-" Hiccup was cut off when he unexpectedly tackled by someone. Hiccup looks up to see who tackled him, and it made his eyes widen in shock and horror to see non-other than Edgar the Insane, Leader of the Insanity.

"Edgar!" Hiccup exclaims in shock.

Edgar looks down at Hiccup and gave him a glare as he picks up Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock, I'm surprise you're alive." He said coldly.

"Uhh, last time I checked." Hiccup laughs awkwardly. "So, uh, haven't seen you since-"

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk and you were able to fiught off a Night Fury.

Edgar was little impressed by Hiccup's heroics. Hiccup maybe scrawny and weak, but he got to admit, Hiccup got some fighting spirit. And this made Hiccup feel even more awkward.

"Oh. Right. Yes, the dragon attack."

Edgar unsheathes his sword and admires at it. "You show some courage, Haddock, I was…impressed by it. You risk your life to save mine and stayed to fight the Night Fury and-" Edgar hesitates mid-sentence and he turns on Hiccup suspiciously, pointing towards him with his sword. "So…what are you doing here?"

Hiccup takes a step back and mutters to himself. "What am I doing here?"

Edgar continues to point his sword in Hiccup's face. "Don't answer that! I know EXACTLY what you're doing here."

Hiccup looks guilty, scared, and nervous. "Uh, you-you do?"

"Oh, yes, I do. You're here for the same reason I am, Haddock. You're here to hunt dragons." Edgar said as he sheeted his sword.

Hiccup relaxes, looking relieved and plays along. "Ok! You got me! That's what I am here for, all by myself!"

Edgar gets in Hiccup's face, making Hiccup back up again. "So, whatever happened to that Night Fury, Haddock?" Edgar asked suspiciously.

Hiccup gulps a bit. "Oh yeah, well, just. Bad news, uh…it got away." He lied.

Edgar chuckles darkly as he grabs Hiccup's shoulders and was looking delighted. "That is a great news!" Edgar grins evily.

Hiccup looks at Edgar is disbelief and shock. "It is?!"

Edgar nods and throws his arm around Hiccup. "Yes! You and I are going to hunt "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all!

Hiccup was nervous and answered weakly. "Uhh…ok?"

Edgar laughs evilly as it echoes through the island. Later, Hiccup and Edgar were both sitting on a log by the fire. Edgar was sharpening his sword in his hands, making it sharp for slicing any dragons' heads off.

"Hiccup, ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and that Night Fury."

Hiccup looks slightly uncomfortable and nervous. "Well that's…kinda strange. Well, I'm flattered and disturbed.

"You and that Night Fury, it's like you knew that dragon. As if you were inside its head, rattling its cage, and making it look weak." Edgar said. "Do you know the reason why I'm hunting down dragons?"

"Uuuhhh…to have them as your trophies?" Hiccup guessed nervously.

"Well, that, and to know more about dragons, too. So, I came here, and I learned about them one by one." Edgar pulls out a Nadder spine to show Hiccup. "The Deadly Nadder. Got this spine in the leg."

Edgar throws the Nadder spine away and points to a dragon skull stuck on an upright spear. "The Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup looks angry until Edgar pulls out a leg of meat. "And the Gronckle-"

Hiccup looks disgusted and shock. "Uhh, I-I-is that?!"

Edgar looks at the meat and said. "No, it's…yak. Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think-"

They hear a roar in the distance. Edgar drops the yak drumstick and jumps up from the log, picking up his crossbow and aiming it at any moving target, ready for battle.

Hiccup looks at the crossbow in surprise. "Woah…nice crossbow."

Edgar smirks. "My hunting weapon of choice and you carry…" Edgar turns back to Hiccup and frowns at his lack of weaponry. "…a shield?"

Hiccup puts his hand on his shield. "Yeah, Yeah, just-just a shield. Just a plain old shield." Hiccup said, not telling him that his shield has some special features.

Edgar rolled his eyes. "I the field of battle, never hide in combat." Edgar said before letting out a battle cry, causing Hiccup to jump, before turning back to the woods with his crossbow again.

"Yeah…so, just how long have you been out here, Edgar?"

Edgar glanced at him with his crossbow ready. "Months, Haddock, months. So, keep your eyes in front and be ready for anything." Edgar said seriously.

Hiccup gulps and looks around before looking at Edgar. "Hey, maybe you should take a little break."

"I won't rest until I take out that Night Fury. I know it's on this island, Haddock. I can feel it!" Edgar said as he turns to Hiccup. "And YOU are going to help me find it, so I can have his head!"

And with that said, Edgar and Hiccup moved out, and are now "on the hunt", walking across Dragon Island together.

Edgar paused and whispers. "Shh! That could be him!" He could tell there was something coming.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, it sounds too big."

A dragon roars close by. Edgar grabs Hiccup and pulls him behind cover as a Monstrous Nightmare appears, roaring and breathing fire. Once the dragon fly past, Edgar and Hiccup step out into the open again.

Edgar whispers to Hiccup. "You're right. Let's keep going, I'm not wasting my arrows on an easy prey." He said as he and Hiccup moves out.

* * *

Back to the cave, where Tuffnut and the dragons are sleeping. Tuffnut was talking in his sleep, "Give it back. It's my blanket." As Tuffnut continues snoring, Toothless woke up by a roar, looking at the entrance, he saw Monstrous Nightmare flying past the cave, probably the same one Edgar and Hiccup saw earlier. Toothless became alert and stood up and wakes up the rest of the dragons. The dragons got on their feet, and they escape the cave while Tuffnut was still asleep. As they left about ten seconds, a rock falls from the cave roof and lands near Tuffnut, causing him to wake up.

Tuffnut quickly stands up and looks around the cave. "What a great drea-What?!" Tuffnut realizes the dragons are gone and looks around angrily.

"Oh really?! That's how you're gonna do me?! I don't think so ..." He runs out of the cave with his lantern. "Oh, it's on, dragons. It is SO on."

* * *

Back to Hiccup and Edgar, who are still hunting dragons, searches for the Night Fury aka Toothless. Then they heard something, Edgar grabs Hiccup and pulls him behind a rock.

"Sh-Sh-Sh! Listen! Smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury!" Edgar readied his crossbow.

Hiccup listens and mutters. "That actually sounds more like a wild yak to me."

Edgar points his crossbow towards a shaking bush, laughing to himself. Hiccup prepares to take action against Edgar and his crossbow, but instead of a dragon, it was Snotlout, who steps out of the bushes. Edgar looks annoyed and disappointed that it wasn't a Night Fury as he lowered his crossbow.

Hiccup was relief to see it was only Snotlout. "Ehh, close enough." He mutters.

They leave their position behind the rock, causing Snotlout to see them and approaches them thankfully.

"Hiccup! Woah, am I glad to see you! You would not BELIEVE what I've been through! This place is CRAWLING with wild dragons!" Snotlout said happily.

"Yep. It's called "Dragon Island", Snotlout." Hiccup said as he thinks of a plan to get the dragons and the riders out of here.

Snotlout suddenly notices Edgar, who is standing behind Hiccup, looking bored and annoyed. "Edgar the Insane! What are YOU doing here?"

"I should ask the same thing, Jorgenson." Edgar said angrily before looking at Hiccup. "I hought you said you were here alone."

Hiccup had to play along. "I thought I was!" Hiccup turns to Snotlout, hoping he could understand the signal he was going to give him. "Snotlout, why you were supposed to STAY at base camp!" Hiccup pretended to scold him.

Snotlout was confused. "Huh?!"

"While I am hunting dragons here in the forest…"

Snotlout was looking even more confused. "You're doing WHAT in the WHERE?!"

Edgar walks away in boredom. "Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver, is he?"

"Not even close." Hiccup mutters as he and Snotlout watch Edgar walking away. When Edgar was out of range, Hiccup turns back to Snotlout. "Play along! We cannot let Edgar know about our dragons! He'll try to take them home and mount them on his wall!" He said as he follows Edgar.

Snotlout realizes what Hiccup meant as he follows him in shock. "Wait…you mean?"

* * *

Tuffnut was is still looking for the lost dragons. If the others find out he lost them, he won't hear the end of it. Tuffnut spies some dragon tracks on the ground and smiles.

"Huh, Zippleback tracks."

Tuff follows the tracks and saw a sleeping Zippleback. Thinking it was Barf and Belch, he walks up to the sleeping Zippleback and kicks it, which woke the two-headed dragon up and galred at him.

"GOTCHA!" Tuff laughs. "Now, back to the cave-Whaaat?!" He realizes the Zippleback is not his dragon, but a wild one, since it's not wearing a saddle. Tuff begins to back off.

"I thought, uh…I thought you were someone else." He said, but the wild dragon continuous glaring at him. Then Tuffnut made a run for it, but the Zippleback chases after him and tries to shoot him with its gas and flames.

"Look, it's a simple misunderstanding." Tuff scream as he was nearly blown to bits. Tuffnut runs around a tree and the Zippleback tries to follow, but it got stuck with one head on either side of the tree.

Tuffnut stops and looks at the dragon before laughing happily. "Dragon Trainer: 1, Wild Zippleback: 0." But the Zippleback fires at him again which caused him to yell in fear and runs away, and continuous searching for the dragons, not knowing that they were close on finding their dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was still making his way across the island, jumping at anything that moves. He begins to walk backwards, stepping away from something that might be lurking in the dark, and ends up stepping back into Snotlout, who also happens to be walking backwards. They both scream at each other for a couple of seconds before Hiccup interrupts their scream off.

"Fishlegs, would ya look?! It's Edgar! Who-Who is also out hunting dragons, just like us." Hiccup said, trying to tell Fishlegs to play along.

Snotlout jumps in enthusiastically and placed both his arms around Fishlegs and Hiccup. "YES! We are Dragon Hunters…out hunting dragons!"

Edgar looks at them in confusion. "Haddock, your definition of alone and mine, are very different. But perhaps, this one can help us." He said, pointing his crossbow at him, making Fishlegs whimpers in fear.

Snotlout continues to play along, but in a stupid way. "Yes! He'll help us HUNT dragons, cause THAT'S what we are doing! Hunting…"

"Dragons." Hiccup added, trying to signal Fishlegs to play along.

Luckily, Fishlegs understood. "Ok. Got it." He whispers.

Just then, something rustles in the bushes and they hold their position. While doing that, Astrid appears and puts her hand on Snotlout's, motioning for him to be quiet. Instead, Snotlout puts his hand on hers. Snotlout stares at Astrid in delight, but the Hofferson girl punches Snotlout in the face with his own fist and somersaults back into the bushes.

Edgar and Hiccup are expecting that it's gonna be one of the Riders again behind the rustling bushes, but to their surprise, it was actually Toothless when he fired his plasma blast, nearly hitting Edgar. Edgar finally spots the Night Fury in joy, and thanks Hiccup for leading him right to the dragon. Edgar has Toothless in his crossbow's sights, He was about to shoot Toothless, until a group of Terrible Terrors distract him, and unintentionally fires, missing Toothless in the process. While blinded by the Terrors, Hiccup signals Toothless to flee, and he did.

Edgar gets rid of the Terrors, as they flew away, and Astrid walks up to Edgar, pretending to be angry.

"What's wrong with you?! I almost had those Terrible Terrors. They were right in my hands!"

Edgar scoffs at Astrid. "Terrors are nothing, hunting a Night Fury is better." Edgar turns back to Hiccup. "Did you leave anyone back on Berk?!"

Hiccup laughs awkwardly as Edgar walks away. "Very funny, Edgar." Hiccup said awkwardly.

Astrid speaks to Hiccup in a low voice. "Did he say… _hunting a Night Fury_?"

Hiccup whispers to her, "Yep. That's exactly what he said

"But Toothless is-"

"I know, and if he's loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruff and Tuff, grab your dragons, and get out of here." Hiccup said.

The other riders look uncertainly around at each other, thinking it would be a bad idea to leave Hiccup with Edgar.

"Don't worry. Edgar won't hurt me…yet."

Edgar appears behind Hiccup and throws his arm around him. "Come, Haddock, while the dragon trail is still fresh!" He said.

Hiccup turns to the other riders and lied. "I can't hunt with an entourage. Go back to Berk. Leave us to our business!"

As Edgar steers him away and disappeared through the undergrowth, Snotlout started complaining. "That's just great! How are we supposed to find our dragons?!"

Fishlegs looks behind Snotlout and said. "Actually, it shouldn't be that hard."

Snotlout didn't understand until he felt a steam blew behind him. Turning around, he and the others saw their dragons, even Mira with Copycat. Mira was riding on Sapphire with Copycat perched on her shoulder.

"Mira? How did you find our dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

"They actually found me and Copycat." Mira gestured the Mimic Dragon on her shoulder. "I was heading towards the location when they found us."

Fishlegs gasps at Copycat. "Is that a Mimic Dragon?" He asked excitingly.

"Yes, her name is Copycat."

"Copycat. Copycat. Copycat." Copycat repeated by using Mira's voice.

"Incredible!" Fishlegs awed.

"We'll talk about it later, right now, let's find the twins." Astrid said.

Speaking of the twins, Tuffnut was still looking for the dragons. He finally finds another Zippleback. He thinks it's another wild one, this Zippleback is actually Barf and Belch, sleeping on the ground. So, Tuff hides behind a tree, and then he sneaks forward.

"And the Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson." He whispers to himself.

Tuffnut goes to scare Belch, but instead is kicked by Ruffnut, who snuck up on him from behind.

"OW!" Tuff yelled in pain.

"What are you doing out here?!" Ruff asked angrily.

Tuffnut rubs his behind and thinks of an excuse. "Uhh, I'm looking for you! I thought you would be lost, so I came to save you."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "No! But what are Barf and Belch doing here?" She gestured their dragon, who's heads were both on either side of Tuffnut's.

Tuffnut glanced at them before lieing. "Uh, they, uh…they were both hungry, for outdoor food…" Ruff didn't believe him because she knows that he let them out with the other dragons. "Agh, the dragons ran away! You happy?!" He exclaims.

"No, I'm not happy. What, d'you tell 'em your stupid scary stories?!" Ruff glares at him.

"No…Maybe…Not…Yes." Tuff mutters.

Ruffnut turns around and starts walking. "Come on! Let's find the others!"

"No need to." Mira's voice said. The twins turned and saw the others, except for Hiccup and Edgar, as they stepped forward from the darkness.

"Could you guys argue any louder?" Astrid whispers harshly.

Tuffnut, being the stupid one, yelled. "SURE, YEAH, BUT WHY WOULD-" Before he could finish Astrid shoves her hand over Tuffnut's mouth to shush him. "Shhh!"

Ruffnut joins in, "SHE DIDN'T LEARN ANY-" Then Rose appeared beside her and uses her paralyzing sting to freeze her for a while. Astrid rolls her eyes at the twins and began to worry about Hiccup being with Edgar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless was chased relentlessly, he needs to save Hiccup from Edgar and get the heck out of the island. However, Edgar suddenly fires an arrow with flames towards the sky. Hiccup wonders why he did that. Turns out, Edgar has brought a fleet of Insanity warriors that can help them with their hunt and they were waiting for Edgar's orders just out in sea, and they respond back with Edgar's rendezvous signal with hundreds of flamed arrows at their location. Hiccup then becomes worried that Edgar and his men will be able to capture Toothless, as Toothless is no match for the Insanity Armada. Edgar plans to drive out the Night Fury towards the Insanities' field of vision. Hiccup comments it's not very fair or sporty, but Edgar doesn't care as he only wants the dragon's head as a trophy.

Hiccup had to put a stop to this and this means he has to reveal the big secret. Beofre Edgar could harm Toothless, Hiccup called to Toothless with his dragon call and it cause Edgar to be shock that he can tame a dragon. Edgar was furious because Berk lost its interest in killing dragons and attacked Hiccup and Toothless. The battle took long since Edgar wasn't an easy warrior to deal with. But Toothless then flies forward and blasts the sword out of Edgar's hands. Unarmed and angered, Edgar had no choice but to retreat, only to be blasted off of a cliff by Toothless. However, he lands near the Insanity Armada and runs to them for his safety while calling out.

"DRAGON ATTACK! DRAGON ATTACK!"

Hiccup turns to see that the other Dragon Riders are now joining him. Ruff was still paralyzed since the Speed Stinger venom hasn't wear off yet, and Belch had to be extra careful.

"We better go now. His men are on the way." Hiccup said.

"Come on, we can take them!" Snotlout said, readying Hookfang to attack.

Hiccup stops him. "Not today. Edgar will be back, and when he is, we'll be ready.

Hiccup and Toothless leave to join the other Riders, they are going to tell Stoick about this and be high alert.

Edgar was in one of the Insanity's ships, looking enraged and is joined by other Insanities. He now knows that Berk's young warriors ride dragons. And is now going to war with him and his kin.

"You may won the battle, Haddock, but you won't win the war.

Elsewhere in the sky, Hiccup and the other Dragons Riders are seen flying off into the sunrise. Hiccup looks back at Dragon Island and remembers his confrontation with Edgar, now concerned about the consequences that will follow.

* * *

On a calm beautiful morning, Berk's residents were ready to do their job and make sure that their defenses are in high alert. When the riders told Stoick about Edgar, the chief was in high alert as he made sure that they are ready for Edgar's attack. But for now, everyone will do their daily work in peace…well almost. Today is going to be a trill of a ride, but now there's someone they have to get from the dock. A figure was running away from the villagers. Stoick was determine to cath it with the others.

"Cut him off! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Stoick ordered

Mira and Sapphire were chasing the figure through the stairs as it made its way to the other side.

"Hiccup! He's going to you!" Mira called out.

Hiccup and Toothless blocked the figure's way out, but it went to the other side to the village. "I didn't think he could move that fast." Hiccup said as the figure made its way to village, causing some roosters to cluck in surprise. "Astrid! He's headed your way!"

Above the sky were Astrid and Stormfly, the two saw the figure making a run for it. "On it! Stormfly, spine shot." Astrid told Stormfly.

Stormfly obeyed and fires her spines at the ground, blocking the figure's escape. The figure was actually Gobber, he was holding an axe on his good hand and was looking angry.

"I won't do it, Stoick, and you can't make me!" Gobber yelled as Mira, Astrid, Hiccup, Stoick, and their dragons surrounded him. "None of you can make me."

"Keep him surrounded!" Stoick ordered.

"A Viking is supposed to smell this way! It's a badge of honor!" He yelled with pride.

Then a Terror appeared on from behind him and sniffs at Gobber. It pulled away and cringed at the horrible scent of Gobber and dizzily flies away, but only got hit by a pole.

Turns out, it was Gobber's bath day, he hasn't bathed for weeks. His bad smell made everyone annoyed, even the dragons! The Berk's dragons had flown away to Dragon Island to be away from Gobber's bad smell. Mira's dragons, minus Sapphire, left too. They couldn't stand the stench anymore and left. Karma and Kishi stayed with the humans to help catch Gobber while Warfire watched the dragons. Mira and Sapphire's siblings are with Gothi along with Liz, Seasons, Lily, and Aqua. They can't go because they're sisters are there while Liz, Seasons, and Lily wanted to stay close to their 'mother' Mira and watching Gobber being chased by the whole village for their entertainment. Giving Gobber a bath was the hardest thing to do in the village because the blacksmith hates baths. He would try to avoid it and hide for his life. They this for years because Gobber is stubborn as a yak.

Back to give Gobber a bath, Fishlegs was pulling the bucket of water out of the well, Meatlug was with him as he pulls the rope.

"Hurry! We've gotta get that tub filled. So, we can give Gobber his bath." He said to Meatlug. The riders and the dragons made sure Gobber doesn't escape.

"It's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick said to Gobber sternly.

"Actually, it's for the good of the town." Hiccup added, all the villagers were getting annoyed and angry by Gobber's bad smell and they want him to take a bath, now.

"Get in the tub!" Stoick ordered sternly.

Snotlout and Hookfang appear from behind Gobber. "Hookfang, toss him in the tub." Snotlout ordered.

Instead of listening to his rider, Hookfang tosses Snotlout to the tub, casuing him to scream as he crashes in the tub with a groan. When he got up, he glares at the smirking Hookfang. "Every. Single. Time! Doesn't this get old for you?!" Snotlout exclaims to his dragon, who just snickered at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he made signals to Astrid and Toothless, they understood and readied themselves. Toothless sneaks behind Gobber as he was busy telling Stoick that he would never take a bath.

"I won't do it, Stoick!" Gobber said.

As Gobber was distracted, Hiccup gave the signal to Astrid. "Now, Astrid!"

Astrid made Stormfly to fly up, causing Gobber to look at them. Distracted, Toothless sneaks under Gobber and tosses him to the tub, Gobber lands on the tub and Stoick marched towards Gobber and holds him down, preventing hom from escaping.

"Fishlegs! Soap and water!" Stoick ordered. Meatlug zooms towards them with Fishlegs, who was carrying the bucket, and dunks the bucket to Gobber, but only a drop of water came from it, making Gobber sigh in relief. The others, minus Gobber, looked at it in disbelief.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, son." Stoick said to Fishlegs.

"I can't, sir, the well, it's run dry." Fishlegs said to Stoick, who became surprise to hear that news. So, he and Hiccup check the well, Stoick pulls a bucket from the well and find it empty.

"Empty." Hiccup mutters in shock.

"We just dug that well two summers ago." Stoick said.

"Water doesn't just disappear." Hiccup said, looking at the well. "There has to be a reason."

Stoick throws the bucket away and sighs. "We'll have to dig a new well and until it's done, we'll have to ration water. Which means…"

Gobber came from behind with a grin on his face and placed his hand on Hiccup. "No more baths!" Gobber said happily. Hiccup sniffs at Gobber's hand and almost puck by his horrible smell, but Gobber didn't notice it. "Always a silver lining."

The Riders and their dragons were at the academy, Hiccup was explaining the plan to them about the water problem. Kishi came to help because he wants Gobber to take a bath now.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to keep berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug." Hiccup said to the riders as he each give jobs for them. "Ruff, tuff, strap on the washtub and head to Lars Lake to fill it."

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big." Tuff said. "I mean, it's bigger than Ruff's butt." Tuff points at Ruff, who checks her behind. "It could take a while, a week or two." He stated, but he didn't know that Ruff got mad and gave him a punch that sends him flying across the room.

"Well, I was assuming you would use your dragon." Hiccup stated, referring to Barf and Belch. Their dragon can carry the tub of water for Gobber to take his bath.

Tuff slowly stands up, recovering from the blow that his sister gave him. "Why would you think that?" Tuff asked stupidly.

"Because…okay, Kishi, can you please help the twins with the tub?" Hiccup asked Kishi.

Kishi nodded. "Sure thing." He said.

Hiccup smiles in relief before turning to Mira, Astrid, Snotlout. "Moving on, Astrid, Mira, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams, and fill as many canteens as you can." He said. The Cove was there, and it has refreshing cool water.

Snotlout smirks as he looks at the two pretty girls, liking the idea. "Mountain streams, romantic." Snotlout was about to put his arms on Mira and Astrid until the Hofferson girl grabs him and tosses Snotlout half away across the room, causing him to let out a loud "OW!"

Hiccup turns to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, Meatlug, you're going to help me figure out what happened inside that well." He said.

Fishlegs was nervous with the idea. "Um, you may not know this, but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs said, trying to get himself out of this job, but Hiccup gave him the look and Fishlegs has to follow. So, the riders went to their jobs, Kishi has to help the twins with the tub of water, Mira, Astrid, and Snotlout went to mountain stream to collect water. And Hiccup and Fishlegs investigate the well. Let's go to the cove, Astrid, Mira, and Snotlout were collecting the water for the villagers, but Snotlout has an idea that was 'genius'.

"You know, girls, I've been thinking." Snotlout starts, placing canteens in the basket.

"We talked about you thinking, Snotlout." Astrid said as she helps Mira carry the basket of canteen to Sapphire. "It's not good for anyone."

"Agreed." Mira said, earning a grin from Astrid.

Snotlout ignores that and continued his plans. "Who says we have to give this water away?"

Mira and Astrid glanced at each other, not lining where this is going. "What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"It's simple supply and demand, follow me here." Snotlout said.

"No." Mira and Astrid said unison as they ready the next canteens.

Snotlout didn't listen as he said plan. "The people of berk are parched, desperate for fresh water. And who's got all the water, girls? Snotlout, that's who. Ha Ha! I'm gonna make a fortune." He grins at his idea.

Mira and Astrid gave Snotlout a disbelief look. They think his plan was stupid, which it is. "You're gonna charge people for water." Astrid said. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"And selfish." Mira added. "We're in a water crisis here, Snotlout, we don't charge people with water."

"Is it? Ha. Do whatever you want, just don't ask me to cut you in later." Snotlout said, causing Astrid to roll her eyes and Mira shaking her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the village's empty well, Meatlug flying overhead, helping to lower Hiccup down the well, so he can see why it was dried up. Fishlegs was guiding her to be careful on lowering Hiccup. Toothless was worried for his rider as he constantly checking on the well, letting out a worried rumble.

"That's it, girl, just keep it steady." Fishlegs said to Meatlug.

Hiccup was in the well as he was being lowered by Meatlug. "Lower. Keep going, just a little more…okay. Hold it right there!" Hiccup called. As he stopped, Hiccup began his investigation. "The water level was way up here. And it's still wet.

He found that the water level was far from dry and empty, as the walls are still wet, but somehow it disappeared. Hiccup then grab a piece of rock from the well and throws it down to check if there's any more water but hears no splash. Wanting to know what happen, he called out to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, get me all the way down!"

Fishlegs was kind of nervous about the idea. "Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there."

"Fishlegs!"

"Okay! Take him down, girl." Fishlegs said to Meatlug. Toothless was nervous as he watched from the well.

While Hiccup was being lowered gently, Meatlug spots a pile of rocks and suddenly changes her mind and decides to eat them. The pulling of the rope disorients Hiccup, Fishlegs tried to stop Meatlug, until the rope snaps, causing Hiccup to fall down the well, while Meatlug crashes to rocks. Toothless became shock as he quickly goes after him, leaving Fishlegs to worry about what would happen.

* * *

Hiccup crashed bellow the well, he was fine, but as he stood up, he heard Toothless roar coming from the well as the Night Fury crashes in. Hiccup checks his dragon if he was okay, since Toothless couldn't fly without him.

"Toothless, you okay?" Hiccup asked his dragon, earning a lick from Toothless.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" They heard Stoick's voice from above.

They look up at hole and Hiccup called to his dad. "We're okay, dad!"

"Can you fly back up?" Stoick called from above.

"No, it's too narrow." Hiccup said.

"Someone get me a rope. I'm coming down after you, son." Stoick said.

"Dad, don't, then all three of us will just be stuck down here." Hiccup said as he picks up his lantern.

"Well, just stay right there Until I can think of a way to bring you both up."

"We're fine. The water had to go somewhere." Hiccup said. "Besides, I have Toothless with me. We'll find another way out."

"He makes an excellent point, sir." Fishlegs said as he begins his explanation. "The Night Fury has an uncanny ability to navigate…" Fishlegs didn't finished when Stoick gave him the look. "…And this is clearly none of my business."

"Wait." They heard Hiccup from bellow. "I-I think I found something. It looks like…a tunnel!"

"Well, just be careful down there, son. We'll be standing by if you need us." Stoick said.

Hiccup understood as he and Toothless searched through the tunnels. "Okay, bud, what do you say we find out where this lead? Okay, uh This way." Then Hiccup has a feeling that they're not alone and Toothless hears brief noises. "I don't know about you, But I get the distinct feeling we are not alone down here."

They continued walking until they find themselves inside another cavern. Hiccup stepped something and saw that it was an eggshell. Looking around the cavern, they spotted dozens of dragon eggshells. Turns out, they were Whispering Death eggs. They also spot a crate that has the Outcast symbol imprinted on it and spot a very large tunnel. And Hiccup doesn't wanna know who made that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout selfishly sells the water canteens to innocent 'thirsty' Vikings. Astrid and Mira were there with their dragons, giving water for the ones who needed it, and they were annoyed because Snotlout was being selfish to the Vikings.

"We're going to put a stop to this, aren't we?" Mira asked Astrid.

"Oh, yeah." Astrid said with a nod as they went over to Snotlout.

"That's it, keep the line moving. One bucket each. Water, water, water, water, water, water! Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here." Snotlout said as he trades his water for a chicken by a Viking woman. "Ha! This is too easy."

Astrid and Mira came to him as he gave the two girls a smug look. "Who's dumb now? The guy with the big cart full of loot or the girls with the big mouths full of hot air?"

"You're taking advantage of innocent people." Astrid said with her arms cross.

"That's low, even for you." Mira added.

"Correction, innocent thirsty people." Snotlout corrected.

"This is not what Hiccup had in mind, Snotlout." Astrid said.

"We're suppose to give the water, not selling them." Mira added.

"Yeah? Well, that's what makes him Hiccup and me, Snotlout." Snotlout chuckles.

"Ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me." Astrid said as she steals three of his water canteens and tosses it to some of the Vikings for free, they caught them and thanked Astrid happily.

"Hey! You're cutting into my profits." Snotlout yelled angrily.

Astrid was about to punch him but stops when she saw someone behind him. She smirks as she crosses her arms and Mira made a surprise look on her face. Snotlout notices their reactions and asked. "What's your problems?"

Then he felt a huff behind him. Snotlout froze as he slowly turns around and became pale when his face meets with Karma's. Karma came to the village to get the little ones some water. But the well was empty, but when she heard Snotlout 'giving' water, she decided that the kids should get water from him because he can't say no to her, nobody say no to her and lives to tell the tale, except for Mira and Warfire.

Karma looks at the water canteens that are in the basket and to Snotlout with a snort. Snotlout saw this and points at the water canteens with her snout.

"Oh! You want some water? O-okay, take it, take them all, they're on the house." Snotlout said fearfully as he gives her the basket of canteens. Karma gave him a blank look as she turns her head to the little ones and snorted while gesturing the canteens with her head. Joe and Jon slide off her and went over the canteens before getting many canteens. The boys gave some to Liz, Seasons, and Lily while giving the others to the rest of the villagers. Snotlout wanted to stop them but Karma was giving him a deadly glare which made him froze in place with a nervous smile on his face.

Astrid smirks in amusement as Mira's brothers give away free waters to the villagers while Karma keeps Snotlout in his place. She so loves this Reaper Fury. Mira, on the other hand, was wondering what Hiccup was taking so long.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless try to find a way out but discover that it is blocked by many rocks. Suddenly Hiccup's lantern goes off for a moment, and once they put it on again a Whispering Death was behind them and it startles Hiccup. Toothless quickly fires a plasma blast at it, causing it to be distracted. They quickly flee to find a way out of the caverns, but two more Whispering Deaths join the pursuit. As they fly off, the three Whispering Deaths suddenly disappear. They go back to investigate and discover that they are going instead to the surface and wreak havoc. Hiccup and Toothless must stop them before they cause absolute chaos. Back on Berk, Joe and Jon gives away free water and Karma was making sure Snotlout doesn't move, Gustav Larson was walking towards Mira's brothers to get water, until he feels the earth shaking and becomes suspicious. He looks at a bucket with water and notices it shaking as well as the ground. Then the shaking grows violently, and a Whispering Death exploded from the ground and in front of Gustav. Mira saw this and gasps in horror.

"GUSTAV!" Mira yelled in horror.

The Whispering Death fires, but luckily, Gobber appears with shield on hand as he protected Gustav.

"Stand back!" Gobber yelled as he shielded Gustav from the fire. Gustav escaped while Gobber fights the Whispering Death. Gobber was able to fend it off as it burrows underneath and throws off Snotlout's profits and water canteens.

"Hey! You break it, you bought it!" Snotlout yelled.

But, in the process, the Whispering Death digs towards Snotlout, casuing him to be scared. "Okay, store's closed."

Within minutes, the other two Whispering Deaths emerge and begin their onslaught. Stoick signals the Vikings with a loud horn and gives it to a Viking who he orders to keep blowing. Stoick orders the Vikings to form a defensive line in the middle of the town. Snotlout runs for his life while a burrowing Whispering Death is in pursuit. He almost gets caught but is rescued by Hookfang.

Astrid and Stormfly arrive to fend off the Whispering Death in pursuit of Snotlout and Hookfang. "Stormfly, spines!"

Stormfly screeches and fired her spines at the Whispering Death, scaring it off. as they were distracted, they didn't know a Whispering Death was about to attack Astrid and Stormfly from behind, until…

"Astrid!" Fishlegs voice came and fireball hits the Whispering Death, scaring it off. Astrid turns around and saw Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Nice shot, girl." Fishlegs prasied Meatlug, patting her gently. "Impeccable timing as usual."

Stoick is surrounded by the 3 Whispering Deaths and he only manage to stop two, the third one is about to finish him but Stoick was able to block it.

"Want something to chew on, do ya? Dinner is served!" Stoick quickly grabs a wooden umbrella and shoves it into its mouth. The Whispering Death tired to remove it, by shaking its head with Stoick holding to it, but Stoick got tossed at Gobber, knocking him down. The Vikings are overwhelmed at all sides. The two men stood up as Stoick looked at the Whispering Deaths seriously.

"Gobber, take care of the village." Stoick ordered. "I'm gonna see how our new friend Matches up with Thornado." Stoick runs off to get Thornado. Gobber watches him leave, but almost got hit by a wheelbarrow by some random villager who yelled.

"Sorry, Gobber!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sapphire and Karma were firing at two Whispering Deaths, Mira grabbed the little ones and Gustav and gave them to Karma.

"Karma! Take them to a safe place, away from the village." Mira said in a hurry. Karma nodded, she picks up the little ones and took off to a safe distance to protect them. Mira gets on Sapphire and took off to meet up with Astrid and Fishlegs in the sky.

"Where did these Whispering Deaths come from? And why are they so much smaller?" Astrid asked loudly, looking at the Whispering Deaths destroying wreaking havoc on the village.

"They must be hatchlings." Fishlegs explains to her and Mira.

"Well, that's good news, right?" Astrid asked.

"Actually, it's not." Fishlegs said. "Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out of control saw blades." Fishlegs stated.

"Sounds about right." Astrid said.

"We have to stop them before Berk gets destroyed." Mira said.

Astrid and Fishlegs nodded as they fended off the Whispering Deaths. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless navigate their way out of the tunnels, thanks to Toothless' ability to see in the dark. As they emerge, they discover that the village is under attack. They saw Kishi in Mors's form as he fired at an incoming Whispering Death. He and the twins heard all the commotion and flied straight to Berk and found it nearly being destroyed by Whispering Deaths.

"Stormfly, fire!" Astrid said as Stormfly fires at an incoming Whispering Death. She flies towards the twins and said. "We can hit them better when they're above ground." Astrid notcies that they weren't listening to her. "What are you two doing?" She asked as she notices the twins are just observing their destructive behaviour, it serving as entertainment for themselves.

"Whispering deaths." Ruff began. "I could watch them all day."

"The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuff said, sniffing a bit as he was about to cry.

"Uh, are you crying?" Ruff asked, noticing some tears coming from Tuff's eyes.

"No…maybe…don't judge me!" Tuff defended, acting all though.

Astrid gave them an annoyed look before noticing a Whispering Death behind the twins and their dragon. "Uh, guys." Astrid point behind them.

The twins and their dragons turned and saw the Whispering Death was about to attack them from behind, until Barf sprays gas at the Whispering Death, casuing it to retreat back to the ground. Fishlegs and Snotlout were near the hole.

"We need to flush it out, Snotlout!" Fishlegs said loudly to Snotlout, so he could hear him from all the noise.

Snotlout agreed for once. "Yeah, we do. That's the one who took my water." Snotlout exclaims, pointing one of the Whispering Deaths. Hookfang flushes out the Whispering Deaths by bursting the tunnels into flames forcing them to come out.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless headed towards Gobber shop. Hiccup runs inside and said to Toothless to cover him. Then a juvenile Whispering Death appeared and spots Toothless. Toothless growls at the Whispering Death and they attack each other brutally. It looks like Toothless would lose the confrontation, but luckily a small reflection of the sunlight went into the Whispering Death's sensitive eyes and it gets disoriented and flees, saving Toothless's life. Hiccup was holding his Gronckle Iron Shield, he was able to get little sunlight on a cloudy day.

"Rule number one: Never forget a dragon's weakness." Hiccup said as he rushes over to his dragon, Toothless help Hiccup as he readied himself. "Come on, Toothless. Let's get after 'em."

They took off to the sky to meet up with the rest of the riders. Sapphire fired at incoming Whispering Death, Toothless flies beside her with Stormfly next to Sapphire.

"The whispering death tunnels drained our water supply." Hiccup said to them.

"Yeah, kinda figured that." Astrid said, gesturing the Whispering Deaths.

"In the hard way." Mira added.

"We need to keep them in the sunlight." Astrid said.

"That would be a problem since it's cloudy today." Mira added.

Hiccup brought out his shield. "That is why I have this." Hiccup said as a little light came from the shield and disoriented and flies away from the light.

"It's working. We're driving them away from the village." Astrid said as the riders advance, scarring away the Whispering Deaths.

"That's right! You better run." Snotlout said as Hookfang fires.

They reach the far side of the island and the Whispering Deaths seemingly flee from the island, though the twins miss them. They like them in their own way.

"I'm gonna miss those guys." Tuffnut said with a smile. "They were, like, dangerous but cool at the same time, kind of like me."

But Hiccup feels it's not over. "I don't think this is over yet, not by a long shot." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked worriedly, not liking this.

"Stop being so negative." Snotlout said. "Enjoy the moment, Hiccup. Buy some water." Snotlout said.

As soon as he said this, the island shakes more violently this time, the riders and their dragons were freaking out on what's happening until something exploded from the ground, something big, and more terrifying. It was a huge white dragon that resembles to the Whispering Deaths but bigger and more terrifying. It emerges and attacks one of the Rider, luckily, they dodged on time.

"Uh, so that's what I was afraid of." Hiccup said. "Uh, suggestions, anyone?" He asked loudly as the big dragon flies towards Berk.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout asked in fear. The dragons were also scared, they never seen a dragon that big, hence the Red Death.

"Ah, Fishlegs? Is that in the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs, who was mumbling indistinctly, clearly that he was terrified by the dragons. Hiccup snaps him out of it. "Fishlegs! Is that thing in the book of dragons?"

"Uh, definitely not." Fishlegs answered in fear.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I am certain I would have remembered an all-white, boulder class, Titan-Wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs explains fearfully.

"Toothless, plasma blast." Hiccup ordered.

Toothless fired his plasma blast at the dragon to get its attention. The white dragon grows furious and emits a loud scream that disorients the riders' dragons and Kishi.

"Its scream! It's is affecting our dragons!" Hiccup said loudly. "It's disorienting them."

Once it finished, the dragons were able to focus, and Tuff gave it an official name for its legacy. "Screaming death. I love it!" He yelled happily, but the scream wasn't only for disorienting the dragons, but to call the three Whispering Deaths. Tuff took back what he said. "Okay, maybe love is too strong a word."

"Hiccup, what are we gonna do?" Mira asked. "We can't handle a dragon that big before."

"You guys focus on the Whispering Death." Hiccup ordered. "I'll try to keep the screaming death busy."

"Okay, have fun." Snotlout yelled fearfully before Hookfang flies away. "See ya!"

The riders too off to fight the Whispering Deaths. Hiccup reminded them this. "Remember your flight club training!"

"I knew we should've gone that day." Tuff said, remembering that he and his sister didn't went to it.

The Screaming Death begins its rampage and startles a Viking lady, luckily, Hiccup and Toothless fend it off but get whacked by its tail, and they crash into the ground. The Screaming Death is about to attack them, but suddenly gets blasted by Stoick and Thornado, who finally arrive. Hiccup and Toothless regain to fly again and set off to get it out of the village while Stoick and Thornado follow. Meanwhile, Astrid, Mira, and Snotlout who are being followed by a Whispering Death, split up and Snotlout separates from Astrid and Mira. The Whispering Death follows Astrid, Mira, Sapphire, and Stormfly, who try to evade the Whispering Death. Just ahead of their path, Hookfang bends a tree and waits for Astrid and Stormfly to pass by, as soon as they do, Hookfang lets go and the Whispering Death gets battered by the tree and the Whispering Death flees.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Meatlug wait for the perfect moment for the to attack the Whispering Death. The Whispering Death closes in but gets farted on by Meatlug. It makes the dragon angry, but it gets whacked by Meatlug's tail bludgeon and plummets into the ocean. Back on Berk, Hiccup and Toothless try to fend off the Screaming Death by using the Whispering Death's weakness of being blinded by sunlight. It appears the Screaming Death hates it too and burrows underground, but only for a brief moment. It becomes angrier and quickly emerges and shoots between Stoick and Hiccup, even though it's still being shined on by sunlight. The Screaming Death screams again and disorients Toothless and Thornado, Toothless fires a plasma blast to shut him up. The Screaming Death chased Hiccup and Toothless towards sea, and Stoick flies for help, but gets blocked by a Whispering Death. He fended it off with a sonic blast. As soon as the Whispering Death falls back to the ground, it gets blasted by the Twins, who are ordered by Stoick to find and help Hiccup. Meanwhile, Hiccup tries to shine some light again onto the Screaming Death's face and discovers that it is attracted to sunlight, and uses it as an advantage, he diverts it to the sea stacks while the Riders follow him from behind. Astrid and Stormfly quickly manage to catch up with Hiccup and Toothless.

The two separate, but the Screaming Death manages to force Hiccup and Toothless to land. The Riders attack it ruthlessly, providing covering fire for Hiccup, but the Screaming Death fires multiple fire balls to fend off the riders. Hiccup tries to get its attention by attracting it to his shield which reflects the sunlight onto the great dragon. They use evasive maneuvers, darting through the sea stacks. Hiccup discovers that he can use its own size against it. The Screaming Death crashes through all the incoming pillars of rocks. Hiccup and Toothless stop for a moment near a large pillar and the Screaming Death dives in towards them quickly, but they manage to fly upwards and the Screaming Death hits the pillar hard and painfully, and it is finally stopped. The pillar it bumped is beginning to collapse and giant boulders crash into its wings, injuring it and making it unable to fly properly. It calls for the Whispering Deaths, signaling that he needs help.

The Screaming Death tries to fly off, but it can't, and it crashes down the cliff and onto the platform beneath it. The Riders observe this, and they also see the Whispering Deaths aid the Screaming Death, and they fly off in retreat. Toothless wants to finish them off, but Hiccup decides to let him go and the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death fly off for a new homestead. Back on Berk, the Vikings repair the damages done to the village.

Hiccup explains to his dad about what he and Toothless found. "I found outcast markings on a crate in those tunnels. I think Alvin planted those eggs, knowing they would hatch and tear berk apart. He might not be riding dragons yet, dad, but he is using them."

Stoick lifts a pole up. "We'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later. Right now, we have to fix our water problem." He said.

"You, guys, look!" They heard Fishlegs near the well. They went over to him and saw the water of the well filling up, and it looks full. "The well's filling back up."

"The Screaming Death's digging must have created a new channel for the water and redirected it back to our well." Hiccup said with a smile, relief that the water crisis is over. Which means that they may return to the original problem, and that's forcing Gobber to have a bath.

Speaking of Gobber, the blacksmith was sneaking away. "Right…well, I'll be going now." Before Gobber could escape, Stoick grabs him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Not so fast, Gobber." Stoick said sternly.

In a few minutes later, Gobber was in the tub screaming on top of his lungs as the twins gave him a bath. The Thorston twins are the only two who volunteer to give Gobber a good scrubbing.

"No! Oh, mercy! Oh, the humanity!" Gobber screamed as the twins gave him a bath.

"Make sure you scrub behind his ears. I think I saw a bird fly out of there." Stoick pointed out, causing the twins to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were at the cliff, looking at the horizon. Hiccup was thinking at the Screaming Death and how it was born. Then Mira and Astrid came with their dragons.

"There you are." Astrid said as she gets off Stormfly. "We missed you at the scrub-down. You should have seen what came out from between his toes."

Mira shudders with Astrid. "It was disturbing to watch." Mira mutters in disgust.

Hiccup was worried about something. "I'm more concerned about what came out from under berk." He said, remembering the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths.

"What are you talking about? That thing's long gone." Astrid said.

"I'm not so sure." Hiccup said solemnly. "Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birthplace and claim it as their own."

"So, what are you saying?" Astrid asked, fearing to know the answer.

Mira's eyes widen in realization. "It's coming back, isn't it?" She said in a low voice.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, and I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death."

And because of this information, they know that the Screaming Death will claim Berk to itself, no matter at what cost, meaning also that the Screaming Death will one day return to haunt them speaking of the Screaming Death, it was on a far island, the temporary rest stop for the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death, the Whispering Deaths gather fish for the Screaming Death who is resting its injured wing, so that it will one day return for its revenge on Berk.

* * *

 **Okay, so the story was different from the episode, but I really wanted my Oc Edgar to be the bad guy in the "Night and the Fury" instead of Dagur. So, every story of Mira of the quick is double. So, I can be quick in updating. I hope you all like it. And for those who didn't like it, then don't read it.**


End file.
